The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor
by kaleen1212
Summary: Hamilton Burger has been charged with murder. With Paul Drake on vacation in Europe and unavailable, Perry Mason enlists the help of Chief Robert T. Ironside to do the investigation to help clear the Los Angeles District Attorney.
1. Chapter 1

**TCOT Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Perry Mason or the Ironside characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner and Collier Young. All other characters outside of the two series were created in my mind for the purpose of telling this story.

xxxxx

Two weeks at Dennis Randall's cabin had flown by. Chief Robert T. Ironside had never had a more relaxing vacation in his entire life. He and Barbara Jones had spent much quality time alone planning their future while leaving his brother, Perry Mason and Della Street on their own for their own personal time.

The couples also spent much time together, fishing, playing poker, telling embarrassing stories about one another and just basking in the company of one another.

The women were putting the finishing touches on cleaning up the cabin and making sure everything was in place. Perry and Robert sat in the living room drinking one last bourbon as they prepared to drive the rented car to the airport for their respective flights to San Francisco and Los Angeles.

Della watched Barbara as she placed the last of the dishes in the cupboards. "I cannot believe we have been here for two weeks and neither Perry nor I have thought to ask you how your girls are handling the divorce."

Barbara smiled. "It has been very difficult. At first, they resented Bob, even though they both actually love him very much. That was the major reason for leaving Bob behind to deal with them. I did not want them, through their pain and hurt, to lash out at him. He simply would not have deserved that. So, I set out to help them understand why my marriage to their father had failed. Slowly, they warmed up to the idea of Bob becoming their stepfather. They truly do love him."

"Has been dealing with Vic been difficult throughout the divorce?" Dell asked.

"Actually no. He has been a perfect gentleman and has done everything to help the girls not resent Bob. He had resigned himself to the divorce. Besides, I believe he really harbors a deep respect for Bob and well as being very grateful to him for saving his life."

"The divorce proceedings went very smooth, due to his understanding. Quite frankly, he had me feeling guilty much of the time," Barbara said.

"Barbara, this is really none of my business but why did you not contact Robert in all those months? His staff said it had an adverse effect on him. They had quite a time just getting him out of that office of his to try to get him to relax and enjoy himself."

Looking down with a sad expression on her face, Barbara collected her thoughts. "I couldn't. I knew if I heard his voice, I would fall apart. Being separated from him was the hardest thing I have ever done. But Della, I had to put my girls first. In order to start a life with Bob, I had to deal with their pain and resentment. I could not allow Bob to go through it. After everything that man has done for me, I owe it to him to give our relationship one hundred percent."

Della walked over to Barbara. "And you can do that now?"

"If I couldn't, I would not be here. The girls have accepted the situation, partly because of Vic's attitude and partly because they do love Bob. Believe me staying away from him was as hard on me as it was on him…..probably harder. As you said, he had his staff to look after him and to lean on if he needed to. Whom could I lean on? Certainly not the girls. And Vic? Well, I have put him through enough pain. No, I had to face it alone."

"Where are the girls now?" Della wondered.

"They are with their father. We all agreed Bob and I needed some time alone before throwing being a father at him. I cannot tell you how understanding Vic has been. When I called the girls the other day, he insisted they speak with Bob and do their best to ease his discomfort with all that has happened. Bob was wonderful with them on the phone and them with him. I shudder to think the disaster this transition could have been for them if it wasn't for Vic."

"You know Robert is going to go back to San Francisco with a full case load waiting for him," Della warned.

Barbara laughed. "That man would not have it any other way. He loves what he does, Della. I couldn' tear him away from it if I tried….and I do not want to. I just hope **I** can handle it. His job certainly causes me plenty of worry."

Della placed her hand on Barbara shoulder. "You'll handle it the same way I handle the worry Perry's job sometimes causes me. When you watch him day to day, see the importance of it, and the way the love of helping people just lights him up, you will not be able to do anything but support him in it. I know. I am right there alongside Perry. The worries will come and go. You will learn to handle it. Look at what you have already endured."

"Well I know one thing. I simply do not want to live without him any longer."

"We better join the men. They will think we are plotting against them," Della laughed.

xxxxx

Well, Bob. It's back to the old grind stone," Perry said as he sipped his bourbon.

"I am actually looking forward to it. I am rarely away from the office this long. I know Ed, Eve and Mark can handle things but I guess I just like to keep my finger in it," he grinned.

Otto nudged his hand for encouragement for him to scratch his ear. Ironside obliged his canine friend.

"Or on them," Perry corrected.

Ironside laughed. I guess I really do enjoy keeping after them. It keeps them on their toes. I don't want them to figure me out."

"Bob, I hate to break it to you but they have already done that," Perry chuckled.

Ironside smiled. "I suppose they have." He sipped his bourbon.

Perry watched as his brother drifted away in thought. "Is Barbara going to move into the loft with you?"

"No, we have both agreed, it would not be proper under the circumstances. I live in a building full of cops and then there are the girls to consider. I will stay where I am and she will be getting an apartment that is big enough for her and the girls when they are with her. We will work everything out in time. She actually thinks I should stay right where I am until I decide to retire. She thinks commuting every day would be too hard on me. I can't help but believe the safety factor comes into play with that line of thinking."

"She may be right, Bob. You have made many enemies over the years. You are much safer where you are," Perry observed.

"Well, it is not as if there isn't enough room. The girls could have separate bedrooms. We still have rooms up there we don't even use," Ironside said with another sip of bourbon.

"What about Mark?"

"Ironside chuckled. Neither of us will have the heart to ask him to move. Besides, he is a great help in assisting me with day to day living." He stared off again."

"And…."Perry encouraged.

"And he is part of my team. He is wanted and needed," Ironside said in a matter of fact manner. "What about you and Della?"

"What do you mean?" Perry asked knowing what was coming.

"When in hell are you going to marry that woman? God knows you certainly could never do any better than her. And for some strange reason she loves you Perry." Ironside pointed out.

Perry smiled sadly. "I have asked her to marry me, Bob….more than once. Her answer is always no. She has this fixation that things would not be the same between us. She loves working alongside of me and she worries she will just become the little woman sitting in a house with a picket fence, waiting for me to come home from the office after working on some case with a new secretary. I just cannot convince her it would not be that way. So I would rather have her, as things are then risk losing her if I issued her an ultimatum."

"Well keep working on her and don't quit asking," Ironside told him.

Barbara and Della walked into the room. "Are you gentlemen ready to go? We don't want to miss our flights," Della said.

"I'll put the luggage in the car and then help Bob. You ladies can get into the car now if you would like," Perry said.

"Who's going to bring Otto," Barbara asked.

Perry picked up several suitcases and called over his should, "Let Bob do it. He's the only one that dog will obey anyway."

Della looked around. "We have to do this again, Robert."

Ironside looked at Della and smiled. "We will Della, we will."

xxxx

Hamilton Burger had just been told the jury was in. He had never been more nervous about a verdict than this one. The jury had been out a long time. He actually had resigned himself to a hung jury. He had not looked forward to retrying this case. It had been a long and grueling trial. The only break he had from the stress of it had been the jaunt up to Commissioner Dennis Randall's cabin to help with the rescue of Perry and Bob from that manic, Tony Castle. That turned out to be even more stressful. Hamilton had stepped in an animal trap and tore up his leg. Two weeks later he still had a bit of a limp. The pain had not subsided.

Lt. Arthur Tragg came into the room. "Come on Hamilton. The jury is coming in now."

Burger followed the lieutenant out of the room. They walked down the hall and entered the courtroom. Hamilton took his place behind the prosecutor's table and sat down. Lt. Tragg sat down beside him. "Relax," Tragg whispered. "Have so faith. You did a good job."

Burger smiled at his friend. It usually helped to have Arthur there when the trial verdicts came out but today nothing seem to calm his raw nerves.

Judge Joseph Coleson entered the courtroom. Everyone in the room stood up. "Please be seated," Coleson told the courtroom. "Has the jury reached a verdict? He asked the jury foreman.

"Yes, your honor, we have," the foreman answered.

The bailiff took the verdict from the bailiff and read it silently. He gave it back to the bailiff. "Will the defendant please rise."

Defense attorney, Richard Littleton took the elbow of his client, Conner Wolff and stood up with him.

The bailiff handed the verdict back to the jury foreman. "In the manner of the people of the state of California verus Conner Wolff, we find the defendant not guilty."

"The defendant is ordered released. Court is ajourned." The judge stood up and left the courtroom.

Hamilton was stunned. He could not believe it. He believed in justice but this was not justice. "They just returned a cold blooded killer to the streets." He was clearly upset.

Lt. Tragg put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You have to let it go, Hamilton. We know he did it but unfortunately we did not convince that jury."

"Let it go! The man murdered five people in cold blood. Now he is going to walk out that door to possibly do it again."

"Let it go my friend. We will watch him. The first time he slips up, we will be there to lock him up," Tragg promised.

"On what charge? Something that puts him in jail for a couple years? He belongs behind bars for the rest of his life."

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," Tragg offered.

Defense attorney, Richard Littleton approached Burger and Tragg. "No hard feelings, Mr. Burger." He offered his hand but withdrew it when Burger did not take it."

"How do you sleep at night Littleton? You just turned a cold-blooded killer loose to kill again, Hamilton said angrily."

"Oh come on Mr. Burger. I defended my client. I didn't do anything any different than Perry Mason does every time he comes up against you," Littleton claimed.

"Don't even try and compare yourself to Perry Mason. You lied to the jury to get them to acquit your clients. You know how he gets his clients off, he finds the real killer. He does not defend killers and get them off scot-free. The difference between you and Mason is principles, Littleton. He has them, you don't," Burger snarled, his voice rising. "I happen to know that Conner Wolff asked Perry Mason to defend him and Mason turned him down."

"Hamilton, let's go." Lt. Tragg grabbed the lawyer's arm, trying to lead him out of the courtroom. His raised voice had started to attract attention.

"I don't know what you are getting so upset about. As many times as you have come up against Mason, you should be used to losing," Littleton smiled.

"You son of a….." Hamilton took a step toward Littleton. Tragg stepped in between the two men.

"Hamilton, we are leaving now." He shoved the district attorney away from Littleton and grabbed his friend's briefcase. Tragg forcibly pushed Burger towards the door. Instead of taking him out the front door, Tragg lead him out the back way. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Littleton represents everything that is wrong with the legal profession. He just wants to win. He does not care about justice. And the nerve of the man comparing himself to Perry. You never see Perry working to clear a murderer." Hamilton had not calmed down a bit.

"Now you listen to me. In the beginning of every trial, we believed the defendants were guilty. That means we also had to believe that Perry was defending a murderer with the goal of getting him off," Tragg said.

"Yes but the difference is Perry _believes___his clients to be innocent. Littleton knows his client is slime and guilty and he still defends him. Besides, so far Perry has not been wrong, has he?" Hamilton pointed out. "Why are you defending Littleton?"

"I am not. I am trying to get you to calm down. Hamilton, you have to respect the system, even when it is wrong. We'll get this guy sooner or later," Tragg looked his friend straight in the eye and held his gaze.

Finally, Tragg could see the tension in Burger's body ease. "How about that drink?"

"Are you buying?" Hamilton asked.

"Only the first round," Tragg smiled.

Hamilton laughed. "Let's go."

xxxxx

Perry stretched and leaned back in his big desk chair finishing dictation to Della. "…Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera, signed Perry Mason. Now please tell me that is the last of the mail."

Della chucked. "That's what you get for going on vacation for two weeks. It took us the entire morning to catch up the mail. Let's go for a bite to eat. If we do not go now we will not be able to. You have a two o'clock appointment."

"Well then, let's just go across the street and eat lunch," Perry suggested.

Paul's code knock sounded on the door. Della smiled and walked to the door. She opened it and Paul Drake came into the office. "Hello, beautiful. How's the first day back to work?"

"Busy," Della answered.

"Hello Paul," Perry said as he got up and walked around his desk. He sat down on the edge. "Della tells me you are going to embark on your first vacation in five years."

"That right pal and I don't want to hear from you for the next month," he grinned. "Seriously, I just wanted to drop by and tell you my office is at your disposal. Al will be in charge for the next month. He knows you have top priority, so if you need anything at all, he's your man."

"So where are you going?" Perry asked.

"Europe. Paris, Rome Madrid and any place my heart desires," Paul said excitedly.

"Ok, who is she?" Perry asked.

"Oh no, there is no way I'll tell you that. You'll talk her out of going with me," Paul laughed. "You had your vacation, now I am finally going to take mine."

"We only took two weeks," Della pointed out.

"See, if you hadn't chosen Perry over me, you could have gone to Europe for a month. Instead you got to spend two weeks with a grump police detective who can't seem to refrain from getting shot at," Paul teased.

Della laughed. She looked at Paul. "We will miss you."

"Speak for yourself," Perry said.

Paul laughed again. He put out his hand and Perry shook it. "Enjoyed your vacation, Paul. I promise you, we will not bother you." Paul then hugged Della and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Bye, beautiful."

"Goodbye Paul. Have a wonderful vacation," Della told him.

Paul left the office with Perry looking on. "You know, I am going to miss him."

"You could have told him that, Perry," Della said.

Perry smiled, "He knows. Well, shall we go to lunch?" Perry took Della's elbow and led her out of the office.

xxxxx

Ed and Eve entered the office at the same time at precisely nine o'clock. "Good morning, chief." Both of they greeted him at the same time.

Chief Ironside looked over his shoulder, "Good morning, children." Otto ran over to greet the new arrivals.

Ed looked down at the German Shepherd. "What's he still doing here? When is Dunlap coming after him?"

Mark cam in with coffee mugs and a coffee pot in hands. "The chief has decided the dog is going to stay here part of the time and at the kennel part of the time to keep up his training. It's our part of the time." He poured the chief a cup of coffee and did the same for Eve and Ed."

Ironside was reading the paper. He sipped his coffee. Ed and Eve watched him for a moment. "So aren't you going to tell us? How was your vacation?"

"Restful," Ironside said.

Ed looked at Eve. "So where's Barbara?"

"Apartment hunting," Ironside replied taking another sip of his coffee.

"Chief is there a reason you are answering us with one or two word answers," Eve asked.

"Good morning children is three words," Ironside said holding up three fingers and then taking another sip of his coffee.

"Chief, are you alright?" Ed asked.

Ironside looked up with a big boyish, dimpled grin. Couldn't be better!"

Mark shook his head. "He's been like that ever since he rolled out of bed this morning."

Ed looked at Eve again and shrugged his shoulders. "So what's on tap for today?

The door opened and Commissioner Dennis Randall walked in the door and down the ramp. He patted Otto on the head. "Mark, how about some coffee."

Mark poured another cup of coffee and handed it to Randall. Randall looked over at Otto. "Isn't there a rule about dogs in this building?"

Ironside perked up. "No, and if there were I am sure you would change it."

"Well did you enjoy your vacation?" Randall asked.

"As a matter of fact I did," Ironside grinned. After looking at Randall's face, Ironside's grin turned into a frown. "Dennis, it just occurred to me, anytime you come into his office and say nothing, you usually have a lot to say so say it."

Randall squirmed a bit and then addressed Ironside and his staff. "We have had a formal complaint filed against your office Bob."

Ironside slammed his coffee cup down and growled, "Now just who filed the complaint and what are they complaining about."

"The complaint was filed by a group called the Anti-Police Brutality League."

Ed groaned. "Not them again."

"Yes Sergeant. Them again."

"Dennis, just what is their complaint?" Ironside asked.

"Well, they have filed a complaint saying your people, namely Ed, Eve, & Carl used excessive force against Tony Castle. They are claiming they did not make any attempt to take him alive. They are accusing your officers of just opening fire on Castle."

"He was going to kill the chief. Were we supposed to stand there and allow him to do it?" Eve asked incredulously.

"Look, I am not questioning your methods. If I had been there I would have been shooting a gun right along with the rest of you," the commissioner said to her.

"Then just exactly what are you telling us?" Ironside asked raising his voice.

"They filed the complaint with the city council. They want your entire office eliminated as an unnecessary waste of the tax payer's money."

"This is ridiculous, Commissioner. He set up explosives and traps all over your property as well as automatic weapons controlled remotely. Cut off the gas, electricity, water and removed anything he could find that the chief and Perry could us as a weapon and _**we **_used excessive force against the manic? What about the force he used against the chief. He ordered Otto to kill Perry. Does the chief not have the right to defend himself and the people with him? Don't we have the right to defend each other?" Ed cried angrily.

"Not to mention the man was a trained killer," Eve said.

"Look, I am on your side," Randall said.

"Dennis, what exactly is the real problem here? There is something you are not telling us," Ironside growled.

"The group had demanded that all the officers in question including you Bob must attend a city council meeting and justify your actions and tell the city and the council why your office should not be eliminated and all officers terminate immediately," Randall wait for the coming explosion.

"You better not be telling me the city council has agreed to this," Ironside roared.

"Yes Bob, they have." Randall put up his hand to stop Ironside from talking. "But the entire council and the Mayor have assured me this is nothing but an attempt to pacify the Police Brutality group."

"You tell the city council not one of my staff members will be attending this meeting. If they want to bring us up on charges then tell them to have us investigated by the Internal Affairs," Ironside continue to roar.

"Bob, listen…"Randall tried to calm his top detective.

"No you listen Dennis. I will go to friendly press. How do you think the people of this city would react if I go on TV and start telling them what this department has accomplished? Solving of the co-ed serial murders; capture of the Moonlight Killer; 126 arrest busting the drug ring that was running here, Los Angeles, and San Diego which included taking down a corrupt district attorney, police sergeant and the Governor of California; busting up a near fifty year child trafficking business masquerading as an adoption agency. Those are just for starters. I can go back as far as when this office began. Then tell those same citizens we might not possibly exist to protect them any longer. And all because my staff protected me and my brother from an ex-special forces trained killer. You tell the city council to grow a spine or they will regret tangling with me," Ironside growled. "Who do you think will come out on top?"

"I am fully aware that you are a bit of a hero to this city Bob, and rightly so. This is a hot potato. I am just trying to figure out a way to quiet this down. It strictly political," Commissioner Randall said.

"Politics," Ironside said with disgust. "Whoever created politics should be behind bars. You handle it. My staff did their job and they are not going to be subject to public ridicule. They have better things to do with their time and so do I. So if there is nothing else….." Ironside said in dismissal.

"Alright Bob. I will see what I can do." Randall got up to leave. He touched Ironside's shoulder on the way out.

"Welcome back from vacation," Ironside grumbled to himself.

xxxxx

Connor Wolff celebrated his newfound freedom with a drink at a bar. He laughed to himself. Looked like he did not need that high priced fancy lawyer after all. Wolff could not get Hamilton Burger out of his thoughts. That man had cost him thousands of dollars. He just spent six weeks wasting his time in a courtroom. So what if he killed five people. They deserved it. They got in the way.

Burger had to pay for his meddling in his affairs. Wolff never let anyone get away will interfering with his operations. He had to find out more about Burger to figure out how to make him pay.

He wondered what would be the best way to hurt him. Wolff decided it was time his holier than thou attitude needed to be taken down. Yes, that is what would hurt him the most. Destroy his integrity and appearance of honesty. Now he just needed to find a way to do it.

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 2**

Perry and Della walked into the restaurant. Della spotted Hamilton Burger and Arthur Tragg at the restaurant's bar. "There are Hamilton and Arthur," Della pointed out.

Perry glanced in the direction Della indicated. "Della, get us a table for four. We'll join you in a moment." Perry headed in the direction of their friends.

When he approached Burger and Tragg, Arthur put out his hand. "Well if it isn't the vacationing lawyer. When was the last time you had a vacation Hamilton?"

Burger also shook hands with Mason. Perry noticed Hamilton's hand was shaking a little. "Who can afford to take a vacation? My client doesn't pay me as well as Perry's clients pay him."

Perry just smiled at the ribbing his friends dished out. "Grab your drinks and join Della and me for lunch," Perry said as he turned and walked away from the two men.

Tragg and Burger picked up their drinks and followed Perry to the secluded table Della had chosen. After everyone was seated and greetings exchanged Perry said, "Celebrating the guilty verdict?"

Hamilton's mood immediately soured. It was clear he was very upset. "He got off, Perry"

Mason sat back in his chair with a shocked expression. "How is that possible? Lt. Tragg told me you proved he did it."

"Wolff must have gotten to someone on the jury," Hamilton said angrily.

"He would have to have bribed the entire jury, Hamilton. The chances of that were very unlikely," Della said.

Conversation halted momentarily, while the waitress took their orders for lunch.

"That slimy Littleton had the nerve to come over to the prosecutor's table and rub it in," Hamilton complained.

"The man has no scruples," Perry said. "Do not let him get to you. Wolff will slip up eventually and the Lieutenant will put him right back in the courtroom.

"I just cannot believe the jury could find him innocent with the overwhelming evidences that you presented," Della said in disbelief.

"There just doesn't seem to be any justice anymore," Burger growled.

"The system works more often than not, Hamilton," Perry reminded him.

"Well, it failed miserably this time," Burger complained. "I just don't see how the jury could have looked at that evidence and then come back with a not guilty verdict." His voice was gradually rising. "That piece of garbage is back on the street. What am I supposed to tell the families of those victims? They were depending on me to make sure Wolff paid for the deaths of their love ones." People were beginning to stare at Burger.

The waitress brought sandwiches for everyone. After placing them on the table, she disappeared into the kitchen.

Lt. Tragg did not like how Hamilton was reacting to the verdict. He had not calmed at all since the verdict was announced. He decided it was time to change the subject. He turned to Mason and asked, "How did the vacation go?"

Perry grinned. Great! At least the part after all the shooting stopped. By the way Hamilton, how's the leg?"

"Still a bit sore but I am living with it." Hamilton rubbed the leg for emphasis.

"There is something I want to know," Tragg directed his attention at Perry. "Is Ironside as grumpy on vacation as he is in the office?"

Perry laughed. "Actually he is not grumpy in the office. You have to understand Bob. He is so used to getting results. If he does not get them he gets frustrated. That is when you get that rough, tough demeanor of his. He gets what he wants because people are intimidated by his manner. No one wants to cross him. It only seems like he is grumpy."

Tragg was not convinced though. "Could have fooled me. Seems like grumpy to me."

Perry and Della laughed. "He had Barbara with him," Della said. She kept him happy the whole two weeks. His mood was rather jovial."

Tragg's cell phone rang. After listening, he told whoever was on other end he would be right in. "Duty calls. Hamilton, take care of my bill. I catch the next one."

After Tragg left, Perry looked at his friend. He did not like what he saw. "You did your job. Let Tragg do his. Don't do anything you will regret later."

Hamilton did not look back at Perry. He raised his hand to call for the check.

"Don't worry about the check. I will get it this time. I owe you for that leg," Perry said.

Hamilton nodded. "Thanks Perry. I'll see you later." He got up and left.

Della expressed her concern. "Perry, I am worried about him. He is not himself. He has really been affected by the verdict in that trial."

"Della, can my appointments be rescheduled?" Perry asked.

"Yes. They are not that pressing. Why?" She asked him.

"I want to talk to Lt. Tragg. There must be more to this than just losing the case. Hamilton has lost cases before when he was sure the defendant did actually do the murder. I have never seen him react this way. Sure, he has been upset but I have never seen him display the anger he did. I am not that familiar with the case. Maybe Lt. Tragg knows something about it that would cause Hamilton to react the way he did." Perry put his hand up and called for the check. "Come on Della, I'll walk you across the street. I am going to pick up my car. I'll be back later." Perry threw a hefty tip on the table. He took Della's elbow and headed to the cashier to pay the bill.

xxxxx

Hamilton Burger went to the police station. He made a point to avoid Lt. Tragg. He did not want to explain what he was doing here. Instead of taking the direct route to the evidence room, he went out of his way to go down halls that he would least likely run into anyone. When he arrived at the evidence room, he noticed no one was at the desk. He tried the door but it was locked. Hamilton glanced around. No one seemed to be in the area. He hoisted himself up, over, and through the open window. Checking once again for signs of police officers, he headed for the aisle that contained the evidence for the Wolff case.

When Burger arrived at the shelf that contained the computer taken from Wolff's apartment, he pulled it down. He spotted a table and set the computer on. Burger looked around for an electrical outlet. Sliding the table to the closet outlet, he plugged the power cord in. After powering up the computer, Burger placed the first of ten flash drives into the computer. He began copying files. After filling up the ten flash drives, he turned off the computer and put it back where he got it.

Hamilton arrived back at the entrance to the evidence room. He noticed the door was opened. He looked around for whoever opened the door. Having not spotted anyone, Burger left the evidence room and headed down the hall unaware that he had been observed doing so.

xxxx

Perry arrived at police headquarters. Down the hall, heading toward him was Lt. Anderson. "Hello Perry….here visiting a client?"

Perry smile and replied, "No. I came to see Lt. Tragg."

"I just came from there. He's in his office," Anderson said.

"Thanks," Perry said and headed down the hall toward Tragg's office. Upon arriving, he knocked on the lieutenant's door.

"Perry, I didn't expect to see you. Don't tell me you are representing Jason Warner?'

"No, Lieutenant. I am not. Actually, I came to see you," Perry said.

Tragg looked at Perry for a moment and then said. "You want to talk about Hamilton, right?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Both Della and I were concerned about Hamilton's behavior at lunch today. We have never seen him react to a trail verdict as he has the Wolff trial. Do you know if there was a reason for his reaction?"

"Sit down, Perry," Tragg said.

Perry sat down in one of two chairs that were placed in from of Tragg's desk. He waited patiently for Tragg to start.

"This case was a multiple murder trial," Tragg began.

"Yes, I knew that."

"There were five people murdered at Johnson's Tech Corporation. The company manufactures computer parts," Tragg said.

"Isn't that the corporation that has been sued to stop them from manufacturing a supposed new computer chip? One that is supposed to run computers five times faster than they are running now," Perry recalled.

"That's right. That chip was introduced as the corporation's exclusive invention. The problem is the Harris Corporation in San Diego claims the chip was created in their company."

"Is there any connection between the two corporations?" Perry asked.

"Yes, there is. Connor Wolff work for the Harris Corporation before coming to the Johnson Tech Corporation. The CEO of Harris is claiming that Wolff stole the clip and the plans for it when he resigned his position to go to Johnson Tech."

"What does the executives at Johnson Tech say," Perry asked.

"They claim it was developed by Wolff six months after he came to the Johnson Tech. According to their CEO, a man by the name of Charles Patrick, he worked closely with Wolff, keeping track of his progress. He claims there is no way the chip was stolen. He counter sued the Harris Corporation claiming they are using Wolff as a means to try to steal the chip."

"So, how does this all tie into the murders?" Perry inquired.

"All five of the employees that were murdered from Johnson Tech also worked at the Harris Corporation. The basis of the motive for murder was the five employees were going to expose Conner Wolff as having stolen the chip. They had arranged, according to William Morrison, CEO at Harris, to turn over proof of the theft to him. However, when Morrison arrived at the agreed upon place, he found all 5 employees shot to death."

"And of course there was no proof of a theft found on the scene," Perry guessed.

"No, nothing." Tragg got up and went to his file cabinet. He pulled out a file. "All this is on the computer but it will be easier for you to read it from here." He handed the file to Perry. "You can take this with you. There is a lot in there to absorb. But it will answer all your questions about the case."

"Arthur is there something about this case that has brought Hamilton's emotions bubbling to the surface," Perry asked.

"One of the murder victims was his goddaughter. She went to San Diego University and got a job with the Harris Corporation. After Connor Wolff took the job at Johnson Tech, he called her and offered her a job with Johnson. Laurie loved her work at Harris but she was excited at the prospect at doing the same type of work here in Los Angeles. It meant she could be near her parents and still make the same salary. Since she had no family in San Diego, she decided to make the move back to Los Angeles."

"Hamilton was rather excited when she moved back. He rarely had the opportunity to see her when she was in San Diego. They kept in rather close contact with here after she moved back here to Los Angeles."

"Why didn't Hamilton turn this case over to the deputy district attorney? He was too close to it to be objective. He never should have prosecuted it himself," Perry said shaking his head.

"I agree. I tried several times to get him to do exactly that but to no avail. He insisted on doing it himself. He kept saying he owed it to Laurie's parents to see that the murderer was punished."

Perry was not buying that explanation. The deputy DA is an excellent lawyer. He was perfectly capable of handling this case. I would like to know why he did not stop insist Hamilton step back from this one."

"He did but Hamilton would not have any part of it. He pulled rank on him. Everything you need to understand about the case is in that file. I hate to cut you short, Perry but I have to be in court this afternoon to testify in a breaking and entering case. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to call me. Make sure I get that file back when you are done. Oh one thing, just what do you intend to do with all this information?"

"I am going to try and find a way to help Hamilton accept what has happened and move on. Dwelling on it is not healthy. I am afraid he might do something he will regret later. He has been a good friend. He helped me with that first case in San Francisco. Then he was responsible for one of the big breaks in Commissioner Randall's murder trial. Now that injured leg of his happened due to him trying to get to the cabin because he was worried about me. The least I can do is try to help him with dealing with the shock of this verdict. I owe him that much," Perry said.

"Good luck Perry. Call me if you need anything else." Tragg got up indicating the conversation was over.

Perry walked out of the office with Tragg. He offered his hand to Tragg who shook it and headed down the hall in the opposite direction Perry was going.

xxxx

Connor Wolff drank down the rest of his beer. "Do you have another one of these, Marco?"

"Yea, I have a refrigerator full of beer. Help yourself."

Wolff went to the refrigerator and took out another bottle of beer. He returned to the living room and settled into the recliner he had been sitting in earlier. "Let's talk about how we can break into a few computers that contain records on Hamilton Burger."

"What is this obsession of yours with Burger? You got your job back didn't you? When you called me to help you, I said yes before I had a chance to think about it. I am not interested in messing with the district attorney. If you want to go through with this I think you need to find someone else." Marco took a drink of his beer.

"Listen, Marco, you owe me. I got you the job at Johnson, didn't I?" Wolff said.

"Sure you did but ever since I got the job, you have had me breaking into computers. I do not want to continue doing this, Connor. Eventually you are caught. Your luck runs out."

"Burger is not going to leave this alone. He is going to come after me. Do you really want him doing that? The trail could easily lead to you," Wolff pointed out.

"Is that a threat?" Marco asked.

"It's reality. What if he gets the idea to start checking the computers here? Would you want him doing that?"

"Don't threaten me Connor. There is proof you killed those people. I could turn it over to Burger." Marco said.

Connor laughed. "Go ahead! I have been found not guilty of murdering….."

"Burger could try you again with the information I have," Marco shouted.

"You don't know very much about the law, do you Marco? Even if they could prove I killed those people….let's see how do they put it? Oh yes, even if they could prove it beyond a reasonable doubt, they cannot try me again. Haven't you ever heard of double jeopardy?"

Marco was fuming but Wolff had him backed into a corner. "Alright, but this is the last time. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to break into the Bar Association computer and put some information in Burgers old file." Wolff pulled an envelope out of his jacket and gave it to him.

Marco opened the envelope and read the paper Wolff had given him. "What good will this do? People are going to recognize this as gossip. It can't be proven when the individual you named here is dead."

"It doesn't have to be proven. Burger is up for re-election this year. It only has to convince a few people he is corrupt and presto! He is booted out in November," Wolff grinned.

"Alright, I will do it but this is it, Connor. I am not going to keep doing this for you. This is the last time. Never again….do you understand me?

xxxxx

Perry entered the office early in the evening with the file Lt. Tragg had given him. When he opened the door, Della was waiting for him. Perry looked around but did not see Gertie. "Are we alone?" he asked.

"Yes we are," Della said with a smile.

Perry closed the distance between them and took Della in his arms. He lowered his head and his lips met hers. "Do you realize we have not been alone in two week?" He asked.

"I certainly do. How would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I will even cook for you," she said, running her finger down the side of the lawyer's jaw.

"Hmmmmm….sounds like a plan but first I want to read this file," Perry said.

Della let go of Perry. What could possibly hold your interest more than an evening with me?"

He put his head back and laughed. "Are we feeling neglected?"

"Well, just a little. Can't that file wait until tomorrow?" She returned to his embrace and whispered in his ear.

"That sounds wonderful but I really need to read this file. In fact I would like you to read it with me," Perry said.

Della sighed. "What is this file anyway?"

"It's the police file on the Wolff investigation," he answered.

"How in the world did you get a hold of that?" Della stood back and picked the file up from where Perry had dropped it.

"Lt. Tragg gave it to me. I think he is just as concerned about Hamilton as we are. He offered it to me. I did not even have to ask him for it."

"Well the sooner we get started, the sooner we can go back to my place," Della purred.

Perry smiled. "Are you trying to rush me?"

"No counselor. You can always go home alone," she teased.

"I'll tell you what. Let's take the file to your place and I will read it while you prepare dinner. You can read while we eat. We can discuss it in the morning. Then we can figure out something else to do for the rest of the evening," he said with a dimpled grin.

"I thought you would come around. I'll get my purse."

xxxxx

Mark returned from school to find his boss already in pajamas and ready for bed. He noticed he was reading the Los Angeles Times. "I would ask you if you were checking up on Perry but he has only been home one day. What is going on in Los Angeles that has your attention?"

"Hamilton Burger lost the Wolff murder case," Ironside said.

"Wasn't that the guy that was charged with the murder of five fellow employees?" Mark asked. He headed into the kitchen. "Do you want anything chief?"

"Yes he was and yes, you can bring me a glass of bourbon," Ironside answered.

"I thought they had the evidence to convict the man. What happened?"

"I don't know. I asked Perry about the case when we were at the cabin but he had not followed it. He had a case of his own going on at the time. All he could tell me was Lt. Tragg said that Burger had more than enough evidence to put him away."

"Apparently the jury wasn't convinced, chief. I wonder what went wrong." Mark came back from the kitchen with two glasses and bottom of bourbon.

Ironside looked at the bottle and then at Mark, "I said a glass of bourbon not a bottle."

"I feel one of those nights coming on," Mark said.

His boss looked at him and raised his voice, "And what is one of those nights?"

"You know the kind where you go sit and look out the window for hours on end, thinking. I thought you might want more than a glass."

Ironside looked at his friend and frowned. "It helps me clear my mine."

"Ok, then tell me what is bothering you? Is it Barbara?" Mark asked as he sipped his bourbon.

"No. Everything is fine. She thinks she found an apartment. She wants me to look at it tomorrow."

"Then what is it?" Mark asked him.

Ironside hesitated and then said, "It is this case that Hamilton Burger just lost. From everything I just read he should not have lost it. Furthermore, Connor Wolff looks familar. I know I have had some kind of dealings with him."

"Then it should be in our files," Mark suggested.

"I checked. We have nothing under that name in the computers or in the filing cabinets. Yet I know I have come across that man before. He must have used an alias. When Ed and Eve get here in the morning, I want them to start going through the files and find him. I am going to be with Barbara when they get here," Ironside said.

"Alright, I will tell them. What time will you be back?" Mark asked him.

"When I get here," he replied loudly. "Mark, I think I will go to bed after all. Give me a hand, will you?"

Mark followed Ironside as he wheeled himself over to his bed. Once he had his boss settled, Mark went into his room and shut the door.

After sleeping a couple hours, Ironside woke. He picked up the receiver, dialed his brother's number, and waited for an answer.

xxxxx

Perry stirred at the ringing of the phone. He grabbed the receiver to prevent it from waking Della who lay asleep in his arms. "Hello," he said sleepily.

"I figured you would be at Della's when I did not get an answer at your place," Ironside said.

"Bob, what are you doing up at this hour? Do you ever sleep?" Perry questioned.

"Of course I sleep. I wanted to talk to you about the verdict in the Wolff trial," Ironside said.

Della stirred. She opened her eyes. "Who is it?"

Perry placed his hand over the receiver and replied, "It's Bob. I don't think he can sleep."

"So does that mean we don't get to either," Della mumbled.

Perry turned his attention back to his brother. "What is it you wanted to know?" Perry tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I read the article in the paper about the trial. The picture of Connor Wolff bothers me. I know that man from somewhere, Perry."

"Did you check the police records in San Francisco?"

"Yes, but there was nothing under that name," Ironside said.

"Bob, maybe you are mistaken."

"No Perry, I know that man from somewhere," Ironside insisted. "Can you get me some background information on him?"

"I have the police file of the investigation from Lt. Tragg. I read through it tonight. I talked to Tragg today about it. One of the victims was Burger's goddaughter. The verdict has really affected him. I thought I would look into it…..find some way to help Hamilton to get past it. Tell you what, I will call Tragg and find out if he can give me any information on him that is not in the file. The only thing I know right now is both companies he worked for are accusing the other of stealing the computer chip."

"Give me a call as soon as you know," Ironside said.

"Make sure you call him back in the middle of the night," Della said.

Perry put his hand over the receiver speaker, "What good would that do? I certainly would not wake him." He removed his hand and said, "Bob, what are you going to do with this information? Do you have some reason for investigating Wolff? If you do both Tragg and Burger would be very interested in what you find out."

"Right now I just need to know where I know the man from. It cannot be good if I recognize him. Maybe there is something there that can help them build a new case against him. So call me when you have some information on him," Ironside said gruffly.

"Alright, I'll call you as soon as I have something….and Bob," Perry said.

"Yes," Ironside said.

"It won't be tonight so go to sleep, will you?" Perry hung up the phone. He settled back as Della adjusted in his arms. "Tragg once said he heard he never sleeps. I am beginning to think he heard right."

Della chuckled. "Go back to sleep counselor."

xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 03**

Robert Ironside drove down the road, taking directions from Barbara Jones. "This apartment is a bit far from my office," Ironside observed. "I would prefer you were closer. I do not want to have to worry about you when you leave my place at night."

"Oh Bob, it is only twenty five minutes. Beside, when you see it, I think you will think it is worth the drive. There is the street, turn right at the corner."

Ironside turned right. He slowed the van when Barbara pointed at the apartment building. He noticed right away the ramp that ran across the front of the building to the front door. "I hope you did not choose this place just because it has the ramp."

Barbara laughed. "No, that was just the icing on the cake. They have two apartments. Both are equally as nice but there isn't any elevator and one of them is on the second floor. You have to use the stairs to get to the second and third floors." Barbara got out of the van and waited for Ironside to lower his chair on the lift.

He wheeled his chair toward the brick apartment building. Barbara stepped in behind his chair and pushed as he continued to wheel toward the ramp. When they reached the door, Barbara held the door open allowing Ironside to entered first. They were met by a woman in her sixties.

"You must be Chief Ironside, my name is Martha Jenkins. The apartment is the third one on the right."

Ironside wheeled down to the apartment. Mrs. Jenkins unlocked the door, pushed it open and stood back so that Ironside could enter. The living room was very spacious with a fireplace on the right side. It would give him plenty of room to maneuver his chair. The kitchen was off to the left and behind the living room. It also was very spacious. He was sure she had chosen this apartment with him in mind.

Barbara took him down the hall to show him the three bedrooms. Each of the girls would have their own rooms. They had obviously both been decorated for girls. Barbara proudly showed him the master bedroom, which was huge by most standards. "I thought this would be very cozy. I am sure there will be nights when you will not feel like returning to your office."

Ironside wheeled his chair to the open door on the right. He looked into the bathroom. Again, the room was huge. The apartment was not as big as his office/residence but it certainly was plenty large enough to make adequately allow him to wheel his chair easily in each and every room.

"So what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think it is perfect," he said with a smile. It is large enough for both you and the girls."

"You didn't say anything about the bedroom, Bob."

He grinned. "It will suite both of us just fine on those nights I don't feel like returning home." Ironside took her by the hand and kissed her palm. "I think you should take it."

Barbara smiled. "I am glad you like it. I looked at so many yesterday. I thought this was perfect for the girls and it would make it easy for you to get around as well. Since you approve, I will have the furniture taken out of storage and delivered as soon as I can clean the place."

"I'll tell you what, let's celebrate. I will take you to breakfast before you get started," Ironside offered.

"I accept," she laughed as Ironside pulled her toward him. When she reached his level he drew her into his arms and kissed her.

xxxxx

Eve stared at the file in front of her. She had been through the entire first two file drawers and had not seen any cases where the individual arrested could possibly be Connor Wolff. She got up and put the files back in the cabinet. She grabbed more files from the next drawer.

Mark sat at another table with a stack of files. Before Ironside left to pick up Barbara he told Mark to give Ed and Eve a hand. Mark did not understand why the chief was pursuing this. It was not as if this office did not have enough to do. In fact the caseload was always heavy. What did the chief have in mind? Mark decided not to try to figure it out. It would not be the first time Chief Ironside decided to investigate a case that had not been assigned to him. Due to the nature of this office Ironside could just about choose any case he wanted to. Usually those cases were here in San Francisco. This seemed to be an investigation of a Los Angeles case.

"Eve, have you run across anything yet?" Ed asked.

"Nothing yet." She said as she continued to read.

Mark got up and went into the kitchen. He took the newly perked coffee pot and poured coffee for Ed, Eve and himself. He sat back down. After taking a sip of coffee he picked up the next file and opened it. The further he read the more intrigued he became with the case. "Hey, look at this one. The guy arrested doesn't look a thing like Connor Wolff but the facts in this case are interesting to say the least."

Ed and Eve joined Mark. "The cat's name is Daniel Moorey. He worked for the Fox Tech Company. The CEO had him arrested for selling information to the Harris Corporation in San Diego," Mark said. "The chief made the arrest. Carl was the officer that was with him at the time. However the CEO, a guy by the name of Brit Bradford dropped the charges."

"What happened to Daniel Moorey?" Eve asked.

"He was fired from the company but other than that, there is no other information on him," Mark Answered.

"Leave that file out for the chief to take a look at," Ed said. "Maybe it will mean ring a bell. In the meantime let's keep looking."

xxxxx

Perry & Della arrived at the office at nine o'clock. After greeting Gertie, they headed into Perry's office and closed the door. Della put on a pot of coffee as Perry sat down at his desk. He opened the file Lt. Tragg had given him.

Della return with a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Perry. "Here you are chief," she said.

He took a sip of coffee and set the coffee cup down. "I am going to have to drink several of these to stay awake today. I had trouble going back to sleep after Bob called last night."

"I didn't," Della smiled.

"I know. I watched you sleep most of the night," He replied. Perry handed the file to Della. "Read this. While you are doing that, I am going to call Tragg and see what I can find out for Bob."

Della took the file, walked over to the couch and sat down. She kicked off her shoes, drew her feet up, and started reading.

Perry dialed the telephone and waited for an answer.

"Lt. Tragg."

"Lieutenant, it's Perry. Do you have a minute?"

"Good morning, counselor. What can I do for you?" Tragg asked.

"Bob Ironside called me last night…." He began.

"I am just curious, Perry. What time did the chief call you?" Tragg wondered.

"I don't know. It was somewhere around two, two thirty. Why."

"Oh no real reason, I am just wondering if there is any truth to the man never sleeping," Tragg mused.

Perry laughed. "I asked him that very question when he woke me up."

"So what can I do for you Perry?" Tragg inquired.

"Bob wants to know what background information you might have on Connor Wolff. He seems to think he has run into the man in the past. He checked his own files but there was nothing there under Wolff's name. Yet he is positive he has seen the man somewhere. And you know in your line of work that usually means he has arrested him or ….."

"Or he was unable to gather enough evidence for an arrest," Tragg finished for Mason. "I have been there. Wolff has been accused several times for stealing information from the companies he works for but charges have been dropped every time. Tell Chief Ironside, I will fax over what information I have on him. Perry, I do not know why he is checking on him but ask him to share anything that might be useful. I would like to put Wolff behind bars where he belongs," Tragg said.

"Alright, Lieutenant. Thanks for your help," Perry said and hung up and dialed his brother.

"Chief Ironside's office," Eve Whitfield answered.

"Eve, this is Perry Mason. Is Bob in?"

"No, Perry. He went to look at an apartment with Barbara. He is due back here anytime though. Can I leave him a message for you?"

"Yes, tell him I talked to Lt. Tragg. He is going to fax over the information he has on Connor Wolff. Tragg would like Bob to share anything with him that would help the LAPD build a case against him," Perry finished.

"I'll tell him. Anything else?" Eve asked.

"Yes, put some sleeping pills in his bourbon tonight so I can get some sleep," Perry said and hung up the phone.

Della looked up from the case file and smiled. "What exactly is Robert trying to find out?"

"I don't know Della but he is convinced he has had a run-in with Wolff. You would think he has enough cases in his office that he would not have time to concern himself with something that is going on here," Perry said.

"You know Robert. If something is bothering him, he will not quit looking until he figures it out."

"Have you finished that case file?"

"Yes," Della said. "Perry, I don't understand how Hamilton could have lost that case. The man was obviously guilty. Laurie told two employees she was going to blow the whistle on him. She told Charles Patrick that Connor Wolf stole the plans for the new computer chip. She and her fellow employees, all former Harris Corp. employee, were going to do the same. There was a public fight between her and Wolff in which an employee heard him threaten to kill her if she went ahead. Now, I know the employee did not know what went ahead meant but if you put it all together it adds up to murder. Then there is the matter of the gun. It was registered to Wolff and had his prints on it and it was found at the scene. It turned out to be the murder weapon."

"Wolff reported the gun stolen two weeks before the murder," Perry pointed out.

"Just a little convenient, don't you think chief," Della asked.

"Of course it is. But it could have been the reasonable doubt the jury needed," Perry said.

"What about the fact that he did not have an alibi for the time of the murder and was seen four blocks from the scene of the murder in a bar?"

"The bartender testified he thought he was in the bar at the time of the murder," Perry said.

"But he was not sure," Della said.

"I know Della, but I am trying to look at it from a jurist point of view. Anyone of them could have seen that as a reasonable doubt," Perry pointed out.

"So what are you going to do?" Della said.

"I am going to have a chat with Hamilton. I will give him a call tonight. In the meantime, let's get some work done. We have several court briefs to prepare," Perry answered.

Della reached into the top left drawer in Perry's desk where she kept pens and note pads. She pulled out one of each. Sitting back down on the couch she waited for her boss to start.

xxxxx

Ironside wheeled into his office, slowing his chair as it traveled down the ramp. "How's the search coming?" He asked his staff.

"Chief, Mark found one case that might be useful," Eve said.

"Let's see it Mark," Ironside said. Mark picked up the file and set it down in front of Chief Ironside. He read the file through.

Eve and Ed sat quietly waiting for their boss to finish reading the case file. Mark went into the kitchen and took a coffee mug out of the cupboard. When he arrived back at the table, he poured Ironside a cup of coffee.

After Ironside finished the case file, he sipped his coffee. Making a face, he groused, "What did you do to the coffee?"

"How do you know I was the one that made it," Mark countered.

"Because Eve would never make a pot of coffee that taste this bad," he said in a raised voice."

Mark shook his head. Sometimes he thought the chief complained about the coffee just to get a reaction out of him. "What about the file?"

"I remember this case. The CEO called the police. Carl Reese was with me at the time. I got a call from Dennis asking me to go over to the Fox Tech Company. The CEO, Brit Bradford is a friend of Dennis'. Carl drove me to the Fox Tech building. When we got there, Bradford presented the evidence. We arrested Daniel Moorey. Bradford dropped the charges a day later. I went to see him but he refused to say why he dropped them. There was enough evidence to convict him."

"So you have no idea why he refused to go ahead?" Ed asked.

"No. But I suspect Moorey had something on him. My guess is blackmail," Ironside said. "What is significant here is the fact that he was selling information to the Harris Corporation. I think Lt. Tragg might be interested in knowing this. He might want to find out where he is right now and if he has any connection to Connor Wolff."

"Eve, run a check on Moorey and find out if he has been in any trouble since being arrested. Ed and I are going to pay Mr. Bradford a visit.

xxxxx

"Meeting like this is dangerous. You better have a good reason for doing it," William Morrison said. "The cops could be watching you."

"I want more money." Connor Wolff demanded.

Morrison became immediately angry. "I am the CEO for the Harris Corporation. I don't own it. You seem to think I can come up with money at will."

Wolff laughed, "You better be able to. Otherwise, I will tell everything I know. How long do you think you could remain the CEO of the Harris Corporation if the board of directors finds out what you have been up to?"

"How much more?" Morrison asked.

"Oh I think fifty thousand dollars ought to do it," Wolff said.

"Where am I supposed to come up with that kind of money," Morrison said angrily.

"I don't care how you come up with it. Just do it and I want it by tomorrow." Wolff turned to go.

Morris stared after him. Neither man knew that Hamilton Burger was watching them from a short distance.

xxxxx

Connor Wolff entered the employee entrance of the Johnson Tech Corporation and headed in the direction of his office when he spotted Charles Patrick coming down the hall. "Charlie, I need to talk to you."

Patrick approached Wolff. "Don't call me Charlie. I am the CEO. How the hell do you think it looks when one of the workers calls me by my first name?"

"Chill out. I could care less how it looks. I said I need to talk to you and I mean now." Wolff. spepped right into Patrick's face.

Charles Patrick back away from the larger man. "In here," he said as he opened the door to one of his vacationing employee's office. Don't ever talk to me that way again."

Connor Wolff laughed at the highest ranking employee in the Johnson Corporation. "You are in no position to order me around. Now where's my money?"

Charles Patrick was regretting the day he had agreed to work with Wolff. It had turned out to be a nightmare. He had already paid him twice what they had agreed upon for the plans for the chip. Now Wolff was demanding more money. Patrick had no doubt that this would not be the end of his demands. Yet, what could he do? Wolff had him over a barrel. He had no choice but to pay him. There had to be a way to stop him.

"I told you, you would have the money by the end of the week. It takes time to get that much money together. Get one thing clear, Connor. This is it. There is no more money forth coming."

Wolff got in Patrick's face using his larger frame to intimidate him. "I'll decide when there is no money forth coming. You don't have a choice. If you don't pay, I blow the whistle and you go to jail. How's that for who decides when the money stops?" Wolff turned on his heels and left the room.

The man had to be stopped or this would never end. Charles Patrick made up his mind. Yes, he would stop him.

xxxxx

Mark pulled the van to a stop in front of Fox Technologies. Sgt. Ed Brown got out of the passenger side of the van and waited for Chief Ironside to lower the lift that carried his wheel chair to the ground. Mark came around to join Ed and the chief.

"Bradford's office is on the fifth floor," he said. "Let's go."

Mark stepped in behind his boss and pushed the chief's chair toward the big double glass doors. Ed hurried ahead to open the door for Ironside. Directly in front of them was a long counter that stretched nearly across the entire hall. A private security guard was overlooking both the entrance and the exit on the opposite side. Ironside notice both security guards were armed.

Mark wheeled his boss to the entrance side of the counter. The security guard stepped in front of the police officers. "I am sorry gentlemen but you must have a pass to get into this building. If you will go over to the desk and state the nature of your business and who you want to see, you will be put on a list and an appointment will be made as soon as it is possible."

Ironside pulled out his badge and displayed it to the security guard. "My name is Chief Robert Ironside. This is Sgt. Brown and my aide, Mark Sanger. I am here on official police business. I want to see Brit Bradford. Please call him and tell him I am here to see him."

The security guard did not give an inch. "I am sorry Chief Ironside but you must go through our security procedures. Again sir, if you will get in line and….."

Ironside interrupted him and raised his voice. "I am not standing in a fifty people deep line. We are here on official business. Tell Mr. Bradford we are here to see him and please do so now."

"I cannot do that. You have to follow….."

"Mister, you either make the call to Mr. Bradford or I will have a warrant here in five minutes. Then I will put you under arrest for interfering with an official police investigation. NOW MAKE THAT CALL!" Ironside snarled.

The security guard stepped to the phone. He turned his body away from Ironside and his staff. After a few moment of talking quietly into the phone, he hung up. "If you will put all metal through the machine and turn over your weapons, I will pass you through."

Ironside was losing what little patience he had left. "How many times do I have to tell you this is an official police investigation? Police officers carry guns. They are not very effective without them if shot at. Neither my sergeant nor I am turning our weapons over to you. Now, is that clear enough?"

The security guard by now was completely intimidated by Ironside. He backed away from the security gate and motioned for Ironside to pass through. He led the way to the elevators. Ed and Mark followed. The chief turned his wheel chair around and backed into the elevator. When they reached the fifth floor, the doors open and they heady down the hall.

The door to Brit Bradford's office opened and a woman who introduced herself as Bradford's secretary invited the three men in. She punched the intercom and said, "Mr. Bradford, Chief Ironside has arrived." She hung up the phone and said, "Chief, you and your officers can go right in."

Ironside wheeled through the office door while Ed and Mark followed behind. Brit Bradford stepped forward, offered his hand and said, "I apologize for the hassle you were given at the gate. Please understand this company develops the latest in computer technology. We must take precautions to make sure nothing gets out of this building."

"It is pretty hard for one to take something out of the building when one is not allowed in," Ironside pointed out.

"Well, yes…..what can I do for you chief," Bradford said.

"I wanted to talk to you about an employee you fired a couple years back, a man by the name of Daniel Moorey. You accused him of selling information to the Harris Corporation in San Diego. Yet you dropped the charges," Ironside said.

Bradford sighed. "I remember, Chief Ironside. "Why are bringing this up again?"

"I believe this is related to a case in Los Angeles. I want to know why you dropped the charges," Ironside demanded.

"I had my reasons which are confidential within this company. That is all I am going to say about it," Bradford said.

"Mr. Bradford. You are interfering with a police investigation. If you do not cooperate I will get a court order for the records and you will tell me why those charges were dropped."

"Do what you have to do Chief Ironside but I will not tell you. I don't think you will get your court order either. So if there is nothing else I am a busy man." Bradford turned away from Ironside in dismissal.

"I want Moorey's records, Mr. Bradford…and I _will_ get that court order." Ironside signal to Mark and Ed to follow him. He said loudly to be sure that Bradford heard him, "Sergeant, get that court order today. If it is too late today, then first thing in the morning."

After Mark, Ed and Ironside left the office, Bradford picked up the phone. "Charlene, get Commissioner Randall on the phone for me, please."

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**TCOT Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 4**

Perry hung up the phone for the third time that day. Hamilton Burger was not answering his office phone or his cell phone. No one in the office seemed to know where he was or what he was doing. Perry did not know what to think. Hamilton had always been a levelheaded man. Perry had never seen this side of him before. Exactly what was he up to? His behavior had been extremely strange.

Della opened the door and walked into her boss's office. He was so deep in thought he did not even notice her enter. She placed a cup of coffee down in front of the lawyer. When he did not react she said, "Perry, you have not signed any of those briefs I typed up. They have to be ready this afternoon."

"I am sorry Della." Mason signed all three of the briefs and attempted to hand them back to her.

Della did not accept the briefs. "Don't you want to look them over? I thought that was the purpose of giving them to you after they are typed."

Perry looked at Della and dropped the briefs back down on the desk. "You are right. Give me a few minutes Della and I will read them over."

"What is the matter? You might as well go home for all the attention you are giving the job and that is not like you at all."

"I guess I am just worried about Hamilton. I have called both his cell phone and his office phone several times. He is not answering either one. No one at the office seems to have any idea where he is or what he is doing," he answered.

Della walked around the desk. She sat down on the edge of it beside the famous lawyer. "Perry, I am just as concerned as you are but Hamilton is a very responsible individual. He is not going to do anything rash," Della assured him.

"Not in so many words but that is what Bob said just before Dennis Randall was arrested for murder," Perry reminded her.

Della had no answer for that. "So what are you going to do about it counselor?"

"What makes you think I am going to do anything at all?"

She crossed her arms, lowered her chin, and raised one eyebrow. "Who knows you better than I do?"

Perry smiled. "No one," he conceded.

"Then check those briefs for errors. I will juggle your appointments and you go do whatever it is you think you have to do," she told him.

Perry stood up. He kissed Della lightly on the lips and said, "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

She looked into his blue eyes and replied in a low sultry voice, "Not lately, counselor."

As he tried to put his arms around her, she slipped away from him and off the desk. "The office door is not closed. Gertie will not come through a closed door but she will an opened one. Besides we agreed not to do this during office hours." She smiled and headed out of his office.

"You agreed," He called after her. Perry smiled, sat back down and began reading the briefs.

xxxxx

Officer Eve Whitfield read the file on Daniel Moorey. The chief was not going to like this. The record would however confirm his earlier suspicions of Moorey possibly having something on the Fox CEO.

The door to the office opened. Commissioner Dennis Randall walked in and came down the ramp. He looked around and said, "Hello Eve. Where's your boss?"

Eve smiled. "Hello commissioner. The chief went over to Fox Technology to speak with…."

"Bret Bradford," Randall interrupted. Yes, I know. Bret called me as soon as Bob left his office. Do you know when he will be back?"

"No sir, he did not say when he would be back."

"Well did he have anywhere else he had to stop?"

"He didn't mention that either," Eve said. "Would you like to wait for him? I would be happy to get you a cup of coffee."

"No, I have better things to do with my time than wait until Bob decides to return to the nest. Tell him I want to see him right away when he gets in." Randall got up and headed for the door.

Eve watched him leave. That did not take long, she thought. The chief left Bradford's office and he was on the phone right away. If the man knew the chief at all, he would not have made that call. It will only serve to make the chief more determine to find out about what Bradford is hiding.

The door opened again. Mark pushed Ironside through the door and let go. The chief wheeled down the ramp and up to the table. Mark and Ed followed him in.

"You just missed the commissioner. In fact I am surprised you did not run into him on the way up," Eve said.

Ironside, Ed and Mark exchanged a glance. "Well that sure did not take long," Mark said.

"He did not seem very happy," Eve said.

"The commissioner is rarely ever very happy," Ironside said.

"Bradford must have called him as soon as we left," Ed grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

Ironside stared at Ed with an intense glare.

After a moment, Ed noticed his boss was staring at him and said, "What?"

"You might consider that you are not the only one who drinks coffee in this office," Ironside pointed out.

Ed shrugged, got up and went into the kitchen. He poured another cup of coffee and walked back to the table. Ironside was drinking the coffee that Ed had placed on the table for himself. "Help yourself chief. I'll just get myself another cup of coffee."

Eve smiled. "I have some information on Daniel Moorey I think you will be very interested in." She paused.

"Well?" Ironside said in a raised voice.

"Daniel Moorey made a habit of stealing information from the companies he worked for. He has been fired from six companies. Two of them are here in San Francisco. Two are in Los Angeles and the other of course is Fox Technology."

"I don't suppose you talked to anyone at any of those companies," Ironside asked.

"I tried the two that are here in San Francisco but….."

"No one would talk to you," Ironside finished for her.

"That is correct," Eve confirmed.

"Eve, what are the two companies in Los Angeles?"

"Stimson Corporation and Tennison Technology," Eve answered.

Ironside reached for the phone and dialed. He waited for an answer.

xxxxx

"Perry Mason's office," Gertie answered. After listening, she said, "One moment Chief. I will check to see if Mr. Mason is available. Gertie put Ironside on hold. She stepped into the outer office where Della sat at her desk. "Miss Street, Chief Ironside is on the phone for Mr. Mason."

"I'll take care of it, Gertie," Della told her. Gertie turned and headed back to her desk. Della got up, walked to Perry's office door. She knocked and entered.

Perry stood up. "I think that about does it. I will file the lawsuit in court tomorrow. Miss Street will call you with a court date. Mason shook his client's hand and Della escorted him out of the office.

Della returned. "Perry, Robert is on line one."

Mason picked up the phone. "Hello Bob, what can I do for you?"

"Perry, we have been checking out a man named Daniel Moorey. He was fired from Fox Technology here in San Francisco for selling information. The CEO is a man by the name of Bret Bradford. He refuses to cooperate but I had Eve do some checking. He was also fired from two other corporations here in San Francisco. Eve found out the same happened at two more companies there in Los Angeles."

"What companies?" Perry asked.

"Tennison and Stimson," Ironside told him. "I think Lt. Tragg might want to find out if Connor Wolff worked at either of those companies. It might be worthwhile to see if the two know each other. I have a hunch Moorey was selling information to Wolff's employers. I am going to put pressure on Bradford to get Moorey's records. He will be throwing up an obstacle in front of me. He knows the commissioner. Randall was in my office directly after I went to see Bradford. I am going to see him later today."

"Ok Bob. We will check it out. In the meantime, what about the other two companies there in San Francisco?"

"I'll have Ed. check out one and Eve can check out the other. I will let you know what we come up with." Ironside hung up the phone.

xxxxx

Hamilton Burger followed Connor Wolff into Eddy's Bar and Grill. Staying out of sight, he chose a table where he could keep an eye on Wolff. He had been following Wolff all day but unfortunately, he had not learned much more than he already knew. Wolff had met with William Morrison of the Harris Cooperation. They obviously were agitated with one another. That did not prove much of anything at all nor did his trip into the Johnson Tech building. After all, he still offically worked there. How was he going to prove Wolff was blackmailing both of these men?

Hamilton knew he was out of his league. He was not a police detective. He was a lawyer. He should leave this to Lt. Tragg. But Tragg was was not here. Nor had he been keeping an eye on Wolff all day.

He suspected Connor Wolff was blackmailing the CEOs of both the Harris and Johnson Companies. The question was why? What did he have on each one of them?

How did Perry find these things out? Hamilton knew he had Paul Drake but it was Perry that directed Drake. It was Perry who ultimately broke those cases wide open. If he could do it than Hamilton figured, he could as well. He just had to decide where to start.

Burger had been so deep in thought he did not hear or see Connor Wolff approach his table.

"What a suprise that you would come to the same establisment as I have, Mr. Burger. You would not be following me would you?" Wolff smirked.

Burger jumped at the sound of Wolff's voice. Using all the control he could muster he said "Mr. Wolff."

"You looked pretty upset when the verdict was read," Wolff grinned.

"I am never happy when an ignornant jury turns a murderer loose to kill again," Burger said.

"I enjoyed killing them, Mr. Burger. Especially your goddaughter," Wolff boldly told Burger.

The rage in Hamilton rose to a dangerous level. "YOU BASTARD. I WILL STOP YOU. YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH MURDER. I WILL STOP YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL," Hamilton thundered.

Burger felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, Perry Mason was standing there. "Calm down Hamilton."

Perry looked at Wolff. "I suggest you leave now Mr. Wolff unless you would like me to file a harrassment charge against you."

"Against me?" Wolff questioned.

"That's right, Mr. Wolff. Who approached whom?" Perry said as he looked directly into Wolff's eyes rising to his full height.

Wolff was a tall man but Mason was just plain big. He decided he did not want to mess with the famous lawyer. He took one last look at Burger, turned on his heals and left.

Before Perry could say anything Hamilton looked at him and raised a hand in surrender. "I know, I know."

Perry pulled out a chair, put his hand on Hamilton's shoulder and forcably pushed him down on the chair. "Just what in the hell do you think you are doing, Hamilton," Perry said.

"Look, Perry….." Hamilton began.

"No, you look. I understand you are upset about the verdict. But do you really think that threatening Wolff is going to change that verdict?" Perry sat down beside Hamilton.

"Oh come on Perry, I did not threaten him. I just promised him I would stop him. I'll do that by putting him behind bars. You know that."

"I know that but do all the people who overheard you know it?" Perry asked sternly.

Burger looked down. "It doesn't matter to me what they think."

Perry softened his voice. "Hamilton, I am your friend but right now I am talking to you a lawyer. You cannot follow Wolff around. He will have you charged with stalking. That lawyer of his would like nothing better than to bring you down. You are playing right into their hands."

"He admitted to killing those people, Perry," Hamilton said in a near whisper. "He said he enjoyed killing them, especially my goddaughter."

"We will get this man. Look, Bob Ironside has uncovered something that might be related to Wolff. It is possible he has been getting a man by the name of Daniel Moorey to steal information and then sell it to the companies Wolff has been working for. We are in the process of checking those companies. I talked to Lt. Tragg just before I came looking for you. There are two corporations here in Los Angeles that could be involved. Lt. Tragg is going to have them checked out. There are three in San Francisco. Bob is checking into those."

"He belongs in jail for murder." Hamilton insisted.

"That is not possible now and you of all people know it. The best we can do is find out what he is involved in and make it stick this time. You do want him in jail, don't you?" Perry asked.

"Of course I do," Burger said.

"Then stop what you are doing. It is not helping. Stay out of this one. Let Lt. Tragg handle it. Between him and Bob, they will nail Wolff. They are two of the best police detectives either of us has ever worked with."

"Alright Perry. I'll back off as long as Lt. Tragg doesn't let this go," Burger said.

"He never had any intention of letting it go. You have worked with him for years. You should know that," Perry scolded.

"Yes, I suppose I should. Perry, if Wolff decides to give me trouble over…."

"Don't worry about it, I will represent you. I think we can give him enough trouble to get him to back off. Now go home and get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Perry squeezed Hamilton's arm.

Burger got up, shook Perry's hand and left.

xxxxx

"Eve, what is the name of those two corporations?" Ironside asked.

"Actually, chief. I found out it is really only one corporation, two divisions. The name of the corporation is Conway Technology. The CEO is a man named," Eve leafed through her paperwork, "Glen Conway. He has been running the company for ten years."

"I want you and Ed to check out both divisions tomorrow," Ironside said.

"Chief, we are probably going to just be stonewalled," Ed said.

"Probably but if they do we take the next step," Ironside said.

The office door opened. Commissioner Randall came in followed by Mayor Patrick Simpson. Both men came down the ramp and headed directly to Chief Ironside. "Bob, we need to talk," Randall said.

"Do I need to excuse my staff?" Ironside asked.

"No, of course not. This concerns them as well," Randall replied.

"Please don't tell me this is about those ridiculous police brutality charges," Ironside groused.

"Bob, you need to take this more seriously," Randall lectured his detective.

"Take what seriously, Dennis?" I will tell you what I take seriously. I take a professional military killer seriously….especially one that is trying to kill me and by extension, my brother. I take a cabin surrounded by explosives, animal traps and automatic weapons set up remotely, seriously. I take a cabin stripped of heat, electricity and anything that might possibly be considered a weapon very seriously."

Mayor Simpson intervened. "Chief Ironside. We are completely on your side on this. We are just trying to find a way to defuse this situation with the minimum of publicity."

"Pat, I will not subject my staff to a public circus. Facts lead them to believe Perry and I were in trouble. With what they came upon, they took no chances. There was not any police brutality involved. They protected my brother and me. Tony Castle was killed in the process. That is all there is to it. Tell those misfits the facts," Ironside barked.

"Chief, if you don't want to have your staff at the city council meeting, I not only understand but will agree. If you would just come to the meeting and answer questions it would satisfy the…misfits and show that none of us condone police brutality," Mayor Simpson suggested.

Ironside's explosive temper was about to blow when Eve stepped in. "Chief, I think Mayor Simpson has a good idea."

"YOU WHAT?" Ironside shouted.

"You have an uncanny ability to defuse political situations. You could explain what happened. After you are finished, there would be no question that the action of the police was justified. When you want to you are very good at handling these types of people," Eve said. "It will give the mayor and the city council cover. After all chief, they stood behind us and gave us all the room we needed to clear the commissioner."

Ironside frowned. The mayor did indeed give him all the room he needed regardless of the pressure that he and the city council had received. Ironside could not deny that. He looked at Commissioner Randall and Mayor Simpson. Finally he said, "Alright Pat, I will come to your city council meeting under one condition."

"What condition, chief?"

"That you and the city council state for the record that you support the actions of my staff and that you in no way will consider any action against them. That I am only there to help them with the facts," Ironside said.

"I can agree with that since I had every intention of doing that anyway." Mayor Simpson reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a paper. "Here chief. This is a copy of what I intend to say."

Ironside took the paper and read it. It was statement of support of Ironside's staff. It contained a brief summary of what they had accomplished in the past. Simpson also had his version of what happened at Commissioner Randall's cabin. Included with it were statements of Lt. Tragg and Captain Darwin Winsel of the local police department. Each statement backed up Chief Ironside and his people. Ironside look at the mayor.

"You really didn't think we would leave you out to dry, did you chief?" Mayor Simpson asked.

"Alright, Pat. I'll do it," Ironside said.

Randall breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Bob."

"I have to go. My wife is waiting dinner on me," Mayor Simpson said. He shook hands with Ironside and left.

"Bob, we have another matter to discuss. He is threatening to sue the city," Randall said.

"If you are talking about Bret Bradford, Dennis I suggest you stay out of it," Ironside said gruffly.

"Bradford is extremely upset. He doesn't want you reopening what he considers private company business. I would like to know what you are investigating," Randall asked.

"Daniel Moorey may be involved with selling information to more than one Los Angeles company. Bradford accused him of it at Fox and then dropped the charges. Dennis, we have to know why. It could have a bearing on the other cases. We believe it is all connected to Connor Wolff. "What does this have to do with San Francisco?" Randall was skeptical. "There is also another company, Conway Technology. That one is here in San Francisco," Ironside said.

"Why are you investigating this? I would think it should be done by Lt. Tragg."

"Tragg is investigating it. You might say it is a joint effort," Ironside said.

"This could not have to do with Hamilton Burger losing the Wolff case, could it? Could it be that Perry is trying to help Burger? I do not like it Bob. You have plenty to do without investigating this. I want you to drop it."

"Drop it Dennis? Why? Because a friend of yours doesn't want us knowing he was probably blackmailed into dropping the charges against Daniel Moorey. Are you that worried he will sue the city? Is that the problem? Well he won't." Ironside said. "That would open the very can of worms he is trying to keep a lid on."

"Bob, drop it. That's an order," Randall said.

"No, Dennis. I will not drop it unless of course you want to pick up the phone and tell Lt. Tragg the San Francisco police will not cooperate in one of their investigation that include two San Francisco companies. After all you don't owe him anything since he didn't do THAT much to help with clearing you of murder," Ironside challenged his boss.

Randall showed signs of squirming. "Bob….."

"Dennis, I have a job to do and I intend to do it."

Randall sighed. "Alright Bob. But get it done fast and try not to cause me too much trouble, will you?"

"No more than I have to, Dennis. Now I don't mean to be inhospitable but we do have work to do."

"I glad I don't work for you. It is nearly eleven o'clock and you are still working these people?"

Ironside pursed his lips. When the criminals start respecting office hours so will I."

xxxxx

Hamilton Burger drove his car toward home. He could not resist driving by Johnson Technology. Burger slowed his vehicle. He looked at the building as he passed. Once he passed the building, he glanced in the rear view mirror. He noticed a door was open at the side. Burger backed his car up beside the door. He got out and went over to the door. Instincts told him not to go in but he did so anyway. He would find a phone and call the police.

Hamilton went down the dark hall and spotted an open office door. He thought he heard someone in the open room. He stopped and listened. It must have been his imagination. Burger continued toward the open door. When he reached the door, he stopped. It was completely dark in the room except for the light coming through the window from a streetlight. He could make out papers lying on the floor. Continuing into the room, he searched for a light switch on the wall. He could not find one. Burger reached down to see if he could feel a desk where there might be a light. He did indeed touch a desk. He began feeling the desk for a light. He could feel what felt like a file and continued on….something that felt like a flash drive….then he touched what he knew was a knife.

Suddenly he heard a noise. Someone was in the room. Instinctively, he picked up the knife. Hamilton stood perfectly still. He waited. Behind him at the door flashlights shined into the room. The lights came on. Lt. Tragg stood there with three uniformed police officers. All had guns drawn.

Tragg stepped into the room. "Hamilton, what are you doing here?"

"I was driving by when I saw a door ajar and I came in to investigate," Burger answered. Then he noticed the look on Tragg's face. Hamilton realized he still had the knife in his hand that he picked up. He looked down at the knife…..which was covered in blood.

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 05**

"Put the knife down, Hamilton," Tragg said. He pointed. "Over there on the desk."

"Lieutenant, I assure you, I have no idea where the blood came from. I just pick it up from that desk when I thought I heard someone in the room."

"Put the knife down, Hamilton," Lt. Tragg repeated.

Burger put the knife down on the desk as instructed. Once he had done so Tragg began moving through the room. On the far side of the room, a man laid face down. He back was covered in blood. That explains the blood on the knife, Tragg thought. He squatted down and checked the man's pulse.

"Shall I call for an ambulance?" One of the officers asked the lieutenant.

Lt. Tragg looked up at the officer, raised an eyebrow and said, "No, I don't think that will be necessary. You had better call the morgue. And get a forensic team in here."

Burger turned sheet white. You mean he's dead, Tragg?"

"Yes, Mr. Burger. He's dead. Tragg turned the man's head. He knew his identity immediately. "It's Connor Wolff."

"Oh my God," Burger said. "How long has he been dead?"

"We will leave that up to the experts but I would say it just happened. From the feel of the skin, the body had not yet begun to cool," Tragg observed. He looked at Burger. "Do you want to tell me what happened, Hamilton?"

"I told you. I was driving by when I notice the side door ajar. I backed up the car and pulled into the driveway. I went inside and found this door open. It was dark so I was feeling around for a light. I heard a noise. It startled me so I picked up that knife. I had come across it on that desk when I was feeling for a desk lamp."

"Did you argue with Mr. Wolff?" Tragg asked.

"What?" Burger said. He saw that look on Tragg's face. "Arthur you can't possibly believe I did this?"

Tragg avoided Burger's eyes. "I have to deal in facts Hamilton, you know that. Now did you argue with Wolff?"

It was as if a red flag had just been waved in front of Hamilton Burger. "I don't think I am going to say anything else until I speak with a lawyer."

"Good luck trying to find one in this city," said attorney, Richard Littleton from behind the officer. He walked around him and entered the room.

"That is far enough, counselor," Tragg said. I don't need you messing with the crime scene.

"I have no intentions of messing with the crime scene. Is that who I think it is over there?" Littleton asked.

"It's your client, counselor." Tragg answered.

Littleton looked over at the district attorney. "You just could not leave it alone, could you Burger?"

"Don't you dare look at me that way! I didn't kill him," Burger said with contempt in his voice.

"Of course you didn't. At any rate, you had better start searching the state for an attorney because no one in this city will touch you. You have alienated just about all of them and the rest want your job," he grinned.

"Including you, Mr. Littleton?" Burger suggested.

"Alright that's enough gentlemen. Officer, take this man out in the hall and hold him there," Tragg said. "Hamilton, do you want to call Perry?"

Burger nodded. He walked over to the desk.

"Don't touch anything." Tragg reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Perry is on the speed dial," he told him.

Hamilton Burger pressed the speed dial for a man he never dreamed he would be calling for this reason.

xxxxx

Sitting in his bath robe in front of his fireplace, Perry Mason held Della Street in his arms. Both were sipping the wine Perry had poured for them. As they watched the fire dance in the fireplace neither said a word. Sometimes it was just enough to be in one another's company. They got so little time alone together these days. When they did, they just liked to bask in the nearness of the other.

"Do you think you got through to Hamilton, Perry?" Della asked him.

"I don't know, Della. I hope so. I know his goddaughter was murdered but his reaction is just plain strange. He has seen plenty of death. For him to react this way…."

"It is different when it is someone you know, Perry," Della pointed out.

"Of course it is but he's a professional. It just does not make sense for him to be this distraught over the verdict. I would have thought he would have just worked as hard as possible with Lt. Tragg to find a charge that would stick and put Wolff behind bars. There has to be something. The man is crooked and not that bright."

The phone behind them rang. "Oh Perry, we have had such little time alone. Do you have to answer that?" Della asked disappointed.

"It might be important. If it isn't I will be back beside you before you know it." Perry brushed a quick kiss on Della's lips and got up to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Perry, it Hamilton," Burger began.

"Hamilton! I did not expect to hear from you this evening. I thought you were going home to get some rest."

"Perry, listen I need you to come over to Johnson Technology." Burger told his friend.

Mason got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "And what are you doing at Johnson Technology, Hamilton?"

"There has been a murder…..Connor Wolff."

The look on Mason's face drew Della's immediate attention. She got up and walked over to Mason who put his arm around her and pulled her tightly to him. "Exactly how did you get mixed up in this mess?"

"Perry, please. This looks bad and I need a lawyer. You are the only one that will help me in this city," Hamilton pleaded.

"Alright Hamilton, take it ease. Della and I are on our way. I don't have to tell you, say nothing until I get there," Perry said and hung up the phone. He held Della close to him. At this moment, he needed to feel some normalcy and comfort in his life. Holding Della always did that for him. "I have a feeling Hamilton Burger is about to be charged with murder."

"Oh Perry, no! What happened?" Della asked with genuine concern.

"I don't know yet but from what he said he was found at the scene of Connor Wolff's murder. We have to go Della. We better get dressed or we will light up the gossip columns tomorrow."

Della smiled, kissed her favorite lawyer and said in a low sultry voice, "soooooo….we do that anyway."

xxxxx

"Hamilton, this would look a lot better if you would just talk to me," Tragg said.

"Haven't you ever heard a man who defends himself has a fool for a lawyer? I am no fool. I'll let Perry do my talking for me," Burger said.

Police teams were working around the room. Burger sat in a chair. He knew just how bad this looked. It really hit home how all of Perry's clients must have felt knowing they were innocent and yet also knowing because of their own stupidity they were about to be charged with a crime they did not commit. Hamilton remembered in early years how he and Perry clashed in and out of the courtroom. He remembered his desire to catch the defense attorney doing something illegal. There was a time when he would have reveled in getting the lawyer disbarred. Over the years, Hamilton realized the dedication Perry had to his clients. He would do just about anything to clear them because he believed in their innocence.

Perry Mason was one of a kind. He may push that line but he never crossed it. It took a long time for Hamilton to realize that he never would. He grew to respect Perry and marveled at his brilliance in the courtroom. Even though he always worried what theatrics his counterpart would come up with, he thrived on going up against him. Perry brought out the best in him in the courtroom. Hamilton had never been so proud when Perry asked him to help with the defense of Scott Whitmore in San Francisco. It was then that Hamilton realized that Perry had just as much respect for him as he did for Perry. The two of them had worked so well together. If they had not chosen different paths to follow as lawyers, they would have been a hell of a team together, as either defense attorneys or prosecuting attorneys. The problem with the latter would be who would be the top dog? Hamilton smiled inwardly thinking about how neither would have given into the other on that one.

Lost in thought, Hamilton did not hear Perry and Della enter. Tragg walked over to them. "What have we got, Lieutenant?" Perry asked.

"Perry, this looks bad. We got an anonymous call. The caller said someone followed a man in the building with a knife. They were concerned it might be trouble. I came over with a couple of men. When we got here, we found Hamilton standing in the middle of the room with a bloody knife in his hand in the dark. Over there," he pointed to Wolff, "is Connor Wolff. He has been stabbed to death. I am betting the murder weapon is the one Hamilton was holding. Perry, you know what has been going on lately. My god, I hate what I am going to have to do."

"And just what are you going to do Lieutenant," Perry asked.

"I am going to have to hold Hamilton on suspicion of murder pending further investigation," Tragg said regretfully.

Perry blew out a breath he did not even realize he had been holding. He left Tragg and walked over to his new client, one he never thought he would be defending. Della was sitting next to Hamilton, trying to comfort him. "Hamilton, we need to talk. Tragg is going to charge you on suspicion of murder. I will follow you down to the station. You are to say nothing, do you understand. I do mean nothing."

"I don't blame him Perry. What else can he do? I know how bad this looks but you have to believe me, I did not kill Connor Wolff. I wanted him behind bars and yes, I will even admit I would like to have seen him get the death penalty but Perry; I wanted it done through the justice system. Not like this. I did not kill him. You have to believe me," Burger pleaded with is friend and lawyer.

Della put her arm around the distraught district attorney. She leaned her head up against his. "Of course we believe you, Hamilton. We know you could not kill him."

Perry watched Della. He was glad he brought her with him. Hamilton Burger had noticeably calmed. She had the effect on him as well. "Della is right. We believe you and I am going to do everything I can to help you out of this mess. We are going to need an investigator. With Paul out of the country that is going to be a problem. I could use his office but none of his investigators are anywhere as good as Paul. They need his direction. We have to find someone that can direct them and handle the investigation."

"Who do you have in mind, Perry?" Hamilton asked.

"I would call Paul in Europe if I had any idea where he is but I don't. He made it clear he did not want to be bothered. It would take us too long to track him down. He's a detective. He will make sure no one can find him. He wants an undisturbed vacation. There is only one other man I trust to handle this case but I don't know if I can get him here. He has an employer who may not want to give up his services for an extended period of time."

"You mean Robert?" Della asked.

"Can you think of anyone better to handle the investigation?" Perry asked.

Burger's mood improved considerably. "Absolutely, Bob Ironside is the best there is. Call him, Perry. He would do it if you asked him to."

"It is not that simple Hamilton. Bob works for the city of San Francisco. This could take weeks. He is their top detective. He solves more cases than anyone in San Francisco….anyone anywhere for that matter. Do you think they are going to just let him up and take off for weeks at a time?"

"We have helped him. He will take that into consideration. He will come if you ask him," Burger insisted.

"He has a boss. Commissioner Randall may not be too willing to lose his star detective for an extended period of time," Perry said.

"Perry, Robert has left San Francisco at the request of other police departments to helped them solve cases. Why would he not do it for us?" Della asked.

"Because we are not the Los Angeles Police Department. The request would not be coming from the LAPD. It would be coming from the defense attorney. No, Randall would have a hard time explaining that to the city council. There has to be another way to get Bob here.

"What if Arthur requested his services?" Della asked.

Perry grinned. "Della, you are a genius!" In his excitement, Perry kissed her. "That is exactly what we will do."

Hamilton Burger's mood darken a bit. "Lt. Tragg is a capable detective. Why would he ask for Ironside?"

"Because I do not believe you killed this man but I have to proceed with the evidence," came the voice behind them. Lt. Arthur Tragg walked up to them. "What was it you once told Ironside, Perry? Was it that police sometime stop at the obvious but you had to look beyond the obvious to clear your clients?" Tragg looked at Hamilton. You understand what I have to do, Hamilton?"

Burger nodded his head. "You have no choice. The evidence points at me. I understand, Arthur."

"It might point to you but it needs someone who will look beyond the obvious. I am going to do that behind the scenes, but I will have to be careful or your office will have my head. Bob Ironside can thumb his nose at the police department and the district attorney's office. He will not stop at the obvious. He will not stop until he has the truth." He smiled as he looked over at Mason. "That is where you get it from Perry….from your brother. It is in your blood. I will call Commissioner Randall in the morning and officially request Ironside's help under the guise the LAPD cannot show partiality. We will bring in an outside investigator and who better than the best detective in the country?" Tragg grinned.

Hamilton looked at the people surrounding him. A man could not ask for better friends. With Perry Mason defending him, Robert Ironside and Arthur Tragg investigating, Hamilton could not have a better team. He at least had a fighting chance to clear himself of something he did not do.

xxxxx

Lt. Tragg finished finger printing Hamilton Burger. "That's it Hamilton. You can go talk to Perry now."

"Arthur, I understand what you had to do and I don't hold it against you," Burger told him.

"I know Hamilton. We are both professionals," Tragg replied.

"I also want to thank you for offering to call in Bob Ironside. I appreciate what you are doing," Hamilton told his friend of many years. "It is going to seem funny…..you know."

"What is going to seem funny?"

"You and I working on opposite sides," Burger said.

"Hamilton, we will not be working on opposite sides. We will be working for the truth. We both want the truth. We will find it. You, me, Perry, and Bob Ironside, we will find out who killed Connor Wolff."

Burger smiled. "Well, I guess I should not keep my attorney waiting."

Tragg led Burger to a holding room where an awaiting Perry Mason stood up when they entered the room. Della Street was sitting at the table with a pen and tablet, ready to take notes for her boss.

Perry reached out his outstretched hand and shook Hamilton Burger's hand. "Well my friend we will once again share the same table in court."

"Yes, but I liked it better the last time," Burger replied.

Perry smiled. "Sit down, Hamilton." Burger obliged his attorney. "Now, you need to tell me what happened today. I want you to start by telling me where you were today and who you saw or talked to."

"I did not go into work as you know. I called it to tell them I would not be in. I drove over to Connor Wolff's apartment and waited until he came out."

"What time did he come out of this apartment?" Perry asked.

"I think it was around noon," Burger guessed.

"And where did he go?" Mason asked.

"Well, first of all he ran some errands. He got groceries, went to the cleaners and then stopped at the bank. After that he met with William Morrison of the Harris Corporation."

"Where did the meeting take place?" Mason asked his client.

"It was at a restaurant on West Sunset Boulevard called the Griddle Café," Burger informed Perry.

"Did you hear any of the conversation?"

"No. I was too far away to hear anything they were saying. All I know is they were very agitated with one another. Wolff was getting directly in Harrison's face and really going after him with a look on his face that showed he was very upset," Hamilton reported.

"How long were they there?"

"Not more than about fifteen minutes. They both had a cup of coffee, although I did not see either of them drink it."

"Was anything exchanged between them? Such as money, papers?"

"No, Perry. Nothing. They both looked like they could kill each other," Hamilton said.

"Perhaps one of them did," Perry replied. "Alright, where did you go next?"

I followed Wolff to the home of a man by the name of Marco Rustoff. He also works at the Johnson Technology Corporation. They argued but again, I was not close enough to hear what they were arguing about. When Wolff left however, Rustoff handed him something."

"What was it?" Perry asked.

"I don't know. It was small. Rustoff placed it in Wolff's hand. He put it in his pocket."

"Do you know what Rustoff does at Johnson Techonology?

Burger shook his head. "I don't know other than he is some kind of computer expert."

"Did anything else happened that caught your attention?"

"No Perry. I guess I would not make much of a detective," Hamilton said.

"Quite the opposite, Hamilton. You have obviously uncovered some kind of connection between all these people. We just have to find out what it is. Where did he go from there?"

"He went back to the Johnson Technology building. I followed him inside. He approached Charles Patrick."

"He's the CEO, isn't he?" Perry asked.

"That's right," Hamilton confirmed. "Only this time Patrick unlocked an office and they went in. I went to the door and listened. I could not make out much but I did hear them arguing about money. It sounded like blackmail but I could not be sure. I did not hear the entire conversation. When it became apparent the conversation was coming to a close, I left and went back to my car."

"And then you followed him to that restaurant bar?"

"Well no, he stayed a while at the company. I waited outside until he came out."

"How long was he in there?" Perry continued.

"I am not sure. Maybe close to a couple hours. He ran a few more errands and then I followed him to that bar."

"Alright, I know what happened at the restaurant. Why didn't you go straight home after you left there?"

Burger looked away from the talented lawyer. "I don't know. I took the long way home and drove by the Johnson Tech building."

"Long way home? Hamilton, when you called me that was more five hours from the time I left that restaurant." Perry looked directly into Burger's eyes.

"I know. I didn't go home. I actually went back to my office." He looked away from Perry.

"Why do I get the feeling there is something you are not telling me?" Perry said. "Don't hold anything from me, Hamilton. If I am to help you I have to know everything no matter how damaging."

In the morning, I went over to police headquarters. I slipped into the evidence room unseen. I copied some records from the computer of Connor Wolff that was held in evidence for the trial. I put them on flash drives. I wanted to see if there was anything on them that could help with new charges against him."

"And was there?" Perry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe….but it would require investigating. I did not get through all the flash drives," Hamilton said.

"What did you discover on the ones you did look at?"

"Well, I discovered my office or rather the attorneys helping with the case did not look at that computer close enough. It might be the beginnings of showing a connection between Connor Wolff, Charles Patrick and William Morrison," Burger said.

"I want you to turn those flash drives over to me. "Where are they?" Perry asked.

"What are you going to do with them, Perry?" Burger asked.

"I am going to get a look as to what is on them and then I am turning them over to Lt. Tragg."

"That's what I was afraid of. It is not going to look good….me copying those records without going through proper channels, is it?"

Perry looked at his worried friend. "No it is not. Now tell me about what happened at the Johnson building this evening."

"Well, I finally decide to do what you told me to and go home."

"What time was it?" Perry asked.

"About ten o'clock, maybe a little after. I do not know the exact time."

"And then what?"

Hamilton thought for a minute. "I drove past the Johnson Technology Building on the way home and …."

"On the way home? Your house is on the other side of town," Perry questioned.

"Yes, I know. I just found myself in the area so I drove by. As I passed the building I noticed the a side door was ajar. I backed up my car and went into investigate." Burger continued.

"Why didn't you just call the police and have them investigate?" Perry asked.

"Believe me Perry. I have been asking myself that same question over and over since Tragg walked into that room," Burger moaned.

"Then what did you do?"

"I walked down the hall toward Connor Wolff's office and saw that door open as well so I went in."

Perry was shaking his head. "Of all people, you know better than this."

"I know, I know but I did it anyway. It was dark in the room so I started feeling the wall for a light switch. When I could not find one I thought may there was a desk lamp. I located a desk and started feeling for a light. I felt what I think was a file and then I felt the knife."

"Is that when you picked it up?" Perry asked.

"No, not at that time. I continued searching for a light when I heard what I thought was another person. It startled me and I guess sort of scared me so I remembered there was a knife there so I picked it up. That is when the flashlights shined in the room, the lights came on and there was Lt. Tragg looking at me holding what I then noticed was a bloody knife. You know the rest."

Perry sat in silent thought for a moment.

"It doesn't look good, I know," Burger said.

"Hamilton, it looks downright bad," Mason said and then he softened his voice and smiled. "But we will get to the bottom of it. Get some sleep. I will talk to you in the morning." Perry got up. Della finished her notes and joined the lawyer. Both started to leave.

"Perry….thanks," Hamilton said in a shaky voice.

Perry walked back to his friend, gave him a hug and said, "Try not to worry. We are just getting started. Bob will be here soon and between him and his staff, Lt. Tragg and you and me, we will get this figured out."

Della hugged Burger and kissed his cheek. Burger watched as Perry and Della left the room. He chucked to himself. It was a good thing he had never been able to get that man disbarred.

xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 6**

**6.1**

The baseball game played with the sound on low. Robert Ironside sat with his arm

around Barbara Jones in her apartment. The score on the game on television was tied four-four.

"Didn't you and Perry make a bet on these two teams?" Barbara asked him.

Ironside smiled, dimples prominent on both sides of his face. "I enjoy taking Perry's money. Anyone who would pick Los Angeles to end up with a better record than San Francisco deserves to lose their money."

Barbara laughed. "How much did the two of you bet?"

"Just fifty dollars," he answered.

"Well if you are so confident that San Francisco will win more games than Los Angeles then why did you not bet a larger sum?"

"Because I am not that confident," he grinned. "But I sure as hell would not let him know it."

Barbara laughed. "Would you like another drink, Bob?"

"No, I don't want to get pulled over for driving under the influence," he joked.

"Is there a police officer bold enough to pull over your van?"

"Probably not," he smiled. "I really should get going, it is getting late."

"Bob, why don't you stay here tonight?" Barbara suggested.

"That's an inviting invitation but I have to be up early. No, I had better go home, but I will tell you what. I will take you to dinner tomorrow night.

Barbara smiled and placed a hand on Ironside's cheek. "I'd like that. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at eight then." He leaned in and kissed her. Removing his arm from around her, he reached for his wheel chair and switch into it from the couch. Ironside wheeled over to the door. Barbara followed him.

"You know that is the most time we have spent together without your office calling since we got back from the Commissioner's cabin.'

"I told them not to bother me short of riot," Ironside said.

She smiled at him, bent down and kissed him one more time. "Goodnight, Bob."

"Goodnight, Barbara. I'll see you tomorrow night." Ironside wheeled his chair out the door to the van. He pushed the button on the lift and waited for it to come down. Ironside entered the lift and pushed the button. He got behind the wheel. Glancing one more time toward Barbara's apartment, he pulled the van into the street.

6.2

Commissioner Randall entered his office. His secretary had his morning cup of coffee sitting on his desk. He picked it up and took a sip. Also sitting on his desk was several messages. Randall looked them over. Having decided there was nothing there that could not wait; he sat down and continued drinking his coffee. The phone beside him rang. The intercom light was lit. "Yes, Susan," Randall answered.

"Commissioner, Lt. Arthur Tragg from the Los Angeles Police Department is on the line. He said it is important that he talk to you immediately."

"Alright Susan, put him on," Randall said.

After a moment the unmistakable voice of Arthur Tragg said, "Good morning commissioner. How are you this?"

"Fine, Lieutenant. I trust all is well with you?" Randall said.

"I am doing well but I have a problem to discuss with you. I need your help."

"By all means lieutenant. I certainly owe you one. What can I do for you?" Randall asked him.

"I am sure you have either read about the Conner Wolff trial or Chief Ironside has told you about it," Tragg began.

"Yes, of course. What about it?"

"Commissioner, one of the employees that was murdered was Hamilton Burger's goddaughter. The not guilty verdict has had quite an effect on him. Last night he was found with bloody knife in his hand in Conner Wolff's office at Johnson Tech."

Trying to contain his shook, Randall asked, "You can't believe he killed the man!"

"No commissioner, I do not believe he killed the man but you know as well as I do I have to go with the evidence available." Tragg said.

"My god, you arrested him for murder, didn't you?" Commissioner Randall asked.

"Yes commissioner. I had no choice but as I said, I do not believe, not even for a second, that he did it. That is why I am calling you."

"How can I help you lieutenant? Randall asked.

"Perry has come forward to defend Hamilton. The problem is Paul Drake is in Europe and cannot be reached. Perry needs an investigator he can trust. I will be investigating of course but I cannot appear bias for Hamilton or the district attorney's office will go over my head to have me removed from the case. So in the interest of justice I feel an outside cop investigating this would be best way to keep everyone happy."

Randall had a pretty good idea as to where this was going. He could not afford to lose Robert Ironside's services for what could be an extended period of time. He knew Bob would insist on taking his staff with him. How would he explain this one to the city council? They turned to Robert Ironside for every crime that upset their world. The city council could not live without Ironside heading up all the tough investigations. Yet the commissioner knew he owed this group of people, especially Perry. Perry had dropped what he was doing at Ironside's request and defended the commissioner against a murder he did not commit. How could he say no? He knew he could not.

"Lieutenant Tragg, who is requesting Bob Ironside's services, the Los Angeles police department or Perry Mason?

"Officially it is the Los Angeles Police Department so that you have cover for your city council but the truth is he will be working with Perry to clear Hamilton of this crime. Look commissioner, I know this puts you in a bit of a bind. Ironside is your top detective and giving up his services for what could be an extended period of time is asking a lot but with Paul not available Perry only trusts Bob Ironside to handle this," Tragg pleaded.

"Let me worry about my city council. I owe all of you and I am not about to turn my back on you. I will tell Bob Ironside myself that he is being temporarily assigned in Los Angeles," Randall said.

Tragg smiled. "Thank you commissioner. I knew we could depend on you. Please ask Chief Ironside to come to Los Angeles immediately. I will meet him at LA International and pick up him and his staff," Tragg said.

Commissioner Randall hung up the phone. He immediately pressed the intercom button. "Susan, call Chief Ironside's office. Tell him I am on my way over."

"Yes, commissioner."

Randall hung up the phone, took one more sip of coffee and left the office.

6.3

"Who was on the phone Mark?" Ironside barked.

"Commissioner Randall's office. He is on his way over. He said for you not to go anywhere. He needs to talk to you about something very important," Mark said.

"It better not be about that police brutality charge again," Ironside grumbled. "Where are Ed and Eve? It is almost nine thirty," Ironside complained.

"They are in court, chief. They had to testify on the Segal trial. They were the arresting officers," Mark said.

Ironside looked over at the television, which had on the morning news. On the screen was District Attorney, Hamilton Burger. The caption said, _**'LA District Attorney arrested for the murder of Connor Wolff. **_Ironside wheeled over to the television and turned up the sound.

'_Los Angeles District Attorney Hamilton Burger was arrested last night on suspicion of the murder of Connor Wolff. The LA prosecutor was discovered holding a knife covered in blood. Wolff was found nearby, dead of repeated stabbings to the chest. In a twist of fate Hamilton Burger's archrival in the courtroom, the renowned defense attorney, Perry Mason has stepped forward to defend the prosecutor. Burger will be arraigned this afternoon in circuit court. In other news…..'_

Ironside wheeled back for toward the table. "Mark, get Perry on the phone for me," he called out.

Mark picked up the phone and began dialing. Ironside called downstairs. He ordered the officer to send up Los Angeles Times newspaper.

After a short conversation, Mark turned to his detective boss. "Chief, neither Perry nor Della has arrived at the office yet. Gertie said they are due in at any minute. I am not getting an answer on his cell phone either."

Twenty minutes later the office door opened and Commissioner Dennis Randall walked in and down the ramp. "Bob, we need to talk."

"Dennis, have you seen the news from Los Angeles?" Ironside asked.

"That is why I am here. I got a call from Lt. Tragg. He called to make a request?"

"What request?" Ironside asked.

"The Los Angeles wants to avoid the issue of bias so they want an outside investigator to come in and handle this case. Bob, they have requested you."

"Me? Dennis, does Tragg think Burger killed this man?" Ironside asked.

"No, in fact he doesn't. The real reason you are being asked to come in on this one is Paul Drake is in Europe and cannot be reached. Perry needs an investigator. He only trusts two people, Drake and you."

"But I will be expected to work with the Los Angeles Police Department," Ironside said.

"Tragg figures you are going to investigate this your way, since you always do anyway. Tragg calling you in is just a cover for me to give you the time away from here. It becomes cooperation between police departments. He wants you to leave today if it is possible."

"Are you officially authorizing this…..cooperation?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, I am. I owe these people." Randall said looking into the eyes of his friend.

"I want Mark, Ed and Eve to go with me," Ironside demanded.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that. I don't know how I am going to justify that with the city council," Randall moaned.

Ironside grinned, "You'll find a way."

Randall shook his head. "Get this cleared up as quickly as you can Bob and get back here."

"Oh Dennis, one more thing. I'll need Carl Reese assigned to my office to handle the investigation here in San Francisco."

Randall sighed. "I knew you were going to say that too. I already called Captain Smith and had Lt. Reese temporally assigned to your office. He should be reporting to you anytime now."

"Dennis, you will have to put off the city council meeting concerning the police brutality nonsence." Ironside opened the LA paper that had just been delivered to his office.

"Nonsense, he calls it," Randall mumbled to no one in particular.

"Mark!" Ironside shouted.

"I am right here chief and ..."

"I know...there is nothing wrong with your hearing," Ironside finished for him. "Get on the phone and..." Ironside began ordering.

"Call the airlines and make reservations for the four of us to Los Angeles for this afternoon and..." Mark interrupted.

"Pack," Ironside finished.

Randall shook his head and smiled. "Do you two ever let the other finish his own sentences?"

"We may go on the road with this act," Ironside said with his signature dimpled grin.

Randall smiled, shook his head and headed for the door. "Clear it up as fast as you can Bob and get back here to your real job."

"Mark, get Barbara on the phone for me. Will you please?"

6.4

"Perry, Lt. Tragg here," he said into the telephone after Della switched him to Mason. "I am picking up Ironside and his staff at six. He could not get away any sooner. Ed and Eve had to testify in court on another case."

"Then Randall did not give us any trouble releasing Bob to help us?" Perry asked.

"Not even for a second. He agreed immediately. I am not sure I would want to be in his shoes trying to explain it to his city council," Tragg said.

"Bob rules that town. Dennis will be fine. Bring them to the scene of the murder. I want them to see it while it is fresh."

"Alright, Perry. I do that. I'll call when we are on the way," Tragg said and hung up.

Della walked around the desk and sat on the edge of it beside Mason. "So the commissioner authorized it immediately?"

Perry looked at Della and smiled. "I am sure he did it out of feeling obligated to me."

"So you took advantage of it," Della said.

"Well, I guess maybe I did but we need Bob's kind of investigating. He's the best at what he does," Perry answered.

"I suspect Robert would have found a way to come even if the commissioner had objected," Della surmised.

"You are probably right there, Della. Bob has a way of getting what he wants. Commissioner Randall rarely overrules him."

"Do we know if Robert's staff have made motel arrangements or shall I make them for them?"

"I haven't talked to Bob, Della. Go ahead and make the arrangements. Make sure two of the rooms are adjoining. Mark will need to assist Bob."

"Don't you think you better inform your parents that Robert is going to be in town? They might want to see him while he is here," Della suggested.

"There will be plenty of time for that. Right now, I want Bob to get familiar with this care and then he can take over the investigation from the LAPD with the exception of Lt. Tragg. He will help Bob with jurisdiction. However, after we are done at Johnson Tech, we should take Bob and his people to dinner. They are going to be hungry."

"I'll make reservations at Eddy's. You should ask Lt. Tragg to join us," Della said.

"Good idea. We will need to include him in everything. In the meantime, we need to get copies of everything. Let's go over what we have and then you can type it all up in a summary for Bob."

**6.5**

Ironside waited as Barbara's phone continued to ring. "Hello," Barbara said.

"You sound out of breath. Where were you?" Ironside asked.

Barbara warmed at the sound of his voice, "I was outside planting flowers. This place is sorely lacking in landscaping."

"It has you. Nothing else could possibly be as beautiful," Ironside said softly.

Barbara smiled. "Why Chief Ironside, I bet your staff has no idea you are such a sweet talker."

"I don't tell them everything," Ironside responded.

"I didn't think I would hear from you until tonight. Why do I get the feeling this is not just a social call?"

Ironside hated having to break their dinner date but he had no choice. He was concerned how Barbara would feel about him being out of town for what might be several weeks. "I called because I have to break our dinner date."

Disappointed Barbara asked, "Duty calls?"

"Yes. Something has come up. Have you read about Hamilton Burger being charged with murder in Los Angeles?"

"No, but I did see it on the news. I cannot believe he did it. I was happy to see your brother is going to defend him. What does that have to do with you?" She asked him.

"Paul Drake is in Europe. Lt. Tragg has asked Dennis to lend my services to the Los Angeles Police Department for the duration of the trial."

As she began to digest the information, Ironside had just given her she asked, "When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon. Our flight lands at six o'clock in LA. Barbara, I hate the thought of being separated from you for any length of time."

Trying to ease his concerns she told him, "We have endured separation before. Besides, I can come up on a weekend or two to see you if you would like."

"I would like," he confirmed. "Any chance you can stop by my office before I leave. I would like to see you."

"I'll be there in an hour," she said softly.

"See you then," Ironside said and hung up.

The door to the office opened and Lt. Carl Reese came in and down the ramp. "Hi chief. I understand you are going to need some help while you are in Los Angeles."

"Hello Carl. Yes. Ed, Eve and I are going to Los Angeles to help with the Burger murder investigation. I need you here to handle a part of the investigation here in San Francisco."

"Ok, chief. What do you want me to do?" Carl asked.

"Brit Bradford, the CEO of the Fox Tech Corporation fired an employee for stealing technology a couple years back. I was called in because he is a friend of the commissioner's. A day later, he dropped the charges. He would not give an explanation as to why. The employee's name was Daniel Moorey. We believe he was working with Conner Wolff in stealing and selling technology. We also believe he was blackmailed into silence."

"Ed and I visited him recently and he still refused to tell me why he dropped the charges. You are to get a court order and get a look at those records. Then I want you to check out the Conway Technology. Moorey worked there as well. Find out why he left and if he was stealing from them as well."

"Anything else?" Lt. Reese asked.

"That is it for now Carl. I am sure there will be more once we get into the investigation. Keep in touch with us," Ironside ordered.

Carl nodded and left the office. Ed and Eve passed him on the way in. "I don't believe it," Ed said.

"He got off, I heard," Ironside said. "Don't worry about it, Ed. He's a stupid crook. We'll get him. It will just take longer than we expected."

"We spent all that time in court. Chief, the evidence was there and the jury just put him back on the streets to do it again," Eve said. "It's frustrating to get up there on the stand and find out the jury just ignored our testimony."

"Let it go Eve," Ironside advised. "He will slip up sooner or later and we will get the conviction. There is something more important that requires our attention. Have either of you read the paper or watched the news?"

Ed and Eve exchanged a glance. "No, I haven't," Ed said.

"Neither have I," Eve told her boss.

"Hamilton Burger has been arrested for the murder of Conner Wolff," Ironside told them.

Shock registered on both faces of Ed and Eve. "I can't believe it," Eve said.

"Lt. Tragg has requested our services. We are flying to Los Angeles in an hour and a half so I suggest you both go home and pack or you are going to be wearing the same clothes for quite a while. Since Mark and I have to work with you, we would prefer you have several changes of clothes," Ironside said.

Eve got up. "Clothes have never been a problem." She got up and headed for the door. "I'll be back with a very full suitcase. Eve headed out the door.

Ironside stared at his sergeant. "And why are you still here, Sgt. Brown?

"I'm going," Ed waved his hand.

On his way out Barbara walked in. Ironside turned his chair toward her. "Mark, would you put the suitcases in the van please."

Recognizing his boss wanted privacy; Mark grabbed the suitcases and left the office. Ironside wheeled toward Barbara. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Thank you for dropping by. I had to see you before we left."

Barbara placed her hand on his cheek. "I am going to miss you. You will call me every day?"

"You can count on it," Ironside said softly.

"You better shave before you leave Bob. You are supporting quite a beard there." She smiled at him.

"It has always grown quite fast. When I retire I am going to quite shaving and grow a beard."

"I think you would look handsome with a beard," Barbara said. "The girls will be sorry they missed you. They are coming for a visit tomorrow. They wanted to surprise you."

Disappointed showed on Ironside's face. "You will explain to them why I am not here?"

"Of course. They will be disappointed. They were looking forward to seeing you but I am sure they will understand. I better get going and let you get ready to leave. I love you, Bob."

Ironside smiled. "I love you. I will call you tonight after I have had a chance to talk to Tragg and Perry. Give the girls my love." He pulled her to him one more time and kissed her goodbye. She caressed his cheek and left his office.

**6.6**

What a lucky break, he thought. How fortunate for him that Hamilton Burger could not let go. He walked right into a murder rap. He thought the district attorney was smarter than that. He got out of there just in time. Another minute and Burger would have discovered him with the police right behind him. He had Burger's obsession with Wolff to thank for that.

The one thing that bothered him was Perry Mason. Why in the world would that man defend Burger? Burger was his enemy. Yet he was going to defend him. It just did not make sense. Mason was a bulldog. He never gave up until he found out the truth. He would have to keep an eye on him. He could not allow him to get close to the truth. He would have to stop him…..the same way he stopped Conner Wolff.

xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 07**

**7.1**

Mark pulled the van up to the drop off for departing passengers. Ed got out of the van as did Mark. Both men waited until Chief Ironside lowered his chair down to the ground. Mark jumped back into the van and began removing the luggage. Ed took each suitcase from him and set them on the curb.

An airport employee approached them. "Sir, I have been instructed to check you in inside. We have a window waiting for you. I understand that you are all police officers."

Chief Ironside pointed at Mark and said, "All except Mr. Sanger. He is my aide."

Lt. Carl Reese pulled up to the curb. As he got out of the vehicle, a uniformed policeman got out from the passenger side. He walked around the vehicle, got in the driver's side and drove the car away. Reese approached Chief Ironside. "Sorry I am late chief. I was held up at headquarters. Are the keys in the van?" He asked.

Mark answered for his boss by tossing the keys to Ironside's van at Carl. "Call me with your return flight and I will pick you up. Carl nodded at them, got into the van and drove away.

The airport employee walked over to Chief Ironside and said, "Chief, if you will follow me I will get you and your people checked in. Did you bring a crate for that dog?" He asked.

Ironside looked back at Otto and said firmly, "Otto come." The German Shepherd ran over to his master without hesitation. "The airport told me they would provide the crate since we did not have an airline approved crate."

"I will see to it you have one sir. Did you bring his health papers?" The man asked.

"Mark has them." The man headed into the airport. Ironside and his staff followed him in. When they arrived at the counter, a man walked over with sizable Vari Kennel crate. The clerk behind the counter began checking them in. Ironside checked in first.

"Sir, if you will turn your weapons over to us, we will see to it you receive them back in Los Angeles.

Surprised Ironside objected, "I was told by the TSA that my officers and I would be able to carry the weapons on board the plane."

"I am sorry sir but I have nothing that authorizes that," he said.

"Then I suggest you find your supervisor and ask him to come down to this counter," Ironside said.

"Her," the clerk said.

"What," Ironside asked.

"Her. My supervisor is a woman Chief Ironside."

"Then please ask her to come down here."

The clerk picked up the phone and called for his supervisor over the airport loud speaker. Within five minutes a middle age woman who looked like she had not slept in a week came up to the police detectives. "What is the problem?" She asked.

"Chief Ironside does not want to surrender his gun or those of his officers," she told her supervisor.

"That is because it has been arranged for Chief Ironside to keep them on his person. Chief, please present your badges at the security. We have already informed them you will be allowed to keep the guns onboard. Since there is room in first class, we will be bumping you and your people to first class."

"Thank you," Ironside said. He looked at his boarding pass and indeed, they had been moved to first class. When he finished he heard his name called by a familiar voice. He turned around to see Barbara standing there.

Ironside wheeled over to her. He smiled and said, "I thought we said goodbye in the office. He took her by the hand.

"I just wanted to see you again before you left," she said returning the smile.

"I am coming back," Ironside said with amusement.

"I know that. It is just going to be a long separation. I wanted to see you."

He squeezed her hand. "I am glad you came."

Ed finished checking in. When he turned around, he watched his boss with Barbara. Eve walked up behind him. "It's not nice to eavesdrop," she told him.

Ed looked back at Eve and smiled. "It can't be considered eavesdropping when you are too far away to hear what is being said."

"At the very lease you are not minding your own business," Eve said.

"There is no law against watching them. Besides, I do not understand. Why is she here? I thought they already said goodbye," Ed said.

"Why Ed, I don't believe it. You are just jealous because a beautiful woman did not come to the airport to see you off," she smiled.

"Huh, with the hours the chief works us, I can't keep a beautiful woman around for long. They actually expect you to show up for a date," Ed grumbled.

Eve laughed at Ed. "Come on Romeo we better help the clerk at the counter check in Otto so that he doesn't eat him. Ed and Eve walked back to the counter. The clerk was just finishing putting the proper identification on Otto's kennel. As he reached for Otto to lead him into his crate, Otto bared his teeth and growled.

Ironside heard Otto growled. He turned his chair around and watched as the startled clerk jumped back from Otto. "Barbara I better get Otto into that crate. I'll call you when I land." Barbara bent down and Ironside kissed her before wheeling his chair back to the Otto.

Mark was trying to push Otto into the crate. Otto splayed all four legs making it impossible for Mark to accomplish the deed.

"Otto," barked Ironside. "Kennel up!" Otto stood up and walked into the crate. Mark latched the door. He looked up at his boss.

"You just have to know the language," Ironside said. "Take good care of my dog."

The clerk nodded with a look on his face that said _I have no intentions of going near him._

After going through security, Ironside led his staff to gate sixteen. A pretty flight attendant recognized him, left her station and went over to him. "Chief Ironside, if you would like to board the plane right now sir, we will be happy to assist you."

Ironside smiled at the flight attendant and said, "Lead the way." He called out over his shoulder to his staff, "See you on the plane."

**7.2**

Ironside deplaned ahead of all the other passengers. He waited for his staff to come down the ramp. After an hour delay, their flight had finally landed in Los Angeles. Ed, Eve and Mark came through the gate. When Ironside spotted them, he called out, "Ed, over here."

Ed turned his head in the direction of his boss's voice and headed toward him. Eve and Mark followed.

"Let's get our luggage and find Tragg," Ironside said. They followed the signs to luggage pick up. After Ed and Mark had located their entire luggage, Mark put money in one of the cart machines and the two of them loaded their luggage onto the cart.

Ironside watched his efficient staff with Eve standing at his side. She rested her hand on his shoulder. From behind, Lt. Tragg said, "Welcome to Los Angeles, chief."

Ironside turned his wheel chair toward Lt. Tragg. "Lieutenant, it's good to see you. One of these days we are all going to get together when there is no murder to deal with."

"I look forward to it, Chief Ironside. I have taken the liberty to find you a van much like the one you drive around in San Francisco. It has a lift as well. The Captain wants you to be completely independent to do your job while you are here."

"Thank you lieutenant. I trust Della has made hotel arrangements for us."

"My understanding is that she has. Perry has asked that we bring you directly to the crime scene. He wants you to see it before anything is disturbed. So if you and your people will follow me, I will take you to the van."

"Just a moment lieutenant. We have one more police officer to pick up," Ironside informed him.

"Another officer? Did you bring Lt. Reese with you as well?" He asked Ironside.

"No. There is some investigating I need him to do in San Francisco. No this officer needs a bit of guidance from me."

A large dolly containing a dog crate was being rolled in their direction. When it arrived Otto began pawing the door and whining as soon as he saw Ironside."

Tragg looked at the crate and said, "Your other officer?"

Ironside grinned. "That's right." He wheeled over to the dolly, reached up and unlatched the kennel door. Otto came bounding out, wagging his tail wildly and grabbing Ironside's hand in his mouth without clamping down with his teeth.

Tragg looked over at Otto and said, "Chief, if you have gone to the dogs then Hamilton is really in trouble"

Ironside grinned. "He has already saved both my and Perry's life. He may well do the same for Mr. Burger."

"The van is right outside. We better not keep Perry waiting," Tragg said.

Mark pushed his boss out the door. Everyone headed to where he had parked the van.

Tragg pushed the button and the lift came down. Ironside backed on to the lift and Tragg again pushed the button that would activate the lift and carry Ironside into the air.

After everyone was settled, Tragg pulled the van into the street. "I hope you do not mind me taking over your duties Mark." Tragg glanced in the rear view mirror at Mark.

"Not at all," Mark replied. "It gives the chief someone else's driving to complain about."

"It could not possibility be any worse than yours," Ironside grumbled.

Tragg smiled. "I can see nothing has changed."

Ed and Eve exchanged a glance with smiles on their faces. No indeed nothing had changed.

Tragg pulled up to the side door of the Johnson Tech building. "We will go in this entrance. This is in fact the entrance that Hamilton used to enter the building."

**7.3**

Tragg pulled the van beside the side door at the Johnson Technology building. Ironside wheeled into the life and lowered his chair to the ground. Everyone got out of the van and followed the chief toward the door. Suddenly Ironside stopped. "Eve, what is that?" He asked.

Eve came forward. She pulled a tissue out of her purse, bent down and picked up the object. Eve turned and handed it to the chief.

"It's a flash drive," Ironside said. Just how did it get out here?"

"Several of those were found on the desk in Connor Wolff's office," Tragg offered.

"Then maybe it was removed and dropped by the killer," Ed surmised.

Ironside put the flash drive into his suit pocket. He continued to look around. Eve, Ed and Mark followed the chief's lead and did the same. After a few minutes, Lt. Tragg called out, "here's another one. He picked up the flash drive with a handkerchief and handed it to Ironside.

A ten-minute search did not result in the discovery of anymore flash drives. "Lieutenant, you said more of these were found on the desk in Wolff's office?" Ironside asked.

"That is correct," Tragg replied.

"Have you had the chance to check the drives as to what is on them?" Ironside asked.

"No, not yet. The captain told us not to touch anything. He ordered everyone to wait until you arrived since he knew you were coming right away."

"Alright, we will have them checked for fingerprints first and then we'll see what is on them, if anything." Ironside said. "We better join Perry."

Mark walked ahead and opened the door to the building. Ironside put a hand on both sides of the doorframe and pulled himself into the building. Everyone entered behind him. Mark took his place behind the chief's chair and began to push while Ironside continued turning the wheels on his chair.

It's the third door on the left chief," Tragg said.

Ironside looked to his left and mentally counted the doors as they passed them. When he arrived at the door, he found it open. There in the room his brother was squatted down looking at something. When Ironside entered the room, Perry was so engrossed in what he was looking at he did not notice Ironside's entrance.

Della stood up and walked over to Chief Ironside. "Robert, it is good to see you again. I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances." She bent down and kissed Ironside's cheek.

"Hello, Della. You are as beautiful as ever." He smiled and kissed the back of Della's hand.

Perry attention was now drawn away from what he was looking at. He strolled over to his brother. "Bob, you are looking well." He offered his hand to Ironside who shook it.

Ironside looked over at Mark. "No thanks to Mr. Sanger's cooking."

Della and Perry laughed. "I am quite surprised he has not poisoned you on purpose yet. By the way Mark if you ever do, I'll defend you," Perry said drawing a laugh from everyone.

Ironside brought the discussion back to business. What were you looking at when we came in?"

Perry handed him three business cards, one from Glen Conway of Conway Technology, Bradley Thomas of Stimson Corporation, and David Morrow of Tennison Technology.

"Perry, we have to find the connection between these companies and Connor Wolff." Ironside put the business cards in his pocket. He looked around the room. "Where was the body found?"

Tragg walked to the back of the room. "Over here."

Ironside wheeled to the back of the room. Perry joined him. Bloodstains were still on the floor. Ironside's eyes were following something along the floor. Perry watched his brother and knew that he had discovered what he did a few minutes ago. "He was not stabbed where he was found," Perry said.

"No, he wasn't. Someone tried to clean the blood off the floor. They might have gotten away with it if it weren't for the cracks where the tiles meet," Ironside observed. "Lt. Tragg, did anyone check these cracks for blood?"

A bit embarrassed at having missed the blood in the cracks of the floor, Tragg walked over to Ironside and Mason. "No chief, I am afraid we missed that."

"Can we get someone in here to follow the trail in the cracks and record it for the record?" Tragg was already on the phone.

"Perry where would you say Wolff was stabbed?" Ironside asked his brother.

"The trail of blood in the cracks leads over to this desk," Eve said.

"She's right, Bob. It stops at the desk. He must have been stabbed over here and dragged to the back of the room." Perry said.

Ed was looking at the floor. "I don't think he was dragged."

Perry walked over to where Ed was standing. "What do you based that on?"

"Well look at this floor. If he had been dragged…."

"There would have been scuff marks from his shoes," Perry said.

"Could he have clean off the scuff marks?" Della asked.

"Not off this floor. Marks do not come off this type of flooring that easy," Perry said. "No, Ed is right. He was not dragged."

"Connor Wolff was a big man. Not as big as Perry or Chief Ironside but big enough Hamilton could never have carried him to the back of the room alone," Tragg said.

Mark asked, "Did Mr. Burger have blood anywhere on his clothing or body other than his hands?"

"No," Tragg said.

"This is an important discovery," Perry said. "It means we are looking for….."

"More than one killer," Ironside said.

"Chief, the killer or killers had to get out of this room. Hamilton said he picked up the knife because he heard someone else in the room. They did not go out that door. They would have to have gone right past Hamilton to do it. So how did they get out of the room?" Eve asked.

"Good question. Ed get back there and see if there is any other way out of here," Ironside ordered.

Ed walked to the back of the room. He checked the windows. "He did not go out these windows. If the curtains were drawn, they would have blocked the light from the streetlights. If they opened them, the light would have allowed Hamilton to identify them."

Perry joined Ed at the window. He looked to his right. Something caught his eye as everyone watched him turn and go to the right. He disappeared behind a partition. "Ed, give me a hand."

Ed traced Perry's steps and joined him behind the partition. Tragg walked over and looked on. Ed and Perry opened one side of a board that covered a window. "I think they have discovered how our killers got out." Tragg said.

Perry stepped through the large window. He looked outside. It led to an area that was surrounded by building walls on three sides. Perry looked around. There were no lights of any kind out in the area. It was pitch black. He climbed back through the window. He and Ed rejoined the group. "If our killers opened either of those windows, Hamilton would not have known it," Perry told the group. That area out there has walls on three sides and there are no lights back there. It is completely in the dark. They must have left through those windows when Hamilton came into the room."

"Eve, check out the ground outside that window. Do we have a flashlight anywhere?" Ironside asked.

"I have one out in the van," Tragg said as he left the room."

"Perry, I hope you did not traipse around on the ground out there?" Ironside asked.

"No, I stood on the ledge outside the window." Perry smiled.

A few minutes later Tragg returned with the flashlight. "Eve, you and Della are the smallest of us. Get out on that ledge and see if there are any foot prints out there."

Eve went to the window and stepped outside. The ledge was actually quite wide so she could comfortably stand on it. She shinned the flashlight on the ground and indeed she could spot one set of footprints.

Della stepped out on the ledge with her. Eve pointed out the footprints. "There's only one set of prints in the dirt down there," Della said.

"If the other man moved down the ledge that way," Eve pointed to her left, "then he would have stepped down into the thick grass. Chances of finding any prints would be next to impossible in that grass. We got lucky that one of them stepped in the mud." Both turn around and went back into the building.

"Well?" Ironside barked.

"Chief, someone did indeed leave by that window. There is only one set of footprints but a second killer could have stepped down into the grass. It is rather thick off to the left," Eve said.

"Mark, go get Otto. Put a lead on him and take him around the back. Take a flashlight with you. See if he can track how those two left here. But keep him out of the mud. I don't want those footprints disturbed." Mark left the room.

"Doesn't this dampen the case against Hamilton," Della asked. "After all he could not have carried Connor Wolff to the back of the room and the footprints prove that someone left this room."

"No, Della. First of all the prosecution will make the case that Conner Wolff stumbled to the back of the room after he was stabbed. They will also make the case that Hamilton made those footprints himself to throw off suspicion from him," Perry said.

"Perry is right Della. This is a start but we are going to need a lot more than this to clear Hamilton," Ironside said.

Mark entered the room with Otto. The dog ran right for Ironside. He patted Otto on the head and said, "Otto, down." Otto obeyed and laid down on the floor."

"Chief, Otto ran along the left side of the building. He headed right into the woods. I followed him until he lost the scent. There is what appears to be a creek back there. Otto kept running back and forth, whining. The killers must have entered that creek. Otto could not track them any further," Mark said. "I could not find any tracks leading into the water but he paced back and forth in the same area."

"Ok, there is not much else we can do here, tonight. We will let Lt. Tragg's man handle the rest. I am hungry. Perry, you don't suppose there is somewhere we could get a decent meal," Ironside said glancing over at Mark.

"It is not my fault you eat chili two to three times a week," Mark said.

"It happens to be the only thing you know how to cook," Ironside claimed.

Eve knew if she did not interrupt this banter between Mark and the Chief, it would escalate and as amusing as it would be she was hungry and was sure everyone else was as well. "Ok, let's go get something to eat. I would suggest Chief that you try something besides chili since you will probably have Mark fix it the first day we get back."

A chuckle or two was heard as everyone headed out the door.

7.4

Lighting a cigarette, he sat down behind the desk. His companion was already smoking his own cigarette. He looked to the man in front of the desk. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

The other man puffed his cigarette and blew small circles into the air. "Ironside arrived at the airport today. Tragg was there to pick him up."

"So what is the problem? You ought to be able to keep an eye on Ironside and Tragg," he said to him.

As he continued puffing, the second man grunted. "It isn't just Ironside and Tragg we have to worry about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ironside brought his entire staff with him including a German Shepherd dog," the second man said.

"A dog? Ironside doesn't have a dog. He has two cops and an aide."

"Well he brought a dog. Called him Otto."

"I don't like this. I only expected Ironside. I figured we would have to keep an eye on Ironside and Tragg, not to mention that nosy lawyer, Mason. I wasn't figuring on Ironside's staff. They have a reputation for being very good."

"Of course," the second man said. "Ironside trained them. What are we going to do?"

"We have to keep a close watch on them. We can't allow them to find out the truth. Burger walking into the murder scene was not planned but it is something we must take advantage of. We have to make sure the murder charge sticks."

"My source tells me the case against Burger is damn good," the second man said.

"Many cases have been…shall we say slam dunk case and Perry Mason screws them up. Combine him with Ironside…well we just can't take any chances. Keep a very close eye on Ironside. He and Mason will work closely together. If they get too close, we will have to kill them.

"Why don't we just kill them now?" The second man asked.

"Because it would get Tragg thinking and we would still have a problem. He probably already doubts that Burger killed Wolff. He has worked with Burger for years. I think that is the reason Ironside was brought in. You don't really believe that crap about an impartial investigation. How could it be? Ironside's brother is the defense attorney. Do you really think Ironside would work against Mason to convict Burger. That is all just cover. He is here to help Tragg and Mason clear Burger. So watch Ironside and Mason. We won't kill them unless we have to."

"Alright, have it your way. But I will not go down because of Ironside and Mason. If they find out too much, I am taking them out," the second man told him.

"Just be sure we discuss it before you do. Is that clear."

"It's clear," the second man confirmed knowing fully well he would take out Ironside and Mason the first chance he got.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 8**

**8.1**

The law officers entered Eddy's Bar and Grill. The waiter smiled when he spotted Perry Mason and Della Street. "Right this way Mr. Mason."

The waiter led the group to two tables that had been placed together to form one large table. Chairs had been placed at every spot with the exception of the head of the table. Ironside surmised Della had informed them of his disability.

The chief took his place at the head of the table. Perry sat down to his immediate right. Della as always sat beside Perry while everyone else took the closest available seat.

After orders were taken by the waiter, Perry began briefing Ironside and his people what had happened in the past two days.

"When is Hamilton being arraigned?" Ironside asked.

"Tomorrow," answered Lt. Tragg. "Perry is going to try and see if he can get the judge to set bail."

Ironside turned his head in surprise. "Since when do they do that anymore? There is no bail in a murder case."

"Not normally Bob, but the judge can make an exception. Judge Coleson has the utmost respect for Hamilton," Perry said. "I believe I can get him to make an exception. There is no way Hamilton is a flight risk. His whole life is his work. He is not going anywhere. I believe the judge will grant bail."

"If he does grant it, the bail will be extremely high, Perry." Ironside looked at his brother questioningly.

"I realize that but there is someone who can afford it and is willing to pay his bail if it is set high," Perry said.

"Who?" Ironside asked?

"Me," Perry said. "If the judge does grant it, I will be paying his bail."

Della smiled. She put her hand in Perry's under the table and gave it a slight squeeze. Perry returned that squeeze.

"Chief, how do you want to proceed?" Lt. Tragg asked.

"First of all I have ordered Carl to continue checking Fox Technology and start investigating Conway Technology. We have to find out if there is a connection between Daniel Moorey and Conner Wolff. The Tennison and Stimson companies need to be investigated here in Los Angeles. I believe we will discover there is a connection to Wolff with those companies as well. We have to check the flash drives as well. The only way we are going to clear Hamilton of this murder charge is to find Conner Wolff's killer or killers."

"Bob, I suggest we meet in my office tomorrow and decide how we are going to divide up the investigation," Perry suggested.

"I have to see Captain Brandt in the morning at nine o'clock. What time is Hamilton being arraigned?" Ironside asked his brother.

"Nine o'clock," Perry said.

"Why don't we meet in your office at ten o'clock then?" Ironside offered. "And Perry, if the judge does indeed grant bail, bring Hamilton with you. Since he spent the day following Conner Wolff around, he might be able to add to the discussion."

"Who is prosecuting the case?" Ed asked.

"Deputy District attorney, Wayland Grant," Della answered. "He and Hamilton did not get along very well."

"Are you suggesting he might try to railroad Mr. Burger into the death penalty?" Eve asked.

"I would not go as far to say that," Lt. Tragg said. "I must point out that he would be next in line for Hamilton's job and he is very ambitious. If he really believes Hamilton is guilty, he will go all out to prove it. I am sure he would not mine beating Perry either. That would go a long way toward getting Hamilton's job."

"There is not much else we can do tonight? Perry, where are we staying while we are in town?" Ironside asked.

"Your staff will be staying at the Holiday Inn about a mile from my apartment. You will be staying with me."

"It might be better…." Ironside began.

"No, don't bother to argue with me, Bob. You are staying with me. You are my brother. The last time you came to town I gave in and let you stay at a hotel but not this time."

Della smiled. Perry had not mentioned this, although she was not surprised. "Perry's right. The two of you can communicate better if you are together."

"I am not so sure this is such a good idea. I just spent two weeks with him at the commissioner's cabin. If I have to be cooped up with him the entire time I am here I might end up charged with murder right alongside of Hamilton Burger," Ironside said gruffly.

Everyone laughed. Della was sure Robert made the comment to break the tension that had been building all evening.

"Well then, let's call it a night and we will meet in Perry's office tomorrow at ten o'clock," Lt. Tragg said as he got up. "I will make sure Ed, Eve and Mark find their way to the hotel."

"Chief, what about Otto?" Mark asked.

"Otto stays with me," Ironside said.

"Just as long as he sleeps with you and not me," Perry said.

**8.2**

After arriving back at Perry's apartment Perry poured three glasses of bourbon. He handed one glass to Robert Ironside and sat down on the couch beside Della. He gave one of the two remaining glasses to Della.

Otto whined and nudged Ironside's hand. He was rewarded with a scratch behind the ears.

Ironside watched his brother who sat with his arm around Della. In his usual bold manner he asked, "Do you really have the kind of money it is going to take to post Burger's bail if the judge allows it?"

Perry grinned. "A good lawyer makes considerably more than a good police detective."

"That would not be difficult considering how stingy the city of San Francisco is." Ironside said with gruffness in his voice."

"Did you ever think how successful we could have been as a team if you had decided to become a lawyer instead of a cop?" Perry asked Ironside.

"I never had any desire to be a lawyer. I never wanted to be anything but a cop," Ironside said. "You would have made a pretty good cop. You have excellent deductive abilities." Ironside leaned forward in his chair. "And between us we are going to have to put all of them to use to find Wolff's killer."

"The last case we worked on together was not easy either. We solved it and we will solve this one as well. Is something bothering you Bob?" Mason asked sensing Ironside's uneasiness with the case.

"I do not believe Burger was framed."

"Neither do I. He walked into the murder scene and that is going to be a problem." Perry poured more bourbon for both his brother and himself. Della consumed her drink slower then the men.

"Conner Wolff was stealing technology from companies he was working for. There is some evidence that point he was getting it from Daniel Moorey. Perry, we have to find Moorey." Ironside drank from his glass of bourbon.

"We also have to check the CEOs of those companies. If they were aware of what Wolff was doing then they were condoning it and possibly had to kill him if they lost control of him," Perry said. "I am at the very least going to have come up with enough proof to show there were others besides Hamilton that had the opportunity and the motive to murder Conner Wolff. First we find the reasonable doubt to make sure he is acquitted and then we find the real killer."

"Reasonable doubt is all we really have to provide," Della said.

Ironside set his glass down on the coffee table. "If we are to save his job as district attorney reasonable doubt is not good enough. The voting public loves a scandal. They will only put him back in the job if we prove he was wrongly accused. We start first thing in the morning….and we will find the killer or killers. Now where am I sleeping?" He turned his chair in the direction of the hallway.

"This way Bob," Perry said.

Ironside looked over at Della who had stood up. He smiled at her and said, "Good night, Della."

Della walked over to him and kissed Ironside's cheek. "Goodnight, Robert. See you in the morning."

Ironside followed Perry down the hall. Otto was right behind them. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall. We will have to share it. I have installed some bars and put in a bathtub seat. I think you will be able to handle it yourself but I am here if you need help." Perry opened the one bedroom. "You will be staying here. Feel free to use the desk. I removed the chair." Perry lingered waiting for Bob to indicate whether he needed his help.

Ironside recognized his brother's hesitation and said, "I am fine Perry. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Otto jumped on the bed and laid down at the foot. Crossing one front paw over the other, he put his head down.

"Then why do you yell Mark's name every five minutes?" Perry asked.

Ironside grinned, "Habit! Besides, Mark does make things much easier for me. Don't tell him I said so."

"Your secret is safe with me." Perry glanced over at Otto. "Does he need to go out one more time tonight?"

"No, he's fine but he can't sleep there or I will never be able to get into that bed," Ironside said.

Perry turned and left his brother alone. He headed back to the living room to pick up the empty glasses when he noticed Della had already done so. He went into the kitchen where Della was rinsing out the glasses in the sink. She turned them upside down and set them on the counter.

Perry came up behind her and put his arms around her. Della leaned back into him. "Well counselor, we had exactly two nights alone together."

Perry chuckled. "I could not let him stay in a motel again."

"I know." She turned around in his arms. "I better stay at my own place tonight."

Perry pulled her tighter. "I don't think so. Do you really think I am going to be the only one to be wakened in the middle of the night by Bob?" He nuzzled her head under his chin.

Della laughed. "So I am not going to be allowed to sleep either, huh?

Perry smiled. "Actually, I was thinking I would at least sleep better with you next to me…..that is if we are allowed to sleep at all."

"Alright, I'll stay but you get up with your brother."

"Deal," Perry said. He took Della's hand as the two left the kitchen.

**8.3**

Ironside settled into bed after fluffing the pillows. Otto laid beside the bed on the rug. It had been more than two hours since his brother had left his room. Sleep was elusive as it quite often was during a case. His thoughts went back to his interview with Brit Bradford at Fox Technologies. What was that man hiding? Why did he not press charges against Daniel Moorey? And what did Moorey have on Bradford to force him to drop those charges? Ironside got the feeling this entire case was dependent upon finding Moorey. Chances were, he would run into the same wall Bradford put up when they started checking the other corporations.

Ironside wondered if Tragg questioned Richard Littleton's presence at Wolff's office the night of the murder. He made a mental note to have Littleton checked out. Tragg did not seem to hold a very high opinion of him. What was he doing there? His job was done. Ironside doubted that Wolff had any intention of filing a complaint against Hamilton Burger. From what Perry had told him, it was Wolff that approached Burger at the bar not the other way around. No, Littleton was there for a reason. They would have to find out why.

**8.4**

Perry finished in the bathroom and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. The aroma of bacon and eggs was in the air. On the bed, Della had laid out a suit for him to wear along with a tie, a shirt and underwear. At the foot of the bed was a pair of shoes. Perry smiled. He loved the way Della took care of him, not just here but at the office. He could not imagine his life without her.

After getting dressed, Perry headed for the kitchen. Della had already set the table for three. She was dishing out eggs and bacon when Bob Ironside wheeled into the kitchen. "Where's Otto?" He asked.

Della looked up. I let him out of your room. There is a young boy who lives down the hall. I gave him a dollar to take Otto for a walk so he could do his business. He should be back in a few minutes. Your breakfast is on the table, Robert."

Perry smiled inwardly as he watched his brother eat the eggs. Bob had once told him he did not like eggs but he said nothing. He just sat there and ate the eggs rather than voice his dislike for them.

The doorbell rang. Della got up and left the kitchen. A moment later Otto bounded into the room and sat down beside Ironside, staring up at him with pleading eyes. He began whining.

"I already fed him, Robert." Della told Ironside.

Ironside reached on his plate and handed the dog a piece of bacon. The doorbell rang again. Della went to the door and brought Sgt. Ed Brown back into the kitchen. "Chief, I thought I would go with you to see Captain Brandt. That way Perry can go straight to court."

"Good idea Ed. We better get going if we are going to be on time." Ironside wheeled away from the table leaving about half of his eggs on his plate.

"Perry, who is letting Otto out while we are working?" Della asked.

"I guess we better let Jimmy know where the spare key is. He can let him out." Perry said.

"Do you think that is a good idea?...considering he is a trained attack dog." Della asked.

Perry looked back at her. "You're right. I'll drop you and Otto off at the office," he grinned.

**8.5**

The police brought Hamilton Burger into the courtroom. Perry Mason was sitting at the defense table in front of the judge. Hamilton walked over to Perry and the two men shook hands. "I am going to try to get the judge to set bail, Hamilton."

Burger was a bit shocked at Perry's revelation. "There is no bail for murder anymore, Perry. You know that."

"There have been many instances where it has happened around this country. I think I can get Coleson to set bail. You just sit there and look professional and …..innocent," Perry said.

Hamilton sat down at the table. Judge Coleson said to the bailiff, "Call the next case."

"We call the State of California vs Hamilton Burger," the bailiff announced.

Perry and Hamilton stood.

"Deputy District attorney, Wayland Grant for the people, your honor," Grant said.

"Perry Mason for the defense," Perry said immediately after.

"Mr. District Attorney, what is the charge?

"We are charging the defendant with the first degree murder of Conner Wolff," Grant told the judge.

"Mr. Mason, how does the defense plead?" Judge Coleson asked.

"Not guilty your honor." Perry said in his well-known courtroom voice. "Your honor before you set a court date the defense would like you to consider bail."

Wayland Grant stood up. "Your honor, the prosecution must object to any consideration of bail. Bail is not allowed in murder cases anymore."

Perry looked at his opponent. "There are exceptions, Mr. Grant. I cite the case of the State of California vs Malcolm McClain, a well-known murder case in this state. Bail was granted and I point out Mr. McClain was found innocent of all charges."

"Your honor, the evidence is overwhelming in this case. Flight is quite likely as Mr. Burger is destined to lose re-election in November. He will have no reason to keep him here."

"Your honor, Mr. Burger has been a member of this community his entire life. His record as a prosecutor is outstanding and he has extensive ties with this community. I have to disagree with Mr. Grant. Mr. Burger is looking forward to his day in court and we believe the voters will most definitely return Mr. Burger to office when it is proven he has been wrongly accused of a crime he did not commit." Perry pleaded.

"Your honor….." Grant began again before being interrupted by Judge Coleson.

"Alright gentleman. Mr. Prosecutor, I have never granted bail in a murder case."

Wayland Grant looked over at Perry Mason and flashed him a very nasty smirk.

"However, I am well aware of Mr. Burger's record and his integrity in this court. Therefore, I am going to make my first exception and grant bail in the amount of one million dollars. Now for the court date, it is set for two weeks from today if both counsels concur."

An unhappy prosecutor concurred.

Ever the professional Perry did not bat an eye on the granting of the bail. He had learned early in his career never to show emotion in court regardless of how a witness, a judge or in this case a prosecutor affected him. He simply looked up at the judge and said, "The defense concurs your honor."

"Next case," Judge Coleson called out.

Perry closed his brief case. Hamilton Burger looked at his friend and lawyer. "That was a gallant attempt, Perry but you might as well not have bothered. I cannot come up with the money and I know no one who can."

Perry smiled at his client. "Well, I do."

"Who?" My friends are all working people. They don't have that kind of money," Hamilton pointed out.

"One of them does," Perry said. "Now let's go and post your bail. Bob Ironside wants you working on this case and frankly so do I."

It finally dawn on Hamilton who was posting his bail. It was none other than his courtroom adversary. "Perry, I can't ask you to post your own money."

Perry smiled again, "You didn't ask me to but I am going to do it anyway. You don't belong in jail Hamilton and I have no intentions of allowing you to sit there for several weeks until we clear you of this charge. Besides I told you we need your help. You didn't really think I was going to do all the work did you?" Perry said trying to lighten the moment.

Hamilton choked back the lump in his throat and returned the banter. "So what you are telling me is I have to clear myself and in the process write you a big fat check for the honor of sitting beside you at this table? Is that it?

Mason grinned. "Payback, Mr. Burger."

"For what?" Hamilton asked.

"For all the times I had to investigate and solve your murder cases."

Hamilton chuckled. "So what do you want me to do?"

"We are going to meet Bob Ironside at my office and discuss that very thing. But there is one other thing I am going to want you to do."

"What's that?" Burger asked.

"Pay that big fat check when I send it to you," Perry grinned again.

Burger laughed. "I trust it won't be padded."

"Look on the bright side. Paul would have presented a bill but Bob Ironside is not charging us a dime. However, you might have to torture your stomach and eat a lot of chili."

"Why don't you have him send a bill instead," Burger deadpanned.

**8.6**

Ed wheeled Ironside in to Captain Darren Brandt's office. Brandt looked at Chief Robert T. Ironside for the first time. He had seen and read so much about this man. He was the standard every cop who wanted to rise to the top strived to emulate. His cases were things legends were made of. Brandt could not have been happier when it was decided that Ironside would come and handle the investigation in the Conner Wolff murder. He wanted nothing to do with sending Hamilton Burger to the death penalty. Brandt did not believe for one minute Burger was guilty of murder. He did not want to help the deputy prosecutor prove his case against him.

Brandt knew Ironside's reputation well enough to know he was not going to work to help Grant convict Burger but rather he would find the truth. He would not stop until he did. Since Brandt did not believe Burger was guilty of this crime, Grant was going to be sorely disappointed when he found out he was not going to tell Ironside what to do.

Ironside offered his hand. "I'm Robert Ironside and this is Sgt. Ed Brown, a member of my staff."

Brandt shook hands with Ironside and Ed Brown. "Chief, it is certainly a pleasure meeting you. I have followed your cases for years. Someday I would love to sit down with you and discuss some of them and how you managed to solve them."

Ironside smiled. "It would be a pleasure captain but for now let's discuss the Wolff case."

Just like Ironside, Brandt thought. He was known for getting right to the point. "That's fine chief. As you probably know, Hamilton Burger was discovered by Lt. Tragg in Wolff's office with a bloody knife in his hand. His finger prints were all over the desk and the wall."

"Which could be justified by his own explanation," Ironside said.

"Yes chief it could if it were not for the fact that he threatened Wolff in a public bar. We also know that Burger took some evidence out of the evidence room. He was seen leaving. You will want to pick up that evidence. I am guessing by now it is in the hands of your brother. There is the matter of Burger's niece being murdered along with those other four people. The evidence was overwhelming but the jury acquitted Wolff. It was personal to Hamilton. There is plenty of motive chief. The prosecution has motive, opportunity and he was caught with the murder weapon in his hand."

"All circumstantial," Ironside said.

"I am not going to tell you that most convictions are with circumstantial evidence. You already know that," Brandt said.

"I also know that sometimes you need to look past the circumstantial evidence and make sure an innocent man is not being sent to jail," Ironside said.

"That is why you are here, chief."

"I want Lt. Tragg assigned to me for the duration of my stay here," Ironside said.

"Alright, I will tell him. But I would think you would want to leave him out of it since he and Burger are such good friends."

"I want him because he is good at what he does and he knows this city better than I do. He will help me with problems of jurisdiction."

"Well, I am not about to tell you how to run the investigation but I do have to tell you that Wayland Grant wants to meet with you today," Brandt said. "He asked me to tell you that you are to report to his office as soon as you leave here. He wants to tell you what the prosecution needs you to do to help secure a conviction." Brandt knew that was going to go over big with Ironside.

"Please tell Mr. Grant I am not here to secure his conviction of Hamilton Burger. I am here to run an investigation and I will do it my way. I will not be taking any orders from him or anyone else for that matter," Ironside barked.

"Alright, I will relay your message to him." He handed Ironside a file. This is everything Lt. Tragg has on the murder. You have been cleared to access anything in this department you need including manpower. You might want to look at the evidence being used in the case. You can do that at any time."

"Thank you, captain." Ironside nodded at Ed who followed him out of Brandt's office.

Wayland Grant did not have a snowballs chance in hell of telling Robert Ironside what to do. Nor did Brandt believe Ironside was going to be briefing him on anything he found. He was not here to help the police do an investigation. He was here to help his brother clear Burger of murder. He would not however, allow Burger to get off if he was guilty no matter the loyalty to his brother. He was far too principled for that. Obviously, Mason had convinced him Burger was innocent. Ironside would go on that assumption on less he found evidence to the contrary. Brandt was glad he did not have to deal with that twosome. However, he was going to enjoy the sparks that were going to be flying as soon as Grant heard about Ironside's response to his ordering him to his office.

Grant would find out soon enough that Robert Ironside certainly deserved his reputation for doing things his way.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 09**

**9.1**

Perry and Hamilton entered the Brent Building and took the elevator to floor that housed Perry's office. The ride up started in silence. Hamilton glanced over at Perry. "I still cannot believe you just forked over your own money to pay my bail."

Perry smiled. "Has opposing me in court been so unpleasant that you would think I would just turn my back on you when you are in trouble?"

Burger shook his head. "No, no….that is not what I am saying. Actually, Perry, I was thinking about that just recently. No, you bring out the best in me in court. I always know when you are the opposing attorney you have the capability of blowing my cases out of the water at any given time. I have to be on my toes, sharp and alert. I have never beaten you in court but eventually you are going to be wrong about a client. You will defend a guilty client sooner or later and I will be the one that will stop you from turning that client loose on society."

"Hamilton, if the time comes that I make a mistake and defend a guilty client, I pray you are the one prosecuting the case. I would welcome you beating me if my client is indeed guilty. I never want to turn a murder loose to kill again and I would stand the best chance of being stopped if you are prosecuting." Perry said looking straight in the eyes of his friend.

The door to the elevator opened. The two men stood for a moment looking at the other. What began as a difficult rivalry had grown into a friendship, which had one man coming to the aide of the other. A mutual respect had developed between them… a friendship cemented for life. Hamilton knew Perry would move mountains to prove his innocence.

Perry stepped out of the elevator. "Time to put you to work." He started down the hall. Hamilton followed. When they reached the office, Perry opened the door and held it open for Hamilton to enter ahead of him.

"Good morning, Mr. Mason." Gertie looked up. She had always had a dislike for the district attorney, mostly because he gave her boss such a hard time. Recently though her opinion of the Hamilton Burger had begun to change. Ever since Burger and her boss had worked together in San Francisco, she realized he was not such a bad guy after all. Mr. Mason certainly seemed to respect and like Mr. Burger. He transferred several clients to other attorneys in order to defend Mr. Burger. Even Miss Street seemed to like him. So how could she hold on to any animosity toward him?

"Good morning Gertie. Is Miss Street in yet?"

"Yes sir. She is in your office, setting it up for your meeting."

Perry motioned for Hamilton to follow him. They went into the outer office. The door to Perry's office was open. Perry peaked in. Della had gotten out the larger coffee percolator, which had long been retired for the smaller coffee drip machine. Della must have figured a lot of coffee was going to be consumed. Plugged into the wall was the cord to the sweeper. Chairs had been set up all over the room. Perry chuckled to himself. Thank god for Della. He had not even thought about where he was going to seat all the people that would soon be appearing at the door of his office. But Della, she was a step ahead of him. No wonder she was the head of his office!

"Looks like we are expecting company," Perry said with a grin.

"Leave it to you to show up after everything is done," Della smiled.

Perry's intercom sounded. Della walked across the room and picked it up. "Yes, Gertie." She listened for a moment and said, "Show Lt. Tragg in please."

A moment later Lt. Arthur Tragg came into the room. "Good morning," Tragg greeted everyone. He walked over to Hamilton and offered his hand."

"Arthur, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be helping Wayland Grant," Hamilton said.

"Mr. Grant doesn't know it yet but Chief Ironside requested I be assigned to him for the duration of the trial. The chief called me and told me to report here. I had planned on being here before he ordered me here anyway," Tragg told Burger.

"Thanks Arthur. Your help will be appreciated. Burger accepted Tragg's hand and shook it."

"Grant could not have seriously thought I would not work with you. Why, we have been working together for years," Tragg's smile showed only at the corner of his lips.

"Is Perry back," Ironside's loud voice could be heard in the reception area of the office. Ironside appeared at the door of Perry's office. He grabbed hold of the doorframe on both sides of the door and pulled his wheel chair into the room. He was followed by Ed, Eve and Mark. "I smell coffee. Thank you Della."

"Della? How do you know I did not make the coffee?" Perry said.

"Well if you did I'll have Mark dump it and we can start over." Ironside's booming voice carried throughout the room. Laughter sounded as the banter had begun between the two brothers.

"How did your meeting with Captain Brandt go, Bob?" Perry asked as Della began pouring coffee and distributing it around the room.

"He pretty much gave me the key to the city," Ironside answered.

"Only the mayor can do that," Perry ribbed Ironside to more laughter.

Ironside ignored his brother. "I got a look at the evidence against Hamilton and spoke to some of the police officers. The gossip seems to be that we are going to be given a free hand to solve this case. There will be no interference from the Captain Brandt or the city council. They want this solved as quickly and with as little publicity as possible."

"They want no publicity? That is just like a city council. The want us to keep the publicity down on a case that has the district attorney charge with murder, who is being defended by the most famous attorney in the country. Then they call in the most celebrated detective in the country, who happens to be the defense attorney's brother and then tell us to keep the publicity down," Tragg said sarcastically. Again, laughter spread through the room.

"I think we can safely say the press is going to have a field day with this one," Sgt. Brown said.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Everyone here has been at the scene of the murder. What Hamilton doesn't know yet is that there was most certainly someone in that room with him." Ironside went on to tell Hamilton what had been discovered the night before when he and his staff went back to the murder scene. "Hamilton, did you get a look at the individual at all….even if it was only the shape. It would possibly give us the height and build of who was in that room."

"I am sorry chief. The drapes were drawn. The room was completely dark. From what you say, if whoever it was left by that secluded window, no light would have entered the room to allow even a shape for me to see," Burger answered.

"Hamilton did the man say anything. Did you hear anyone talking, perhaps as you entered or approached the room?" Eve asked.

Burger tried to think back to when he entered the room. Nothing came to mind. "No, Eve. I do not remember hearing anything until that noise. Then I picked up the knife and froze. That is when Lt. Tragg shined that light in my eyes and turned on the lights.

"What kind of noise?" Della asked. "Someone moving around in the room…..opening a window?

"Actually it sounded like a creaky door or window opening."

"Perry, when you opened that window, did it make any noise?" Ironside asked.

"Come to think of it…" Perry began

"It creaked…..that is the board Perry pulled away from the window creaked," Ed interrupted.

"We can be pretty sure that the killer was in that room and left by way of that window," Ironside said. "Lt. Tragg, check around and find out if anyone was seen leaving between the buildings."

"Alright, chief. But chances are no one did. At that time of night the street is pretty deserted."

"We won't know unless we check it out," Ironside responded.

"I'll check it out chief," Tragg said.

"Bob, we need to check out those two corporations. I want to talk to the CEO's of Harris and Johnson." Perry said.

"You and I are going to do that today. You take Johnson and I will take Harris. Mark, I want you to check what is on those flash drives. Start with the ones Hamilton took out of the police department. Wayland Grant is going to find out about them and I want them checked before he comes after them. Then check the ones we found outside Johnson Technology."

Perry took over. "Ed, start with the Tennison and the Stimson Corporations. Find out everything you can regarding any connection with Connor Wolff or Daniel Moorey. We have to find Daniel Moorey. So far, we do not have the faintest idea where he is. You have to find him, Ed."

"We'll find him," Ed replied. "I could use Eve's help unless you have something in mind for her."

"Eve, work with Ed," Ironside said. "Hamilton, what are the chances the lawyers in this town will talk to you?"

"Perry's talking to me. I can't promise anything beyond that? Why?"

"I think Bob wants Richard Littleton checked out. What was he doing at the Johnson Technology the night of the murder?" Perry inquired.

"And if he was there to see Connor Wolff…..what was it about. I have a hunch he was involved with Wolff and the theft of technology from those corporations," Ironside said.

"I know of several attorneys that have no use for Littleton. They might be willing to talk to me about him. I'll give it a try," Hamilton said.

"Get one thing straight, Hamilton" Ironside looked at him with that piercing blue glare. "You are to stay completely away from Littleton. I do not want you within a mile of the Johnson Technology either. If you disobey me at all, I will see to it you spend the rest of this trial and investigation sitting in a cell. Do I make myself clear?"

Hamilton did not like being dressed down by Ironside in front of everyone but he understood the chief's reasoning so he said nothing about it. "Yes, chief. I understand."

"Alright then. Everyone reports to either Perry or me. Any questions" Ironside asked. No one spoke up. "Well if you have no questions then why are you still sitting here?" Ironside bellowed.

That broke up the meeting as everyone started filing out of Perry's office.

**9.2**

Lt. Carl Reese entered Fox Technology. Passing those who were waiting in line to go through security, Carl went directly to the security guard. He pulled his badge out of his suit coat. "San Francisco police department. I am here to see Brit Bradford."

"Sir, that is not possible right now. You will have to get in line over there and signed your name….."

"Yes, Chief Ironside told me all about your rules." He pulled a court order out of his suit pocket. "This says I don't have to wait, mister." Carl motioned for two police officers that had accompanied him to join him at security. "Now I would appreciate it if you did not warn Mr. Bradford I am here. To be sure you comply with my request, these police officers will see to it you do not call up stairs or leave your post. Now if you will excuse me." Carl pushed his way past the guard through the security gate.

"Hey, you can't go upstairs without being announced. Hey, stop!" The guard yelled to no avail.

When Carl arrived at Brit Bradford's office, he opened the door and went directly to his secretary. "I am here to see Mr. Bradford."

"I am sorry sir. You have to have an appointment. How did you get up here?" She asked.

"With this." Carl slammed the subpoena down on her desk. After she opened and read the subpoena, Carl took it out of her hands. "I'll announce myself." He walked past her and opened Brit Bradford's office door.

Bradford looked up from his desk, clearly startled by Carl's entrance. "Who are you and how did you get up here?" Bradford picked up his phone and called security."

"That will not do you any good, Mr. Bradford." Carl pulled the court order out of his pocket and tossed it on Bradford's desk. He then pulled out his badge and showed it to Bradford. "I work for Chief Ironside. That is a court order for all the records on Daniel Moorey."

"I told Ironside he could not have them," Bradford said angrily.

"Yea, well Chief Ironside does not handle the word no very well. He has a tendency to trump ones aces."

Two security guards opened the office door. "Show Sgt. Reese out."

As the two security guards stepped forward, Carl grabbed the court order and pulled out his badge. "This is a court order that trumps your security measures in this building. You two either leave now or I will have you arrested for interfering with a police investigation," Carl growled. "And that is Lt. Reese."

One of the guards took the court order. After reading it, he addressed Bradford. "I am sorry sir but we cannot remove Lt. Reese from the building. I am a former police officer and he has the right to take the records in the court order. There is nothing we can do, sir."

Bradford picked up the phone. "Well there is something I can do about it." He pressed the intercom button. "Get me Commissioner Randall on the phone now," he said as his voice began to rise.

"You are not taking anything out of this office. Commissioner Randall is Ironside's boss. We will just see who has the last laugh, Lieutenant."

Carl decided to allow Bradford to play out his little power trip since he knew it would be to no avail. A moment later, his intercom buzzed. "Mr. Bradford, Commissioner Randall said he could not talk to right now. He also said you are to comply with the court order or face charges."

Bradford's jaw dropped. It was clear that was not the response he was expecting. "Well…..Commissioner Randall has a superior as well." He pressed the intercom button. "Get Mayor Patrick Simpson on the phone. Ironside may be able to push Randall around but he can't push the mayor around."

Carl held back a grin that was threatening to break across his face. This was more fun than he could have imagined. This man had a lot to learn if he thought it was that easy to stop Ironside when he wanted something.

The intercom buzzed again. "Mr. Bradford, Mayor Simpson just said that he will not interfere with Chief Ironside's investigation. He suggests you comply at once as Chief Ironside is not a man who is very patient with those who don't."

Bradford could not believe his ears. He was speechless. He just stood there staring at the phone.

"Mr. Bradford. Chief Ironside is expecting me to take care of this right away so I suggest you take me to those files. Otherwise I am going to have to arrest YOU for interfering with a police investigation." Carl said as he began showing impatience.

Bradford was livid. "Follow me," he snarled. He unlocked a door to the left side of his office. Behind the door was a bank type vault door. After working the combination, he opened the vault. It was a much larger room than Carl had expected. It would have put most bank vaults to shame. Bradford searched the drawers for the one he was looking for. When he came upon it, he opened it and pulled out a rather thick file. Then he pulled out another. Carl walked into the vault and Bradford slammed the drawer shut.

Carl reached over and opened the drawer. He looked down the list of names. There was one more file on Daniel Moorey. "You forgot one or maybe you didn't."

"I simply missed it," Bradford said.

"Sure you did. Do you have anything else in here on Moorey? Do not hold out on me, Bradford. The chief will throw the book at you if I find out you have not turned everything over to me."

"That's it," he snarled. "Now get out of my building."

"Oh I am sorry I cannot do that. There are several employees I have to talk to. It is all there in the subpoena. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other for the awhile," Carl said.

"Get out of my office, Reese."

"Gladly, I got what I came for. And Bradford, remember what I said. Chief Ironside will not go light on you if we find you held anything back."

"Get out, Reese. You got everything I have."

Carl looked at him for a moment and left the room.

**9.3**

Perry finished setting Mark up with a computer in the law library. "There is still plenty of coffee out there. Help yourself, Mark." Perry heard a commotion in his office. He left the law library and closed the door. Della was attempting to keep Wayland Grant from coming into his office. Perry glanced over at Ironside.

"Tell Della to let him in," Ironside said.

Perry nodded and walked over to the door. "Mr. Grant, it is customary to make an appointment if you would like to see me. At the very least, you could have called. I do not appreciate you bullying Miss Street to force your way in here."

"I don't want to see you Mason. I am here to see Ironside. Where the hell is he? I checked at the hotel and they said he is not staying there. Since I know he is your brother I am assuming he is staying with you."

"I hope you will not be assuming when it comes to the evidence of this case, Mr. Grant."

"Stop stalling Mason. I want to see Ironside, NOW!

"Let him in Perry," Ironside called out.

Grant stormed into Perry's office. He headed directly for Ironside. His face was beet red, his anger apparent. "Ironside, I want to talk to you. You were ordered to report to me."

"I suggest you calm down, Mr. Grant. Perry was much more gracious with you then I will be if you continue with this behavior."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You are working for me while you are here."

"I am not working for anyone, especially not you Mr. Grant. I was brought in to do an independent investigation and that is what I intend to do."

"INDEPENDENT? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL THIS? CONSPIRING WITH THE DEFENSE ATTORNEY?" Grant roared.

"Mr. Grant, either calm down or leave," Ironside said in a tone that Grant could not ignore. Ironside's tone had the desire affect. Grant calmed a bit.

"I ordered you to come and see me when you were done with Captain Brandt."

"I don't take orders from you, Mr. Grant. In fact, I will not be taking orders from anyone while I am here. If you need investigators for your case, go speak with Captain Brandt. I am sure he will be happy to assign some detectives to you," Ironside suggested.

"You are assigned to me, Ironside," Grant said.

"No Mr. Grant, I am not. I was asked by the LAPD to investigate this murder. I was assured by the city council that I have a free hand in the methods I use. I was also assured I would not answer to anyone here in Los Angeles. In fact I was told my rank is the same here and holds all the authority and power it does in San Francisco. Therefore, I will investigate this my way and my way does not include helping you convict Hamilton Burger. If he is guilty I will gather the evidence to try him but if he is not I will find that evidence as well. Now unless you have something else you want to discuss, this conversation is over," Ironside said his voice beginning to rise.

"I want a report on what you find," Grant said.

Ironside shook his head. I do not answer to you and I will not be sharing anything with you unless there is evidence to turn over to you. It will be independent of you and your office. That is what I was called in here to do."

"Big shot detective. You are not here to do an independent investigation. Everyone knows you are here to help your brother."

Ironside's anger was beginning to rise. "This conversation is over."

Perry stepped in. "Mr. Grant, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"And if I refuse?" Grant asked.

"Then I will arrest you for trespassing," Ironside said.

"You would not dare," Grant said moving closer to Ironside. Perry walked closer to his brother in a protective move.

Ironside leaned forward in his chair. "Try me."

Grant looked in the steely blue eyes staring back at him and decided to back down. "Burger is going down and not the great Perry Mason or the famous Robert T. Ironside is going to prevent it. I have always known Mason was a crook but you disappoint me Ironside. I thought you were a good cop." He turned and stormed out of the room.

Perry smiled. Ironside noticed it and said, "What exactly is so amusing?"

"You are making friends really fast, Bob."

"He doesn't like you any better than he does me. At least I am just a lousy cop. You are a crook.

Both men laughed heartily.

**9.4**

Lt. Andy Anderson entered Wayland Grant's office. "Hello Mr. Grant. I was told to report to you."

"Yes, Lt. Anderson. Captain Brandt has assigned you to me to help with the investigation."

"I don't understand. Lt. Tragg was the officer that was on the murder scene. Why isn't he heading up the investigation?" Andy asked.

"Because Ironside requested he work for him?"

"Isn't Ironside working for the prosecution?" Andy wondered.

"Tell that to Ironside," Grant said bitterly.

Andy decided to drop the subject. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I got a tip that Hamilton Burger cheated on his bar exam years ago. I was told Conner Wolff knew about it and was trying to blackmail Burger. Find out if it is true. If it is than it is another motive for Burger to kill Wolff."

"Alright, I will check it out right away." Andy said as he turned to leave.

Grant called after him. "You're a cop, Lieutenant. What do you think of Robert Ironside?"

Andy wondered why Grant was asking. Most people knew Ironside's reputation as a cop. "He's the best there is. We are lucky to have him investigating the murder. Believe me he will solve it. Why do you ask?"

"I am wondering if he would keep evidence from the prosecution," he said thinking aloud.

"Robert Ironside? No way. If he finds evidence that points at Hamilton Burger, he will not withhold it," Anderson disagreed.

"He flat out told me today, he would not be sharing the results of the investigation with me."

"I am sure since this is an independent investigation there will be some things he will not share but if he finds evidence that affect this case…he will turn it over. He is a by the book cop," Andy concluded.

"You sound as if you admire the man?"

"Of course. I do not know a cop that does not. Like I said he is the best there is."

"Ok, go check out Burger's bar exam," Grant said.

Grant wanted this conviction. If he could beat Mason…..something Burger had not done and he would make a name for himself and put himself in line for Burger's job. The question was would Ironside and Mason ruin his chances by destroying or manufacturing evidence. He had to find a way to keep an eye on both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 10**

**10.1**

Lt. Andy Anderson called the Bar Association. He had been waiting on hold for over fifteen minutes. Finally, Will Josephs came back to the phone. "Lt. Anderson?"

"That's right. This is Lt. Anderson," Andy said.

"Sir, we have checked into the record of Hamilton Burger. I don't understand how it could have been missed."

"What could have been missed?" Andy inquired.

"The record shows that Mr. Burger had been caught cheating on the bar exam. It was recommended that he not be allowed to take it again. He was supposed to be barred from becoming a lawyer."

"Exactly what do you mean by cheating? What was the nature of the cheating?" Andy asked.

"He and another man who took the bar exam conspired to steal a copy of the test which contained the answers."

"Do you have the name of that man?" Andy asked.

"Yes sir. The man's name was Jorge Mezzo." Will Josephs told him.

"Does the Bar have an address for this man?"

"No sir, we don't…..that is because he committed suicide shortly after the Bar Association banned him from taking the bar exam again."

Andy's head was reeling with the information he had just been given. He could not believe it. There had to be some mistake. No, he could not accept this. "Mr. Josephs, I will need a copy of that report from the Bar Association. Can you fax it to my office?"

"Absolutely, Lieutenant. Give me the number and I will take care of it right away."

Andy gave him the phone number. "One more question Mr. Josephs. How could it be possible that Mr. Burger could get a license to practice law if he had been banned."

"It seems the report had been buried an inactive file. Those files were put in the computer system about five years ago. Whoever put the files in the system did not report it to the proper authorities. It probably would never have been discovered if you had not inquired about Mr. Burger's record. At any rate, he will never practice law of any kind again. Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Andy told him. He thanked the man and hung up. Andy had known Hamilton Burger for a number of years. He always considered him an honest upright lawyer. He just could not believe he was guilty of murder. This report showing up at this time and by a caller that refused to identify himself was just a bit to convenient for him. He knew he would have to give that report to Wayland Grant. He would have a field day with it. Andy did not like the man. None of the detectives liked working with him. He talked down to the detectives and demanded the impossible from them. Andy thought Grant would be just as happy if the detectives manufactured the evidence against the people he tried in court. He simply had no respect for him.

He just could not accept this and he was not about to stand by and allow a good decent public servant go down. There had to be an explanation for this. He picked up his phone and dialed Perry Mason's office.

**10.2**

The phone in Perry Mason's office rang. Della answered, "Perry Mason's office."

"Della, is Perry in?" Lieutenant Anderson asked.

"Hello Andy, yes he is. He's with Chief Ironside and Hamilton Burger at the moment. Can you hold and I will see if he can speak with you." Della put the phone on hold and headed for the door to her boss's office. She knocked and went in.

"Yes, Della," Perry said as he, Burger and Ironside looked up.

"Lt. Anderson is on line one for you."

"Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?" Perry asked.

"No, but he sounded quite anxious."

Perry frowned. He went round his desk and sat down. Della picked up the phone and said, "Lieutenant, Mr. Mason will speak with you now." She handed the phone to Mason.

"Yes Andy, what can I do for you?" Perry asked.

"I should not be doing this Perry but I am torn. I don't believe Hamilton is guilty of murder so I have some information for you."

"Just a moment Andy, Chief Ironside and Hamilton Burger are in my office. I am going to put you on speaker." Mason punched the speaker button. "Go ahead Lieutenant."

"Hello, Chief, Hamilton. I felt compelled to contact Perry. Something has come up that I think you should know about. I am turning a report over to Wayland Grant and I am sure he would not share it with any of you." Anderson went on to tell them what he had learned from the Bar Association.

"THAT'S PREPROSPEROUS," yelled Hamilton. "I NEVER EVEN KNEW A MAN BY THE NAME OF JORGE MEZZO AND I CERTAINLY DID NOT NEED TO CHEAT. I PASSED THAT EXAM WITH ONE OF THE HIGHEST SCORES ON RECORD."

"Hamilton, take it easy," Perry said trying to calm his client. "Andy, do you have an address or phone number for this man?"

"No Perry, the man committed suicide shortly after the Bar Association banned him from taking the bar exam again."

"OH FOR CRIPE SAKES. ISN'T THAT JUST A LITTLE COINCEDENTIAL" shouted Hamilton.

"Lieutenant, I want a copy of that report," Ironside interrupted. He placed his hand on Hamilton's forearm getting the calming effect that was intended.

"I am not sure I can do that. It will have to come from the district attorney's office," Andy responded.

"Lieutenant, you are aware of my authority while I am here in Los Angeles?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, I am," Andy answered him.

"Then turn a copy of that report over to me. That's an order, Lieutenant," Ironside told the detective.

Andy smiled. That was exactly the response he had been hoping for. He could not refuse an order from a superior officer and at the present time, Chief Robert Ironside outranked everyone in the Los Angeles Police Department. "I will have a copy sent right over, chief."

"Thank you Andy," Perry said. "We appreciate the information."

"If there is anything else I can do. Let me know." Anderson hung up.

"Hamilton, you don't by any chance remember who administered the test, do you," Perry asked."

"That was so long ago. I don't remember. But shouldn't that be all on record," Hamilton asked.

"Yes," Perry said. "Bob, it might be easier for you to investigate this than anyone else. You know some of the members of the Bar Association board."

"Yes, I do." Ironside picked up the phone. He dialed and listened. "This is Chief Robert Ironside, from the San Francisco Police Department. I would like to talk to Vernon Meeker."

"Chief, how the hell are you?" Meeker said when he came on the line.

"Doing fine, Vern. How's Janice?" Ironside asked.

"She's doing fine. Thanks for asking. I would love to chit chat and catch up with you but knowing that you have been called into the Hamilton Burger investigation, I assume this is not just a social call."

"I wish it were. You are correct. I am in Los Angeles as a special investigator for the Burger trial. I need your help."

"Just name it Chief. You helped cleared several of my clients when I was practicing in San Francisco," Meeker pointed out.

"I found the truth in those cases Vern. Fortunately for you the truth was your clients were not guilty of what they were tried for."

"Never the less you helped clear them and I owe you. Now what exactly do you need help with," Meeker asked eagerly.

"The police got a tip that Hamilton Burger cheated on his bar exam. According to the Bar Association he should have been barred from taking the bar examination again and not allowed to become an attorney. The records according to Will Joseph were just entered into the computer system five years ago and were not reported to the Bar Association."

"The tip was no doubt by a caller who would not give his name, I am sure. There is simply no way in hell Hamilton Burger cheated on the bar exam. I don't care what the records say. Burger was brilliant. He did not need to cheat. He held the record for years as having the highest score on that exam until it was broken by another now brilliant attorney."

"Vern, I need more than just your opinion. The district attorney is going to use this as part of the motive for Burger to kill Conner Wolff. We have to prove it to be untrue," Ironside said.

"I can look into it if you would like, Bob," Meeker offered.

"I would appreciate it. Find out who administered that exam to Burger. We want to talk to him. I suspect the information was planted into the computer system recently. I would like to know if the system was tampered with. We will start checking to see who at this end had the know how to break into that system."

"Alright Bob. Anything else?"

"Yes, who was the hot shot attorney that broke Hamilton Burger's score on the bar exam?" Ironside asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Perry Mason," Meeker answered. "But since he is your brother, you probably already guessed that. He holds the record to this day as having the highest score with Burger close behind him."

"Get back to me as soon as you can, Vern." Ironside hung up the phone.

"I did not cheat on that exam," Hamilton said. "And Perry beat my score by two points when he took the bar exam. He's the hot shot attorney you asked about."

Mason grinned. "It is my goal in life to beat you."

"If you are going to continue with that goal," Burger said grimly, "than I suggest you find out who the hell planted those fictitious lies in my records."

Mason turned serious. "Whoever did had to have left a trail. We'll follow it and we will find them.

**10.3**

Lieutenant Arthur Tragg entered the Johnson Technology building. He hurried to the security department. A uniformed guard stopped him at the door. "Sorry buddy, this is a secured area. No one is allowed in here."

Tragg reached in his suit coat and pulled out his badge. "Lt. Tragg, Homicide. I am investigating the murder of one of your employees, Conner Wolff. I want to see the security disc for the night of the murder."

The guard looked at the lieutenant's credentials and handed it back to Tragg. "I will have to get this cleared with the CEO of the company, sir."

Tragg once again reached in his pocket and handed the man a court order. "This says I don't have to wait for anybody. Now show me where those security discs are," he barked at him.

Indecision overtook the guard. He had been trained not to allow anyone in this room. Never before had he been faced with a court order. "I still have to inform the CEO," he decided.

"Not unless you want me to arrest you for interfering with a murder investigation," Tragg countered.

The guard changed his mind. It was not worth going to jail. After all, the police officer did have a court order. "Right this way, Lieutenant."

Tragg followed the young security guard to a room that contained security disc from the ceiling to the floor. He watched as the guard pulled a ladder from behind one of the cabinets. He got up on the ladder and pulled down several discs. Jumping from the ladder, the guard handed the security discs to the lieutenant. "That's it Lieutenant. Those are the ones from the day before the murder to the day after the murder."

Tragg handed him a receipt for the security discs and left the office. When he arrived at his car, he pulled out his cell phone and called Perry Mason's office. "Della, Lt. Tragg here. Tell Perry and the chief, I got a court order for the security discs from Johnson Tech on the day of the murder. I am heading over to the office right now. Tell Perry to set up the computer so that we can get a look at these things." He hung up the phone, started his car and sped off down the street.

**10.4**

Mark Sanger pulled the flash drives out of the computer. He left Perry Mason's law library and entered his private office. Mason and Mark's boss were engaged in conversation.

Perry looked up. "I don't like the look on your face Mark."

"You're going to like what I found even less."

Ironside turned his wheel chair around and said, "Alright, out with it."

"The flash drives that Hamilton took from the evidence room of at the police department contain the work Conner Wolff was working on at the time of his arrest. It appears from the drives that he was in the process of developing the chip. There is nothing there to indicate he did not invent the chip himself. However, I am not an expert on computer chips. It might be a good idea to have the flash drives looked at by an expert."

"And the flash drives that were found outside of the Johnson building," Perry asked.

"They contain proof that Hamilton Burger cheated on the bar exam."

"How in the world would Conner Wolff get hold of something like that?" Perry asked.

"He either found a way to break into the system and steal it or he broke into the system…" Ironside said as he was interrupted by Mason.

"And planted it," Mason said.

"We have to find out, Perry. This gives Wayland Grant all the motive he needs to convict Burger of murder and we have no choice…."

"But to turn it over to Andy. Mark, make a copy of those flash drives," Perry ordered.

"Already done," Mark responded.

Perry pushed the intercom button and said, "Della, get Lt. Anderson on the phone for me."

Ironside addressed his aide. "Did you make a copy of the other flash drives as well?"

"Yes, chief. I made a copy as I finished with each one of them."

"Did you check them to make sure everything copied over?"

"Yes. Everything is there. Where is Hamilton Burger?" Mark had just noticed he was no longer with them.

"He said he had something he wanted to do. I thought it would be better to get him out of this office and away from us. Sitting around and doing nothing was driving him up the wall and subsequently he was doing the same to us," Perry answered.

Perry's intercom buzzed. He pressed the button. "Yes, Della."

"Lt. Tragg is here. Can you see him now?"

"Send him in."

The door opened and Tragg entered Mason's private office. He was carrying a box Mason assumed contained the security disc from Johnson Technology. "Bring it over here, Tragg," Perry ordered. "We have the computer set up."

Tragg took the discs over to Perry's desk. He handed them to Ironside who in turn handed one of them to Perry. Perry put the disc into the computer and the three men settled down to began looking for anything that might help Hamilton Burger.

**10.5**

Lt. Andy Anderson knocked on the door of Wayland Grant's office. When he received no answer, he tried the doorknob. It was locked. A passing employee noticed Anderson and said. "The Deputy District Attorney is not in his office, Lieutenant. He is working out of Hamilton Burger's office."

Anderson could not believe what he was hearing. It sure did not take Grant long to ease into the District Attorney's office. Well he was in for a major disappointment. Mason and Ironside were not going to make it easy for him to take that office over completely. Andy turned and left, heading for Burger's office. When he arrived, Burger's secretary was sitting at her desk. "Can I help you, Lieutentan?"

"I am looking for Deputy DA Grant. He is not in his office."

The secretary looked at Anderson and spoke in a disgusted tone. "That man has no shame. He just walked in here and took over Mr. Burger's office. Now he is ordering me around as if I worked for him. It almost as if he can't wait to prosecute Mr. Burger. Lieutenant, they will clear Mr. Burger, won't they?"

Andy was sure his blood pressure was rising. "They'll clear him. Right now I need to see Grant. Can you tell him I am here?"

She pressed the intercom. "Mr. Grant, Lt. Anderson is here to see you." She looked up at Andy and said, "Go right in Lieutenant. He will see you now."

Anderson entered the door to Hamilton Burger's office. He slid into a chair in from of Burger's desk. Grant did not acknowledge his presence. Andy continued to wait while Grant completely ignored him while reading what appeared to be paperwork concerning the Burger murder trial. He could not help but think it was no wonder not a single police officer in the department wanted to work with this man. Andy waited a full ten minutes before Grant finally looked up.

"What do you want, Anderson?"

Andy held his tongue. What he wanted to do was blast the man. He was rude and talked down to police officers. He did not even show the courtesy to address any of them by their rank or at least precede their names with Mister. "I got the information on Hamilton Burger's bar exam." He handed Grant the file. He again waited a full ten minutes while Grant read and re-read the report. Finally, Grant looked up over the report.

A big smile broke across his face. "This is perfect. I can't wait to see the look on Mason's face when I present this little bit of information." He looked at Anderson. He would see a look of contempt on his face. Grant did not care in the least. Anderson was beneath him. He was nothing but a foot soldier taking orders from him. "I want you to keep this under wraps. Mason and Ironside are to know nothing about it. I want to spring in on them in court. I don't want to give them time to check it out."

"Ironside and Mason already know about the report." Anderson said knowing an explosion from Grant would erupt. He did not care.

"What do you mean they know about it? How could that be possible?"

"I told them," Anderson said maybe just a bit smugly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU HAD NO BUSINESS TELLING THE DEFENSE ATTORNEY ABOUT THE PROSECUTION'S CASE. I COULD HAVE YOUR BADGE FOR THAT, ANDERSON." Grant's face was red as he shouted at Andy.

Rather than react to Grant's threat he just said calmly. "Chief Ironside was communicating with me. He asked about what I was working on." Andy did not tell him he had actually called Ironside and Mason. "I had no choice but to tell him."

"THE HELL YOU DID. YOU ARE TO TELL IRONSIDE NOTHING. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ANDERSON? YOU TELL HIM NOTHING!"

"Chief Ironside has all the authority of his San Francisco rank. That makes the man my superior. When he orders me to do something or answer questions, I have to do exactly that. If you don't like that Mr. Grant, then I suggest you take it up with Chief Ironside. I am a police officer and I don't answer to you. At the present time the entire department answers to Robert T. Ironside. And that is Lieutenant Anderson to, Mr. Grant. Do you understand me?" Andy's temper had begun to rise. "I am assigned to help you and will investigate this to the best of my abilities but that doesn't not include disobeying a superior officer. Now do you want the rest of the information I have or not?"

Grant stared at Anderson. This man's loyalties were obviously with Hamilton Burger. He would have to keep a close eye on him. Grant calmed down. "What information are you talking about?"

"The computer discs you asked for from Johnson Technology." Andy began.

"I am assuming you were able to pick those up without having a conference with Ironside."

Andy ignored the sarcasm. "Actually the discs were not on the premises."

"WELL WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY THEN?" Grant shouted.

"Chief Ironside ordered Lt. Tragg to get a court order and pick them up. He arrived there about a half hour before I did."

Grant lowered his voice. "Are you telling me Ironside has them?"

"Yes, Mr. Grant. CHIEF Ironside has them," he answered rising his voice and emphasizing Ironside's rank. His efforts were lost on Grant, however.

"I suggest that you get them from him and bring them to me," Grant said.

"And how do you propose I do that. I can't order Chief Ironside around."

Grant looked at Anderson with disgust. "How the hell did you ever get to become a lieutenant? Never mind, I'll deal with Ironside myself. Not get out of my office and try doing some real investigating. They did teach you that at the police academy did they not?"

Andy got up and left Burger's office. That's it, he thought. Anderson was going to do what he could to help Ironside and Mason. "He called over his shoulder as he went through the door. "It's not your office. It's Hamilton Burger's."

Wayland Grant knew he could not depend on Andy Anderson. He punched the intercom. "Sgt. Holcomb is in the building. Ask him to come down to see me."

Within a half hour Holcomb appeared in Burger's office. "Sergeant, I was wondering if I could enlist your help. I cannot depend on Lt. Anderson. He bows to Ironside. I need an investigator who is not afraid to buck Ironside and help me with this investigation. I know how you feel about Perry Mason. I was wondering if you would like to help defeat him on this case?"

Sgt. Holcomb lit a cigarette and took a long puff. "Mr. Grant, you do realize the entire department is under Ironside at the moment?"

"Yes, I realize that but do you realize that Ironside is not here to do a fair investigation? He is here to help Mason let Burger get away with murder."

"I am not convinced Burger is guilty of murder. He has always been a damn good district attorney."

"Look Sergeant, I am willing to let you get a look at the evidence. If you agree that Burger is probably guilty would you be willing to help me put a murderer behind bars and at the same time you can have to the satisfaction of helping beat Mason."

Holcomb had never liked Mason. In fact, he down right disliked him. Nor did he appreciate the city council bringing in Ironside from San Francisco to investigate the case. The LAPD was perfectly capable of running an impartial investigation. Just how impartial could Ironside be when his brother was the defense counsel? He thought it over for a minute. "I'll tell you what. If you can convince me that Burger is guilty I will help you convict him. But I will warn you I am not going to take a chance of losing my job where Ironside is concerned. You will have to find a way to keep him from finding out about my activities. I would certainly like to stick it to Mason but I am not messing with Ironside. He's running the LAPD right now. He is not the kind of man you cross. Do we understand each other?"

Grant knew he could not ask for anything any better than that. "We understand each other perfectly. Now grab yourself a cup of coffee and I'll show you the case against Burger."

**10.6**

Hamilton Burger entered the building where the law office of Richard Littleton was located. He got into the elevator and went up to the tenth floor. After getting a quick drink from the water fountain, he located Suite 1032. Burger stood out of sight of anyone who might be in the office. He peaked into the office. He spotted Littleton's secretary. She was filling a box with objects from her desk. Hamilton looked further into the private office of Littleton but did not see anyone. He decided to take a chance and go into the office.

He opened the door and went in. Heidi Moretown looked up. Burger could tell from the surprised look on her face that he was not someone she expected to see. "Mr. Burger, what are you doing here?" She came out from behind her desk and met Hamilton in the middle of the room.

Burger noticed that the box she had be putting items in seem to contain much of what looked like personal items. "Are you leaving Mr. Littleton's employ?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." She walked back behind the desk and continued to fill the box with her personal belongings.

"Is Mr. Littleton in?"

"No, he's not and he won't be back today." She looked at Burger who was peering into Littleton's office. He looked tired and beaten. Heidi felt sorry for the man. He was a proud honest man with a tremendous record in the courtroom, well except against Perry Mason. But then what district attorney could beat Mason? Mason took great care in defending clients that were innocent. If they were not, he would plea bargain them to a sentence they deserved. No more, no less. How does one beat a man that has such wonderful instincts when it comes to people? She stopped packing and looked back at Burger. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Burger?"

Burger did not know how to approach her. Maybe he should have talked to Perry about this. He had wanted to but Robert Ironside had never left Mason's office and he certainly did not want to talk in to Perry in front of him. He had tremendous respect for Ironside but he would not have approved of Hamilton coming to Littleton's office. Ironside expected him to stay out of the investigation. Perry, on the other hand was in a much better position to understand. He he knew Hamilton. "Miss Moretown, I don't know exactly how to ask you but…"

"You want to know why I am leaving and you want me to give you the low down on Mr. Littleton. Is that about right?"

Burger looked away. He knew he was asking her to do something he would deplore in his own secretary but Littleton could never be compared to him. That was for sure. Hamilton knew Littleton did not have his honesty. He just did not know what to say to Heidi Moretown.

"Look, let me make this easier for you. I think Littleton is a louse. He doesn't care who he defends and he is more than willing to put a murderer back on the streets if it means winning and making money. I know I should not be telling you this but Littleton knew beyond a doubt that Conner Wolff killed those four Johnson Tech employees. Still he went out of his way to try and get Wolff cleared of the charge. The reason…money. I don't know where Wolff got the money but if Richard got him off, he was to be paid three hundred thousand dollars. If I were you, I would be watching the bank account of one Richard Littleton." She turned around and took a file off the desk and handed it to Burger. "Take a look at that, Mr. Burger."

As he took the file from her, he said, "It is a good thing for him Perry Mason refused to defend him. He can't be bought." Hamilton began reading the file. It was Littleton's file on Conner Wolff. All of the information was privileged. He could tell Perry and Ironside about it but it could not be used in court. What was said between a client and his lawyer could not be revealed. Yet this file showed that Littleton not only knew that Wolff was guilty of murder, it appeared he helped cover up certain facts in the case, evidence that should have been turned over to the police. It looked like Littleton was much more interested in receiving the three hundred thousand dollars than doing his duty as an officer of the court. "Why are you showing me this?" Burger asked.

"Because I don't believe for a minute that you killed Conner Wolff. You don't deserve to go to jail or die for something you did not do. I can't give you that file obviously but you should be able to relay the information to Mr. Mason or Chief Ironside. Maybe they can figure out exactly what those two were up to." She looked Burger straight in the eye. "Now why could I have not been hired to work for someone like you or Perry Mason? No, I had to become the legal secretary for a crook. Now please go. I trust Mr. Littleton will never know I allowed you to see that file?"

"Of course he won't," Burger responded. "Do you know where Littleton is right now?"

"He said he was going home to shower and then he had an important meeting at eight o'clock. Mr. Burger, I must really get going. I wish you luck with your trial. I am happy Mr. Mason has decided to defend you."

"So am I," Burger said with a smile. He picked up her box and carried it out of the office. "Can I put this in your car for you?"

"Why thank you. Yes, that would be much appreciated."

Burger carried the box to the elevator which lowered the two of them to ground floor. He walked with her silently to her car and placed the box in the back seat. The he watched her drive away. Hamilton Burger got behind the wheel of his own car to head to his next destination…Richard Littleton's house.

Hamilton stopped his car about a half a block from Littleton's home and waited. He could see both the front and side entrances from where he was parked. He did not notice the sedan that was parked across the street. Nor did he notice the man who had gotten out of that sedan. The man walked across the street and around the back of the car. When he reached the passenger door, he opened it and got in the car. "Hello, Hamilton," Sgt. Ed Brown said.

xxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecuter**

**Chapter 11**

**11.1**

Startled, Hamilton Burger turned to see Sgt. Ed Brown sitting beside him in his car. He looked away from him. He knew he was going to be in big trouble with Ironside. He had made it clear he would put him in a cell if he interfered with the case. He now had to find a way to keep Brown from telling his boss about his appearance here. "Look, Ed….."

"Seems to me the chief told you to stay completely away from Richard Littleton"

"I just can't sit by and do nothing. My career and my life are at stake here. I have to be involved."

Chief Ironside is going to hit the roof when he finds out you were here tonight."

"So you are going to tell him?"

Ed shook his head. "We don't keep anything from him, Hamilton. If we did, we would not be working for him. It would be better if it came from you," Ed suggested.

Hamilton sighed. "Ok Ed, I'll tell him but first let me explain to you what I have been doing tonight. I went to Littleton's office…"

"You what!" Ed exclaimed.

"Just hear me out. I went there. After I was sure Littleton was not there I talked to his secretary, who by the way was filling a box with her personal belongings. She had quit. Seems she is not real fond of her ex-boss. She let me see the Conner Wolff file. Ed, he knew for certain that Wolff was guilty of those murders. Wolff paid him three hundred thousand dollars to make sure he got off."

Ed frowned. "You mean he actually recorded that in his records?"

"Sure. Any communication between attorney and client is confidential. It cannot be used in court against the client. He probably did it for his own recollection and for a little blackmailing later on. Anyway, according to Littlton's file Wolff was on the security cameras"

Ed could not believe his own ears. "You mean the murder of those people was recorded?"

"That's right but Woff took the recordings. He gave them to Littleton to keep and told him they were confidential. Littleton was not supposed to look at them."

"But he did," Ed surmised.

"He did. He confronted Wolff with his knowledge of what was on the recording. Wolff offered to pay him a hundred thousand dollars to keep quiet about what was on the recording and another two hundred thousand to get him acquitted."

"So Richards suppressed the evidence that would have convicted Wolff for sure," Ed said.

"I have always known he was dirty. We just have never been able to get anything on him."

"Maybe if you had spent more time trying to catch him at a crime and less going after Perry Mason, you might have gotten him," Ed said sarcastically.

"I admit in the beginning we tried to get Perry disbarred but that was a long time ago. You have to admit Perry pushes the line. I thought he was crooked at first. I learned different over the years when he would find the real killer, not just get his clients off. We don't always care for his methods but he cares about justice. I understand him better now. Even though we are on opposite sides of the fence, we respect each other. In fact I consider Perry a friend and the speed in which he came to my defense proves he considers me a friend as well."

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked changing the subject.

"I believe Littleton not only withheld evidence, I believe he is up to his neck in this. My gut instinct tells me he knows more about this murder than we do. So why are you here?"

Ed sighed. "Because I believe he is up to his neck in this and knows more about the murder than we do and….Chief Ironside ordered me to find out everything we can about him. So far you have found out more than I have," he admitted.

"Where do we go from here?" Hamilton asked.

"You are going home. I am going to follow Littleton if he leaves here."

Burger looked straight out the front window while pondering what to say to convince Brown he needed to be involved. When he was ready to speak again, he looked back at Ed. "I remember reading in the San Francisco paper about a detective sergeant who was accused of murder. He was identified by a number of people in a bar as having shot dead a man outside of the bar. He was supposed to have gone fishing and was actually writing an article about his boss. But he did not have anyone to back up his alibi. I am just wondering did that detective sergeant go home and not bother to help with the investigation to clear himself?"

Sgt. Brown looked down. Burger brought back memories of one of the most difficult periods of his life. He turned and looked Hamilton Burger in the eye. "I did not do anything on my own. I was with the chief who headed the investigation. Even then, I only worked with him until they actually put me under arrest. I had to depend on Chief Ironside to clear me."

"Look Hamilton, I have been where you are right now. Believe me I know what you are feeling. I know every emotion that is boiling deep inside you. Perry Mason believes in your innocence. So does Chief Ironside. For that matter so do I. We are here to help you. We will clear you. The chief is relentless when he is investigating and pairing him with Perry makes for an undefeatable duo. They are the two most brilliant men I have ever known. There are no better investigators. The chief wants you to leave this to the police. He's the boss."

"Ed, I have to be a part of it. It's my life. I can only put it in Perry's and the chief's hands so long as I can be involved. Let me work with you. I know the city, you don't. I can help you. It will help me keep my mine off the mess I am in. I know you can understand that," Burger pleaded.

Brown sat silently for a moment. "Ok. I will talk to the chief. If anyone can convince him it will be me. But get one thing straight, you will be taking orders from me. I get my orders from Chief Ironside. We will not be disobeying those orders. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Burger said with a grin.

"Alright." Ed smiled back at Hamilton Burger.

Hamilton looked out the window. Richard Littleton came out his front door. He started up his Ford and began backing out of his driveway. "Ed, look!"

"I see him," Brown replied. "If he turns this way we better duck. I don't want him spotting us."

Little did indeed turn his vehicle toward Ed and Hamilton. Both men ducked as he drove away. Hamilton started up his vehicle. Leaving the lights off, he made a U turn in the road and began following Richard Littleton.

**11.2**

Chief Ironside, Perry Mason and Mark Sanger arrived at Regency Hotel. They reache room 819 and Mason knocked on the door. William Morrison opened the door and invited them into his suite. Mark pushed his boss in Morrison's direction.

"Chief Ironside, I presume," Morrison said. He offered his hand to Ironside.

"Chief Robert T. Ironside of the San Francisco Police Department," Perry said. "Chief Ironside is heading this investigation. This is Mark Sanger, the chief's aide"

Morrison looked between the two men. "I had heard the resemblance between the two of you was great but it is truly amazing. Even your voices sound alike."

Both men by now were so use to people pointing out their resemblance they just completely ignored the comment. "Is there someone we can talk?" Ironside asked.

"This way gentleman." Morrison led the men into his suite, which was a large as an apartment. Mark wheeled his boss into the room while the others followed. Morrison gestured toward chairs he had clearly set up for the meeting. "Now what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Conner Wolff was accused of stealing technology from the Harris Corporation in San Diego. What proof do you have the technology was created in your company?" Ironside asked.

"We have all the plans on our computers which is time dated. The plans were also on paper, which is locked in the safe at our company. There are plenty of memos, emails and other communications between offices that prove he created the technology in our company. Charles Patrick is a crook. He paid Wolff to steal it and bring it to his company."

"What proof do you have of that?" Mason asked.

"I don't need proof, Mason. I know he did it."

"Your opinion would not hold any weight in court, Mr. Morrison. According to Charles Patrick, you are making the accusation in order to steal the technology from Johnson Tech. He says he has proof that it was created after Conner Wolff arrived at his company," Perry said, watching Morrison for clues he was hiding something.

Morrison replied angrily, "That is nothing but a lie. The technology for that chip was created in my company. Conner Wolff stole it when he left to go to work for Johnson Tech."

Ironside had been sitting back listening to the exchange between his brother and Morrison. He had developed a gut instinct and decided to act on it. "I would like access to the technology. I want another expert to take a look at it."

For only an instant there was a look of panic in the eyes of William Morrison. He recovered almost at once but not before both Perry Mason and Robert Ironside caught it.

"What are you afraid of Mr. Morrison?" Mason asked.

"Nothing," he replied indignantly.

"That you won't mind turning that technology over to me for analysis," Ironside demanded.

"So someone else has access to steal that technology, Ironside? No, I will not do that."

"What will we find out about the technology?" Mason asked.

"Nothing," Morrison growled.

"Was there something about it you did not want Charles Patrick to know?" Ironside pushed his hunch a bit further."

Morrison looked at Ironside who noticed he had the look of a man that wanted to be anywhere else at this time. "That is a ridiculous statement. Of course I did not want him to know anything at all about it. It was our discovery. We had the right to bring it to the public and make the profits of that discovery."

Mason had surmised where his brother was going with this. "What was wrong with the technology?"

Morrison got up. "I think this little interview is over. I would appreciate it you left."

"I think you better cooperate with us," Ironside said.

"If you don't leave, I am going to call the police," Morrison insisted.

"I am the police," Ironside retorted.

"From San Francisco," Morrison snarled. "You have no jurisdiction here, Ironside."

"You have not been keeping up Mr. Morrison. Chief Ironside has all the authority of his San Francisco rank here in Los Angeles. He is on loan from the SFPD. His jurisdiction, I am afraid, is something you cannot ignore," Mason said, smiling. "I would suggest you cooperate with him. Incidentally, where were you at the time the murder was committed?"

"I told you this conversation is over. Now get out of my suite." When neither man made a move to leave he shouted, "GET OUT!"

Ironside nodded at Perry Mason. Mason pulled a paper out of his pocket and set it down in front of William Morrison.

"What the hell is this?" Morrison snarled.

"It's a subpoena, Mr. Morrison. If you won't talk to us here, you can do so in court."

"I have to get back to my company," he protested.

"You are a material witness, Mr. Morrison. I insist you stick around. At any rate, we will see you in court. I am not finished with you. I will be back," Ironside said. He turned his chair toward the door. Mark fell in behind him and pushed his boss out of the suite. Mason glance back at Morrison and smiled.

Morrison watched as the two men left. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Ironside and Mason are going to be a problem…"

**11.3**

Mark pulled the van up and parked in a handicapped parking spot in front of Perry's apartment building. Chief Ironside lowered his chair to the ground. "Bob, you suspect there is something wrong with the chip, is that right?"

Ironside stopped his chair and looked over his shoulder at Perry. "You mean to tell me you don't?"

"It occurred to me, of course but at the present time we don't have anything but a hunch to base that on."

"Which is why we are going to get a court order and pick it up as evidence," Ironside said.

"You know when this is all over, you might consider staying on with the LAPD. I could use a cop with your kind of resources in the department," Perry grinned.

"And put Mr. Drake out of a job?" Ironside said.

Perry laughed. He turned at the sound of squealing tires as a car came speeding around the corner. Perry's instincts told him he and his brother were in intimate danger. Apparently, Mark's instincts had kicked in as well. Both men turned toward Ironside. Perry grabbed the wheel of the chair and tipped Ironside over. Mark dove on top Ironside as he went crashing to the ground. Perry went down immediately after knocking his brother over. Bullets were sprayed in their direction from an automatic weapon as it sped by. After it disappeared down the street, Mason got up. He and Mark lifted Ironside back into his chair.

"Let's get inside," Perry suggested.

"Amen," Mark agreed.

When they arrived up at Perry's apartment, Della met them at the door. The look on her face told Perry that she had heard the shots. "Perry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Della,"

"Robert….."

"We are all fine, Della," Ironside interrupted her.

Perry walked over to the bar and fixed some drinks. After handing one to Ironside and Mark, he sat down on the couch and gave another to Della. "I find it interesting that you demanded the chip technology be turned over to you and forty five minutes later someone tries to kill us."

"You don't suppose Morrison was behind it?" Mark suggested.

"Could be," Ironside said. Rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger, he looked at Perry. "You once said that every time you came to San Francisco, you got shot at or knifed. How do you explain this one? We are not in San Francisco."

Perry conceded. "I take it back. Obviously San Francisco is not the problem. I no longer blame the city for not liking me. No, I am now convinced that you are a magnet for every maniac with a gun."

"Me? They were shooting at you as well," Ironside pointed out.

"What difference does it make which one of you they were shooting at?" Della protested. "Both of you are going to have to be careful."

"It makes a difference to me. It would be better for me if they were shooting at Perry," Ironside said with a slight grin that displayed dimples. "Has Eve, or Ed called in?" Ironside asked.

"Eve called in. She has been doing some checking on the Tennison Corporation. She said she would talk to you in the morning. Ed has not called in."

"Did you try his cell phone?" Ironside asked.

"Just before you came in Robert, but he did not answer it," Della informed him.

There was a knock on the door. Della walked over and opened it. Lt. Arthur Tragg entered Perry's apartment with a security disc and a computer in his hands. "Good evening folks," Tragg said as he slumped into a chair.

Perry looked at him. "You looked like you had a hell of a day, Tragg."

"You might say that, Mason. Perry, do you have any more of that bourbon? I assume it is bourbon? That is Chief Ironside's favorite drink."

Perry got up, went to the kitchen and brought back another glass. After pouring him a drink, he handed the glass to Tragg. "Well, Lieutenant?"

Tragg sent the computer laptop down on the coffee table. He booted up the computer. While they were waiting he said, "We may not have found anything on those security disc while you were in the office but things changed after you left. This is a copy of the security tape the day of the murder." Tragg put the disc in the computer and pressed the enter button. A scene from the hall of Johnson Technology came on the laptop monitor. Down in the lower right hand corner the security disc contained the time and date.

Hamilton Burger appeared in the video as he entered the Conner Wolff's office. Everyone leaned forward as they all looked at the same thing. The date was that of the date of the murder and the time read 11:30 am in the morning. "I thought Hamilton said he was sitting in his car outside of Wolff's place until noon when Wolff left the house," Della observed.

"That is exactly what he said," Perry said. The video flickered and the next scene was that of what appeared to be a blurred Hamilton Burger leaving the office. The time read 11:35pm. The video squealed and showed the image of a man putting a knife in his pocket. The video was blurred but not to the point one could not make out the hand placing the knife in the pocket. The video continued squealing for a moment and then the camera slowly righted itself and the image cleared up. The scene was now an empty hall.

"What happened to the camera?" Della asked.

"Whatever happened doesn't matter," Tragg said. "What matters is this shows Hamilton going into Wolff's office and leaving it shows him putting a knife in his pocket. That knife, though blurred is the same knife that was found in Burger's hand when I entered the office."

"Wrong, Lieutenant!" Ironside said gruffly. "That shows Burger entering but it does not show him putting a knife in his pocket."

"It shows someone putting a knife in his pocket. It was not Hamilton. He was not even there," Perry insisted.

"He says he was not there, counselor." Tragg rubbed his forehead trying to relieve the headache he had developed.

"Do you doubt his word?" Perry asked.

"Perry, we have to deal in facts, Perry. How are you going to combat that piece of evidence in court?" Tragg growled.

"What piece of evidence? We don't know that the video is genuine. We will have it analyzed and ….."

"The hell we will!" Ironside interrupted. "That is evidence that points that Burger was in that office and possibly held the murder weapon in his hand earlier in the day of the murder. That has to be turned over to the district attorney. We will not be withholding any evidence."

"Now just a minute Bob. I have a client to protect. We can't be sure that the video is an actual recording of an event that took place. The district attorney doesn't know it exist. We can check it to be sure it is genuine and if it is…"

"Perry, you are not playing that game while I am investigating this case. That video is to be turned over to the district attorney first thing in the morning. We will figure out what to do about it."

"Bob….."

"Forget it gentlemen. Sergeant Holcomb somehow found out that I had it. He showed up at Perry's office an hour ago and presented a warrant. I told you this was a copy of the video," Tragg said.

"You mean he presented a warrant to a policeman and took custody of it?" Della asked in surprise.

"I could not refuse Della. I do work for the police department. Holcomb did not accuse me of withholding evidence. He simply took custody of the evidence under the orders of the district attorney's office.

A thought occurred to Perry. "What about the flash drives?" Perry did not need an answer. The look on Tragg's face had already given him his answer.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Mark asked.

"We have an expert analyze the copy. It is not the same as the original but an expert might be able to tell that it was pieced together," Perry said. "If that is the opinion of an expert, we will force Grant to have the original looked at by an expert. I am betting the video was tampered with."

"I will not be taking that bet," Ironside said.

**11.4**

Hamilton pulled his car to a stop in front of the Johnson Tech building. "Now just who do you think he going in there to see?"

"I don't know but I am going to follow him in," Ed said.

"Ed, the video security system would show you in the building. You can bet whoever he is going to see will be watching that system. They would know you were in the building."

"I don't think so. I am betting the security system has been turned off so that Littleton's visit is not cover by the system," Ed argued. "Now stay here. I'll be right back." Ed got out of the car, crossed the street and checked the door, which Littleton had just entered. It was locked. Ed went around to the other side of the building. He checked the door on that side. There had to be a way in. He continued on. He knew there was another door at the rear of the building. As Ed turned the corner of the building he ran into a man who fell to the ground. Ed recognized him at once. Daniel Moorey.

"Mr. Moorey, we have been looking for you. I am Detective Sgt. Ed Brown. I think Chief Ironside would like to talk to you."

"I am not talking to any cop, especially not Ironside. Get out of my way."

"Sorry, can't do that. I am placing you under arrest as a material witness in the murder of Conner Wolff. You can come with me willingly or I can cuff you. It is up to you."

"I don't think so Brown," he grinned.

The world went black as Ed was hit on the back of the head."

**11.4**

Hamilton waited impatiently for Ed to return. He looked at his watch. Where was he. He had been gone thirty minutes. Hamilton could not help but worry that something had gone wrong. Why had Ed not returned? He could not wait any longer. Burger reached in the glove compartment of his car and pulled out a gun. He shuddered to think what Ironside would do if he heard about him with a gun.

Hamilton got out of the car, crossed the street and headed in the direction he had last seen Ed Brown. With the gun in his right hand, he went around the back of the building. There he saw Richard Littleton and Daniel Moorey standing over Ed Brown, whose hands and feet were bounded by rope.

"Where do we take him?" Littleton asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as he is dead. He knows I am in town and I can't afford to be picked up by that nosey San Francisco cop. No one can know I am in town. Here, take this gun. It is silenced. Kill him and then dump the body."

Sgt. Ed Brown strained against the ropes that held his hands and feet. He had to break loose or he knew he was a dead man. He did not have much time left. He could not yell for help. Moorey had used duc tape to cover his mouth. How was he ever going to get himself out of this mess in time?

Hamilton watched as Moorey turned to leave. How he wished he could reveal himself and stop the man. That was not possible. Right now his main concern was Ed Brown. He had to help him.

After Moorey was gone. He waited quietly to get a jump on Littleton.

Richard Littleton shoved Ed into the bushes and went back into the building. Hamilton did not know how much time he had but it was now or never. He raced over to the bushes where Ed was lying. He put his gun under his belt. Berger reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Using the knife he cut through the rope that bound Ed Brown's hands."

As soon as Ed's hands were free, he took the gun out of Hamilton Burger's belt. Burger continued to free Ed of the rest of the rope binding his feet. The door to the Johnson Tech building opened and Richard Littleton reappeared. Ed put his finger to his lips, indicating silence to Burger. Littleton walked toward Brown with a silenced gun in his hand. Entering the bushes, he looked at the spot Brown had been moments before. Shocked he turned quickly to look behind him. He turned back to the bushes and cautiously moved to his left looking for Brown. Behind him a gun appeared at his temple. "Looking for me," Sgt. Brown said. Give me the gun….slowly."

Littleton passed the gun back to Brown. Hamilton came appeared by his side. "Hello Richard. I am guessing you would like to speak with an attorney. The best one I know is Perry Mason. Shall I give him a call for you?"

"Go to hell Burger," Littleton said.

"You first," Burger said.

Brown put the cuffs on Littleton and led him back to Hamilton's car. Hamilton could not help grinning. This would at least temper the yelling Chief Ironside was going to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 12**

**12.1**

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM RICHARD LITTLETON AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS DISOBEY ME," Ironside shouted.

Hamilton Burger stood before Chief Robert T. Ironside. He knew this was not going to be pleasant but he at least felt some comfort that he knew Ed Brown was going to stand up for him. "Chief, I know you did but if you would let me explain….."

"EXPLAIN?" Ironside shouted sarcastically. "THERE IS NO EXPLANATION FOR DISOBEYING ME. HAMILTON, WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU. I EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS. IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT THEN YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND THE DURATION OF THIS TRIAL IN A JAIL CELL."

"Chief, I know that you told Hamilton to stay away from Littleton but it is only fair to tell you I took him with me to the meeting Richard Littleton had with Daniel Moorey," Ed said.

"YOU WHAT?" Ironside roared.

"Chief….." Ed began.

"ED, YOU KNOW BETTER THAT THIS. IT IS BAD ENOUGH BURGER DISOBEYS ME BUT YOU!"

Perry Mason stepped in. He placed his hand on Ironside's shoulder. "Bob, before we pass judgment on Hamilton or Ed, let's hear them out."

Ironside calmed down, "Alright, go ahead gentlemen."

"First of all chief, I personally am glad Hamilton was there. If he had not been, I would not be here right now. He saved my life," Ed said. "He also found out more than I have so far." He looked at Hamilton and nodded, "Tell the chief and Perry about what you found out at Littleton's office."

"_You went to Littleton's office?" _Ironside asked incredulously.

"I went by to talk with his secretary. I made sure Littleton was not there. I was trying to obey your order, Chief. I had to see his secretary. Her name is Heidi Mooretown. She was clearing her personal belongings when I arrived. She had quit because she did not like what Littleton was doing. Chief, she let me look at Conner Wolff's records. He recorded in that record proof that Wolff did indeed kill those five workers from Johnson Tech. Wolf gave him the security video from Johnson. The security system recorded the murders. It was a mistake on his part as Littleton looked at it even though Wolff told him not to," Hamilton told him.

"Didn't you pick up the video from the Johnson Company at the time of the murders?" Della asked.

"Of course I did Della, but the security video was obviously tampered with. I remember the video did flicker and there was some footage missing. Because of what we thought at the time was a malfunction, we were unable to use it in court. Now we know why. The murders were removed and the system was shut down. The man in charge of the computer system which includes the computers that are used for the security system said the computer malfunctioned," Hamilton continued.

"Who is in charge of the computers?" Ironside asked.

"A man by the name of Marco Rustoff, if I remember correctly, "Lt. Tragg said.

"That's correct," Hamilton said. "He testified for the defense that the computers malfunctioned rather than having been tampered with."

"Why would he testify at all?" Perry asked. "He was the one who had the best opportunity and know how to tamper with the security video."

"Because I called an expert that said he could not provide evidence it had been tampered with but he believed it had been. So Littleton countered with Marco Rustoff who is also an expert. He testified that the computers malfunctioned. That is another reason to believe Rustoff is involved in this as well." Hamilton sat down beside Chief Ironside.

Ironside frown and said, "What do we know about Rustoff? Did he have reason to tampered with the system? Does he have a connection to Conner Woff? And did he perjure himself on the stand?

"Until today, Chief, his name had not come up," Lt. Tragg said.

"Bob, Rustoff must be mixed up in this. We know that Hamilton did not cheat on the Bar exam. So someone had to have broken into the system and planted that phony report that he was caught doing so. It would take someone with extensive knowledge of computers and how to breakdown security walls in order to do that," Perry said.

"And Rustoff is an expert." Ironside said. "We need to know just how extensive his knowledge is and if he had the capability of getting past the Bar's computer security. If he was working with Conner Wolff, then we will have to find out if he is the one that planted the information in the Bar Association computer. Since he handled the computer security for Johnson, I think it is a safe bet he does indeed have the knowledge."

"I'll start on him tomorrow," Lt. Tragg offered.

"No, you are not the one to do it Tragg," Ironside said.

Tragg was a bit put off. "What do you mean by that?"

Perry smiled. "If I read my brother correctly, you don't have the legs for the job, Lieutenant."

"We'll put Eve on it tomorrow," Ironside said. "I think she might be more effective than you in this case. Lieutenant, Eve has been checking out the Tennison Corporation. You take that over. I want her on Rustoff."

"Lieutenant, I want to talk to Littleton," Ironside said. "Can you arrange it?"

"I can unless his attorney stops us." Tragg answered.

"We can try but I doubt he will talk to us," Perry said. "He knows there is a pretty good chance he can beat an attempted murder charge. We got him on assault on Ed but there isn't any hard evidence that he was going to kill him. According to what Hamilton told me before we started this meeting. He never confirmed to Moorey that he would kill Ed and he never actually threatened to kill Ed. He knows his days as an attorney are over. He will be disbarred. He will clam up Bob."

"Probably, but if we push the right buttons he might reveal more than he cares to. " Ironside look over at Hamilton. "Since I could not keep you from Richard Littleton, would you like to come with us, Mr. Burger?"

Surprised Burger said, "What do you have in mind?"

"I think you may just be able to rattle him. Perry and I will do the questioning. You Hamilton are going to be a thorn in his side. We are going to use you to bait the hook," Ironside said with a dimpled grin.

**12.2**

Perry laid in bed reading over his notes on the case. He knew how Wayland Grant would present his case. Even with Bob here to help him, everything was going slower than he had hoped. He had wanted to be able to tear apart Grant's case but they would go to trial in a few days and he did not have the evidence he needed to do that. He would do his best to break the testimony of Grant's witnesses but it was going to be damaging to the case. Perry figured he and Bob would come up with the evidence to clear Hamilton. It was just going to take longer than he had hoped. He had hoped to spare Hamilton the embarrassment. Perry was so engrossed in his paperwork; he did not hear Della enter the bedroom from his private bathroom.

Della slipped into the bed beside him and snuggled up next to him. "Perry, it's late. Put it away. There is nothing else you can do tonight." She took the file out of his hands and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Perry pulled her into his arms as Della put her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers through the hair on his massive chest. "You are worried about the pace of the investigation, aren't you?" She asked as if she had just read his thoughts.

"We have only just begun but yes. We have not much to go on yet. Bob is right about Rustoff. He is up to his eyeballs in this but proving it is something altogether different."

"What about his assigning Eve to Rustoff? Don't you think Lt. Tragg would be better equipped to do it?"

"No, I think Bob is right there. I talked to him before he left. He said that Rustoff is a major playboy. His preference is blondes."

"But how could Robert know that?" Della asked.

Perry tighten his arms around Della. "Bob has been pumping Tragg about him. Tragg faxed the Wolff file to him. Remember the night he woke us up about two o'clock in the morning?"

"How could I forget ," Della chuckled.

"Well, Marco Rustoff has been on Bob's radar from day one. You know his instincts are never wrong. He wants Rustoff. He thinks it will go a long way to finding out what is going on and who killed Conner Wolf. Since Eve is blonde and Tragg is not….." Perry laughed.

"He thinks Eve will be able to charm the information out of him?"

"Have you taken a good look at Eve? She could charm the information out of any man," Perry said but regretted it immediately.

"Oh really, counselor? Since it is obvious you have taken a good look at her, could she charm information out of you?" Della pulled away from Perry, leaned on one elbow and looked into the blue eyes of her attorney. Her eyes contained a twinkle of amusement at his discomfort.

"That is incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial," Perry said. "I prefer brunettes….one in particular." He reached out and grabbed Della pulling her into an embrace. Perry lowered his head and his lips met hers. As he deepened the kiss, his hands began to roam. There was a knock at the door. Perry and Della separated. He shook his head and sighed. "Cover up Della, Bob can't sleep. Come in," he called out to Ironside.

The door opened. In ran Otto who promptly jumped up on the bed. Ironside wheeled himself into the room.

"Bob, can you tell this brute to get down? There isn't room for him on this bed," Perry told his brother.

Otto crawled up between Della and Perry and stretched out. When Perry tried to move him, he growled. Della laughed. "Seems, he thinks you are the one that should move."

Ironside wheeled over to the bed. "Perry, we need to talk," he said.

"Talk? Now?" Perry protested. "Can't it wait until morning? We were just going to go to sleep. You would not want to interrupt our rest would you?"

"Now," Ironside said gruffly. "And you were not going to sleep."

Della laughed again. "Give up counselor, you have been overruled."

Perry fell back on the pillow in frustration. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"Rustoff. He is connected to Conner Wolff. They worked in the same company. Tragg found out he and Wolff were seen together quite a bit. Several of the employees said they were friends. Wolff was responsible for getting Rustoff the job at Johnson Tech."

"I know that, Bob. I am going to see him and serve him with a subpoena. I want to get an idea of what he knows. I doubt he is going to reveal much. I am counting on Eve to find out just how well the two did know each other and get proof he tampered with the video security system."

"Perry, is there any way we could get an expert to get a look at Rustoff's main computer? Maybe there is some evidence he broke into the Bar Association computer," Della inquired.

"What about it Bob? I already had that in mind."

"So did I but I want to do it in a way that Rustoff doesn't know we are doing it," Ironside rubbed his tired eyes. "We need someone with extensive computer knowledge to check out what he has been up to. Do you know of anyone that could break into his computer?"

Perry raised an eyebrow. "We would need a court order to do that."

"Of course we would. I don't think we would have much trouble getting it. Tragg can go to Judge Coleson. In the meantime you and I are going to talk to Littleton and Charles Patrick."

"Ok, I agree. Anything else?" Perry asked impatiently.

"No, everything else can wait until morning," Ironside turned his chair to leave the room. Suddenly, he turned his chair back around. "Did you tell Tragg about the attempt on us tonight?"

"Yes, he is going to check into it but doesn't expect to get very far with it since neither you, Mark nor I could tell him the license number or the make of the car. Tragg said he could not do a whole lot with _it was a dark colored vehicle. _

"No I suppose not but better we at least try to find out. It might be another nail in our killer's coffin if we could find out who tried to kill us tonight." Ironside turned and wheel toward the door.

"Ah….Bob, aren't you forgetting something?" Perry called out looking down at the sleeping German Shepherd between him and Della.

Ironside looked over his shoulder at Otto. "He's already asleep. I don't want to wake him." Perry could not see the big dimpled grin on his face as he wheeled out of the bedroom.

"BOB!" Perry shouted. "COME BACK HERE AND GET THIS DOG. BOB!"

Perry reached down and pushed Otto. "Otto, get off the bed!"

Otto let out a low growl and thumped his tail on the bed. "I don't believe this!" Perry complained.

Della laughed uncontrollably. She patted Otto on the head and said, "Go to sleep, chief"

Perry gave up in defeat. He reached over and turned out the light. "Since the day I met that man, I have been shot, knifed, nearly blown up and now he's got me sleeping with a dog."

Della laughed again. "You can use the rest. So go to sleep, Perry."

"Doesn't look like I have been given a choice," he grumbled. "I just hope the damn dog doesn't snore."

**12.3**

Perry Mason arrived at the jail with Robert Ironside. The officer in charge of the jail open the cell of Richard Littleton. Ironside wheeled in. Perry followed him in. "Mr. Littleton, we would like to talk to you," Mason said.

"I am not talking to you," Littleton said.

"You might be able to help yourself if you speak with us," Mason offered. "But first, you were in Johnson Tech the night of the murder. What were you doing there?"

"None of your business, Mason," Littleton sneered.

"I'll ask you once again, what were you doing there?" Did you kill Conner Wolff?" Mason asked in his booming courtroom voice.

"You can't hang that one on me. Burger killed him. That's what the police say."

"What were you doing there?" Mason asked again. Littleton said nothing.

"Tell me, Mr. Littleton, when Chief Ironside starts checking on your where abouts and what you have been up to will he discover a motive for killing Conner.

"I DID NOT KILL HIM. I CAN PROVE THAT I WAS NOT IN THAT BUILDING. I CAN PROVE WHEN I SHOWED UP THERE, I ONLY HAD JUST ENOUGH TIME TO GET THERE. SO BACK OFF MASON!"

"So help us then. It is your only chance. We can help you."

"You are in no position to help me, Mason. Grant will never make a deal. He is only interested in making a name for himself. He wants to beat you, Mason. That would make him the first prosecutor ever to beat you in court. So since you cannot help me, why would I help you? You going to represent me?" he said sarcastically.

"I cannot do that, Littleton and you know why," Mason replied.

"Because Mr Mason doesn't help guilty people get off," Hamilton Burger said is he entered the cell.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Littleton growled.

"I just had to see you behind bars where you belong," Burger said with a grin. "How's the view?"

"Go to hell Burger."

"Like I told you before. You first."

Ironside watched the exchange and was convinced bringing Hamilton to Littleton's cell was the right move. It was very apparent neither one of these men could stand the other.

"You let a cold blooded killer off. You knew Wolff killed those people. You suppressed the evidence that would have convicted him for sure" Burger watched for a reaction." He got one of immediately.

Littleton turned his head quickly toward Burger. He knew Burger was trying to get a reaction out of him. Instead of disappointing him, he gave him what he was looking for. Littleton was kicking himself for letting Burger along with Mason and Ironside know there was indeed evidence that he had not allowed the prosecution to know. All three men were far too sharp to have missed it.

Hamilton sat down on the end of his bunk. "You are going to be disbarred, you know that don't you?"

"At least I won't end upon death row will like you will," Littleton snarled at Burger.

"I won't end up on death row. I won't even be convicted. The truth is on my side but you are going to jail for a very long time. You know a cell much like this one. It probably won't be as big as this one and the bed will probably be a foot shorter but you'll do just fine."

"I am going to get a court order to pick up the files on Conner Wolff from your office," Ironside said.

Little turned his head quickly toward Ironside. "Those are private communication between an attorney and his client. You can't touch them."

"Your client is dead, Mr. Littleton. He can't be hurt by the file any longer but you can," Mason interjected.

Littleton could not hide the panic he was obviously feeling. "You can't touch those files."

"I am betting we can, Mr. Littleton," Ironside finally stepped in. "That would make you an accessory after the fact. You will never get out of here." Ironside starred at Littleton.

"If I help you, what kind of a deal will you give me?" Littleton asked.

"No deals!" Ironside barked immediately. "I don't do deals. You will serve your time Mr. Littleton. How much time will depend on you. If you help us, we will make sure the judge knows you did. Then you will have to take your chances with the judge or plea bargain with the district attorney."

"WHAT?" Littleton yelled. "WHAT KIND OF A DEAL IS THAT?"

"I told you, no deals," Ironside repeated. "I don't care if you spend the rest of your life behind bars. It is where you belong anyway. The only thing I am willing to do is tell the judge you helped us find the real killer. You will be disbarred, go to trial and you will be convicted. The judge decides your sentence. If you are lucky he will go easier on you for helping us. Your only other choice will be to plea bargain."

"That is not much, Ironside."

"It's all you are going to get, Mr. Littleton," Ironside's voice was dripping with contempt for the man in front of him.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I go after that court order for your records on Wolff. You will be charged as an accessory after the fact," Ironside said.

"Ask Mason, Ironside, I would more likely be charged with withholding evidence," Littleton countered.

Hamilton Burger smirked. "When the chief and Perry proved I did not kill Wolff, I will make sure you are charged with the attempted murder of Ed Brown as well."

"Oh shut up Burger! You have no proof I had any intentions of killing Brown. You want to charge someone with that then charge Moorey. He is the one that threatened Brown."

"I saw you raise, cock and point that gun at the spot you left Brown. I will be more than happy to testify to that fact," Burger grinned. "Brown was bound by ropes you tied him up with. You could not possibly have thought Brown was a threat to you all tied up, now could you?"

"You son of a …" Littleton began.

"Easy Littleton, Perry said trying to calm him.

Littleton looked down. He knew they had him. Even if they did not get the accessary after the fact charge Ironside, Mason and Burger were right. They had him dead to right on the assault charge and probably attempted murder of Brown. Once they started investigating him, he knew there would be more charges. "If I help you, I have a condition," Littleton said.

"What condition?" Ironside asked.

"I want Mason as my lawyer when the time comes," he answered.

Ironside grunted and look over at his brother.

"I have a condition for that Mr. Littleton," Mason said. "I will not defend you but I will make sure you get the best possible defense. You will plead guilty and your attorney will do what he can to plea bargain your sentence," Perry said. "You will serve time and probably, quite a bit of time."

Littleton knew that was the best he would get from Mason but he was better off with an attorney of Mason's selection. Whatever attorney he chose himself would probably try to get him off but if he failed, he would get many more years then he wanted to serve. Mason was respected by the judges and the district attorneys. He was the ideal other defense attorneys tried to model themselves after. An attorney chosen by Mason would have a far better chance of plea bargaining his sentence than one he would be able to retain. The fact that Mason would help at all was indeed a surprise to him. He thought for sure he would refuse. "And you Burger? If you beat the murder wrap, you will negotiate with my attorney fairly despite your hatred of me?"

Hamilton Burger looked at the defeated defense attorney. He almost felt sorry for him….but not quite. "I give you my word. My office will work out a plea bargain that is fair for whatever charges you are convicted. We will take into consideration that you helped the police with this murder investigation."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Littleton asked.

"I will have to recuse myself since I am the subject of this investigation. But I will talk to the deputy district attorney that is put in charge of the case," Burger offered. "And one more thing, Littleton, I don't hate you. I deplore what you have done as an attorney and believe the courts will be better off without you but I don't hate you."

Littleton knew this was the best he could do. "Alright, "I'll talk"

**12.4**

Perry Mason held Della Street by the elbow as they climbed the steps into the courthouse. Hamilton Burger walked on the other side of Della. Pictures were being taken and reporters shouted questions at both Mason and Burger. Perry smiled and called out to them, "No comment." Hamilton ignored the reporters and continued climbing the stairs.

Wayland Grant had already entered the courtroom. He sat at the prosecutor's table. He opened his briefcase and set his paperwork out. Without looking, he knew Mason and Burger had entered the courtroom. The buzz in the room was loud and cameras were going off. Grant could not understand why reporter followed Mason around like a Bloodhound on a scent. The man was just lucky. If it had not been for the incompetence of Burger, Mason's reputation would not be any different than any other defense attorney in Los Angeles. Grant looked around. He did not see Ironside. He wondered what San Francisco's crime crusader was up to. His disdain for the San Francisco cop had grown. Sgt. Holcomb had kept tabs on Ironside and his people.

Grant was not happy with the detectives that were working with him on this case. They were all so intimidated by Robert Ironside they were not doing their jobs. As soon as they found out Ironside had been somewhere ahead of them, they backed off and did not investigate properly. Lt. Anderson had been completely useless. He might as well be working directly with Ironside.

Judge Coleson entered the courtroom as the bailiff called out, "All rise. Judge Joseph Coleson presiding."

Perry, Della and Hamilton all stood up. Perry glanced over at Grant. He knew that look. He had seen it many times before on other district attorneys who were chomping at the bit to beat him in court. It always helped lead to their downfall.

"Mr. Grant. In the case of the People of the State of California versus Hamilton Burger, is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Mr. Mason?"

"The defense is ready. Your honor we will waive the reading of the charges," Perry said.

"Alright, Mr. Grant, would you like to make an opening statement?"

"Yes your honor." Grant walked over to the jury with the demeanor of a warrior coming home from a success battle. "Ladies and Gentleman of the jury. Over the next few days the prosecution intends to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the defendant, Hamilton Burger did indeed kill Conner Wolff in cold blood. We will prove Mr. Burger attempted to prevent Conner Wolff from revealing that Mr. Burger did cheat on the Bar exam many years ago and had been banned from taking the exam again. That alone was motive enough for the defendant to kill the Mr. Wolff. But it was not his only motive"

"Mr. Burger wrongly prosecuted Mr. Wolff for the murder of five fellow employees in an attempt to silence him. When that failed, he stalked him and threatened kill him. The defendant went to the Mr. Wolff's place of employment and attempted to steal computer flash drives, which contain proof he did cheat on his bar exam and to this date has been practicing law illegally. We will show you the security video showing Mr. Burger entering Mr. Wolff's office at 11:30 in the morning on the day of the murder. We will show you he went there with the intention of murdering Conner Wolff. When Mr. Wolff was not in his office Mr. Burger left with the murder weapon in his hand. He returned later the night, killed Conner Wolff and was found standing in the office with the dead body of Mr. Wolff. He held the murder weapon in his hand. We will prove all of this beyond a reasonable doubt. We will expect you to then return a verdict of murder in the first degree." Grant left the jury and returned to the prosecutor's table and sat down.

Judge Coleson addressed Perry Mason. "Mr. Mason, do you want to make an opening statement?"

Perry stood up. "If the court please, the defense will wait until we put on our case."

"Very well, Mr. Mason. Mr. Grant, you may call your first witness."

"The People call Dr. Daryl Kessel to the stand." Grant said dramatically.

After Kessel had been sworn in and seated in the witness stand, Grant approached the witness. "Dr. Kessel, you are the coroner for the city of Los Angeles. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," Kessel answered.

"Will you tell the court your qualifications please."

Kessel spent the next five minutes explaining his qualification, how long he had been the coroner, and describing his expertise in his field.

"Dr. Kessel, did you do the autopsy on Conner Wolff, the deceased in this case?

"I did," Kessel said.

"And what were your findings, sir?" Grant asked.

"Mr. Wolff had been stabbed in the back with a sharp instrument. It pierced his heart, causing extensive bleeding and damage," Kessel reported.

"In your professional opinion, was death immediate or did the decease live for a period of time afterward?"

"The damage to the heart would have caused his death immediately."

Wayland Grant walked over to the exhibit table. He picked up the knife and walked back to the witness stand. "Is this the murder weapon?"

Before Kessel could answer, Perry stood up. "Objection! Dr. Kessel could not possibly know if that particular knife was the one used in the stabbing."

"Objection sustained, "Judge Coleson ruled.

"Let me put it another way. Could this knife have caused the wound and the damage you have described?" Grant asked.

"Yes sir, it certainly could have. The length blade is consistent with the depth of penetration as is the width."

"Did you determine a time of death?" Grant inquired.

"Yes, I placed the time of death between nine thirty and ten thirty."

"Thank you doctor. Your witness, Mr. Mason." Wayland Grant went back to his table and sat down.

Perry consulted his paperwork and then stood up. "Doctor, you stated the time of death was between nine thirty and ten thirty is that correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason. That is correct."

"Is determining the time of death an exact science?" Mason asked.

"No, of course not. Otherwise we would give you an exact time," the doctor said sarcastically to a few snickers in the courtroom.

Ignoring the remark he continued. "Could the time of death be as early as…..say nine o'clock?" Mason said, raising his voice to be sure the jury heard his question clearly.

Dr. Kessel hesitated. He knew Mason would ask this question. He had no choice but to give him the answer he was waiting for. "Yes, it is possible, although I believe…."

"That is all Dr. Kessel," Perry interrupted. He turned and went back to his table.

"Mr. Grant, re-direct?" Coleson asked.

Grant hesitated and then said, "No your honor."

"You may step down. Call your next witness, Mr. District Attorney.

**12.5**

"Hello," the man said picking up the ringing phone.

"It's me. The trial has started. Do you want me to take out Mason?

"No! Are you out of your mind. You are to do nothing unless I say so. Just do as you are told and keep an eye on the trial. We don't have anything to do until Mason starts presenting his case. That is when I want you to watch him. If he starts getting close, then we will decide what to do about him."

"What about that San Francisco cop?"

"He should already be dead. You missed him. I would rather take my chances with the Los Angeles police than Ironside. That man is dangerous."

"Do you want me to try again?"

"No, I don't want you to _try. _I want Ironside dead. And this time, don't miss. Is that clear?"

"I'll take care of it. I won't miss."

As I have stated before, I am not a lawyer. If legal errors are made please take this for what it is intended….entertainment.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 13**

13.1

Eve Whitfield entered the office of Perry Mason. After greeting Gertie, she continued past Della Street's outer office and into the lawyer's office. The large chair that normally sat behind Mason's desk had been pushed aside. Robert Ironside sat in his wheelchair behind the desk.

When Ironside did not look up from his paperwork, Eve walked over to Mason's terrace and opened the doors.

"Eve, close the door," Ironside grumbled.

"This office needs fresh air, Chief. It's stuffy in here,"

"I like stuffy," Ironside said gruffly.

"I'm not surprised," Eve said.

Mark grinned. Leave it to Eve. She could get away with saying things to the boss, he and Ed did not dare.

"I assume Perry and Della are in court?" Eve said.

"Naturally," Ironside returned sarcastically. "The trial started today. The defense attorney normally shows up to defend the defendant and Perry is the defense attorney."

"What side of the bed did you get off?" Eve asked. "And where Ed?"

"Working which is what you should be doing," Ironside snapped.

"I have been doing exactly that," Eve said defending herself. "Would you like to know what has been going on at the Tennison Corporation?"

"I believe that is why I sent you there in the first place."

Eve ignored his remark and walked over to the coffee pot. After pouring two cups of coffee, she set one down in front of her boss. She hoped it would serve to calm his sour mood. "Chief, something really strange is going on." Eve took a sip of coffee "We are being stone walled every step of the way. First the CEO, a man by the name of Leo Baxter, would not see me. He claimed I had no jurisdiction and no business nosing, as he put it, into his company's business. I had to get Lt. Tragg to help me. He made some calls and Baxter then called me and said he would see me."

"When I arrived at the Tennison Corporation, he kept me waiting for over an hour. His secretary led me into his office. He did not show up for another half hour. His manner was extremely hostile. I questioned him about Daniel Moorey. He refused to say whether or not Moorey ever worked for him. Nor would he allow me to look into the employee files. He demanded to see a court order. He said without one, we would get nothing from him. My time with him was a complete waste of time."

"That's it?" Ironside said in a sour tone.

"I didn't say that. I decided to talk with some of the employees. Most would not speak with me, fearing it would endanger their positions at the company. However, there was one employee, Rita Tingley. She claims a man worked for the company around eight years ago." Eve consulted her notes. "His name was Austin Dorcey. At that time he was trying to develop a new computer chip that would make all of those on the market at the time obsolete. The company claimed success, not publicly but the talk around the company was that Dorcey was successful. When it was supposed to be announced and go to market, Dorcey disappeared and…."

"So did the plans for the computer chip," Ironside finished for her.

"Right. Ms. Tingley was able to produce a picture of Austin Dorcey." Eve handed the picture to Ironside. "Apparently, she and Dorcey had an affair. "She was definitely bitter about him leaving without a word to her.

"He's wearing a beard and his hair is longer but this certainly looks like Connor Wolff."

"That is exactly what I thought."

"Ironside grabbed the phone and began dialing. "Lt. Tragg, please….Lieutenant, this is Robert Ironside. I need a court order to open the records of the Tennison Corporation….Because Eve has uncovered some evidence that Conner Wolff worked there and was developing a computer chip…..just as soon as you can. I would like you to serve that court order and get a look at those records…..and Lieutenant, meet with Eve and she will brief you on what she has found so far. Since we already planned on you taking over this part of the investigation, see what you can dig up….yes, Lieutenant, that is exactly what we believe….keep me informed." Ironside hung up the phone.

"I assume you now want me to check out Marco Rustoff," Eve said.

"Yes. Eve, he has a weakness for blondes."

"Chief, I hope you are not asking me to do what I think you are asking," Eve protested.

"You are going under cover, Officer Whitfield. I am simply telling you, he has a weakness for blondes. You might consider using that against him," Ironside growled.

"Yes, Chief. I'll start right away."

In a soften voice Ironside called out over his shoulder as she left. "Eve, be careful. He could be the killer. Don't take unnecessary chances and that's an order."

Eve smiled at Ironside show of concern for her safety. "I promise. I'll be in touch."

13.2

Acting District Attorney, Wayland Grant stood up and called out, "The people call Lt. Arthur Tragg to the stand."

Tragg took the stand after being sworn in. He stared directly at Grant, a man he regarded with distain. He had known Hamilton Burger for years. With the evidence they had found, he did not blame him for bringing charges against him. He could have shown some regret rather than enthusiasm for prosecuting Burger in hopes of taking his job. When they cleared Burger and they would, Tragg hoped Burger fired him.

"Please state your name and position," Grant said.

"Lieutenant Arthur Tragg, Homicide Division of the Los Angeles Police Department."

Grant dramatically walked over to the witness stand. "Please tell the court what happened on the night of the murder."

"I received a tip there was a murder at Johnson Technology."

"And you went to Johnson Technology?" Grant asked.

"Of course."

"And what happened next?"

"I arrived with two police officers and checked the doors.

"Did you find a door open?"

"I found the side door of the building open."

"Would there be any reason for that door to be open at that time of night?"

"Objection! The district attorney has not established the time in which the door was found open," Mason said from his seated position at the defense table.

"Sustained," Judge Coleson ruled.

"Lieutenant, what time did you arrive at Johnson Technology?"

"Just before ten o'clock at night," Tragg answered.

"And you found the door opened, is that correct?"

"Objection! Asked and answered."

"Sustained," Coleson ruled again.

Grant turned and gave Mason a look of disgust. So this is how he was going to play it. Objecting to every little thing in order to delay. Mason was going to find it was not going to help. Grant turned back to Tragg. "Did you enter the building?"

"I did," Tragg answered.

"And then what happened?"

"I went down the hall checking for any sign of a homicide."

"And did you find any?

"Not right away. We began checking for open doors. We did locate one unlocked open door."

"And what did you do?"

"I shined a flashlight into the room, spotted man so I felt for a light switch and turned a light on in the room."

"And that is when you saw Hamilton Burger standing in the middle of the room with a knife in his hand?"

Mason stood up. "Objection! Leading the witness."

"Sustained." Judge Coleson said for the third time.

"Your honor, Mr. Mason is just trying to delay this trial by objecting to every little detail."

Mason stood up again. "Your honor, I am doing no such thing. My objections have all been with merit."

"Mr. Mason has a valid point, Mr. Prosecutor. If you do not want the delay of objections, I suggest you ask your questions is such a way that he cannot object," Coleson suggested.

Again Grant glanced back Perry Mason. "Very well your honor." He turned back to Tragg. "What did you see when you turned on the light?" He turned and sneered at Mason who only smiled and nodded.

"I saw the defendant standing in the middle of the room with knife in his hand," Tragg said.

"And the knife was covered with blood?"

"Objection!" Perry began before being interrupted.

"I withdraw the question," Grant said. "What was the condition of the knife?"

"It had blood on the blade," Tragg answered.

"Was there anyone else in the room?"

"Yes, there was a man lying face down on the floor."

"And what was his condition?"

"He was dead. He appeared to have been stabbed. There was a considerable amount of blood on his back."

"Lieutenant, did you have the room dusted for finger prints as well?"

"Yes, of course," Tragg answered.

"And whose prints did you find?"

"Those of the defendants were found on the desk, on some computer flash drives and on a file that was sitting on the desk."

Grant turned toward the jury and in grand style announced "And on the knife as well?"

"Naturally, since he had been holding it." Tragg said sarcastically. There was an undertone of laughter around the room. Coleson banged his gavel ending it abruptly.

"Were there any other prints on that knife?"

"No, there were not."

Mason watched the jury and knew that answer had an impact on them. He also knew there was not much he could do about it at the present time.

"Was there anyone else in the room?"

"Not that I saw."

Grant walked back to his table with a triumph smile on his face and sat down. "Your witness, counselor."

Mason stood up and approached the Lt. Tragg. "Lieutenant, you said you received a tip that there had been a murder at the Johnson building. Who called it in?"

"I don't know. They refused to leave a name."

"Could it have been possible for someone to see into the building and see Conner Wolff being murdered?"

"I object! This was not covered in direct examination," Grant called out.

"Your honor, my client is on trial for murder. The district attorney contends that my client and my client alone murdered Conner Wolff. Someone called in a tip to that murder. Surely, the defense has the right to know if someone could see into the building to know that a murder was or had been committed."

Coleson thought for a moment and said. "Mr. Mason has a point. Objection, overruled. The witness may answer the question."

"Not under the conditions I came into. The room was completely dark. I could not see into that room. I used a flashlight."

"What about an employee? Could they have overheard and called the police?"

"Objection! Calls for a conclusion of the witness?" Grant called out.

"Objection sustained." Coleson immediately ruled. "Mr. Mason, I believe I know what you are getting at. Perhaps you should rephrase your question."

"Thank you, your honor. Lieutenant, was anyone else in the building at the time?"

"No there was not. We checked at the time and no one was found to be in the building. We also checked all the people who had access to the building after hours and all of them were accounted for. None of them were anywhere near the building at the time of the murder."

"So then Lieutenant, can you see anyway someone could have known that a murder was being or had been committed?"

Tragg hesitated and then said, "No, I can't say that I can."

"Other than having been in that room when the murder was committed?" Mason asked.

"Objection! Calls for a conclusion of the witness!" Grant snarled.

"Objection sustained." Coleson said.

Perry had asked that question knowing the district attorney would object with good reason but he also knew he had scored points with the jury. "No further questions."

"Mr. Grant?" Coleson asked.

"No further questions, your honor."

"The witness may step down." Coleson instructed. "Call your next witness, Mr. District Attorney."

"The people call Tristan Haynes to the stand."

Hamilton whispered to Perry, "Who is this guy?"

"He was in the bar when you threatened Conner Wolff," Perry answered.

Grant again walked up to Haynes. "Mr. Haynes, on the day of the murder can you tell the court where you were?"

"I was at Eddy's Bar and Grill," he answered.

"Did you witness an argument between the defendant and Conner Wolff?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"What happened?" Grant asked.

"I don't know what they were talking about but Mr. Burger got very upset."

"What did Mr. Burger say?"

"He shouted _you bastard. I will stop you. You will not get away with murder. I will stop you once and for all."_

"Thank you that will be all. Mr. Mason, your witness." Grant once again took his place at the prosecution table.

Perry Mason remained seated. "Mr. Haynes, you say you did not hear any of the rest of the conversation between Mr. Wolff and Mr. Burger."

"No sir. First of all I was not paying any attention to them until Mr. Burger started shouting."

"Have you ever shouted at someone in anger, Mr. Haynes?" Mason asked.

"Objection! Incompetent, irrelevant and immaterial, your honor." Grant called out.

"Mr. Mason, I have to agree with the District Attorney," Judge Coleson said.

"Your honor, I am trying to show than all of us say things in anger."

"I am going to overrule the objection but Mr. Mason you better get to the point."

"Mr. Haynes?" Perry asked again.

"Of course Mr. Mason. We all do. But most of us don't follow through and kill someone after threatening to do so."

"But Mr. Burger did not threaten to kill him."

"I have to disagree Mr. Mason. Mr. Burger did indeed threaten to kill Mr. Wolff."

"That is not what you said, Mr. Haynes." Perry turned to the court reporter and said, "Please read back what Mr. Haynes did say."

The court recorded checked and said aloud, _y__ou bastard. I will stop you. You will not get away with murder. I will stop you once and for all."_

"Now Mr. Haynes, couldn't that have an entire different meaning? Since Mr. Burger is a prosecuting attorney could he not have meant he will find the evidence to send him to prison?"

"Objection!" Call for a conclusion of the witness," Grant said.

"Sustained," Judge Coleson agreed.

"Yeah, I guess it could mean that," Haynes answered anyway.

"Your honor!" Grant complained.

"The witness is not to answer questions that have been objected to and sustained. The answer will be stricken from the record."

Perry refrained from smiling. That was exactly what he had been hoping the witness would do. "I have no further questions of this witness."

"Mr. Grant?" Coleson asked.

"Nothing further your honor."

"You are excused. Call your next witness, Mr. Grant."

Hamilton leaned over and whispered to Perry. "I always hate it when you pull that on me."

Perry smiled. "I know. Why do you think I do it?" Hamilton smiled back at him.

"Your honor, I would like to recall Lt. Tragg." Grant announced.

Perry was immediately on his feet. "Your honor, I must object. Mr. Grant has already called Lt. Tragg."

"Mr. Grant. Mr. Mason's objection is well taken. What is the purpose of recalling Lt. Tragg."

"Mr. Tragg can testify to Mr. Burger's state of mind just before threatening and killing Conner Wolff."

"Why did not you question him about it when you had him on the stand?" Coleson asked.

"The prosecution wanted to present its case in an orderly fashion, your honor."

"Since Mr. Burger's state of mind is important to this case, I am going to overrule the objection but I caution the district attorney while the court appreciates your desire to present your case in an orderly fashion, you are to request the right to recall the witness. You may proceed. Lt. Tragg, take the stand."

"Now Lt. Tragg, would you please tell the court what Mr. Burger's reaction was after the not guilty verdict was announced."

"He was stunned." Tragg said.

"It was really more than that, wasn't it Lieutenant? Wasn't he so upset he made a scene in the courtroom?"

"I am not sure what you mean, Counselor."

"Did he not complain, quite loudly, about the verdict? Did he not complain about the jury returning a cold blooded killer back to the streets?"

_Damn him, _thought Tragg. "He did say that, yes."

"Didn't he also get into an altercation with the defense attorney, Richard Littleton.

"He did," Tragg said.

"And did you not constrain him and pull him away from Mr. Littleton after he called him a son of a b****?"

"Yes," Tragg answered.

"Would you not say he was extremely distraught?"

"I suppose so," Tragg answered.

"And did you not tell him to let it go?"

"Yes." Tragg held his anger in side.

"Thank you Lt. Tragg. Your witness, Mr. Mason."

Perry got up and walked over to Tragg. "Lieutenant, has Mr. Burger ever been upset over a verdict before this one?"

"Of course he has. He takes it personally when someone he is positive is a killer is returned to the streets."

"Did he ever go out and kill any of those people?"

"Of course not," Tragg said.

"Has he ever been upset enough that you heard him say I'll kill that guy, about anyone else?"

"Absolutely. If fact he threatens to kill you on a regular basis," Tragg said with a slight smile. The courtroom burst out in laughter. Even Judge Coleson and Hamilton Burger had smiles on their faces."

"And you are living proof he didn't mean it," Tragg said to more laughter.

"No more questions," Mason said as he headed back to the defense table.

"Re-direct, Mr. Grant?" Coleson asked.

"No your honor," Grant said regretting he had ever called Tragg back to the stand. Mason had turned his testimony into a three ring circus.

Grant called three more people who heard the altercation between Burger and Wolff. When they had completed their testimony, Judge Coleson adjourned for the day.

Hamilton grabbed Perry's arm. "All in all that was not a bad day."

"It wasn't good Hamilton. So far, they have you at the scene with the murder weapon, they have established motive and you can bet they are going to bring out your bar exam and the flash drives," Perry pointed out.

"I know Perry. But you are doing your usual efficient job of confusing the issues. That can lead to a reasonable doubt."

"That's not good enough. I want you cleared beyond a reasonable doubt. I want the real killer. I am not going to rest until we have him."

"So do I, so you can do what you did today to me and then I can threaten to kill you a few more times," Hamilton said with a smile.

Perry chuckled. "You really threaten to kill me on a regular basis?"

"Today was a prime example of why?" Hamilton grinned.

After both men shared a laugh Perry suggested, "Let's go find out what Bob has been up to. I'll bet he's as hungry as I am. How's dinner sound?"

"You won't get any argument from me," Burger said. "How about you Della?"

"This early? He never feeds me this early. Dinner before nine o'clock is almost unheard of."

"We have a guest, Della. Bob can get ugly when he's not fed," Perry said.

"What do you mean CAN get ugly?" Hamilton asked.

All three laughed and headed out of the courtroom.

13.3

Perry, Della and Hamilton entered Mason's office. Perry glanced over at his brother who was seated behind his desk. Ed, Eve and Mark were in various chairs around the room. "Make yourself at home, Bob," he said with a slight smile.

"I have," Ironside responded. Otto bounded out from behind the desk. He ran over to Mason with his tail wagging.

"This is a professional office," Perry said. "It is no place for a dog."

"Ironside glanced at Otto. He gives your office character,"

Hamilton smiled. Ironside really enjoyed getting under Perry's skin.

"What do you have against dogs," Ironside snarled.

"Nothing, especially that dog. He saved my life."

"Good, that it is settled. He stays."

"What are we going to do with him when we go out to dinner?" Perry asked.

"He can stay in the van." Ironside suggested.

"Dinner, now that is the best thing you two have said." Hamilton walked over to the door when someone knocked.

Lt. Tragg entered the office. "Did I hear someone mention dinner? Where are we eating?"

"The Chili House," Mark said. We have reservations in an hour."

Tragg groaned.

Hamilton sat down. "I think I just lost my appetite. How do you people survive eating that stuff?"

"After a while your stomach becomes immune to it," Ed said.

"Especially if you have eaten as many bowls of chili as we have," Eve added.

"Quite frankly," Tragg said, "I would not feed that stuff to the dog."

"That's because Otto would not eat it. He doesn't like chili," Mark said.

"Who does, beside the chief," Hamilton said.

Ironside changed the subject, "How did it go in court today?"

"Grant established corpus delicti and they called witnesses of the altercation between Hamilton and Conner Wolf. Lt. Tragg testified that Hamilton standing in the room with the dead body with a knife in his hand. Tomorrow, he will work on the motive." Perry finished his summary.

"Perry did a good job confusing the issues," Hamilton added.

"I thought you hated when he does that," Tragg said.

"I hate when he does it to me not for me," Hamilton said drawing a laugh from those in the room.

"What did you find out today?" Perry asked Ironside.

"Eve discover that a man, probably Conner Wolf worked for the Tennison Corporation and developed a super computer chip and then disappeared. Eve produced a picture." Ironside handed it to Mason. "His hair is longer, he has a beard but I think you can tell who it is."

"Conner Wolff," Perry said.

"I believe Wolff went from company to company with this computer chip. I suspect he was selling it to each company."

"Getting it illegally," Perry observed.

"That way they could not go to the police," Ed said.

"Which could explain why Fox's Brit Bradford dropped the charges against Daniel Moorey, Eve guessed."

"Bob, we have to find the connection between the Wolff and Conner," Perry said.

"We'll find it. Tonight you and I have an appointment with Charles Patrick, the CEO of Johnson Technology," Ironside told his brother. "Eve will be checking out Marco Rustoff and Ed is checking on Daniel Moorey's where abouts."

Perry turned to Lt. Tragg. "Did you get the court order to get in to Rustoff's computer?"

"No the judge refused us. He said we did not show just cause," Tragg said. "He will let us into the security computers but not Rustoff's."

"What the hell is the difference?" Ironside roared. "It is the company's computer and he is in charge of the security system."

"I am aware of that Chief, but he would not give us the court order," Tragg said.

"Eve, that makes your job even more important. Find out what he is up to."

"Yes, Chief."

"Let's get out of here and get some dinner," Perry said.

Everyone filed out of the room, took the elevators down to the parking garage. "Wait here chief, I will go get the van." Mark left the group to head for the van. Eve and Ed left for their rented car. Hamilton and Lt. Tragg stayed with the chief and Perry.

Ed and Eve passed by them in their rented car. They left the parking garage and headed to the restaurant. Mark pulled the van up in front of the curb. Perry began pushing his brother's wheelchair toward the van. Otto moved in front of them and began barking. The hair was standing up on his back.

"Otto come," Ironside called out but the dog ignored the command and continued barking and blocking their path toward the van. "Perry, the rest of you get in the van. I'll take care of Otto."

Perry left his place behind the wheelchair and led the others toward the van. Otto ran over to Mason and grabbed him by the arm. He growled and tugged at his arm without sinking his teeth. Perry turned back to look at Ironside. Both men look at the other and then at the same time started yelling.

"MARK, GET OUT OF THE VAN!" Ironside shouted.

Perry headed toward the van, "MARK, GET OUT," Otto leaped in the air and knock Mason to the ground just as the van exploded.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 14**

**Hamilton Burger covered Ironside as the van exploded but Ironside pushed him off. "Never mind me, get to Mark. Hamilton glanced over at Perry who did not seem to be moving. He watched as Ironside headed for his brother.**

**Lt. Tragg raced over to his vehicle and grabbed the police radio receiver. "This is Lt. Tragg. I need several ambulances and the fire department at the Brent Building on the double." **

**Ironside reached his brother. Perry had been knocked unconscious. He reached down and felt his pulse, which was good and strong. Perry's respiration was normal. Ironside was sure he would be all right. Ironside glanced at Otto who was lying on his side on the sidewalk. "Lieutenant, we'll need a veterinarian!" He passed the dog and headed in Mark's direction.**

**Ironside wheeled past the burning van to Hamilton. "How's Mark?"**

"**His pulse is strong, Chief. He suffered some burns but he appears to have gotten far enough from the van before it exploded. I have made him as comfortable as I can but he is going to need medical attention. What about Perry?"**

"**He was knocked unconscious by the explosion. He should be all right when he comes around. We'll probably have to fight with him to get him to go to the hospital." Ironside looked around. "Where's Della?"**

**Hamilton looked around. "I don't know. Wasn't she with us when we came out of the building?"**

"**I thought she was but I did not actually see her," Ironside answered.**

**A dark Ford sedan came squealing around the corner and came to a screeching halt. Ed Brown and Eve Whitfield got out of the car and hurried toward their boss. **

"**Chief, are you alright," Ed shouted. "We heard Lt. Tragg call for an ambulance and the fire department."**

"**I'm fine. Mark has been hurt," Ironside shouted back. **

**Ed ran toward Mark. He checked him over. "Chief, Mark is going into shock. We have got to get him to the hospital."**

"**It's on the way," shouted Tragg. "Where's Della?"**

"**Eve, go back in the building. I don't know whether Della was with us or not. She might have stayed behind to close up the office."**

**The sound of sirens could now be heard in the distance. A police car raced around the corner and pulled to a stop. Lt. Andy Anderson spotted Tragg and went directly to him. "What can I do to help?"**

"**Find Della Street. No one seems to know where she is," Tragg ordered. Andy left to locate Della.**

**A red fire truck pulled around the corner, killing the siren as it pulled to a stop in front of the Brent building. Firemen were pulling hoses out. Within a minute two hoses were pointed at and spraying water on the burning van. **

**Three ambulances pulled to the curb. Paramedics began attending Mark and Perry. Ed was kneeling beside Otto. Ironside wheeled over to them. "Is he…..?"**

"**He's alive Chief." Ed told his boss.**

**Ironside watched the people attending to the injured. He spotted a paramedic who had just got out of the one of the ambulances. "Hey!" Ironside shouted. The paramedic grabbed his case and hurried over to Ironside. "Help Otto."**

"**But sir, it's a dog!" The young paramedic said confused. "I am not licensed to treat a dog."**

"**I DON'T GIVE A DAM! HE'S A POLICE OFFICER, HELP HIM!" Ironside roared. **

**The paramedic bent down beside the dog and went to work.**

**The area was now crawling with police. Both Ironside and Tragg were barking orders at them. Ironside ordered the area sealed. Tragg ordered police into the building and hold anyone still in there.**

**Two paramedics lifted Mark into one of the ambulances. Ironside wheeled his chair as fast as he could over to the ambulance. "How is he?" He asked with worry in his voice.**

"**He has suffered some burns. He is in shock from the blast. We are taking him to LA General Hospital."**

**Ironside wanted to get in that ambulance. He wanted to go with Mark but he was torn, as he wanted to stay with Perry as well. The decision was mute as his job was to stay here at the scene. "I'll get there as soon as I can. Ask them to call Lt. Tragg as soon as they know anything."**

"**We will tell them to contact you personally, Chief Ironside. We know who you are and we know that young man works for you." The paramedic left Ironside at the curb as he got in and the ambulance with sirens blaring, raced away down the street. **

**Tragg approached Ironside. "Chief, we can't find Della."**

"**What? How the flaming hell could that be? She was with us," Ironside snarled. "Arthur, I don't want to tell me brother we lost Della. Find her!" He shouted. He wheeled away from Tragg and headed back to Perry.**

**The paramedic had placed Perry's neck in a brace. Mason had regain consciousness. He looked at Ironside and whispered, "Della?"**

**Ironside shouted to Sgt. Brown who hurried over to his boss. "Check on Della." He glared at Ed who had worked with Ironside long enough not to reveal anything to Mason. Ed nodded and left.**

"**Della? Bob, I have to know she's alright. I have to see her," Perry said.**

**Lt. Anderson rushed in Ironside's direction. "Della's alright." She stayed behind the rest of you to close up the office. She apparently spotted a man in the hall on her way out. It was Daniel Moorey. He pulled a gun. Della locked herself in the office and called the police. That is where all these policemen came from. Lt. Tragg called me. I brought one other unit with me. The rest are the result of Della's call. She is on her way down now."**

**Knowing Della was safe Perry calmed down. "That dog saved my life…..again. I will never complain about him sleeping in my bed again," he said. "Is he alright?"**

"**I don't know. There's a paramedic working on him now," Ironside answered.**

"**He can't work on a dog. He could lose his license," Perry said.**

"**I will expect you to defend him," Ironside said not feeling the humor he was trying to project to Mason.**

"**You can count on it. That is one hell of a dog, Bob." Perry smiled.**

"**I know."**

**Suddenly Perry remembered. "Mark? Is he alright?"**

"**They took him to the hospital. He was in shock from the blast," Ironside told him.**

**Perry reached out and took hold of the wheel on Ironside's chair. "He'll be fine, Bob. Don't worry."**

**Della reached Perry and knelt down beside him. She ran her hand down his cheek and smiled. "The paramedic told me you would be alright. They are taking you to the hospital. Please Perry, cooperate with them." Della put her hand in his.**

**Perry smiled at her and held on to her hand. He looked up as Lt. Tragg approached. **

"**Chief, I called in a bomb expert."**

"**I don't need an expert to tell me that was a bomb that blew up that van. Otto knew it. He is trained to located bombs. That is why he tried to stop us."**

"**It has been confirmed it was a bomb. It was set off by remote control," Tragg reported.**

"**Moorey," Ironside said. "He probably set it off sooner then he wanted to because of Della."**

"**Bob, this has never stopped us before," Perry said. "We have never let up because of threats."**

"**And it won't stop us this time," Ironside added.**

**Ed Brown approached. "Chief, the entire area was sealed off on your order. We have men checking every office in Perry's building. The Drake Detective agency got keys to the offices'. They are helping. Lt. Anderson has taken men and checking every office building in the area."**

"**You won't find him," Perry said.**

"**He would have slipped out in the confusion right after the bomb exploded," Ironside snarled. "Where's Eve?" He asked.**

"**She's helping with the search of the building," Ed answered.**

**The paramedic that had been treating Otto came over to Ironside. "Chief, I have stopped the bleeding. Your dog took some of the blast particles in his side. They will have to be removed. I took the liberty of calling an emergency veterinary clinic in the area. One of the ambulances will transport your dog to that clinic. The other will transport Mr. Mason to the hospital. We are ready to move both of them."**

"**Go on Chief. We'll take care of things here," Lt. Tragg said. **

"**Chief, you will let us know about Mark?" A concerned Sgt. Brown said.**

"**Of course," Ironside answered. **

**The paramedics picked up the stretcher they had placed Perry Mason on and put him in the ambulance. Otto was placed in the other ambulance. Its lights were flashing but the siren had not been turned back on.**

"**Chief," The young paramedic said. "Come with me and we will help you into the back of the ambulance with Mr. Mason. Miss Street, Mr. Mason asked that you be allowed to come as well. We will ride to the hospital without sirens, only flashers."**

**Once in the back of the ambulance, Ironside watched as Della held Perry's hand. The worry evident on her face. He could not keep from thinking about Daniel Moorey. Was he responsible for the murder of Conner Wolff? He was mostly likely responsible for what happened here today. How many more people were involved in this with him? **

**That bomb had been meant for him, Ironside had no doubt. He had them worried. Well, they had not even begun to worry. Someday thugs would learn that attacking his people only made him more determined to find out what was going on. He intended to give them plenty to worry about. He and Perry, with the help of their friends would find those responsible and free Hamilton Burger of this unjust charge against him.**

**14.2**

**Daniel Moorey looked out his motel room window. He had stuck around the Brent building only long enough to determine that Ironside had survived the explosion. Damn that Street dame. If she had just gone out when the rest of them did, they would all be dead now. Instead, Ironside was still alive. That San Francisco cop was becoming a major problem. He had to find a way to stop him. He would be even more dangerous now that his aide had been sent to the hospital.**

**Moorey left his apartment and drove directly to the apartment of Maro Rustoff. He ran up the steps, taking two at a time. Moorey rang the doorbell and waited. Within a minute Rustoff appeared at the door. **

"**What the hell are you doing here? We should not be seen together."**

**Moorey pushed past Rustoff and entered his apartment. "We have a problem."**

**Rustoff followed Moorey into his living room. "Now just what problem is that?"**

"**That damn San Francisco cop and his people," Moorey complained.**

**Rustoff walked slowly over to the television and shut it off. "Are you responsible for blowing up Ironside's van?"**

**Moorey turned quickly toward Rustoff. "How did you know about that?"**

"**It's all over the news, genius. Big mistake, my friend." Rustoff sat down shaking his head.**

"**Why do you say that?" He asked sitting down in a chair opposite him. "Why the hell did they bring that cop all the way from San Francisco?"**

"**Haven't you ever heard of Chief Robert T. Ironside?" Rustoff asked him.**

"**Of course I have heard of him. He's a half-brother to Perry Mason. It was big news a while back when Mason went to San Francisco to defend the police commissioner there. The SOB arrested me once."**

"**I am not talking about that. But if he arrested you than you should be aware of that man's reputation?"**

"**All I know is he is harder than hell to kill."**

**Rustoff shook his head. If you are going to oppose someone, you really ought to know whom you are going up against. Ironside is probably considered the best detective in this country. He's like a bulldog. He never gives up until he gets what he wants and I do believe he wants you." Rustoff grinned.**

"**I don't care who he is. He's a dead man."**

"**Been tried many times and the man is still walking…..I mean wheeling around. He's dangerous. Instead of trying to kill him and bring attention to yourself, you should be using misdirection to throw him off. According to the news, you put one of his boys in the hospital today. He is not going to be happy about that. You will only make him more determined to come after you. Let me give you a piece of advice, stay away from Ironside."**

**Moorey snorted in disgust. "He just a cripple."**

"**It's that kind of thinking that will land you behind bars. I am telling you, he's dangerous. Stay away from him."**

"**He's nosing around. We can't let him help Mason clear Burger. He has to go down or we will never get the police off our backs. If we get rid of Ironside, then it's business as usual." **

"**Don't count on it. In the first place, you probably will not be able to get rid of him and the more you draw attention to yourself, the more information you will give him. He's brilliant. He'll find you if you keep this up. I am telling you, forget him. Misdirect him. All we have to do is out last Mason. Wait for the guilty verdict. It's coming. Believe me there is a lot more to be thrown at Burger," Rustoff said.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I just know. Now get out of here and don't come anywhere near me again. Is that clear?" Rustoff asked.**

**Moorey got up and walked to the door. Just before he left he said, "I will not allow Ironside to mess up this operation. It has been very lucrative. I'll stop him if I have to. I will wait out Mason but I am keeping an eye on Ironside." Moorey left Rustoff's apartment.**

**14.3**

**The emerency doctor approached the man in a wheelchair. "Chief Ironside?"**

**Ironside turned his wheelchair away from the window. "Yes."**

**"Mr. Sanger has been stablized. We are moving him into a room on the observation floor. He has been sedated. I would prefer he not be disturbed tonight. You may see him in the morning."**

**"What about Mr. Mason?' Ironside asked.**

**"Mr. Mason was likely knocked unconsious when his head hit tbe sidewalk. He has a bit of a bump but there is no indication of a concussion. He is otherwise physically fine. I see no reason he cannot be released tonight."**

**"I would like to see Mr Sanger if only for a minute." Ironside told him.**

**"Alright Chief. But you only get a minute. I really do not want him disturbed. He needs rest to recuperate."**

**The doctor took Ironside to Mark's room. As it always did when Ironside's people were hurt in the line of duty, the rage within Robert Ironside began to rise. The detective kept it under control. There would be plenty of time to direct it at the people who did this. Ironside took one last look at his aide and friend and wheeled out of his room.**

**He located Perry in emergency and wheeled into his treatment room. "They tell me they are going to release you," Ironside said to his brother.**

**"I have already been released. I am just waiting for a wheelchair. You know their rules," Perry replied. "Bob, do you still feel like dropping in on Charles Patrick?"**

**"Perry, I think you should rest," Della protested.**

**"To hell with resting," Ironside growled. "It is time we start putting on the pressure and find out what the hell is going on."**

**"I with you. Let's go talk to Patrick. How's Mark?"**

**"He is stable. He has some burns from the explosion. The good news is he will recover," Ironside answered. "I do want to make one stop before we see Charles Patrick," He said.**

**"It would not be to check on a certain flea bag would it?" Perry asked.**

**"That flea bag saved all our lives today.**

**"And for that I am buying him a steak dinner." Perry proclaimed.**

**A nurse entered the treatment room. She looked at Ironside and said, "Oh, I did not realize they had already brought you the wheelchair."**

**Della smiled at the nurse. "The wheelchair is for Mr. Mason." She nodded at Perry.**

**"I have my own," Ironside said with a grin.**

**"Tell you what. I'll race you to the door," Perry said. "The winner gets to question Patrick."**

**Della, Perry and Ironside got in the taxi after leaving the hospital. "Della, where did you see Daniel Moorey?" Ironside asked.**

"**When I opened the office door and stepped in the hall he was standing by the elevator. His back was too me. I put the key in the office door to lock it. I don't know exactly why I did not lock that door but this feeling came over me and I just did not lock it. When Moorey turned around, I recognized him from the picture you had of him. I must have shown recognition on my face. He pull a gun and came racing toward me. I opened the office door, went in and pulled the dead bolt lock. While he was banging on the door and trying to force the door open, I called the police. I spoke loud enough so he would know whom I was calling. He stopped trying to force the door and I assume left. I did not take a chance. I stayed in the office when I heard the explosion."**

"**What was he doing at the elevator," Mason asked.**

"**He was just standing there."**

"**Did you notice anything else?"**

"**No Perry…except he had something in his hand." **

"**Could it have been a remote control?" Ironside asked.**

"**I suppose it is possible. It was a small rectangular box."**

**Perry looked at Ironside. "Sounds like it could have been a remote control of some kind, Bob."**

"**Probably, but Della can't be positive that is what it was. We can place him here at the time of the explosion but we need more than that to nail him. Let's start putting on the pressure."**

**The taxi pulled up in front of the veterinary clinic. Perry helped Ironside into his wheelchair and then wheeled his brother to the clinic door. Della remained behind in the taxi. Perry knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?"**

"**My name is Robert Ironside. I believe you have my dog here. He's a German Shepherd named Otto." Ironside pulled out his San Francisco detective badge and presented it to the young lady. **

"**Oh, you are the detective that was called in to investigate our district attorney." I have seen you on television on occasion." She turned her attention to Perry and said, "You, I most definitely recognize. You are Perry Mason, the attorney." She looked back and forth between the two of them. "Now I remember. You two are brothers." **

**She stepped back and opened the door to provide entrance into the clinic. "I am sorry. Please come in. I will tell the doctor you are here." She disappeared through the doors while Mason and Ironside waited in the lobby. Moments later another woman came back through the same door. "Hello gentleman, my name is Dr. Sarah Fisher."**

"**I'm Robert Ironside and this is Perry Mason." Ironside offered his hand.**

"**Which one of you owns the dog?" She asked them.**

"**I do," Ironside said.**

"**How in the world did that dog get metal in his side?"**

"**He knocked me to the ground just before Chief Ironside's van exploded. That dog saved our lives." Perry told her.**

" **I had a feeling he was pretty special. I take it he is a police dog?"**

"**He has been trained for numerous things," Ironside said. "One of which is to detect explosives."**

"**Obviously he did so," Dr. Fisher summarized.**

"**Yes. How is Otto?" Ironside asked, anxious to learn if Otto would be all right.**

"**He's going to be fine, Chief Ironside. I have removed the metal from his side. I had to put him out. He should be coming around right about now. If you will follow me, I will take you to him." She led them through the same door she had entered the lobby from. They walked down a long hall to a room that was obviously used for surgery. **

**Ironside and Mason entered the operating room. Otto was lying on a stainless steel table. His side was bandaged. Ironside wheeled to the table. As he reached him, Otto's tail began thumping against the table.**

**Perry smiled as he watched the big, tough detective tenderly pet the German Shepherd's head. "Easy Otto, you are going to be fine."**

"**We are going to keep him overnight. If everything goes as planned, you should be able to pick him up tomorrow. Everything went fine. He should recover completely." **

**Ironside petted Otto one last time. The dog licked his hand. "Now do as you are told, Otto." He turned his wheelchair around and began to wheel away. Perry stayed behind. He pulled a check out of his suit coat, along with a pen and signed the check. He gave the blank check to Dr. Fisher. "That dog deserves only the best care. Fill this in when you have determined the charges. Give the bill to Chief Ironside and mark it paid. I'll get the amount from him. Thank you for everything," Mason said and smiled.**

**When both men arrived at the taxi, Perry helped Ironside back into the taxi. The taxicab driver put Ironside's wheelchair into the trunk. Ironside remain silent on the ride over to Charles Patrick's home. Both Perry and Della left him alone with his thoughts.**

**As the taxi pulled in front of Patrick's house, Perry addressed the driver. "Keep the meter running. We will be back as soon as possible."**

**Ironside, Perry and Della traveled up the sidewalk. The police detective frowned when he saw that there were two steps up to the door of Patrick's home. Perry went up ahead and rang the doorbell. Charles Patrick answered the door. He immediately recognized the two men and the woman with them. "It is rather late for a social call," he snarled.**

"**You can talk to us now or you can talk to us in court. Either way, Mr. Patrick, you will talk to us," Perry said.**

**Johnson did not like it but he saw no other alternative but to let them in. He stepped back and allowed them access. **

**Perry got behind Ironside's wheelchair. Using his physical strength, he tipped Ironside backwards and placed the front wheels of his chair on the step. He then lifted the back of the wheelchair up to the next level. He repeated the process for the next level. Della followed the brothers into Patrick's house.**

**Patrick indicated for Mason and Della to sit down. "What do you want Ironside" Patrick asked abruptly.**

**Ironside remained silent and let his brother take the lead. "How did Conner Wolff get the job with your company?" Della began taking notes.**

"**He develops computer chips. He's good at what he does. I hired him." Patrick shrugged. **

"**Did you know of his past with other computer companies?" Mason asked.**

"**What past? I hired him because he was on the verge of creating a new chip that would blow everything else out there out of the water. It's that simple."**

"**Then why did he enter the company at the lowest level," Ironside stepped into the conversation.**

"**Everyone enters at the lowest level." **

"**No, Mr. Patrick. We checked. Everyone doesn't enter at the lowest level at your company."**

"**His reputation was not the best. He may be good at what he does, but his people skills leave a lot to be desired."**

"**William Morrison says he developed that chip in his company," Perry said.**

"**That's ridiculous. The thieving bastard is just trying to hone in on my chip," Patrick said testily.**

"**Mr. Patrick, why did a low level employee have keys to the building?" Mason asked.**

"**He was developing a chip. He did not work regular hours."**

"**That is not what the other employees say. They say he came and went as he pleased despite his direct supervisor's warnings and write-ups. His supervisor stated he fired him and you countered that order. Why?" Ironside asked.**

"**Because he was worth holding on to."**

"**It seems he went from company to company claiming to have developed a super chip. Yet it has never been presented to the public. None of the CEO's have been cooperative. I'll tell you what I think, Mr. Patrick. I think he approached each one of you and offered this super chip, with each one of you knowing he would be stealing it from the previous company. That is how he keeps each of you from having him arrested." Robert Ironside watched him closely.**

"**You have an active imagination, Ironside." Patrick tried to project a poker face but Ironside read people well. He had hit a nerve. So far, Ironside only had his suspicions but Patrick just revealed they were more than suspicions.**

"**I think Conner Wolff was blackmailing you. That's a strong motive for murder, Mr. Patrick," Ironside suggested.**

"**You're crazy, Ironside!" Patrick complained just a little too loudly.**

"**Where were you the night of the murder," Mason asked.**

"**I was right here at home."**

"**Alone or can someone substantiate that?" Ironside asked.**

"**I don't need anyone to substantiate it. The police say they have the killer. You're just desperate to clear Burger. You'll do anything to blame this on someone else but you won't get away with it, Ironside."**

"**You had a motive and you certainly had access to the building. You could have killed him and slipped out of the building unnoticed," Ironside surmised.**

"**If you have nothing to hide then you will not mind if we take a looked into your computer system including Mr. Rustoff's computer," Perry said.**

**Patrick turned quickly toward Mason. "I certainly do mind. The work we do is very difficult to keep others from stealing. I have no intention of allowing you to look into anyone's system except Wolff's. You have the security video's from that night. That is all you are going to get. Now if you gentlemen are finished, I have more important things to do with my time."**

"**One final question," Mason said. "Was Conner Wolff blackmailing you?"**

"**I already told you your imagination is running away with you." Patrick looked away from Ironside and Mason. "Now, I would like you to leave."**

**Perry pulled a paper out of his pocket and placed in Patrick's hand. "That's a subpoena. I'll see you in court."**

**When they were back in the taxi, Della said, "He became very uneasy when you asked him about blackmail."**

"**Oh, Wolff was blackmailing him alright," Perry said. "I am willing to bet he was blackmailing the whole lot of them."**

"**There is only one thing worse than not having any suspects for a murder," Ironside said."**

"**What's that?" Della asked.**

"**Having so many, you may not have time to figure out which one did it," Perry replied. **


	15. Chapter 15

The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor

Chapter 15

15.1

The phone rang in Perry Mason's apartment. Perry came out of the bathroom in his robe. He rubbed his wet hair with a towel. Grabbing the receiver beside the bed he said, "hello." He listened for a moment and said, "Just a moment." Mason set the receiver down and left the bedroom. "Bob! Telephone!"

"I will get it in here," Ironside shouted. He wheeled over to the table and picked up the receiver. "Ironside."

"Good morning Chief. Sorry to call you so early but I wanted to catch you before you took off to continue your investigation, Vernon Meeker said.

"Have you gotten the information I need?" Ironside asked him.

"I have but you are not going to like it Chief. The man that administered the bar exam was a fellow by the name of Arthur Augustine. I went to see him."

"Did he remember Hamilton Burger?" Ironside asked him.

"I believe he did."

"What the blazes does that mean, Vern? Either he did or he did not."

"He started to tell me and then he just dropped dead right there in front me."

Ironside was not surprised to hear this. "Was an autopsy done?"

"No Chief. The man was ninety years old. The medical examiner assumed he died of old age and pronounce him dead."

"Do you believe he died of natural causes?" Ironside asked.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. All that matters is what his death was recorded as," Meeker answered.

"An autopsy should be done, Vern."

"Based on what Robert?"

"I don't believe in coincidences," Ironside said. "I am willing to bet he did not die of natural causes. Perry isn't going to believe it either."

"Again Robert, based on what?"

"You know what is going on. Someone wanted to silence him."

"Perry has told me that you knew Hamilton Burger. If that is true, than you know he is not capable of murder."

"And you are a detective, one on the best in the business and considered by most to be THE best in the business. You know fully well everyone is capable under certain circumstances," Meeker said.

"What would that circumstance be? It looks like the prosecution is going to use cheating on the bar exam and the threat of it being exposed as the motive for the killing. Vern, Hamilton Burger is brilliant. He did not need to cheat on any exam. Remove that motive and all the prosecution has left is Burger was distraught over the verdict. Perry can prove that Burger had been distraught over other verdicts and never committed murder over them."

"This time someone he knew and cared about was allegedly murdered by Wolff. Wolff getting off could be the reason. Burger took the law into his own hands."

"But he didn't," Ironside insisted.

"How can you be completely sure?"

"No one can be completely sure. But I believe he is innocent. I want the truth and so does Perry."

"Alright Chief. I will do what I can about an autopsey. But ultimately it isn't up to me."

"What do you mean when you get back?"

"I am here in Los Angeles. I am testifying for the prosecution today."

"Perry didn't mention it," Ironside said.

"Perry doesn't know it. I was added as a witness. Listen, I have to get going but I promise I will look into it."

Ironside hung up the phone. "Perry!"

Mason came into the room. "What is it Bob?" Della followed Mason in.

"Vern Meeker is testifying today."

Mason looked at him. "He is not on the witness list."

"He is now," Ironside said.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Perry, you can object," Della said.

"We better get going Della," Perry said without responding to her. "Bob, are you going to be ok? Tragg is sending someone after you?"

"Yes, he called here earlier. Don't worry about me. Go to court Perry."

"Della, grab my briefcase, will you?"

"Get it yourself. She's your secretary, not your slave," Ironside said with a grin.

"You're not going to start that again, are you?"

"No, it isn't any fun without Mark here to take the bait," Ironside admitted.

Perry and Della laughed. Della handed Perry his briefcase. "He will be back before you know it Robert. Let's go counselor."

15.2

Eve opened the door to Johnson Tech Corp. Walking over to the entry desk she recalled what her boss had said about Marco Rustoff's weakness for blonde women. She had done this before for the chief. She had put her life on the line to catch a man who worked with his mother at a computer dating service. He got the womens' name from the computer system and then attacked then. Eve had posed as one of the women. When she had been discovered as a police officer, Ironside and Ed had arrived just on time to stop him from killing her.

This was not the same situation. This time Eve was just supposed to get a look into Rustoff's computer. The chief made it clear she was not to take any chances.

After checking in, Eve got directions to Rustoff's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice called out.

Eve entered. Rustoff stood up. After looking Eve up and down, he walked over to her. "You must be Eve Winters."

"That is right."

"I understand you would like some help with the security of your new company?"

Eve shot him her best smile. It had an immediate effect on the man. Eve watched as his eyes ran up and down her. "Yes. That is correct. I was told you are just about the best there is." She flashed him another smile.

"And just where did you hear that?" Marco asked while moving so that his body had physical contact with hers.

It was times like this she wished her boss would send Ed to handle a creep like Rustoff. He made her want to withdraw from his slimy touch. But she was a professional police woman after all. So rather than pull away from Rustoff she stood still trying to give the impression she did not object to his advances.

"A man by the name of Billy Liston. He told me there is no one better than you when it comes to setting up security systems."

"Billy, huh? I am surprised. I never thought he liked me," Rustoff said.

"He doesn't but he says you are the best regardless. He did suggest I keep my distance from you," Eve grinned.

Rustoff smiled back at Eve. "Well tell me just how much do you know about security and computers?"

This was it, thought Eve. She better be convincing or she would get no information out of this man. She laughed. **"**I know next to nothing. That is not my job. My job is to research what is out there that will offer us the best alternative to what we have, which I might add is so old anything would be better. So what I will need you to do is show me what your security system is capable of and then I will compare it to the other systems we have already investigated," Eve said.

"Are you looking for someone to run that system as well," Rustoff asked.

Eve smiled, "Of course we are."

"Any idea what that job would be paying?"

"That could be work out, I am sure." Eve said softly. "We probably can match or pay more then you are making here."

Rustoff smiled. "In that case Ms. Winters, I suggest I show you what I personally can do for you."

Eve smiled back even though the man made her skin crawl. Oh boy, what she wouldn't do for the chief. "Then we can get started?"

"Right this way to the system and my computer," Rustoff said, putting his arm around her waist.

Eve followed him through a door in the security room. It was then he noticed her badge did not show clearance for the security room. "Your badge is supposed to indicate you have been approved to be in this area. Yours does not show that."

Fingering her badge, Eve said, "I called for the appointment. When I got here, they said I could see you but would have to wait to be cleared for another day. Unfortunately, I don't have another day. I have to make this decision very soon. I was hoping you might show it to me anyway. After all, you are in charge and I am sure you can see I present no threat."

"I suppose the head of security will be chosen around the same time the system is." He said with a casual tone to his voice."

"That's right," Eve said.

Rustoff looked at Eve. "Any chance I would get to see you at the company?"

"If you play your cards right you might even get to see me outside the company." Eve said in a low voice and ran her finger down his cheek.

Rustoff again looked Eve up and down. "Well now I don't see any harm in allowing you to see what we have. You look harmless enough to me, right this way."

15.3

Perry and Della entered the courtroom. As always cameras began clicking and people began staring at the handsome couple as they seated themselves at the defense table. Hamilton Burger shook hands with Perry.

Perry whispered to Hamilton. "Vern Meeker is here to testify on your bar exam."

Surprise registered on Burger's face. "I thought they had not gotten the evidence they needed since they did not put him on the witness list."

"They apparently have added him." Perry said.

"I don't want to tell you your job Perry but you could object."

"I could but the judge would probably allow the witness anyway. Besides Hamilton, remember Vern is a friend of yours and mine. He knows Bob as well. Once he testifies about the data being entered into the system we can go after the possibly of the system being hacked into."

Judge Coleson entered the courtroom. After the bailiff called for everyone to rise, the judge took his place on the bench. "Mr Grant, call your next witness."

"The people call Vernon Meeker to the stand."

Judge Coleson glanced over at Perry Mason. "You have the right to object Mr. Mason. The witness was not listed."

"Your honor, the defense has no objection as long as we are given a wide latitude for cross examination," Mason said after standing up.

"Mr. Grant, you may call your witness but I caution you, the defense will be given a very wide latitude. I do not like surprises. Mr. Meeker take the stand."

Grant made his way to the witness stand. "Sir, will you state your name and occupation, please."

"My name is Vernon Meeker. I am on the board for the Bar Association and am in charge of testing."

"Now by saying you are in charge of testing, what exactly does that mean?" Grant asked.

"I set the scheduling for the test. I am responsible for the keeping the records and managing the employees who administer the test."

"Can you tell me who the employee was that administered the test for Hamilton Burger?" Grant asked.

Mason stood up. "Your honor, I must object. This is irrelevant, incompetent and immaterial."

Judge Coleson looked over to Wayland Grant. "Mr. Grant, I tend to agree with Mr. Mason."

"Your honor, if the court please, we will show relevance. We intend to show that Mr. Burger's bar exam provided him with further motive in the murder of Connor Wolff."

Judge Coleson was silent for a moment and then said, "Overruled, answer the question."

"The man's name is Arthur Augustine."

"Now, explain how those records were kept at the time Mr. Burger took the exam."

"The actual paper exam was kept on file," Meeker replied.

"The records today are kept on computer. You were responsible for having them put in the computer system."

Perry stood up. "Objection! Counsel is leading the witness."

"Sustained!" Judge Coleson immediately answered.

"The records today are kept on computer, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"And you were responsible for putting them on computer, is that correct?"

"Well no, I did not put them on computer myself," Meeker replied.

"But you were in charge of seeing to it that they were put on computers," Grant stated.

Mason stood up once again. "Objection! If counsel is going to testify for the witness I would prefer he be sworn in." There were a few snickers around the courtroom.

Judge Coleson banged his gavel once to quiet the courtroom. "Sustained! Mr. Grant, please refrain from leading the witness."

Grant showed frustration that was clearly directed at Perry Mason. _Mason knew what was coming and was just trying to delay it, he thought. Well the great Perry Mason was not going to be able to stop this testimony no matter how many times he objected._ He took a breath to regain his composure and asked Meeker. "Were you in charge of seeing that the records were placed on computer?"

"Yes," Meeker said.

"When were the records of the Mr. Burger's era put into the Bar Association computer system?"

"Well most of the records have been in there for years but the records from the year that Mr. Burger took the exam had been misplaced and were only added to the system five years ago," Meeker answered.

Grant walked over to the evidence table and picked up a paper. When he arrived back at the witness stand he handed it to Vernon Meeker. "Mr. Meeker, I asked you now if you have seen this before?"

"Yes, it is the Bar exam of Hamilton Burger," Meeker said.

Grant asked him to read the score on the exam. Meeker did as he was asked. "Is this an unusually high score?"

"Yes, it is a very high score," Meeker responded.

"If fact it is the highest score on record, isn't it."

"No sir it is not."

Grant showed surprise. He handed a report to Meeker. "This is a report from the Bar Association itself. It states Mr. Burger's score was the highest to date."

Meeker looked at the report. "It was when this report was written, Mr. Grant. That record was broken by Perry Mason. He holds the record for the highest score on record to this day."

Grant looked at Mason with distain. "Then Mr. Burger is second only to Perry Mason?"

"That is correct sir." Meeker stated.

Perry Mason stood up. "Your honor, I have been extremely patient but so for counsel has failed to connect this with any motive in the murder of Connor Wolff. I do want to thank the district attorney for the knowledge I scored higher than Hamilton Burger on the bar exam. It will give me one more point to beat him over the head with when I clear him of this charge."

The courtroom broke out in laughter. Hamilton smiled and shook his head."

Judge Coleson banged the gavel to regain order in the courtroom but did so with a smile. "Mr. Mason has a reasonable objection, Mr. Grant."

"Your honor, I am almost there," Grant said.

"Well you certainly are taking the long way around. The objection is overruled. Get to the point Mr. Grant."

Grant walked back to the prosecution table and picked up a paper. He looked at Mason in triumph before returning back to the witness stand. "Now Mr. Meeker, have you seen this report before?"

"Yes, I have."

"And what is this report?"

"It is a report that Mr. Burger and a man by the name of Jorge Mezzo conspired together to cheat on the bar exam. It states that neither of them would be allowed to take the bar exam again."

The room broke out in low conversation among the crowd. Coleson again banged his gavel.

"Now anticipating the defense, I have one last question. No one from outside your own paid employees was allowed to entered information into those computers, were they?"

"No, no one," Meeker said.

"Thank you. Your witness," Grant said with a grin.

Mason stood up. "Your honor, this has all been very interesting but Mr. Grant has failed as he promised to tie this testimony into a motive. Even if it were true, which it is not, he has provide no proof that anyone other than Mr. Meeker and his employees knew anything about it," Mason objected.

Judge Coleson looked at Wayland Grant. "Mr. Grant, what Mr. Mason has said is true. I am inclined to strike the entire testimony."

Grant flew out of his seat. "Your honor! Mr. Burger has been practicing all these years illegally. That is certainly a motive for murder. Our next witness will prove that Mr. Burger knew that Conner Wolff knew about this. Your honor if the court will be patient and allow me to call my next witness, then Mr. Mason can cross-examine both witnesses. I realize this is unorthodox but I beg the courts indulgence."

The courtroom door opened and Chief Robert T. Ironside wheeled into the room. He came down the aisle and wheeled directly toward Perry Mason. Mason could read that look on Ironside's face. "Your honor, before you rule on this matter, may I have a moment?"

"Yes Mr. Mason but make it quick," Judge Coleson answered.

Mason walked over to his older brother and bent down in order to keep anyone from hearing what Ironside had to say. Mason remained in conference with Ironside for half a minute before he was interrupted by Judge Coleson.

"Mr. Mason, the court is waiting."

Mason took a manila jacket from Ironside who remained near the front of the courtroom behind the defense table. "I am ready your honor."

"Mr. Mason, I am not going to strike the testimony of this witness but you have a right to cross examine this witness before the another is called."

Mason addressed the court. "Your honor I have no objection to Mr. Grant calling his witness.

Grant wondered what Mason was up to. He had been prepared for a long argument over the procedure he was using instead Mason had backed right off. What had that damn Ironside just handed him? Grant called Sgt. Holcomb to the stand.

"Sgt. Holcomb, I show you this computer flash drives and ask if you have seen them before?"

Holcomb relaxed on the stand. He had testified for the prosecution dozens of time. "Yes, those are the flash drives I picked up from Perry Mason's office with a warrant."

"Your honor, I would like to point out the defense attorney had these flash drives in his possession and did not contact the prosecutor's office. I had to have a warrant issued to have them picked up. The prosecution has every intention of filing the proper charge against Mr. Mason. I felt the court should know the circumstances of how these flash drives came into our possession." Wayland Grant used all the dramatic flair he could muster in front of the jury.

"Mr. Grant, Mr. Mason is not on trial here. However, that is a very serious charge the court feels obligated to check into. Mr. Mason, do you have anything to say about Mr. Grant's charge?"

Before Perry could defend himself, Chief Ironside spoke up. "Your honor may I approach the bench, please?"

"Chief Ironside, I recognize you from the photos I have seen in the newspapers. Your reputation precedes you. By all mean, come forward," Coleson said.

Ironside wheeled through the open gate Perry Mason had opened for him. When he arrived in front of the judge he said, "I was well aware Mr. Mason had both the flash drives and the security tapes in his possession. I authorized him to look at both and then ordered him to turn them over to the district attorney. Mr. Mason in no way withheld evidence. The district attorney's accusation is baseless. It is unwarranted. If he wants to accuse someone of withholding evidence, he better accuse me," Ironside finished.

"Your honor, Chief Ironside just admitted he allowed Mr. Mason to hold onto the evidence. It is clear he is only in Los Angeles to help Mason. I ask that he not be allowed to interfere with this case any further and I ask the court…."

"Mr. Grant, that will be enough. Chief Ironside has an impeccable reputation as does Mr. Mason. If he as temporary head of the Los Angeles Police Department, gave Mr. Mason the right to hold the evidence long enough to take a look at, then Mr. Mason did not withhold any evidence. I am quite sure Chief Ironside would have seen to it being turned over to the prosecution. I would warn the district attorney against smearing the reputations of two men who are known for their high principles. Now if there is nothing else, please continue your examination of this witness."

Grant glared at Ironside who return an expressionless glare before turning his wheelchair around and wheeled back to his possession behind the defense attorney.

Grant approached Sgt. Holcomb. "Sergeant, did you examine the flash drives you took into your possession?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"And what if anything did they contain?"

"They contained proof of Mr. Burger cheating on the bar exam," Sgt. Holcomb said.

"In what form, Sergeant?"

"It contained a copy of his bar exam with a report to the bar association that Mr. Burger had conspired with Jorge Mezzo to steal the actual test. Both men passed the test with extremely high scores," Sgt. Holcomb said.

"I would like to point out to the court the flash drive in question was removed from the police evidence room by Hamilton Burger the day of the murder. We have a witness who saw Mr. Burger leaving the evidence room."

"Your honor, defense must object. Mr. Grant is testifying again," Mason called out.

"Sustained. Mr. Grant, you might avoid Mr. Mason's objections if you present your case in the proper order," Coleson ruled.

"Your honor, if I may be allowed to bring one more witness to the stand, we will show that Mr. Burger removed the evidence from the evidence room. We will prove he knew of their contence."

"Oh your honor, I object. Does the district attorney really expect to put on his entire case without allowing the defense the opportunity to cross examine them?"

"Your honor, I ask that the court bear with me for just a while longer."

"The objection is sustained. Mr. Mason will be allowed to cross-examine both these witnesses and then I suggest you restructure the order in which you call your witnesses. Do you have any further questions of this witness, Mr. Grant?"

Mason…..the man was impossible. "No your honor." When he addressed Mason, his voice took on that of distain. "Your witness, Mr. Mason."

"Your honor, I would like to cross-exam the witnesses in the order they testified," Mason said.

"Sgt. Holcomb, you may step down for the moment. Mr. Meeker, please return to the stand."

After Vern Meeker return to the stand, Mason approached the witness. "Mr. Meeker, you stated earlier that only your staff members had any access to the computer system. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason."

"You also stated no one from the outside had access to the computers or the records. Is that also correct?"

"Yes, it is correct."

"Is it not possible the computer system could have been hacked into and the evidence planted?"

Mason waited for the objection. He did not have to wait long.

"Objection! Mr. Mason is trying to confuse the issues with things not covered in direct examination."

"Your honor, Mr. Grant opened the door to this line of questioning by making a point that no one else had access to those record and no one outside the staff entered those records in the computer. It seems to me the defense has the right to pursue whether or not it was possible for someone else to access those records," Mason argued.

"You did indeed open the door, Mr. Grant. Objection overruled. "You may answer, Mr. Meeker."

"Since I am not a computer expert, Mr. Mason, I cannot in all honesty say that it could not have been hacked into."

"Now you stated the year that Mr. Burger took the bar exam, those records had been misplaced and not entered until about five years ago. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"What kind of security is on your computer system?" Mason asked.

"Objection, Mr. Meeker just said he was not a computer expert."

"Neither am I Mr. Grant, but I know fully well there is a firewall on my system," Perry argued.

"Objection overruled." Coleson ruled.

"Mr. Meeker. Was there a security system on the computers?"

"Yes, of course. There is a firewall along with elaborate passwords. There are also areas that are blocked off from employees. Each employee can access different areas."

"Earlier, you testified that in early years records were on paper and filed in cabinets, is that correct?"

"Yes, in those days there was no other way to do it." Meeker said.

"But by the time that I took the bar or even when Hamilton Burger took the bar exam, the Bar Association had found a way to store them, had they not?" Mason asked.

Meeker seemed confused. "Well not that I know of."

Mason walked back to the defense table. Della Street handed him the manila envelope that Robert Ironside had brought into the courtroom. He pulled out several sheets of paper and set the jacket back down on the table. "Mr. Meeker, I hand you this paper. Would you tell the jury and the court what it is?"

"It appears to be Mr. Burger's bar exam." Meeker answered.

"Yet it is not the original is it?"

"No, it is not." Meeker had a slight smile at the corners of his mouth.

"And it is a stored record, is it not?"

"Yes it is," he replied.

"Do you recognize the manner in which it is stored?" Mason asked.

"Yes, I had forgot all about it. It was the first manner the Bar Association stored records other than putting the originals in file cabinets."

"What is the manner the files are stored?"

"They were stored on fishe," Meeker answered.

"Now, Mr. Meeker, I show you the letter that went to the Bar Association board. Will you read the name or names of the individual that was recommended for not being allowed to take the bar exam?"

Meeker took the printed fishe record from Mason, read it and answered, "It states that a man by the name of Jorge Mezzo had been caught cheating on the bar exam. It was recommended that he not be allowed to take the bar exam again."

"Is there any other name listed in that letter?" Mason asked.

"No sir, just Jorge Mezzo."

"Now I show you another record." Mason handed him another paper. "Will you tell the court what it is?"

"It is a personnel record of all employees that were at the Bar Association at the time."

"At what time?" Mason asked.

"At the time Mr. Burger took the bar."

"And at the time Jorge Mezzo took the bar?"

"Yes, it was at the same time," Meeker said.

Mason picked the one of the papers off the witness stand where Meeker had set it down. "This is the letter that recommended that Jorge Mezzo not be allowed to take the bar exam again. The letter stored on the fishe. Will you read the name of the employee that made that recommendation?"

"Arthur Augustine." Meeker told Mason.

"Now would you read the name of the employee that recommended it on the computer stored record placed into evidence by the district attorney."

"William July," Meeker said.

"Looks to me like someone got their months mixed up," Mason deadpanned. There was laughter in the courtroom.

"Which one of these records is correct?" Mason asked.

"The fishe record would be correct. The computer record must have been altered," Meeker stated. The courtroom broke out in a murmur of surprise. "And since the computer record was put in the system five years ago, it had to have been alter within the last five years."

"In other words someone must have hacked into the computer records and changed them to alter them in a frame up of Hamilton Burger."

"Objection!" Grant said rising to his feet.

"Sustained." Coleson said.

But Grant knew that it was too late. Mason had just destroyed this part of the motive. He looked at the jury. They were all looking at Mason in admiration. Damn that man….and his brother.

"I have no further questions," Mason said.

"Mr. Grant, anything further," Coleson asked.

"Nothing your honor."

"Sgt. Holcomb, would you return to the stand please."

Perry Mason approached the witness stand after Holcomb was seated. Holcomb stared at him with a blank expression.

"Sergeant, you were unaware that the records on the flash drive were planted, were you not?"

"I was unaware. I simply checked them and reported my findings to the district attorney.

"As a professional investigator, what is your opinion of the two sets of records?"

"Objection! Not covered in direct examination of this witness." Grant called out.

"I am going to allow the question. I told you I would allow the defense the widest possible latitude," Coleson ruled.

"I would have to agree with Vernon Meeker. The fishe records are the real records."

"Thank you Sergeant. I have no further questions," Mason said with a smile.

"Re-direct, Mr. Grant?"

"Yes, your honor. Sergeant, do you believe Hamilton Burger would kill over false records?"

"He might if he was worried about a scandal."

"Thank you that will be all." Grant turned and went back to the prosecutor's table. He watched the jury out the corner of his eye. He knew his last question had not helped in the least. Mason was successful in destroying this piece of evidence. There was now no reason to call the police officer assigned to the evidence room.

"It is approaching five o'clock. We will adjourn until nice o'clock tomorrow morning. The jury is instructed to discuss this case among themselves or others." Judge Coleson slammed the gavel and left the courtroom.

Ironside wheeled through the gate to the defense table. Della leaned over. "Robert, what gave you the idea of the fishe?"

"I was in Perry's office. I called the Bar Association to ask about the security system. I asked the employee what they would have done if any of those misplaced records were needed between the time they went missing and the time they were put in the computer. She told me they were never really lost because they were put on fishe years ago. I had her fax over what I gave to Perry."

"By the way Perry," Hamilton said, "that was an excellent job of cross on Meeker. You led him every step of the way in manner you could not be accused of leading the witness," Hamilton said. "I always hate it when you do that." Everyone laughed.

"Grant's presentation of the case is certainly bizarre," Della said.

"Yes, I am quite surprised," Hamilton said. "He has always been a good prosecutor. I can't imagine what he is thinking."

"Bob, any word on Mark?" Perry asked

"I stopped to see him. He is doing as well as can be expected."

"What do you say we get some dinner and find out how Eve, Ed and Arthur made out today?" Perry asked.

"I missed my bowl of chili last night, Ironside said.

"I made reservations at the same restaurant," Della told them.

"You what?" Perry asked.

"Give it up Perry. You know we aren't going to get anything but chili while he's in town," Hamilton said. We'll stop by a drug store and pick up some Tums."

"We have to stop by the Veterinary Clinic and pick up Otto by nine o'clock. The doctor says he's doing fine."

Perry smiled. "That great, Bob. Now we just have to get Mark on the mend."

"Doctor says he should be alright. He still won't allow visitors except me…maybe. Maybe tomorrow. He is sedated anyway. He would not know you were there," Ironside said. "Let's get out of here. We'll call the rest of our people on the way."

Perry grabbed his brief case that Della had packed up. They left the courthouse together. When they reached the van Ironside turned his chair sharply to maneuver it into the lift. As he did a shot rang out from a building from across the street. The shot hit its target.

"Bob!" yelled Perry Mason.


	16. Chapter 16

The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor

Chapter 16

Lt. Arthur Tragg slammed on the brakes of his vehicle and brought it to a screetching halt. What the hell was all the commotion about? People were screaming and running in every direction. The press was gathered in a large crowd around...oh no...that was Ironside's van!

Tragg got back in his car and pulled it up on sidewalk. At the same time, he grabbed a siren and put it on the roof of his car. He slowly drove the car through the crowd who were trying to see who if anyone had been shot.

As Tragg reached the van, Perry caught his eye. Tragg got out of the car and ran over to Perry whose hands were covered with blood. "Perry are you hit?" Tragg shouted.

"No, it's Bob! He's been shot! It looks like it missed the artery in his neck but he is bleeding like a stuck pig."

"Get him in the van. Follow me to the hospital. I will turn on the siren!" Tragg shouted as he ran back to his car.

The press was pushing and shoving. A couple of them were standing on the lift preventing Ironside from wheeling onto it. Out of nowhere, Lt. Andy Anderson came forward wielding a service revolver. "Back up! All of you...now!" He and Hamilton Burger combined their strength to push people back.

Wayland Grant pushed his way through the crowd. "Get off the lift you morons!" Lt. Tragg was back out of his vehicle. He and Grant shoved the reporters off the lift, along with Perry who was impatient with the progress of getting his brother into the van.

Perry fell in behind Ironside to push him on the lift. Reporters were pushing and shoving, snapping pictures and jockeying for position. Between them and the curious, they had once again blocked the entrance to the lift.

Tragg had had enough. He pulled out his revolver. When Andy spotted his actions, he duplicated them. Both men raised their guns toward the sky and each shot one bullet into the air. The crowd once again began to scatter.

"Get the hell out of the way or I will personally shoot you!" Yelled Tragg.

This time the crowd moved back. Perry pushed his wounded brother into the van as Hamilton pushed the button. "Get him out of here," he shouted.

Perry then grabbed Della. He opened the back of the van to help Della in. Hamilton Burger shoved him aside. "Get behind the wheel. I'll help Della!" he shouted.

Mason jumped into the van, started it up. Tragg started moving. The crowd scrambled out from in front of him, as Tragg gave no indication he was going to slow down for them. He turned the siren on. It began wailing and flashing.

A patrol car pulled in front of Tragg. He relinquished the lead. He knew it would be better to have a black and white up front leading the way.

Della was attending Ironside's wound. She pulled out the first aid kit and used the bandages to apply pressure to slow down the bleeding. She was successful. She continued applying pressure as Perry drove as fast as the police officer in front of him would allow. When the patrol car turned the corner, Perry did not slow down. He turned the corner lifting the driver's side wheels right off the pavement.

Are you trying to get us all killed?" Ironside shouted. "Slow down the flaming van!"

"I always wanted to be a race car driver when I was a kid," Perry called out to his brother.

"If you do not slow down this flaming van, when I get done with you, you will be racing me from a wheelchair!" Ironside growled.

"You are on!" Perry shouted. "Loser buys dinner."

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Perry pulled up to the emergency entrance. Medical personnel had been notified in advance.

Hamilton Burger pushed Ironside into the lift and pushed the button. He was lowered to the awaiting personnel who ushered him into emergency. They bypassed the registration desk and wheeled him into the back to the treatment rooms.

Perry walked up the registration desk. My name is Perry Mason. We just brought a police officer in. His name is Robert Ironside."

"Yes Mr. Mason. He was just sent back to the treatment room. However, only family is allowed in there with him."

"I am family," Mason said. "Chief Ironside is my brother."

"Oh yes, of course, I remember reading that now. I apologize. If you will wait a moment, I will check to see if it is alright for you to go back."

"Thank you. I will be right here." Mason told her. Perry looked for his companions. He spotted them over in the far corner of the emergency waiting room**. **Perry told the woman at the registration desk where he was going and then went to join his friends."

"I would have thought you would go back with the chief," Hamilton Burger said.

"I will, just as soon as the duty nurse authorizes it." Perry told him.

"Perry, Ed and Eve should be notified," said Arthur Tragg.

"Hamilton, if I give you their phone numbers, can you take care of it?" Perry asked.

"Of course Perry but you should call your father. He would want to know," Hamilton suggested.

"You're right. My father would be very upset with me if he saw it on television." Perry wrote down Eve and Ed's phone numbers and gave them to Hamilton. He stepped away from his friends and put in a call to William Mason.

He dialed his father and waited for an answer.

"Hello," sounded the familiar booming voice of William Mason.

"Dad, it's Perry. I thought I better call you and let you know that Bob was shot about an hour ago."

"Oh my god! Perry, is he alright?" his father asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"It look to me like the bullet missed the main artery in his neck but I would not want to bet by how close. Someone shot him when we came out of the courthouse. Bob came over because he had some important information for me."

"Perry, I am going to get off the phone. Are you at LA General?"

"Yes, the doctors are with him now. I am assuming they will have to operate to remove that bullet," Perry guessed.

"Ok, I will be down there shortly. Did you call Barbara?" His father asked.

Perry was lost for words for a moment. He had not even thought of it. "No, it did not occur to me to call her."

"I'll take care of it. You stay with Robert." With that, William Mason hung up the phone.

16.2

The Los Angeles Angels were leading the San Francisco Giants five to three in the bottom of the ninth inning. The bases were load and no one was out. Sgt. Ed Brown kept one eye on the ballgame and one eye on the man in the corner booth. He was sitting with a pretty blonde. Ed of course knew the pretty blonde. He was there to make sure she stayed safe.

Marco Rustoff was making a play for Eve, just as the chief expected he would. Ed had caught Eve's eye when she and Rustoff entered the bar. Eve nodded when she sure Rustoff was not looking. The look she gave Ed told him she had something. He had been waiting for the last hour for Eve to ditch Rustoff so he could find out what she had discovered. Unfortunately, Marco was not in any hurry to let his companion go. Ed hoped Eve would find some reason to excuse herself.

Almost as if Eve had read Ed's mine, Ed watched as she got up from the table and headed to the ladies room. Sgt. Brown discreetly got up and followed her. The bathrooms in the establishment, fortunately for Ed were just two rooms, one for men and one for women. The ladies room door was opened. As Eve entered, Ed moved swiftly toward the room. He slipped through the door, shut it and pulled the latch.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Eve deadpanned.

"I did not think you would ever get away from him. What did you find out?"

"Rustoff had a definite connection to the Bar Associations computers. I ran across it when he was called away on a security problem in the building, Eve said.

"Could you tell if anything had been uploaded from the computer to the Bar Association?" Ed inquired.

"Yes, it definitely showed an upload to the Bar Association. But Ed, there was something funny there. He had some kind of encryption that was time sensitive attached to the upload," Eve told him.

"Possibly a delay so the upload did not start until after everyone had gone home. That way no one working for the Bar Association would know the system was being breached." Ed suggested.

"Or," said Eve, "he wanted to make sure they could not trace it back to him. We will find out though."

"How?"

Eve produced a flash drive. "I downloaded the upload."

"Oh boy," Ed said.

"What's wrong? The chief could not have just wanted me to be pawed all afternoon and evening for nothing."

"Lt. Tragg could not get a court order for us to look into Rustoff's computer." Ed informed her.

"Oh…..well here it is anyway. Maybe a connection can be found from the other end that will allow us to use it," Eve said.

"I hope so. Right now you better get back to your date before he comes looking for you."

Eve opened the ladies room door slightly. She peaked out. No one was in the hall. "The coast is clear," she told Ed.

Ed slipped out of the bathroom with the computer flash drive Eve had given him. After taking another look down the hall, he headed for the bar. He sat back down on the same stool. The Giants had scored three runs and won the ballgame. "Just my luck," Ed said quietly, "I missed the action." Rotating on the stool, he turned just far enough to see Marco Rustoff. There sitting in the booth with him was Daniel Moorey. Ed quickly turned away. Moorey would recognize him. He could not let him see him. Wait, a minute, he thought. Moorey might recognize Eve. He headed back to the bathroom. Eve was walking in his direction.

"Ed, what are you doing? Are you trying to ruin my cover?" Eve scolded.

"No, but if you go back in there Daniel Moorey might do just that," Ed answered.

"Rustoff is with Moorey?"

"Yes," Ed took hold of Eve's arm. "I think we should tell the bartender you had an emergency and you will contact Rustoff tomorrow.

"Why? I cannot see how he could recognize me," Eve argued.

"Maybe not, but why take a chance?"

"Alright Ed. You tell the bartender and I'll take off. If you really feel it is necessary."

Ed headed to the bar as Eve slipped out the back door. He told the bartender what to say to Rustoff. He watched as the bartender gave the message to Rustoff. He seemed to take it in stride. Ed turned his attention to the television. He saw his boss on screen coming out of the courthouse. Ed heard a shot and then all hell broke loose.

_Chief Robert T. Ironside of the San Francisco Police Department was shot in front of the courthouse this afternoon. He had been attending the murder trial of Los Angeles District Attorney, Hamilton Burger who is on trial for the stabbing murder of Conner Wolff._

_Ironside, who is famous for his uncanny deduction ability was called into the case by the LA city council to head up the investigation of the district attorney. His condition is being described as serious but stable._

_In addition to Ironside being in charge of the investigation,Wayland Grant is acting district attorney. Noted defense attorney, Perry Mason is counsel for the defense._

_The trial is in its second day._

_In other news…_

Ed wanted nothing more than to get in his rented car and head for the hospital. First Mark and now the chief, someone did not want them investigating this case. Ed decided he would get out of the bar, contact Perry to check on the chief's condition.

That idea went right out the window when Moorey told Rustoff to meet him at the Johnson Tech building. Both got up and left the table. Ed dropped some money on the bar for a tip and began following Moorey at a discreet distance.

16.3

William Mason dialed the phone immediately after getting off the phone with his son. He waited impatiently for an answer.

"Hello," Barbara Jones greeted her caller.

"Barbara, this is William Mason calling. I am calling you about my son Robert Ironside."

Barbara heart sank. "What's wrong? Is Bob alright?"

"He was shot outside the courthouse." William Mason explained what had happen and that Perry wanted her notified.

"I will be on the next plane to Los Angeles," she said.

"Call me with your flight schedule. I will pick you up."

"Bob is going to be alright, isn't he?"

"The bullet missed anything vital. They have to remove it. He will be undergoing surgery shortly," he told her.

Barbara thanked William Mason and told him she would call him back with arrangements.

She picked the phone back up and dialed San Francisco International airport.

At the same time, Hamilton Burger was on the phone to Eve and Ed. Eve said she would come to the hospital at once. Ed explained he was in the car following Daniel Moorey to the Johnson Tech Center but asked that Hamilton keep him informed of Chief Ironside's condition. Hamilton agreed and hung up the phone.

He located Della who was at desk checking on Ironside again. "Della, please call me when you know about the chief." He turned to go.

Della grabbed Hamilton's arm. "Where are you going?"

"To help Ed. He has found Daniel Moorey." He once again turned to go but Della held onto his arm.

"Chief Ironside would not approve. Why don't you wait for Perry?"

Della was showing genuine concern, which made it harder for Hamilton to leave, but he had to do something. He could not just sit and do nothing while his friends were trying to help him. Especially now that Bob Ironside had been shot trying to clear him. He was tired of his friends being targets for whoever was behind this. Hamilton kissed Della's cheek. "I have to Della. Please understand." Hamilton turned to go. This time Della did not hold him back.

16.4

Perry Mason and his father had finally been called into the treatment room. "Bob you will do exactly as you are told." Perry continued to argue with his brother.

"I have a duty to solve this case," Ironside shouted back. "They can remove the bullet and then release me."

"Robert, you are not being reasonable. Your health is more important. Perry has told me you have a very efficient staff. You can direct them from here until they release you," William Mason scolded his son."

"Which will be just as soon as I wake up," Ironside growled. Perry needs my help."

The doctor entered the treatment room. "You people can be heard all the way down the hall," Dr. Daniel Becker said.

"You mean Bob can be heard all the way down the hall," Perry corrected.

"Please keep your voices down," Dr. Becker ordered.

"What's the situation, doctor?" William Mason asked Becker.

"Chief Ironside is lucky to be alive. If that bullet had been over just slightly we would not be having this conversation right now. You would have bled to death before any medical assistance could have stopped the bleeding. From what I have been told it took them some time to get you back into the van."

"Right now we have the bleeding under control but you have lost too much blood. We need to do a transfusion before doing the surgery. The problem we face right now is we do not have a supply of your blood type. I understand the two of you are related to Chief Ironside?"

"He is my son and Perry is his half-brother," Mr. Mason answered.

"I will need both of you to give blood to determine if you are a match."

"I have the same blood as Robert and so does Perry," Mr. Mason said. "We already know that we can give blood for each other."

A nurse walked into the treatment room. "Doctor Becker, there is a nurse that says she knows Chief Ironside. She said she might be able to help with him. She is from Sonoma. She has been in LA for a convention and saw on the news that Chief Ironside had been shot. She would like to help."

"Sergeant Agatha is here?" Ironside grumbled.

"Sergeant Agatha?" the doctor asked bewildered.

Perry smiled remembering everything that he had been told about Sister Agatha by his brother's staff. "By all means, show her in."

The nurse disappeared and returned with the nun. Doctor Becker looked at Sister Agatha and asked, "This is Sergeant Agatha?"

"I am Sister Agatha from St. Mary's Hospital in Sonoma. I figured you would be needing my help right about now."

"Don't let the innocent look fool you...and she is Sergeant Agatha," Ironside growled.

"Is Mr. Ironside giving you trouble, Doctor?" Agatha asked.

"He expects to be released directly after his surgery." The doctor watched Perry Mason who seemed to be enjoying the scene between Ironside and Agatha.

Agatha moved closer to the bed Ironside was occupying. "Robert you will behave yourself and do exactly what the doctor tells you or I will suggest to him that he make me your nurse which I will gladly do for nothing if it means keeping you in line."

"And what do you think you can do if I do not cooperate?" Ironside said smugly.

Agatha looked at Dr. Becker. "Doctor when you have Mr. Ironside in the operating room, I do believe he is due for a colonoscopy."

Perry snickered which caused everyone to laugh except Ironside.

"Sister, I do believe you have a job," the doctor said grinning.

16.5

Ed parked his car in front of Johnson Tech. Down the street, a taxi was dropping someone off. The man headed in Ed's direction. As he came closer, Ed recognized the frame of Hamilton Burger.

"What are you doing here, Hamilton? You are supposed be keeping me informed of the chief's condition."

"Della will call. I thought you could use some help."

"May I remind you are not a police officer?"

"May I remind you I was not a police officer the last time we were here either? Now what is the situation with Moorey?"

Ed gave up. "He met with Marco Rustoff at the bar that Rustoff took Eve to. I followed him when he left. He came straight here."

Another car pulled into the parking lot. Marco Rustoff got out of the car. He and Daniel Moorey met at the side door. Rustoff opened the door. Once inside he turned off the alarm. Daniel Moorey followed him in.

Ed and Hamilton watched as Rustoff shut down the building's alarm. "Let's get closer. I want to make sure I can stop that door from closing. We cannot get in a locked closed door," Ed whispered.

Hamilton followed Ed as the two found whatever cover they could locate as the moved toward the door. Ed reached the door just as it began to close. He dove to the ground and got his fingers under the door to prevent it from shutting.

Hamilton took hold of the doorknob while Ed got to his feet. "Ed, we do not have a search warrant," Hamilton reminded the young detective.

"The chief had a warrant issued for Moorey's arrest for attempted murder. We are pursuing a wanted man into the building."

"Then why did you not arrest him when you found him in the bar?" Hamilton asked.

"He slipped out before I had the chance?" Ed grinned. "If we can tie Moorey to Rustoff, then that judge will give us the court order to look at his computer."

"So what do you want to do next?" Hamilton asked.

"We go in and pursue," Sgt. Brown said as he opened the door.

"What about the security system, Ed?"

"Let's hope he is not monitoring it. Otherwise they will be expecting us," he answered. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and handed it to Hamilton. "Just in case." Burger took the gun and the men entered the building

Brown and Burger moved silently down the hall. "How are we going to know what room they went to?" Burger whispered.

Brown whispered back, "I know where the security office is. That is likely where they were headed." Brown continued down the hall with Burger close behind. When they arrived at the security room, the door was opened part of the way. Ed motioned for Hamilton to stay behind him. Hamilton acknowledged by nodding. Ed moved closed to the open door and stopped.

"I tell you someone downloaded it from this computer," Rustoff insisted.

"I thought you made sure this computer was always locked down whenever you are away from it," Daniel Moorey said.

"Of course I do. That is why I can't figure out how it was downloaded. At no time have I ever left it without locking it down."

"Maybe someone in the building has your password," Moorey suggested.

"No, not a chance. I change the password every day, "Rustoff argued.

"What about someone hacking into the computer? You hacked into the Bar Association computer. It can be done."

"Not my computer, I have way too many protections on it to prevent that. No, it just isn't possible." Rustoff shook his head.

"Marco, someone got into it. If they could not break into or bypass your password then you had to have left it unattended at some time or another."

"I am telling you I have never left my computer unattended without locking….." Rustoff stopped.

"What is it Marco?" Moorey asked as he sat forward.

"There was one time….." Rustoff said.

"When?"

"Today as a matter of fact."

"Why in hell would you leave it unattended?"

"Because I was called away from the office on a security problem. I had a woman in the office that was interested in using my security system for her company. She said there was a chance I could be hired to handle their security system. I had dinner with her tonight," Rustoff said.

"Don't tell me, a blonde, right?"

"Yea, she was blonde. A real looker. You don't' suppose…"

"What was her name, Marco?" Moorey asked.

"Eve Winters, why?"

"A blonde by the name of Eve Winters. You know….Ironside has a policewoman who works for him."

"So what," Marco said.

"So, her name is Eve Whitfield and she is a blonde….that's so what," Moorey said.

Rustoff stood up and walked toward Moorey. "I left her alone with my computer when I went up to the fifth floor for a security problem. She would have hand time to do a download."

"There you go. I knew your obsession with blondes would be your downfall. Mason proved today in court that the record in the Bar Association computers was phony. Ironside was in court. He handed something to Mason. It turned out to be the original microfiche record of Burger's records and the original records that proved Burger was not the one who cheated on his bar exam. You seem to have forgotten about microfiche."

"I never heard of microfiche. I just did what Wolff told me to do," Rustoff said. "Anyway I heard Ironside was shot today outside of the courtroom."

"That SOB sure can turn that wheelchair fast when he wants to. I had him and he turned that thing just as I pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, it looks like he might survive. Damn, that cop is hard to kill. He got out of the explosion without a scratch."

"So, you missed him twice? That will go over big with…"

Burger was standing under the air conditioning unit in the hall. It was badly in need of repair. He could not make out what Rustoff and Moorey were saying. He watched Ed pull out a notebook out of his pocket that he always carried to write down notes. With the pen he also pulled out, he wrote 'Go call for back up.' Hamilton left with haste for the door.

Moorey heard someone out in the hall. He put his index finger to his lips. Crossing over to the door, he pulled a gun out of his waist. He kicked the door opened and stuck the gun in Ed Brown's face. "Drop it, Brown."


	17. Chapter 17

The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor

Chapter 17

17.1

_Ironside ran down the hospital halls. He had to get to his brother. He arrived at the waiting room door. There was Perry with a gun being held to his head._

"_Bob what are you doing out of bed?" Mason asked his brother._

_Ironside took a step closer to the man who was holding his brother. The sound of the creaking floor could be heard under his feet._

"_I am glad to see you here, Chief Ironside. You see you and your brother are meddling in something that is none of your business. You should have stayed in San Francisco where you belong. Now the people you care about are going to pay. The man turned Mason around to face Ironside. Except when Mason turned it was Barbara._

"_No!," Ironside shouted as the man pulled the trigger and Barbara fell to the floor._

The fog in Robert T. Ironside's head began to slowly clear. He opened his eyes slightly as he could feel someone holding his hand. When his vision cleared, he could see Barbara smiling back at him. "Welcome back Bob," she said.

Ironside squeezed her hand and looked around the room. Perry stood on the other side of the bed, along with William Mason. "You were pretty restless, was that a bad dream, son?" His father asked.

The former Chief of Detectives shook his head. He had no desire to describe that nightmare to them. "No," Ironside told his father.

Sister Agatha entered the room. "I see you have awaken, Mr. Ironside. The doctor will be in shortly. She set a cup of ice chips on the table."

Ironside looked at the chips. "Where's dinner?"

Agatha rolled the patient table closer to the big man in the hospital bed. "That is dinner."

He looked down at the ice chips. "Where Ed and Eve? I'll just order one of them to bring me something to eat."

"You will do no such thing, Mr. Ironside. You will be given breakfast in the morning. Until then, it's ice chips," Agatha said with authority.

"They will never convince me you were not a sergeant in the army," Ironside mumbled.

"Please do not stay too long. He needs to rest," Agatha said as she left the room.

"Where's Ed and Eve?" Ironside repeated.

"Eve is right outside, Bob. We have not heard from Ed." Perry answered his brother.

"Should't you be working on tomorrows court session?" Ironside barked at his brother.

"We had to make sure you were all right." Mr. Mason spoke up for his younger son"

"I am headed out now," Perry said "I'll send Eve in." After saying goodbye, he and William Mason left Ironside and Barbara alone.

Ironside attempted to pull himself up a bit for comfort. He winced at the pain.

"Serves you right. You just had surgery. Take it easy on yourself, Bob." Barbara said.

"I do not have time to be laying around in a hospital bed," Ironside complained.

"Well then I suggest you refrain from getting yourself shot," Barbara told him with a bit of raw emotion in her voice. "I have been worrying about you ever since your father called. That was close, Bob. I could have lost you." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Ironside's restless nature calmed immediately at the sight of Barbara's tears. His voice softened as he cupped her chin in his hand. "I am sorry, Barbara. I did not think about how this would affect you. I guess this case is dominating my thoughts right now."

Barbara leaned in and he kissed her fears away for the moment. "How is Mark?" She asked.

"I have not had the chance to ask. I am sure he is ok. He suffered some burns from the explosion but I was assured he would recover. I would like to see for myself but I doubt Sergeant Agatha is going to allow me to leave this room."

"What's her secret? I cannot get you to do what I tell you to do?

"You are no Sergeant Agatha, my love." Ironside smiled at Barbara.

"I think I will talk to her and find out how she does it just the same," she threatened.

Eve Whitfield walked into the room. "I thought I would give you a few minutes alone before I came in."

"Officer Whitfield, where in the blazes is Ed?" Ironside snapped.

"Just before I left him, he was going to follow Daniel Moorey and Marco Rustoff," Eve answered.

"With no back up?" Ironside growled. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"Ed was afraid Moorey would blow my cover with Rustoff, Chief."

"So you left him to follow them alone?" Ironside raised his voice.

"He is my superior officer, Chief."

"Where's Tragg?"

"He was just called away. He did not say on what?"

"And Burger, he was in the van with me on the way here?"

"I don't' know. He wasn't here when I got here," Eve answered.

"I don't' like it. We don't know where Ed or Hamilton is and Tragg was called away." Ironside looked at his policewoman. "What did you find out on Rustoff?"

"He was definitely the one who planted the phony information in Hamilton Burger's bar record. I found where he uploaded it from his computer. I downloaded it to a flash drive and gave it to Ed."

"Without a warrant?" Ironside said angrily. "All I wanted you to do was find out if he did it. You know we can't use that flash drive."

"Chief, I just wanted you to see it. Can't we now get a warrant on the strength that he was meeting with Moorey?"

"Did you see him meet with Moorey? Ironside asked.

"Well no, but Ed did."

"And no one knows where Ed is," Ironside pointed out. "I have to get out of here. Ed may be in trouble." He started pushing himself into a sitting position.

Barbara pushed him back down. "You are not going anywhere until the doctor says so. If I have to I will call Sergeant….I mean Sister Agatha back in here."

"I can't just sit here!" Ironside protested.

"Well you are going to," Barbara said in defiance.

"Chief, I will try and call Ed. If Lt. Tragg was called away, it should be easy enough to find out where he went," Eve said. She reached in her purse. "Here is your cell phone which you forget to carry most of the time. I have it fully charged. I will call you as soon as I know something."

"Satisfied?" Barbara asked.

"I guess I will have to be. Eve, go to Judge Carlson before the trial convenes and see if we can get that court order for Rustoff's computer. If he gives it to you don't try to take it until Rustoff reports to court. He is on the witness list for tomorrow or should I say today."

"Consider it done. I'll be in touch," Eve said as she turned to leave the room.

"Eve," Ironside called out after her.

"Yes Chief."

"Be careful." He ordered.

17.2

"Now give me the gun, Brown." Moorey put out his hand. Ed had no choice but to surrender his weapon. "That's a good boy."

"We have no idea how much he heard. Kill him, Moorey." Rustoff called out

Moorey waved his gun toward Rustoff's security room. Ed crossed in front of Moorey and entered the room. He knew he was in big trouble. He had to stall until backup arrived. Burger would have called Tragg by now.

"Dan, we have to kill him. He's Ironside's boy. We can't let him live. He will go running back to Ironside," Rustoff pleaded.

"Shut up Marco. I already had a run in with Brown. Ironside knows about me."

"Well, he doesn't know about me. I have to testify tomorrow. If we turn Brown loose, I have big problems."

"We have big problems already. Quit whining. I have no intentions of letting Brown live but do you really want me to kill him here?"

Rustoff stopped and thought. "No, that would not be a good idea. Let's take him somewhere out of town."

This was not good, thought Ed. If they took him out of here, he was a dead man. He had to do something. He had to stall. "Look, you are not guilty of anything yet. Do you really want to be tried for murder?"

Moorey hit Ed across the face with his gun. "Shut up Brown. There will be no stalling. Let's get him out of here. He may not have come alone. If he didn't, he could have called for backup. "Now move, Brown. We are going for a ride."

Ed had no choice. He rushed Moorey who had been caught off guard. The gun went flying out of his hand. Ed doubled up his fist and landed a right against his jaw. Rustoff pickup up the gun as Ed was about to land another blow to Moorey's stomach. Then his world went black when Rustoff hit him on the back of the head with the butt of Moorey's gun.

"Thanks, Marco." Moorey stood up. "Come on, help me get him into the car."

Rustoff grabbed Ed's legs while Moorey grabbed his shoulders. "Damn, he's heavy," Rustoff complained.

"You think he's big? Just be glad it isn't Ironside." Moorey said.

They carried the unconscious detective out the door, down the hall and out to Moorey's car. He opened the trunk and the two of them lifted Ed Brown and dropped him into the trunk of the car. After slamming the trunk shut Moorey said, "go lock up and meet me at the garbage dump. We'll kill him and dump him there. It might be days before they find him." Moorey got in his car and drove away. Rustoff went back in the building to close up the security office.

17.3

Hamilton watched as they put Ed Brown in the trunk of one of the vehicles. He reached for the car radio. "This is Hamilton Burger. Ed Brown has been taken by Daniel Moorey. He was placed in the trunk and Moorey has drive away. I heard him say they are taking him to the garbage dump. They are going to kill him there."

Almost immediately after Rustoff set the alarm and pulled away. Lt. Tragg pulled up behind Burger. Two black and whites pulled up behind him. Burger raced over to Tragg. "Lieutenant, what are you doing here? Didn't you get my message?"

"Lt. Anderson and Sgt. Holcolm were closer to the city dump than I was. I sent them with backup. Are both of them gone from here?" he asked.

"Yes, Rustoff just left," Burger answered.

"Get in. We'll head for the city dump," Tragg said as he got back into his car. Burger hurried around to the other side and got in.

"I didn't do anything. I just stood there and let them take him. I should have tried to stop them," Burger said quietly.

"Don't blame yourself Hamilton. If you had tried to stop them you would probably be dead right now. You did the right thing. They won't get away. Our boys will arrive at the dump before they do. Just sit tight. You don't think I am going to let anything happen to one of Ironside's boys, do you? I have no intentions of listening to him roar." Tragg put his foot down and sped up the car.

17.4

Daniel Moorey drove down the street, obeyed all traffic signs and lights. This was no time to draw attention to himself with one of Ironside's men in the trunk. He had been very lucky back there. Ed Brown was a smart cop. He got the drop on him. If it weren't for Marco he would be sitting in an LA jail right now. Brown had become a major pain in his behind. Well that was about to come to an end. He would finish him off and then go back and move his car to some remote location. No one would be the wiser. Sure Ironside would bellow but what could he really do? Brown was his legs. With Brown and Sanger out of the way, the only one he would have left would be Whitfield. She would not be able to protect Ironside all of the time. Maybe then, he could finally get rid of that bothersome cop. That would knock Mason's feet right out from under him and Burger would be convicted.

Ironside was his biggest concern now that Brown was out of the way. Ironside was not any ordinary cop. The man was brilliant. Moorey hated to admit it but he actually admired the cop. He had been on the right trail from the very beginning. He had to stop him. But how? How could he distract that cop until he could get rid of him for good? He thought blowing up Sanger would have kept him busy at the hospital but no, that did not work. Wait, how could it? He knew where Sanger was. He could check on him and go about his business. He doubted very highly a bullet would keep Ironside in the hospital very long. Going after Ironside was a waste of time as long as his lackeys were safe. Killing Brown would only serve to infuriate Ironside. But he could not turn Brown loose. He knew too much. He could use Brown against Ironside. He grabbed his cell phone and called Rustoff. "Change of plans. We are not going to kill Brown...at least not yet."

"Are you out of your mind. Dan, we have to get rid of Brown."

"And we will Marco. Just not yet. We are going to call Ironside and threaten to kill Brown if he and Mason don't throw Burger to the Wolves or more correctly to the Wolff," he chuckled.

"Do you think it will work? Will Ironside and Mason back off?' Marco asked.

"We have Ironside's boy. He'll back off. Even if Mason doesn't the LA police will not solve it where Ironside will. While they are chasing their tails, Burger will get the death penalty, Ironside will go home and we are back in business. Maybe even we will make him pay to get Brown back."

"We can't give Brown back," Marco protested.

"I have no intention of it but Ironside won't know that. Let's say a hundred thousand. Ironside will get the money from his rich lawyer brother. We figure out a way to pit it up without putting ourselves in jeopardy. Then once we have the money, we kill Brown and dump his body."

"I like it!" Rustoff said.

"I am glad you agree. Now here is what we are going to do. I am going to take Brown to…."

17.5

Lt. Tragg pulled into the Los Angeles city dump. Darkness was everywhere. Tragg could not see any black and whites but he knew they were there. He turned off the engine. His lights had been turn off as soon as he approached the dump.

"What are we waiting for Tragg?" Hamilton said with impatience.

"You want to get Ed Brown killed?" Tragg asked.

"Of course not."

"Then just sit tight. I don't want to alert Moorey that we are here." He reached for the police radio. "This is Lieutenant Tragg. Where did Moorey take Sgt. Brown?"

Lieutenant Anderson's voice came over the radio. "We don't know, Lieutenant. They have not arrived yet."

Tragg and Burger looked at one another. Each got an uneasy feeling. "They should have been here about fifteen minutes ago," Tragg said. "Could they have gotten by you?"

"Not a chance. We got the place surrounded. They have not gotten here yet," Andy said.

"Then they are not coming," Burger said with despair.

"I am afraid you are right, Hamilton. They either spotted you and changed their plans or decided to keep Brown alive."

"For what purpose? Ed knows too much," Hamilton argued.

"Yes he does. But they might find it more useful to keep him alive for the time being," Tragg said as he watched out his car window for any movement.

"What for? They probably decided to take him somewhere else to kill and dump him."

"What better place to dump him than the city dump? It could be days before we would find him. Tragg looked at Burger. "Put yourself in their place and think like them."

Hamilton was about to say something and it hit him. "They could use him to get the chief to back off!"

"Exactly. Except for one thing," Tragg said.

"Ironside would never back off," Hamilton groaned. "Then Ed is dead for sure."

"You underestimate Robert T. Ironside, Hamilton."

"What do you mean? He is sitting in a hospital recovering from a bullet that damned near killed him."

"Do you really think that is going to keep him in that hospital? Especially once he finds out Ed has been taken?"

"No. He will turn that hospital upside down in the morning unless Barbara and Sister Agatha can calm him," Hamilton admitted.

"This is one time I am betting on Chief Ironside to beat Sergeant Agatha in their little game of wits. Barbara won't like it but she will know better than to try and stop him."

"So what do we do now?"

"Let the chief get a good night's sleep. We will go see him in the morning." Tragg said.

"Shall we pick up Rustoff? We know where he lives. He will certainly report to work in the morning since he will have no idea what we know."

"No, we will keep him under surveillance. Let him testify and then we will pick him up and turn him over to Robert Ironside.

"Do you know what you are doing Arthur?" Hamilton asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think the city of Los Angeles can withstand the earthquake Ironside is going to unleash tomorrow," Hamilton said.

"I am betting on a ten pointer," Tragg grinned.

17.6

Officer Whitfield entered the judge's chambers. Judge Coleson sat down behind his desk. "How is Chief Ironside doing?"

"He is resting comfortably. The surgery went well. The bullet was removed. He was awake and talking when I saw him last night, your honor."

"Good. I am glad to hear it. Now what can I do for Chief Ironside this morning."

"Chief Ironside would like you to issue a search warrant for the security room at Johnson Tech including Marco Rustoff's computer," Eve told him.

"This matter has already been decided, Officer Whitfield," the judge snapped. "I don't know what Chief Ironside is used to in San Francisco but I do not allow fishing expeditions. Come up with the evidence and I will reconsider."

"Your honor, we believe we have," Eve began. She explained that Ironside had sent her undercover and told him what she had discovered.

"Are you telling me Marco Rustoff is connected with Daniel Moorey?" Judge Coleson asked.

"Yes, your honor. We believe that he is."

"Did you overhear their conversation?"

"Well no sir."

"Then you saw the two of them together when you came back from the bathroom?"

"No, Sgt. Ed Brown saw them together. He did overhear the two of them agree to meet at the Johnson Tech building in the security office."

Coleson glare bored into Eve Whitfiled. "Then why is Sgt. Brown not here?"

The door opened and Lt. Arthur Tragg walked into the judge's chambers. "Because Marco Rustoff and Daniel Moorey abducted Sgt. Brown last night." Tragg walked over to the judge and said, "May I sit down, your honor?"

"By all means Lieutenant." Coleson's attitude changed immediately. It was clear to Eve that Coleson did not like outsiders in his courtroom trying to influence the outcome of a trial he was presiding over. "Go on."

"Sgt. Brown had been ordered by Chief Ironside to find Daniel Moorey. He followed Moorey and Rustoff to the Johnson Tech building. He went inside. Before he did, he ordered Hamilton Burger who was with him to call for backup. Mr. Burger saw them put Brown's limp body in the trunk of Moorey's car. He overheard Moorey say they would take him to the city dump, kill him and dump his body there. We had patrol cars waiting but they never showed up."

"How do you know Mr. Burger was telling the truth? After all, he is on trial for murder," Coleson said.

"Because your honor, Ed Brown is missing and the station received a call for Chief Ironside. He said that Chief Ironside and Perry Mason were to see to it that Burger was convicted or they would kill Ed Brown."

"What does Chief Ironside have so say about this?" Coleson asked.

"He doesn't know yet. We are going straight to the hospital to inform him of Sgt. Brown's abduction."

"I would not want to be in your shoes. Ironside is going to blow the roof off that hospital," Coleson said. "But I don't suppose I am telling you anything new, Officer Whitfield."

Eve smiled. "Chief Ironside is a man who does not like bad news."

"All right, you people have your search warrant. I will also issue one for the arrest of Marco Rustoff. There is already one out for Moorey."

"Thank you, your honor. We would like to keep the arrest warrant quiet until after Marco Rustoff's testimony."

"I will put a lid on it but I will be informing the district attorney. He will be told there is a gag order other than to discuss with the court and Mr. Mason. Does Mr. Mason know about this development?"

"Yes, I called him this morning. He will be at the hospital when I inform Chief Ironside. I am hoping he will help in containing his big brother," Lt. Tragg said with a smile.

"Good luck with that. From what I have heard no one can control Robert T. Ironside."

17.7

"Della! We better get going. We have to stop at the hospital before going to court," Perry shouted.

Della Street came out of the bedroom. She handed Perry his briefcase. "Can't we visit Robert after we get out of court?"

"No Della, we cannot. Bob will be told by Lt. Tragg that Ed Brown was abducted last night by Daniel Moorey and Marco Rustoff," Perry answered.

Della could not contain the shock he felt at Perry revelation. "When did you find this out?"

"Around four o'clock this morning. Tragg called me."

"Why did you not tell me then?"

Perry looked down at Della and said, "I saw no reason to disturb your sleep. There was nothing you could do. I didn't do anything myself. I just went back to sleep. Tragg wants me there when he tells Bob about Ed."

We won't have much time, Perry. We have to be in court by nine o'clock."

"It won't take much time to check Bob out of the hospital," Perry said.

"The doctor's may not release him."

"Do you really think that is going to make any difference?" Perry asked.

"No, I guess not," Della said.

Perry watched Della as she picked up his briefcase. "Alright Miss Street, what's wrong?"

Della looked into the lawyer's blue eyes. "Nothing really. I am just worried. About Ed...Mark and Robert. Someone really is trying to stop him from investigating this case."

"Nothing is going to stop Bob. Don't worry about it."

"Except a bullet," Della said.

"Even that didn't stop him."

"This time," Della said.

"Della, don't ask me to tell you how I know, I just do but we are about to bust this case wide open. After they release him I want to talk to Bob. I think I know exactly where Ed Brown is. I'll tell you about it on the way to the hospital. We better get going." Perry headed for the door. Della didn't move. He looked back when he realized she wasn't behind him. "What is it Della?"

"I just wish we could spend some time with Robert that did not involve bullets, killings and danger for all of us."

Perry went back to Della and took her in his arms. "You are just feeling this way because we have not had much time to ourselves since this case started. I miss that."

"Me to. Perry you don't suppose we can get away, just the two of us after this case is over?"

"Well we have a rather full case load right now but I will tell you what. I will give Dennis Randall a call and see if we can get use of his cabin. How's a long seven day weekend sound?"

Della looked up into the face of the big lawyer. "I would love that, Perry."

"Then you can count on it. I'll call Dennis and find out when we can use the cabin."

"Do you think it will be alright with him," Della asked.

"After defending him in San Francisco, I think he would give me the cabin if I asked for it," Perry laughed. "He thinks I am the greatest lawyer in the world."

"You are!" She ran a finger down his jawline. "So this means no cases, and no interruptions. Do you think you can handle that…..giving me your undivided attention?"

Perry pulled Della close. "Giving you undivided attention would be my pleasure. He leaned down and kissed her. When they separated he said, "Now let's go and see if we can keep Bob from yelling at the top of his lungs."

7.8

Perry and Della entered the hospital. Eve Whitfield, Arthur Tragg, and Hamilton Burger were already waiting for them. "Hello Perry. Are you ready to face the hurricane?"

Perry laughed. "Bob is not going to yell…..much."

"Well let's get it over with," Tragg said.

Della looked around, "Where's Barbara?"

"She is already upstairs. I sent her up hoping she would put the chief in a decent mood."

"Before you destroy it?" Perry asked.

"You don't think it will work?" Hamilton asked.

"No!" said Perry, Della, Eve and Tragg at the same time.

The group rode the elevator to the sixth floor. When the elevator door open all of them hesitated long enough the door began to close. Perry put his arm out and stopped the door before it closed completely. They all got out and walked down to Ironside's room.

As they entered, Barbara stood up. She caught Tragg's eye and shook her heard left and right indicating Ironside's mood was not good.

"Good morning Bob," Perry said.

Ironside looked over at his friends. His detective instincts went on alert. He knew something was wrong. "Alright out with it. Was wrong?"

Perry and Tragg looked at one another, trying to decide who would be the one to tell him. Hamilton Burger made the decision for them. "Chief, last night I went over to Johnson Tech because I knew Ed was headed there."

"Hamilton, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of this investigation?" Ironside said raising his voice with each word.

"Chief, please hear him out," Tragg said.

Ironside looked back at Burger. He was trying to control his anger.

"When I got there Ed gave me a gun and I accompanied him inside. We went to the security office. We remained outside the door and listened to the conversation between Rustoff and Moorey. I was below a very noisy air conditioner. I could not make out most of what they said. Ed got out a notebook and wrote me a note to go and call for backup, which I did. I called Lt. Tragg. While waiting for Lt. Tragg and backup, Rustoff and Moorey came out of the building carrying Ed. The put him in the car trunk. I heard them say they were going to take him to the city dump, kill him there and dump the body.

"When I arrived at Johnson Tech," Tragg interrupted, "they had already left with Ed. I had called Lt. Anderson who was with Sgt. Holcomb. They were closer to the city dump so I had Andy call in available units to the city dump. Hamilton and I left Johnson Tech and headed for dump. They never showed up with Ed."

Ironside said nothing for a moment. The thought of possibly losing Ed was momentarily overwhelming. Finally, he found his voice. "Barbara, get the doctor in here. I want to be released immediately."

"What are the chances they changed their mind and decided Ed would be useful to them," Ironside asked.

"In fact very good. Someone called the station for you and said they would kill Ed Brown if you and Perry did not back off and just let Hamilton get convicted of murder."

"The flaming idiot thinks we are just going to let an innocent man die while the killer goes free!" Ironside shouted.

"Bob, neither one of us is going to back down," Perry said.

"What in the flaming hell is being done about finding Ed?" Ironside roared.

"Perry believes he knows where he is," Tragg said.

"Where?" Ironside shouted.

"If you wanted to hide someone where would you put him that no one would think of looking?" Perry asked.

Ironside looked into the eyes of his brother. He instantly knew what Perry was thinking. "Alright, get me checked out of here and let's do it!"

Barbara came back with the doctor and Sister Agatha. "Please, Chief Ironside, you cannot continue yelling. This is a hospital," the doctor said.

"Then check me out of this flaming hospital," Ironside shouted.

"That is not possible. You need to stay in the hospital for at least another day or two, Mr. Ironside," Sister Agatha said, siding with the doctor.

"Sister, I am not staying in this hospital one more minute so I suggest the doctor release me or I will release myself," Ironside continued to roar. Suddenly he lowered his voice to a normal tone. "Agatha, they took Ed last night. I have to help him."

Sister Agatha looked Ironside in the eye. What she saw was pain and determination to help his sergeant and friend. "Chief Ironside will be just fine, Doctor. Release him at once."

"I brought you in here to help convince him that he needs to stay," the Doctor complained.

"Release him or I will find a doctor that will," Sister Agatha said calmly.

"Alright, but you are taking a chance Chief Ironside. If that breaks back open, you could bleed to death. The repair is very close to the artery in your neck."

"Let me worry about that Doctor, now get the paperwork ready," Ironside said in a short, gruff voice.

The doctor left the room to prepare the paperwork.

"Everyone get out so I can get dressed. Perry, I will need your help. We can discuss how we are going to handle this."

_Hang on Ed, _Ironside thought.


	18. Chapter 18

The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor

Chapter 18

18.1

The usual courtroom excitement was in the air in Judge Coleson's court as it always was when Perry Mason was the defense attorney. He had made such a name for himself that the courtroom was always filled to capacity to watch the brilliant attorney in action. All eyes were on the big lawyer as he entered the courtroom with his ever-present secretary, Della Street. The crowd looked on as Mason greeted his client.

The case had generated more than its share of publicity. If it was not enough with Perry Mason defending, the fact that he was defending the Los Angeles district attorney himself, against a charge of murder only fueled the public interest. The famous detective Chief Robert T. Ironside had been brought in from San Francisco to investigate the case did not help to slow down the interest the case had created. Now the shooting of the detective had brought even more people to the courtroom. So many in fact that dozens had been turned away.

The crowd gave new meaning to standing room only as the back of the courtroom was full of people who had arrived too late to find a seat. The buzz around the room flowed as the crowd waited for what they hoped would be the moment Perry Mason would once again blow the lid off the prosecution's case. So far, it had held together but Mason had yet to present the defense's side of the case.

Acting District Attorney, Wayland Grant entered the courtroom. Cameras clicked and people stared, wondering if this was the man who would finally beat Perry Mason. Grant came down the aisle and opened the gate, which allowed entrance to the defense, prosecution and witness stand. He headed straight for Perry Mason's defense table. He offered his hand, which Mason shook. "Good morning counselor," Grant said politely.

"Good morning Mr. Grant," Perry said with his usual class and charm.

"How's your brother doing?"

"Fine. Thank you for asking. He was released this morning from the hospital."

"So soon?" Grant said with surprise. "I thought he would be in the hospital for several days."

"You don't know my brother. Not much keeps him down. Not even bullets," Perry said with a smile.

"He has proven that. Well, I am sincerely happy he will recover," Grant said.

"I did not get a chance yesterday to thank you for helping get Bob into that van. I appreciate what you did," Perry said sincerely.

"Don't mention it. You know that as much as reporters can help us at times, they really are a dumb lot. Blocking the lift the way they did could have cause Ironside his life. A story….that is all that matters to that bunch." Grant nodded and returned to his table, setting down his briefcase.

Judge Coleson entered the courtroom as the bailiff called out, "All rise."

Perry and Della rose along with their client, Hamilton Burger and waited for the judge to take his seat on the bench. Coleson immediately address the court. "The court is aware of the shooting that took place outside this institution yesterday. Mr. Mason, the court apologizes for what you and your brother were put through. I know I am joined by the district attorney and everyone in this courtroom in saying we pray for his complete recovery."

Perry stood up. "Thank you, your honor. My brother underwent surgery to remove the bullet and was released this morning. He is back on the job."

The judge did not try to hide his surprise. "Well I guess they don't call him the Ironman on Wheels for nothing." The remark brought out laughter from the packed crowd in the courtroom. "Mr. Grant, you may call your next witness."

"The people call Marco Rustoff to the stand."

After Rustoff was sworn in and seated, Grant approached the witness stand. "Mr. Rustoff, state your full name and occupation please."

"My name is Marco Rustoff. I am in charge of computer security at the Johnson Tech Corporation."

"Now as an expert in computers I would like you to describe the system in which you oversee," Grant said.

Mason was up immediately, "Objection! No foundation laid for representing this man as an expert."

"Sustained." Judge Coleson agreed. "Mr. Grant, you might possibly want to have Mr. Rustoff state his qualification and education in computer science."

"Yes, your honor." Grant returned his attention to his witness. "Mr. Rustoff, will you please tell the court what education and training you have received in computer science?"

"Of course. I went to….. For the next ten minutes, Marco Rustoff told the court of his education and experience in computer science. He went over the areas in which he was considered an expert and gave references of those he had worked for and those who recommended his expertise to others. When he was finished, Wayland Grant turned around to look at Perry Mason. "As long as there are no objections from Mr. Mason I would now like to question Mr. Rustoff as an expert in computer science."

Perry stood up. "No objections."

Now Mr. Rustoff, would you please tell the court as an expert what it is you do at Johnson Tech."

"I am charge of making sure the entire computer system run smoothly. I handle all security for the system. In other words, I make sure each individual can only access what they are authorized to access. I am responsible to make sure the system is not breached by any outside or inside source. I am also in charge of the computer surveillance system, that is all the cameras and the system on the computers that run the surveillance system."

"In other words you are charged with the security of the entire computer system. Is that correct," Grant asked.

"Yes sir that is exactly what I do."

"Now Mr. Rustoff, were you in charge of the system on the day of Conner Wolff's murder?"

"Well yes I was but I was not in the building at the time."

"I don't understand. Then how could you be in charge of the system?"

"I make sure the system is running correctly when I leave at night so that if the building is broken in it is recorded by the computer surveillance system. I make sure the system is turned to night surveillance. I turned it on before I left that night," Rustoff.

"Then you make sure everyone is out of the building?"

"Yes, through the computer system."

"How is that done?"

"Through sensors that trigger the computer system."

"Did you check the building on the night of the murder?"

"Yes."

"And no one was in the building when you left?"

"Yes. Someone was in the building."

"And who would that be?"

"Conner Wolff."

"Why was he allowed to stay in the building?"

"He is in development. Those guys work all sort of crazy hours. Conner Wolff had clearance to be in the building at any time."

"Was anyone else in the building?"

"No, only Conner Wolff. That is he was the only one when I left the building."

"And no one else was in the building?"

Perry Mason stood up. "Your honor, I must object. The question has been asked and answered."

"Sustained. Move on Mr. Grant." Coleson's eyes bore into Wayland Grant's.

"Your honor I am only trying to make it clear that no one was in the building since the defense is going to claim that someone was."

"Mr. Grant, at this point Mr. Mason has made no such claim. Move on!"

"Yes, your honor." Grant walked back to the prosecution table where Sgt. Holcomb had placed a computer monitor and a laptop computer. "I would like the computer security recording entered into evidence."

Again, Mason was up. "Objection, no proper foundation has been laid. That could be the NFL game of the week for all we know."

"Well what do you think I have been doing?" Grant said sarcastically.

"That is enough gentlemen. Mr. Grant, Mr. Mason has a point. What is the purpose for entering this recording into evidence?" Coleson asked.

"Your honor, it is the computer recording of the night of the murder," Grant said.

"Your honor, Mr. Grant just spent the better part of this witness's testimony claiming no one was in the building. Do we have to be forced to watch three or four hours of empty halls?" Mason continued to object. Laughter spread throughout the courtroom.

Coleson banged his gavel down on the bench. "Order in the court! Mr. Grant?"

"Your honor, the halls were not empty that night. This recording will speak for itself."

Mason shook his head. "Mr. Grant has not established there was anyone in those halls, therefore I still object as no proper foundation."

"At this point I am going to have to sustain Mr. Mason's objection." Coleson ruled.

Frustrated, Wayland Grant went back to the witness. "Mr. Rustoff, were you asked by the police to check the security recording?"

"Yes sir," Rustoff answered.

"And what did you find?"

"I found an individual had entered the building on the night of the murder."

"Do you recognize the lap top computer and monitor that are sitting on the prosecution's table?" Grant asked.

"Yes sir. That is the computer and monitor I turned over to the police. It contains the recording on the night of the murder," Rustoff responded.

"NOW, I would like to have the laptop computer with the recording entered into evidence," Grant said seemly proud to have beaten Perry Mason. "I would ask now that Mr. Mason's objection be overruled."

Mason stood up. "I withdraw my objection, your honor." He smiled and sat back down as Wayland Grant shot him a disgusted look.

Hamilton put his hand to his face to hide a smile. He whispered to Mason. "You knew he would get it into evidence, Perry. You could not stop it."

"No but I could make him follow procedure. You see the way he gets flustered whenever he is challenged. You would not have tried to enter it without laying the foundation. The more we can upset him the more mistakes he will make."

"He is not normally this way in court. I think it is because of you. Everyone seems to be nervous when they oppose you. They all want to be the first one to beat you."

"And someday someone will but I suspect that someone will be you, not Wayland Grant," Perry whispered.

"You can't know how much I hope you are right and not because I want to be the first to beat you…..although I do." Hamilton smiled.

Perry returned the smile and returned his attention to Wayland Grant.

18.2

Daylight was showing through the basement window. Sgt. Ed Brown awoke. Pain vibrated throughout his body. He looked around. He did not recognize his surroundings. The room was small, not much bigger than a large walk-in clothes closet. It was full of boxes of what appeared to be old computer discs dating back several years.

Ed attempted to break the bondage of the ropes that held his hands together behind his back. Whichever one of his captors that had tied his wrist certainly wanted to be sure he would be unable to loosen them. His feet were tied by the same rope, pulled down from his hands to draw his legs up and behind him. The rope bound his feet together. There was a rag stuffed in his mouth and held there by duct tape. Ironsides detective lay on his side. His head hurt.

Brown attempted to drag himself into a sitting position. He winched at the pain that pounded in his head. Lying back down Brown closed his eyes and willed the pain away. He could hear footsteps down the hall. It sounded like more than one or even two people, Ed thought. He waited as whoever it was reached the door. Somehow, he had to alert them he was in here. He tried yelling. It came out a muffled sound that would never be heard across the room let alone on the other side of the door. Ed attempted to slam his feet against the wall to no avail. They were bound too tight.

He noticed a chair across the room. He began pulling himself toward the chair. Then he heard his visitors stop at his door. Ed stopped his progress toward the chair. Again, he tried to call out and again his muffled scream could not be heard.

"Kick it in." He heard the voice say, a voice that made him rejoice. The door lock tore away from the frame as Lt. Andy Anderson kicked the door open. He entered the room with Lt. Arthur Tragg right behind him. Both men headed for the tied up sergeant. Anderson removed the bandage from his mouth.

"Hamilton…..is he alright?" Ed asked.

A familiar wheelchair bound detective wheeled into the room. "He's fine." Ironside looked at his sergeant, relieved to see that Ed was mostly unharmed. "I thought you were supposed to be on the job."

"I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital," Ed replied.

"Well it appears neither of you are where you are supposed to be," Tragg said. "Now do you want to tell us what went on here?"

"I'll tell you what happened. Sgt. Brown did not bother to report in last night. He was partying at a bar and hanging out with criminals. Just too busy to report in." Ironside barked with a straight face.

"Well, I am sorry Chief. I was tied up," Brown came back showing a bit of a smile at the coroner of his mouth. Years of working with the chief had helped in keeping up with his boss's wit.

Ironside grinned at his top man.

"How did you find me?" Ed asked. "In fact what made you think they would even keep me alive?"

"We got a call at the station warning Perry and the chief to allow Hamilton to be convicted or they would kill you," told him.

"But it would have made more sense to just kill me. They knew I knew too much," Ed said a bit confussed.

"They were under the mistaken belief that they could control your boss," Lt. Anderson said.

"That is a mistaken belief. No one controls the chief," Ed said. "Still that doesn't explain how you found me."

"You can thank Perry for that. He figured they would have limited places to hide you. And what better place to hide you than where they thought we wouldn't look than….."

"Right back here at Johnson Tech," Ed said interrupting Chief Ironside.

"Alright, let's have it, Ed. What happened?" Ironside ordered.

Brown gave his timeline of the previous evening. Ironside listened as it followed and agreed with what Hamilton Burger had told them. When Brown finished, he waited for Ironside's response.

"Lt. Tragg finished his investigation of the remaining corporations. Perry and I took a look at all the evidence this morning, along with Hamilton. We have a plan, Ed. Here is what we are going to do…"

18.3

Wayland Grant approached the witness stand. He looked back at Perry Mason. "I would now like Sgt. Holcomb to play the security video, if it pleases the court."

"Go ahead Mr. Grant," Coleson instructed.

Grant walked over to the prosecution table and helped Sgt. Holcomb set up the equipment. He was sure to place it so that it was directly in front of the jury. The judge and the defendant's table had to turn in order to see it. On screen, the video showed empty halls. Grant pressed several keys on the computer to move the video forward to more empty halls.

Mason could not resist. He stood up and said, "Your honor, I hope we are not going to be subjected to hours of empty halls?" Laughter reigned throughout the courtroom.

"Mr. Grant?" Judge Coleson asked.

"I am almost there, your honor." Grant snarled.

Hamilton leaned sideways toward his lawyer. "Perry, what was that all about? You know what is on that video."

"Of course I do but it rattled Grant." Mason said.

"Your honor, we are now ready," Grant announced.

"Go ahead Mr. Grant. Play your video." Judge Coleson instructed.

Grant pressed the enter button on the computer and the image of Hamilton Burger entering the building appeared on the monitor. He was followed down to the hall to Conner Wolff's office by the camera. The next scene showed Hamilton Burger leaving the office with the bloody knife in his hand. There was a collective gasp around the courtroom. Grant again pressed the enter button and the image of Burger placing the knife in his pocket was paused on the screen.

Grant triumphantly walked over and stood beside the defense table. He looked at Perry Mason with a smirk on his face. His eyes followed down the table to Hamilton Burger. "Mr. Rustoff, is this the security video you turned over to the police?"

"Yes sir. As soon as I saw what was on it, I contacted the police and gave it to them," Rustoff said.

Sgt. Holcomb had reversed the video by this time. Burger was on the screen entering the building. "What time does that security video show the defendant entering Johnson Tech?" Grant said in a booming voice that could not quite match that of Perry Mason's.

"It shows him entering at eleven thirty," Rustoff said as he watched Sgt. Holcomb move the security video forward.

"And what does this next video show?" Grant said with a sweeping jester of his right hand toward the computer monitor.

"It shows the defendant leaving while placing a knife in his pocket," Rustoff said.

"And what time does it show him leaving?" Grant said in a dramatic voice.

"Eleven thirty five," Rustoff answered. Again, many gasps were heard around the room.

"Perry…." Hamilton began.

"Relax Hamilton, I have a little computer trickery of my own up my sleeve," Mason said with a smile. "Della, would you go get the video. Mark Smithers should be out in the hall with it right about now. Have him join us." Della got up and left the courtroom. Perry and Hamilton returned their attention back to the witness stand.

"Now Mr. Rustoff, you stated earlier, no one could possibly hack into your security system. Is that correct?" Grant asked.

Perry stood up, "Objection! Your honor we have already been over this."

Grant shook his head in obvious frustration. "Your honor, it is obvious the defense attorney is going to claim that someone outside of the Johnson Tech Corporation tampered with the system. I am only trying to be sure the court understands that it would not be possible."

"Your honor, the defense has no intention of claiming someone outside of the Johnson Tech tampered with the security video," Mason said with a smile.

Grant looked at Mason in disbelief. "You don't?"

"No, Mr. Grant, I don't" Mason smiled again.

"I would warn the district attorney again not to anticipate the defense counsel. Just present your case," Judge Coleson said.

Mason sat down. Grant stood there looking at him. "Mr. Grant! Any more questions of this witness?" Coleson asked after a long silence.

"Ummm, no your honor. You may cross examine," Grant said as he walked back to the prosecutor's table and sat down.

"This is where it gets fun," Mason whispered to Burger. He stood up, directed his attention to Marco Rustoff and said "Now Mr. Rustoff, is it your contention that no one in the Johnson Tech Corporation could have tampered with the security video."

Wayland Grant shot out of his chair. "Your honor! Mr. Mason just said he had no intentions of questioning the witness regarding tampering of the security system. I stopped my examination because of it. I must object to this line of questioning."

Judge Coleson had a slight smile on his lips, as he was sure he knew what was coming. Perry Mason had appeared in his courtroom many times tripping up the prosecution in this manner. "Mr. Mason?"

"Your honor, I said I had no intentions of questioning this witness on whether an outside source could tamper with the security computers. I did not say I would not question him about someone INSIDE the company tampering with it," Perry Mason said knowing he had already won this argument with Judge Coleson.

"Oh your honor, what's the difference. Mr. Mason is trying to stall and waste the court's time." Grant was livid.

"Mr. Mason is technically correct, Mr. Grant. I am afraid I am going to have to overrule your objection."

"But your honor!" Grant protested.

"Overruled Mr. Grant! If you have anything further you may ask on re-direct. Mr. Mason, you may continue."

Mason glanced at Hamilton Burger just before he left the defense table and caught the very slight shake of his head and the turn up at the corner of his mouth, in recognition that he himself had fallen into that trap a few times.

Mason walked over to the Marco Rustoff, laid both of his hands on the witness stand and stared his steely blue glare into the eyes of Rustoff. Rustoff became uncomfortable and looked away.

"Now Mr. Rustoff, I am very interested in that video. In fact I have been so interested in that video that I had an expert of my own take a look at it." Mason said.

Della Street returned to the courtroom. Mark Smithers followed behind carrying a video disc and another computer. Della motioned for him to take a seat directly behind the defense table. The entrance of the two had caught the attention of Wayland Grant who was worried about what Mason was up to.

"Your honor at this time I would like Mr. Rustoff to take a look at the same video and give his opinion," Mason said.

Grant stood up, "Your honor that video was not part of the prosecution's case. I must object to its introduction by Mr. Mason."

"Your honor, Mr. Rustoff has been represented to this court as an expert in computer science. Before the security disc was turned over to the district attorney, defense made a copy of it and had another expert look at it. The defense has the right to challenge this witness on his expertise concerning this video," Mason maintained.

Coleson took only a moment before saying, "I am going to allow this. Objection overruled."

Grant shook his head but said nothing further before taking his seat. Mason turned toward Mark Smithers. "If it would please the court, I would like Mr. Mark Smithers to come forward and operate the computer."

"Go ahead Mr. Mason," the judge said.

Mark Smithers came forward with the second security disc and computer. He placed the disc into the computer and advanced it to the point where Hamilton Burger entered the Johnson Tech Corporation. Mason turned toward Sgt. Holcomb. "Sergeant, would you do the same with the prosecution's security disc, please."

Once Sgt. Holcomb reset the prosecution video disc, Mason had both men start the two discs at the same time. Hamilton Burger came in the door and walked down to Conner Wolff's office before entering and disappearing. Mason had Holcomb and Smithers stop both videos at the same time. He walked over to Rustoff and asked, "Do you notice anything usual about either of those videos?"

"No, they are exactly the same," Rustoff said.

"Are they?" Mason asked.

"Yes," Rustoff repeated.

"On this we agree. Both are a video of Hamilton Burger entering the Johnson Tech Corporation at eleven thirty at night."

"Mr. Smithers!" Mason called out. Smithers advanced his computer to Burger's departure as Holcomb advanced his to the same. Both computers showed his time of departure at eleven thirty five. "Do you see any difference in either of these videos?" Mason asked.

"No, they are the same as well," Rustoff said.

Mason nodded at Smithers who turned the computer for access to the keyboard. After keying information into the computer, the monitor on the defense's computer had a noticeable time change. On the prosecution's disc, the time showed eleven thirty five at night but on the defense's disc, the time read eleven thirty in the morning. "Tell me, Mr. Rustoff, do you see anything different now?"

"Of course, you changed the time on the security disc," he said showing some discomfort.

"No Mr. Rustoff, we did not change the time on the security disc. It was discovered in the course of having another computer expert check the disc, that the original had been altered. The defense's security disc is the accurate one."

"Objection, your honor. It has not been established that the defense's copy is accurate. It is a copy after all."

Judge Coleson had a frown on his face. "Mr. Grant, I am going to allow Mr. Mason to continue with this demonstration. We are all trying to get at the truth and that video contradicts the prosecution's video. Continue Mr. Mason."

Mason had Smithers play back the portion of the defense's security video that showed Berger leaving Conner Wolff's office and stopped for the time. "Can you identify this security disc video," Mason asked.

"Yes, it is the same video you played a few minutes ago. It is Burger leaving Wolff's office at the time of the murder."

"No, Mr. Rustoff. This video was added to the security disc by Mr. Smithers. It was given to him by Officer Eve Whitfield of the San Francisco Police Department. It was taken from your computer, Mr. Rustoff. It is a video of Hamilton Burger leaving Conner Wolff's office at eleven thirty in the morning on the day of the murder. We have four witnesses who will testify to seeing Mr. Burger in the building. We received a court order to the contents of your computer Mr. Rustoff."

"You had no right!" Rustoff shouted.

"The court order says we did," Mason said. "However I would now like the same video compared to the prosecution's disc." Mason again nodded at Smithers, who along with Holcomb set up the videos. It was obvious they were the same video except in the defense's disc Hamilton Burger slipped the keys to his car into his pocket and on the prosecution video disc he was slipping a bloody knife into his pocket.

"Do you see a difference in those videos, Mr. Rustoff?"

"You had them faked, Mason," Rustoff said, not very convincingly.

"No Mr. Rustoff. You took the original of Mr. Burger leaving the Johnson Tech Corporation at eleven thirty in morning, placing his keys in his pocket and altered it to appear that he left the company at eleven thirty five while placing a bloody knife into that pocket did you not?" Mason thundered.

"No, I did no such thing!" Rustoff shouted.

"Then how do you explain the difference in the video security discs?" Mason wailed.

"I don't. I know that what I turned over to the cops was the genuine article."

"How do you explain Mr. Burger was found in the office not in the hall with a bloody knife in his pocket?" Mason voice boomed across the courtroom.

"I don't. I am not a cop."

"How do you explain there was no blood in Hamilton Burger's pocket?"

"How would I know? Maybe he placed it into a case in his pocket preventing blood from getting on his clothes. You're such a genius, you figure it out!" Rustoff yelled.

Mason glance at the jury out of the corner of his eye. He knew he had had an impact. "I have no further questions of this witness."

"Re-direct, Mr. Grant?" Coleson asked.

Grant sat at his table, dejected. "No your honor.

"The witness may step down," Coleson told Rustoff. "Call your next witness Mr. Grant."

"That concludes the Prosecution's case," Grant said.

"Since it is approaching five o'clock, we shall adjourn until tomorrow when the defense shall present its case." Judge Coleson got up and left the courtroom.

"That was a nice piece of work, Perry." Hamilton smiled.

"Thank you Hamilton. But you should thank Eve Whitfield and Bob Ironside for supplying the video. By the way, Della got a call when she was out of the courtroom. They have found Ed Brown," Perry said.

"Is he alright?" Hamilton asked

"Yes, he's fine. Mr. Rustoff is in for a bit of a surprise when he leaves this courtroom," Perry grinned.

Wayland Grant approached Mason and Burger. "You may have destroyed the video as evidence but nothing is going to destroy the fact that Burger was found with the body holding a bloody knife. And, there is the fact that he threatened to kill Wolff in front of witnesses because of his goddaughter. None of your fancy lawyer tricks are going to save him from the death penalty." He turned to leave but hesitated. He turned back and said, "It's nothing personal Hamilton. I believe you are guilty and it was you that taught me to do everything humanly possible to put murderers behind bars." Grant turned and left without giving Burger a chance to respond.

"Nothing personal," Burger growled. "Maybe not for him. You would think he would stop and think. The planting of false records into the Bar Association's computer and now this should have sent up a red flag. Does he hate me that much that he can't admit there is a chance I am being framed?"

"I don't think he hates you, Hamilton. Maybe his is just a prosecutor that is blinded by the fact that he believes the defendant is guilty. I have seen it before," he grinned. "Let's go. I'm hungry," Perry said. "Come on Della, I'll buy you a steak dinner."

"You've talked me into it, counselor." Della allowed Mason to take her elbow and lead her out of the courtroom. When they arrived in the hall, Perry watched as two plain clothed policemen led Marco Rustoff into a room. "Hamilton, Della & I will join you outside." Mason took Della by the arm and followed Marco Rustoff into the room, which he was led. He spotted his brother's wheelchair across the room.

"Mr. Rustoff, my name is Chief Robert T Ironside of the San Francisco Police Department. This, I am sure you know is Officer Eve Whitfield. You two have met. We want to talk to you."

Rustoff looked at Ironside in front of him and started sweating.


	19. Chapter 19

The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor

Chapter 19

19.1

Ironside wheeled directly to Rustoff. Lt. Anderson and Lt. Tragg stood on both sides of the wheelchair bound detective in a protective maneuver. The San Francisco cop glared into Marco Rustoff eyes with the famous stare that had made many a crook back down from him. He said nothing…..just stared directly at the man.

Rustoff looked away from Ironside. Eve Winters or rather Eve Whitfield stood behind the cripple. Why did he let her into his office? A damn female undercover cop. The cripple continued to stare at him. He could not believe this man put fear in the hearts of criminals. He did not look like much to him…..at least that is what he tried to tell himself. He was not about to speak first. Ironside had nothing on him. He had been careful. Regardless of what Whitfield had told him, they would never get past his security on his computer. The file would be destroyed if they tried to access it. Then they would have nothing. Ironside had no way of knowing that he and Moorey had Brown in the basement of the Johnson Tech building. Rustoff figured all he had to do was keep his cool.

"Lt. Anderson, give Mr. Rustoff a chair to sit in." Ironside said. Anderson fetched a chair and set it down in front of Chief Ironside. "Sit down Mr. Rustoff." When Rustoff did not move Ironside raised his voice to a near shout. "Sit down, now!"

Lt. Anderson and Lt. Tragg left Ironside's side and both men took flanking positions on each side of Rustoff. Each took a hold of Rustoff and forcibly led Rustoff in front of the chair. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders, the Los Angeles detectives shoved Rustoff into the chair.

Ironside continued to stare at him. Rustoff looked away from him. He glanced over at Perry Mason whose face was expressionless. Beside him stood his secretary. He kept glancing from Mason to Ironside. Mason was just a younger version of Ironside. The resemblance between the two men was remarkable. If Ironside was even half the interrogator that Mason was, Rustoff knew he was in trouble. Rustoff waited for Ironside to reveal why he was here in this room with Mason and the police.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Ironside directed.

"Marco Rustoff, you are under arrest for hacking into the Bar Association's computers and planting false information in the file of Hamilton Burger….for perjury…..and for kidnapping and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have that attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, the court will appoint one for you. Do you understand your rights as I have recited them to you?" Lt. Tragg finished as he presented him with a warrant for his arrest.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have done nothing," Rustoff shouted as he tried to hide the panic that was starting to build up inside him.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Mr. Rustoff." Ironside growled. "We obtained a search warrant for your computer, your apartment and your vehicle. We have iron-clad proof you hacked into the Bar Associations computer and planted phony information in Burger's records. You perjured yourself on the stand by lying about the security video which you altered."

"You're bluffing, Ironside. There is no way you could get anything off my computer. The records would be destroyed the minute you put in incorrect passwords or access id's."

"Do you really think you are the only one that can hack into a computer? We have several experts at headquarters. It took them less than fifteen minutes to get past your security. For the expert you claim to be, your security was less than expert. Mr. Griffith!" Ironside barked.

A young police officer in uniform stepped forward with a manila jacket in his hand. He handed it to Rustoff. Rustoff took the envelope but did not open it.

"Open it!" Roared Ironside.

Startled by Ironside's outburst, Rustoff jumped at the sound of his voice. He opened the file and began reading. Ironside waited impatiently for Rustoff.

Panic continued to rise with each word he read. Marco Rustoff knew they had him. There was enough information here to convict him. The color drained from his face. "I am not talking to you. I want a lawyer."

"Let him make a phone call to a lawyer," Ironside told Tragg. Lt. Tragg picked up the receiver from the phone sitting on the table. He handed it to Rustoff who took it and began to dialing.

"Hacking into a computer will get you a few years in prison, probably shorten by good behavior but kidnapping and attempted murder will put you away until you are an old man. So go ahead and call your lawyer. All he will do is try to get you a deal with prosecutor. Go ahead because we have you on kidnapping and attempted murder….maybe even the murder of Conner Wolff," Ironside snarled. "Call your lawyer. A jury will not be lenient with a kidnapper that refused to cooperate with the police."

Rustoff slammed the phone down. "You got nothing on me. A kidnapping charge? Attempted murder? You're bluffing Ironside. I don't know what kind of dumb thugs you deal with in San Francisco but I can't be bluffed. You don't have anything on me. Not on kidnapping and attempted murder!"

Ironside nodded at Lt. Anderson. Andy walked over to the door in the back of the room and opened it. Sgt. Ed Brown walked into the room. "Hello Marco. I forgot to tell you the chief is relentless when it comes to protecting his people."

He knew he was beaten. Ed Brown would testify to kidnapping. "What kind of a deal will you give me Ironside?"

"I don't give deals, Mr. Rustoff. You have a choice. Perry is going to clear Hamilton Burger, you can count on that. With what we have on you, you are going away for a very long time. Now you can call your lawyer, but Perry here will tell you, you don't have a prayer in hell of beating this rap. I am sure Mr. Burger will be very happy to see to it that one of his best people prosecutes the case. Or… Mr. Rustoff, you can help us. You are going to do time but it will go better for you if you help us." Ironside said nothing further. He just stared at Rustoff and waited.

Rustoff looked around the room. Serving a prison term for computer hacking was one thing but kidnapping and attempted murder? He had no loyalty to Moorey or the man who started this whole mess. Why should he go to prison for the rest of his life for them? He had to push Ironside for some kind of deal. "If I help you, I want a deal."

"No deals!" Ironside said firmly and loudly. "You will be tried with a jury that will have the knowledge that you either helped the police or you refused to help the police. If you help us there is a chance you will get a lesser sentence. The choice is yours. Now I want an answer, Mr. Rustoff."

Marco Rustoff had never been so scared in his life. He had never been in this kind of trouble. Oh, he cursed the day he ever met Conner Wolff and Daniel Moorey. What choice did he have? They had him and he knew it. "Alright Ironside. What do you want?"

"First of all, it's Chief Ironside," Ed said.

Perry stepped forward. "We want Daniel Moorey. You are going to help us bring him in and you are going to go back on the stand and testify for the defense."

Totally defeated, Rustoff lowered his head, "Whatever you want."

19.2

Ironside wheeled into Mark Sanger's hospital room. Mark turned off the television looked in the chief's direction. His boss wheeled over to his bedside. "Well Mr. Sanger, how much longer are you going to draw salary at my expense while lying in that bed?"

Mark smiled. The chief always had a problem showing his feelings when it came to the people closest to him. That remark was Ironside's way of saying he had been worried about him. "I may just stay here for the rest of the month…at your expense."

Ironside grinned. "Where does it say that you get sick pay?"

Eve and Ed entered the room. "Some people will do anything to get out of working," Ed quipped.

"Ignore them both, Mark. They have been just as concern about you as I have," Eve said.

"What's going on with the case?" Mark asked.

"The chief and Perry are close to blowing the case wide open," Ed replied.

"Not yet, Ed. We know who the one man was who killed Conner Wolff. We also know two people were in that office that night. We have to find the other one," Ironside said.

"And we have yet to pick up Moorey," Eve said.

"We should be able to that tonight," Ed said.

"Speaking of tonight, Sergeant, what are you doing here?" Ironside asked his detective.

Ed knew that Ironside was saying get moving. "I just stopped by to see how Mark was doing."

"Well now you know." Ironside stared at Ed.

"I am on my way. Later Mark."

"Later," Mark replied.

The nurse came in. "Chief Ironside, Mr. Sanger is not allowed visitors for more than a few minutes. I am going to have to ask you to end your visit now."

Eve kissed Mark's forehead as Ironside turned his chair and wheeled toward the door. He turned back to Mark and said, "We are picking up the man tonight who did this to you, Mark. You can count on it."

"You do that chief. Thanks for coming by…both of you," Mark said.

"Ba," Ironside mocked Mark's pronunciation of bye.

"Ba," Mark said with a grin.

19.3

Ironside picked Perry and Della up at Perry's apartment. "How's Mark?" Della asked.

"Much better. They would not let us stay very long," Eve answered.

Perry noticed that his brother was headed in the opposite direction of Johnson Tech. "Bob, where are you going?"

"To pick up cop who is getting out of the hospital," Ironside replied.

Della smiled. She knew exactly where the chief was going.

Ironside pulled the van into the parking lot of the Veterinary Clinic. Ironside lowered his chair to the ground while Perry helped Della out of the van. As Ironside wheeled toward the door, Perry stepped behind his brother and pushed his wheelchair into the clinic.

Dr. Sarah Fisher met them at the door. "Good evening Chief Ironside, Mr. Mason."

"Good evening," Perry said with a smile. "This is Della Street."

"Miss Street," Dr. Fisher said acknowledging the introduction."

"Hello," Della said.

"Otto is doing just fine. In fact, I cannot believe how well he is doing. We cannot keep him quiet. He has been pacing in his pen all day long. If you will wait here, Chief Ironside, I will bring Otto out." Sarah Fisher disappeared behind the door to kennel hospital.

Ironside reached in his suit coat and pulled out his checkbook. When Perry noticed what Ironside had done, he walked over to his brother. "Put your checkbook away, Bob. Otto's bill is already paid."

"He's my dog. I'll pay the bill," Ironside insisted.

"Robert, Otto has saved Perry's life twice now," Della said. "I doubt that you will win this argument."

"I owe him," Perry said. "So don't bother to argue.

Ironside hesitate only for a moment and then put his checkbook back into his suit coat. "Otto thanks you…and so do I."

Sarah Fisher opened the door. Otto bounded into the room. He began barking and whining as he headed straight for Ironside. He jumped up, his front quarters landing in Ironside's lap. He lapped Ironsides face.

Ironside grabbed him on both sides of his neck and ruffed his coat. Otto's jaw wrapped around his arm. "Good boy, best cop on the force. I bet you want to go home, don't you boy? What do you say we get out of here?" Otto's tail was wagging wildly. He continued barking and whining.

Della and Perry watched Ironside and Otto, smiling at the scene in front of them.

Finally Ironside got him quieted down. "Thank you Dr. Fisher. I appreciate everything you have done for Otto," Ironside said.

"You are welcome, Chief Ironside. He's a fine dog. Good luck with him." She handed Perry Mason a slip of paper and once again disappeared into the back room.

"Come on boy, let's go home," Ironside said to Otto. He wheeled toward the door. Otto followed him, his tail wagging while trying to grab Ironside's hand as it turned the wheel on his chair.

Perry got in the driver's seat, started the van's motor and eased away from the curb. Ironside reached in a cupboard above his head and pulled out two bullet proof vests he had requested be included. He handed one to Della and threw the other in the front passenger seat. "Put that on, Della. That goes for you Perry as soon as you stop this van. I don't want to hear any arguments from either of you."

"You will get no argument from us," Perry said. "What about Otto?"

"Della, above your head in the cupboard behind you is Otto's vest. Please pull it down," Ironside told her.

Della pulled the vest out of the cupboard. "Otto," she called the dog. With his tail wagging, the German Shepherd happily obeyed Della. She put the vest on the dog and fastened it.

"Both of you stay behind me," Ironside ordered. "Let Ed, Eve, Tragg and Anderson handle this. It is what all of them are trained to do. You two stick to the courtroom."

Perry glanced back at Della who flashed him a knowing smile. Ironside was protecting them. If he had spent time with them while on some of Perry's cases, he would have to concede Perry knew how to take care of himself. That of course did not mean that he would approve of the lengths Perry would go to protect a client. But Della knew Perry would not challenge Robert's authority. Unless of course Robert was in imminent danger. Then Robert's authority be damned! Perry would act to protect his brother. Della just hoped it did not come to that. Too many of them had been put in danger since this case started. She did not want either of these men harmed. She patted the top of Otto's head as Perry pulled the van in the parking lot. As Ironside had requested the huge door where the company trucks were kept, was open. Perry drove the van though the door. It closed behind them.

19.4

Marco Rustoff entered the room. Sgt Ed Brown was tied and bounded and lying on his side on the floor in the same room in the basement which Ironside had found him earlier in the day. Except this time the ropes that bound his hands had been tied so that Ed could break out of them easily. A thirty eight service revolver was in his back right pocket.

"Shouldn't Moorey have called you by now?" Ed asked.

Rustoff was nervous. If Moorey suspected he was helping the cops, he would not hesitate to kill him. He wondered if Brown could get loose quick enough to use that thirty eight in his pocket. As far as he was concerned the other cops were useless. They were too far away. They did not know Moorey like he did. "He'll call. I told him Ironside is going to pay to get you released. He'll call."

"Tell me, how did you get mixed up in this mess to begin with?" Ed asked.

"I have been hacking computers for Conner Wolff for a long time. He has been blackmailing me for years so I could not quit," Rustoff said.

"Why didn't he hack his own computers?"

"He represented himself as an expert in computers but he was nothing of the kind. The jerk could barely turn one on. He had me doing all his dirty work."

"Then you had a pretty strong motive to kill him," Brown pointed out.

"So what? Are you going to try and hang that on me too?"

"Not if you didn't do it," Ed replied. "But I am sure Perry Mason will bring it up. It will show someone beside Hamilton Burger had a motive and the means to do it. It's called reasonable doubt."

"Can't you talk Ironside into giving me some kind of deal? I am doing what he asked me to do."

Ed shook his head. "Crooks call him 'No Deal Ironside'. The chief feels if you did the crime, you do the time. He doesn't give deals. But you will do yourself some good with the judge by helping us. I am guessing he will give you a lighter sentence because of it. He might even take into consideration that you were being blackmailed. Of course it depends on what Wolff was blackmailing you about."

Rustoff said nothing further on the subject. "So it the blonde yours or Ironside's?" He said changing the subject.

"What?" Ed asked and then said, "Neither. She's a member of the team. We work together."

"She should have been an actress. She would probably be rich by now," he said bitterly. She sure had me fooled.

"She supposed to fool you," Ed said. "She would not be much good for undercover work if she could not."

"So then you don't know if she is any good?" Rustoff asked.

"Any good at what?" Ed snarled.

"Nothing, I was just passing the time," he said deciding it was not a good idea to pursue Eve Whitfied any further. Brown was obviously sensitive where she was concerned. Maybe she was Ironside's and Brown was jealous. After all, he could not move in on her if she belonged to the boss. Who in their right mind would want to tangle with Ironside? He could not help but think what he would not give to have that little number for just one night.

The phone rang. Rustoff pressed the speaker button. "Yea," he said.

"So what is so important?" Moorey asked.

"I called the police station just like you said."

"You weren't suppose to do that until tomorrow night," Moorey yelled.

"Well I did it tonight. I want Brown out of here. We're taking a big chance keeping him here. What if someone discovers him?"

"You would have a lot of explaining to do," Moorey chuckled. "So what did the cops say."

"You were right. Ironside is going to pay for his number one boy."

"See, what did I tell you? I knew Ironside would do anything to get Brown back. He must have got the money from his rich lawyer brother unless he's on the take."

"Ironside? You've got to be kidding. Anyway, they are putting the money in your Swiss bank account. We are supposed to be able to call to check to see if the funds are there," Rustoff looked at his watch, "in about forty minutes."

"Ok, I am on my way over," Moorey said and hung up the phone."

The door opened and Lt. Tragg walked in. He walked quickly over to Ed Brown. Reaching behind him he checked to be sure Ed would get out of his bondage quickly. He pulled duc tape out of his suit pocket and tore off a strip. "We are ready outside Ed." He put the duc tape over Ed's mouth and turned to leave the room. Looking directly at Rustoff, Lt. Tragg said, "Don't double cross us, Rustoff. If you do, I will make sure you are the sorriest man on this planet. You will never get out of prison. Understand?"

"I am already the sorriest man on this planet but I have no intentions of double-crossing you," Rustoff said.

Lt. Tragg left the room. All that was left to do was wait.

19.5

Hamilton Burger was sulking in Perry Mason's office. He wanted to be at the Johnson Tech Corporation but Ironside made it clear he did not want him anywhere near the building. He appreciated Robert Ironside and his staff dropping everything they were doing, coming here to Los Angeles to help clear him of this ridiculous murder charge. He just did not understand Ironside's insistence that he stay out of the investigation. Didn't the grumpy detective understand this was his life? Ironside could not begin to understand the helpless feeling Hamilton had been carrying ever since Tragg found him standing in Conner Wolff's office with that bloody knife in his hand.

Hamilton knew the looks people on the street were giving him. He could read the condemnation in their eyes. No matter how many times he heard the whispering from people who saw him, he would never get use to the idea that they believed the lies. Even after Bob and Perry had torn down much of the evidence against him, Hamilton still heard the whispers and noticed the staring. How could they think he could do such a thing? He had served this county faithfully. His record of convictions was higher than any other district attorney in history in Los Angeles. He had only lost three cases in all the years he had been district attorney….not counting the ones that he lost to Perry Mason. Unfortunately for him, Perry Mason chose to practice law in Los Angeles. Still, he, along with Arthur Tragg had helped Perry clear the occasional client when he had been able to convince them the client wasn't guilty. They even had worked with him to trap the real killer. Yet, it was obvious some people believed he was guilty of killing Conner Wolff. He just didn't understand how they could believe that of him.

Hamilton wondered if his career as the district attorney could survive this. Everyone seemed to love a scandal…..especially when someone prominent was at the center of it. He began pacing back and forth. He just could not stay here in Perry's office and do nothing. He had to be part of the investigation. Why could he not be satisfied that he had the best detective in the country investigating and the best lawyer in the country defending him? What was driving him to be part of it? Maybe he wanted to prove to himself that he was just as good as Mason or Ironside. Or maybe, he wanted to help them out of sheer gratitude for what they were doing.

Hamilton only knew that it was his life and career on the line and he just could not sit by and do nothing. Now what could he do that would not anger Ironside? He knew Ironside was not bluffing when he said he would make him sit in a jail cell for the duration of the trial and investigation. He would do it and right now he outranked every cop in the city. There would be no one to stop him from throwing him in a cell. Well if he could not be part of the action then he had to be part of the trial. They knew there were two killers. Ironside believed Daniel Moorey was one of them. Who was the other? They had not been able to determine that yet. Yes, maybe that is where he could help.

Mark had gone through all the flash drives and could not find anything that could help. But Mark was not a trained police officer. Hamilton had no doubt that he had learned plenty living with and working for Ironside these past years but he still was not a cop.

Hamilton headed for Perry's law library. The copies of those flash drives had been placed in there. He flipped up the screen of the laptop which was sitting on the table and booted the computer up. Walking over to the shelves of dozens of law books, he grabbed the manila envelope that contained the flash drives. He returned to the table and sat down. Placing the first flash drive in the USB port, he began going through the extensive information contained there. He was determined to help Bob and Perry whether they wanted it or not.


	20. Chapter 20

The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor

Chapter 20

20.1

Otto sat beside Ironside's wheelchair. He nudged Ironside's hand and whined. "Quiet boy, " Ironside told the German Shepherd. The dog immediately became silent.

Chief Ironside turned to Lt. Tragg and asked, "Any sign of Moorey yet?

"Sorry chief. Nothing yet. He has not come near here."

Ironside hated the waiting. Where was Mooney? Rustoff's voice had been pretty shaky. Did Moorey become suspicious? Rustoff made that call two hours ago. What in the blazes was keeping him? Whatever the reason, they would just have to sit here and wait. Waiting…..it just was not Ironside's strong suit.

20.2

Carl Reese finished going through the Fox Corporation's files. Something just did not add up. Moorey had been fired by Brit Bradford but he could not find a shred of evidence that he had been blackmailed by Moorey. He certainly had good reason to can the man. Carl could not see any reason for Bradford to drop the charges against Moorey. The chief was off base on this one and his instincts just were not wrong that often. In fact they were rarely wrong.

Carl had been surprised the chief had not called since he had left. Well he was sure it would not be long before Chief Ironside would want to know what progress he had made and so far, it was not much. Carl decided he had to get a look at Bradford's computer system.

As he left his office he called out, "Smiddy, I am going to be out of the office for a while. I have to check on something for the chief."

Without looking up, Smiddy said, "Alright lieutenant. I'll tell Captain Smith when he comes in."

Carl got in his car and headed to the Johnson Tech Corporation. When he arrived at security, the same man was on duty. When he saw Reese approaching, he rolled his eyes. After the day he had put in the last thing he needed was that damn nosy cop. A double shift had him dog-tired. He did not have the energy to argue with Reese.

Carl pulled the court order out of his pocket. "I have a search warrant. I would suggest you do not call upstairs. If I find out that you have I will arrest you for interfering with a police investigation." Carl jumped over the security counter and went straight to the elevator.

"Hey!" shouted an employee in line to go through security so that he could go home for the night. "I have been in line for half an hour and that guy just jumped the counter?"

The guard shrugged his shoulders and watched Reese enter the elevator.

Reese got off on the floor where the main computer system was housed. He knocked on the security door. He heard the dead bolt being pulled back. The door opened. A geeky looking man in his early twenties stood on the other side of the door. "Yea, what do you want?"

Reese frowned and said, "Yea, what do you want? That's real professional. Why don't you try...may I help you? You need to work on your people skills." Reese pulled out his badge and showed it to the young man.

"Sorry, cop or no cop, you cannot come in here without a court order."

Reese shoved the court order under his nose. "You mean like this?" He pushed his way past him.

Reese walked over to the security computers. "I need a temporary key to access the system."

The young man hesitated. Unsure what to do, he reached for the phone. Reese grabbed the phone out of his hand and slammed it back down in the receiver. He held up the court order. "You do not need the boss' permission for me to access this system. This says I do not need his permission so I am going to tell you this just once. I do not want your boss notified so that he can hide files. That would be considered interfering with a police investigation."

The man walked over to the main computer, sat down and began creating a sign in password for Reese. When he was finished, he stood up and turned to Reese. "You are all set, lieutenant. Your password is policepig."

Carl gave the man a disgusted look and shoved him away from the computer. He sat down at the computer and began typing.

20.3

Hamilton Burger rubbed his tired eyes. Maybe Mark Sanger was right. He had been going through the flash drives for two hours and he had not found anything that was of the least bit help. Nothing on the flash drives contained any evidence of what was going to be of any help to Perry or the chief.

Burger got up and stretched his back. He walked out of Perry's law library poured himself a cup of coffee. Was it all over at the Johnson Tech building? Did Ironside have Moorey in custody? How he hated being left out of the action. He just could not understand why Ironside insisted he not join them. If the situation were reversed, Hamilton knew there was no way Ironside would stay of a murder investigation if he were the one on trial.

Hamilton took his coffee and went back into the law library. He set the coffee on the table. After inserting another flash drive into the USB port, he opened more files. He might as well look at the rest of them. What else did he have to do?

He thought back to when Perry Mason opened his law practice in Los Angeles. He remembered how he had thought of him as nothing more than a hotshot attorney shirting the law to clear clients, Burger wondered why he had not seen beyond the surface of what made Perry Mason….well Perry Mason. They had clashed so much in those days. Mason tendency to come close to crossing the line had almost created an obsession to catch him in the act and prosecute him. But Burger found that although Perry came close to that line, even stood on it at times, he never crossed it. Burger still felt to this day that Perry took too many chances when defending a client. He also knew he would never change. Perry would always pull all the stops to protect his clients. He took his duty to them more seriously than most attorneys did.

Hamilton had come to admire the talent the man possessed. Whenever he faced Mason in court, he knew Perry would dig for the truth and never relent until he found it. Now Burger did not take Mason's clients to court unless he was positive the client was guilty. He would ask Perry why he thought the client was innocent and find that a lot of the time Perry simply believed the client or trusted his instincts. If the evidence warranted, then Hamilton prosecuted the case. His friend had yet to be wrong. Hamilton had not beaten him in court a single time.

Burger and Mason came to respect one another. Now, Perry would come to Hamilton if he felt he could trap whom he believed to be the real murderer and Hamilton and Lt. Tragg would go along, giving him every opportunity to do so. In early years, Mason would simply go into court and blow Burger's case out of the water, something Burger found very embarrassing. Both men came to an understanding that although they were on opposite sides of the case, they were really after the same thing…the truth. Once that had happened, they became more than advisories. They became friends.

He knew he was lucky to have Perry as an attorney. There was no one better and as always Perry was giving this case his all. Hamilton smiled when he thought about Perry's big brother. Ironside was just as brilliant in his field as Perry was in his. And Ironside possessed that same quality. He was never satisfied until he found the truth. The two men were so much alike in some ways and so different in others. The bond between the brothers had grown extremely strong since that first meeting and Ironside's revelation of their relationship. Hamilton could not fathom what it would be like had the two of them been brought up in the same household. At any rate, he could only imagine the intense competition they would have had as youngsters.

Burger smiled and shook his head. When had he become so sentimental? How many times had his mind taken him back over the years of their sometime complicated relationship? Was it the position he was in that had him thinking about years past? He certainly had not thought much about it before Perry agreed to defend him. Now it seemed it was on his mind a lot. It really didn't matter, Burger thought. Perry was on his side this time and he was certainly glad that was the case.

He continued scrolling down the information the latest flash drive presented on the computer screen. He was so tired now, his vision was sometimes blurring. Upward, the words continued to the top of the screen….wait what is this, he thought. Hamilton stopped the scrolling and backed up the information on the screen. Will you look at this….Ironside had been right all along…..or was it Perry that had been right. It didn't matter which one said it…..here was something that would definitely help with the case.

Hamilton Burger sat back and grinned. He put his hands behind his head and intertwined his fingers. Maybe this time the chief would appreciate his help.

20.4

Daniel Moorey pulled into the parking lot of Johnson Tech. He shut off the engine, got out of the car. After punching the security code into the panel on the door, the latch released and the door opened. He entered the building quietly and turned to the right toward the stairs that led to the basement.

The building was quiet. All of the employees would have gone home by now. The only people that would have access to the building at this hour would be the computer geniuses that created new systems and new hardware for those systems. Moorey quickly took the stairs down to the basement and headed down the hall. The lights were off downstairs since rarely did anyone ever enter the basement at night. The only thing that illuminated the halls was lights that ran along the floor. When he reached the room where Ed Brown was being held, he opened the door and walked in.

Marco Rustoff jumped nervously when the door opened suddenly. "Well it is about time you got here," he told Moorey. "What in the hell took you so long?"

"I had to make a call. He doesn't want us to kill Brown just yet."

"So what does HE want us to do with him."

"We are going to continue to keep him here," Moorey said.

"Oh no we are not. We are taking a chance keeping him in this building. We can't watch him around the clock. Suppose he gets the gag off or manages to crawl out of here? No….I won't allow it. Brown has to go."

Moorey looked at Rustoff with disgust. "A while back when I came to your apartment, you were so sure of yourself. Telling me to misdirect Ironside. You treated me like the hired help. Now look at you. Your hands are shaking and you've lost that cockiness. What in the hell is the matter with you anyway? I took your advice and I have left Ironside alone since the explosion and have taken grief from HIM over it. HE wants Ironside dead. He's madder than a hornet that it has not been done yet. I have ignored him and do you know why? Because you were right. Ironside is just spinning his wheels." A big grin appeared on his face. He laughed.

"What in the hell is so funny?" Marco shouted.

"Don't you get it? Ironside spinning his wheels…..I am getting this vision of Ironside doing wheelies in that chair of his and spinning his wheels." He laughed again, this time more loudly and longer.

Rustoff just stood there. What an idiot this guy is, he thought. He is about be arrested or worse blown away by Ironside and he is making jokes. "I don't care what HE wants. I want Brown out of here."

"Brown stays. You keep him quiet. Remember, you have a lot more to lose than I do. Ironside knows about me but he doesn't know about you. So if you don't find a way to keep Brown quiet and locked up then the problem is yours. You are the one that will have to face Ironside."

"Moorey, this is insane. We cannot keep Brown here!" Marco shouted.

"Will you calm down? It is just for one more night. Tomorrow we kill him and dump his body just as soon as we get confirmation Ironside put the money in the Swiss account."

The door opened and Ironside wheeled in. "I changed my mind, Moorey. I thought I would deliver the money in person than I could be sure Ed would be released unharmed." Lt. Tragg and Lt. Anderson appeared in the doorway as both men positioned themselves, one on each side of Chief Ironside. Each man was wielding a thirty-eight.

Moorey pointed the gun behind him at the floor where Ed Brown had been lying. "Stay right there Ironside or I'll kill your boy."

"You are not going to kill anyone," Ironside said. "If you don't drop that gun, you are the only one that is going to get killed. He reached in his suit coat and pulled out his service revolver. "Now I have four guns on you."

Moorey laughed. "They may have taught you police procedure, Ironside but they must have forgotten to teach you how to count. You have three guns on me and they will not be able to fire fast enough to keep me from killing Brown. So drop your guns, NOW!"

"I have four guns on you, Moorey. I can count just fine."

With his gun hand still pointed back at Ed, Moorey used the other to point at Lt. Tragg, "Let's see….one" Then he pointed at Lt. Anderson…. "two" and then at Ironside… "three."

"Four," Sgt. Ed Brown said from behind him.

Moorey turned his head to see Ed Brown standing up with a service revolver in one hand and supported by the other hand. He had the gun pointed directly at Moorey.

"Now drop the gun, Moorey or I will order my men to disarm you," Ironside roared.

Moorey looked over at Marco Rustoff. "You stupid fool." He pointed his gun at Rustoff.

"Don't try it Moorey. You will be dead before you get the shot off," Ironside shouted.

Moorey looked around, looking for a way out of his situation. With three cops blocking the door and Ed Brown behind him, there was nowhere to go. He dropped the gun.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for Mr. Moorey," Ironside said as he put his gun back in his suit coat pocket. "Let's find out, just how smart you are. Sit down, Mr. Moorey. We are going to have a talk."

20.4

Perry Mason and Della Street entered the office. After passing through Gerty's and Della's outer offices, Mason opened the door to his own office. On the other side stood a grinning Hamilton Burger.

"Well don't you look the cat that ate the canary?" Della said. She poured a cup of coffee for her boss and set it on Perry's desk.

The big lawyer walked around and sat down behind his desk. "Why the grin?"

"Come into the law library and see for yourself," Hamilton said.

Perry and Della looked at one another and then Perry got up. They followed Burger in to the law library. Burger pointed at the computer screen.

Mason grinned. "This definitely helps. The grin disappeared and he said, "Bob called. He has Moorey in custody. Moorey sang like a canary."

"Can you blame him? Would you want to sit there with the Ironside glare, the constant questions being thrown at you and the few threats thrown in for good measure?" Burger asked.

Perry and Della laughed. Perry said, "Can you think of what a good lawyer or prosecutor he would have made here in Los Angeles with those interrogation methods of his?"

"What a scary thought," Burger said. "Two of you in the same city with those methods. I'd quit and run for prosecutor in San Francisco."

Perry, Della and Hamilton laughed. Then Perry turned serious. "Hamilton, under normal circumstances I would never put the defendant on the stand but these are not normal circumstances. If we are going to save your job, you have to explain your actions. Furthermore no one should be able to handle it better than you."

Hamilton sat down at the table. "I have been thinking about that Perry. I want to testify. I need to tell my side of it."

"I have been able to get you to lose your temper in court before. You can't allow Wayland Grant to get to you. You have to control your temper. We have broken down a lot of his case but standing in the room with the dead body with a bloody knife in your hand is pretty powerful."

"I know. I can do it Perry," Hamilton said.

"You better if you want to be the first to beat me in court," Perry replied.

20.5

For the third day in a row the courtroom was packed. There was not an empty seat in the house. Wayland Grant had already entered the courtroom and taken his place behind the prosecutor's table. Reporters in the front row were snapping pictures of the acting district attorney and shouting questions at him. Grant was putting on an air of importance and basking in the attention the media was giving him. He answered each question as if what he had just said was the most important thing they would ever hear. It continued to go on until…..

Perry Mason, Della Street and Hamilton Burger entered the back of the courtroom. All reporters in the room turned their cameras to the attractive couple and shouted questions at Mason as Burger took his place beside his attorney. Perry Mason smiled and said no comment. Della opened Perry's brief case and began organizing his papers on the table in front of them.

Judge Joseph Carlson entered the courtroom. "Mr. Mason, is the defense ready?"

Perry stood up. "Yes, your honor."

"Then you may make your opening statement."

"The defense would like to waive opening statement and call our first witness."

"Go ahead Mr. Mason." Judge Colson said.

"The defense calls….Hamilton Burger to the stand. The courtroom burst into loud chatter as Hamilton Burger stood up and walked the witness stand. He glanced over at the jury, the people who would decide his fate.

Perry stood up. As if his tall, large stature was not enough, he added his booming voice to the mix. "Mr. Burger, you prosecuted Conner Wolff for the murder of five Johnson Tech employees, did you not?

"Yes, I did.

"And will you tell the court the verdict of that trial?"

"He was found not guilty."

"Did you agree with that verdict?" Mason asked.

"Absolutely not," Burger stated. "He was guilty of those murders. He should have been convicted."

"But that is not your decision to make, is it?"

"No, it is not," Burger answered.

"Were your upset with the verdict?

"Yes, I was."

"Anymore then you are when a verdict doesn't go your way?" Mason asked.

"Yes, I would have to say I was much more upset."

"Why, Mr. Burger."

"My god daughter was one of the people that was murdered."

Grant could not believe his ears. What in the hell was Mason doing? He was establishing a motive for murder. He decided to sit back and let Mason hang his own client.

"Can you tell the court what took place up to and including when you threatened Connor Wolff at Eddie's Bar and Grill?"

"That morning I had been following Conner Wolff."

"Why were you following him?"

"I wanted to get some evidence on him that would substantiate another prosecution."

"Alright and then what happened."

"I followed him to a restaurant where he met with a man whom he argued with."

"What were they arguing about?"

"I could not hear what they were saying," Burger said.

"Objection!" Grant shouted. "If Mr. Burger could not hear the conversation then there is no possible way he could tell if they were arguing. Move to strike."

"Sustained. Strike the question and the answer regarding the argument."

"And then where did you go?"

"I followed Wolff to the Johnson Tech building at around eleven."

"Did you follow him in?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you fight with him, argue, or even speak to him?"

"No. I did not.

"Where else did he go?"

"He ran some errands and then went to Eddie's Bar and Grill."

"And then what happened?"

"He approached me."

"What did he say?"

"Objection! Hearsay," Grant called out.

"Your honor, ordinarily I would agree but this goes to the very essence of Mr. Burger's threatening of Mr. Wofff," Mason said.

"I am going to allow the question."

"He told me that he had indeed killed the five employees."

Grant stood up but said nothing.

"Mr. Grant, is there an objection forthcoming?" Coleson asked him.

"No your honor. I guess I am in a state of shock that the defense attorney is helping with my case."

"Mr. Mason….." the judge began.

"If the court please, the entire testimony will become apparent," Mason said.

"And what did you say to him," Mason asked.

"I believe I said 'You bastard. I will stop you. You will not get away with murder. I will stop you once and for all," There were murmurs throughout the courtroom.

"What did you mean by that? Did you mean that you would stop him by killing him?" Perry asked.

"No, of course not," Hamilton replied.

"Than what did you mean?"

"I meant I would work day and night until I found something that would put the man behind bars for the rest of his life."

"But you did not mean you would kill him?" Perry asked again.

"No. I did not mean that I would kill him."

"Alright, Mr. Burger. Let's talk about the night of the murder. What happened that night?"

"I was driving around, trying to clear my head. When I drove by Johnson Tech, I noticed an opened door."

"Why didn't you report it to the police?"

"I really don't know. I just went inside."

"Then what?"

"I went down the hall to Conner Wolff's office."

"Was the door locked?"

"No it was opened."

"Then what?"

"I went inside. I fumbled along the wall trying to find the light switch but could not locate it."

"There were no lights on at all?"

"No, none."

"What did you do?"

"I started feeling the desk for a lamp that I could turn on."

"Did you find one?"

"No."

"What did you do next?"

"I heard a noise. There was someone in the room."

"Objection, your honor! That is speculation on the part of the witness," Grant complained.

"Sustained!" Coleson ruled.

"Alright, so you heard a noise. Then you believed someone was in the room. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Burger said.

"What did you do?"

"I went back to the desk. I had felt a knife on the desk when I was looking for a light. I felt the desk until I located the knife."

"Did you pick the knife up?" Mason asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because if there was someone in the room I want to protect myself," Burger said.

"Then what happened?"

"The lights came on and Lt. Tragg walked into the room."

"And then what?"

"I noticed the knife was covered in blood. Lt. Tragg checked the body and announced he was dead."

"Mr. Burger, did you kill Conner Woff?" Mason asked.

"No I did not! I am an officer of the court. I have dedicated my entire life to putting murderers behind bars. I have lost cases before. It never entered my mind to kill Conner Wolff. I only wanted to use the law to put him behind bars where he belonged."

"Why should the court believe you, Mr. Burger?" Perry asked.

"Because I have a record of dedicated service to this city. It has been my job for years to protect the people of Los Angeles county against murderers, not commit them."

Perry glanced over at the jury. It was clear that Hamilton's sincerity had moved them.

"Your witness," Perry said to Grant.

Grant approached Burger in the witness stand. Hamilton had to remind himself that Grant was only doing his job. He waited for Grant's onslaught.

"Mr. Burger, when you learned from Conner Wolff that he did indeed murder your god daughter…do you really expect this court to believe you were not angry."

"No, I do not. I said I was angry enough that I wanted to stop him from killing again."

"Angry enough to hit him?"

"No. I never touched him."

"But isn't true that Perry Mason had to step in between the two of you?"

"No," Burger said.

Grant's eyes widen. "You mean Perry Mason did not step in between the two of you?"

"Yes, he did."

"But you just said he didn't, did you not?"

"No, I said it wasn't true that Perry mason HAD to step in between the two of us." Laughter sounded around the courtroom. Perry smiled. There was an advantage to having a lawyer as a witness.

Grant's face turned red. "Mr. Burger, did Perry Mason step between you and Conner Wolff or did he not?"

"Yes, he did but he did not have to," Burger repeated. Again laughter sounded in the courtroom."

"In other words, he stepped in between you to stop you from striking Conner Wolff? Is that right?"

"Your honor, the witness has already stated he did not want to strike Conner Wolff," Perry said as he stood up."

"Objection sustained.

"Mr. Burger, you are known for your temper, are you not?"

"Objection! No foundation laid. Nothing in evidence has suggested Mr. Burger has a temper any different from anyone else in this courtroom," Perry called out.

"Sustained."

"Mr. Burger, do you have a temper?" Grant asked.

"Of course I do, just as you do."

"You have been known to lose it in court, have you not?"

"Occasionally….usually at Mr. Mason and he's still alive," Burger said to more laughter.

Grant realized he was getting nowhere with this line of questioning so he changed course. "When you stopped at the Johnson Tech Corporation, why did you not phone the police?"

"I already told Mr. Mason I don't know why I didn't."

"You entered the building and went to Conner Wolff's office, is that correct."

"Yes. I already said I did. Weren't you paying attention?" Burger said with a twinkle in his eye. Again laughter sounded in the courtroom.

"Your honor!" Grant pleaded.

"The witness will answer the questions and nothing more. You know better, Mr. Burger."

"Yes your honor," Burger said politely. "I apologize, your honor."

"Why did you head for Conner Wolff's office? To kill him?"

"No. I was looking for something in which I could us to send him to jail."

"Mr. Burger, you said you fumbled for the light switch. Why did Lt. Tragg not have any difficulty finding it?"

"Because he had a flashlight," Burger answered. "I didn't."

"Your finger prints were all over the murder weapon, were they not."

"You will have to ask the police. I am not an expert in finger prints," Burger said.

"Well, I can assure you they were, Mr. Burger. "Can you explain that?"

"Naturally, I had it in my hand. I picked it up off the desk."

"To kill Conner Wolff?"

"No, to protect myself."

"From whom?"

"Whoever was in that office," Burger said.

"Why would anyone want to harm you?"

"I was in that office with no authorization. I did not know what to expect."

"You followed Conner Wolff to the Johnson Tech Corporation to kill Conner Wolff did you not?"

"No. I already told you why I went there." Burger said calmly.

"You followed him all day until you found him alone. You went in, unauthorized, into his office. You found Mr. Wolff and in a rage, killed him in cold blood, did you not?"

"No I did not." Burger said calmly.

"Then you expect this court to believe that you followed Conner Wolff all day, got into a confrontation with him at Eddie's Bar and Grill in which you threaten him and had to be separated from him by Perry Mason, then followed him to the Johnson Tech Corporation, was found in the same room with his dead body with a bloody knife in your hand and you expect this court to expect you just picked up that knife because you heard something? You expect this court to believe you did not kill him?"

"I do, Mr. Grant. Because it is the truth. I did not kill Conner Wolff," Burger said looking him directly in the eye. His voice was strong, sincere an unwavering.

Grant stared at Burger for a moment and said, "No further questions."

"Any redirect, Mr. Mason?" Judge Coleson asked.

Perry stood up and smiled, "No your honor. Nothing further." Burger stepped down from the witness stand and rejoined Perry and Della at the defendant's table. He touched Mason's wrist and said, "How'd I do?"

"Take a look at the jury. You did just fine," Perry replied.

"Mr. Mason, call your next witness.

Perry stood up. "The defense calls Chief Robert T. Ironside to the stand."

The courtroom door opened and the San Francisco detective wheeled his way to the witness stand.

Grant watched the jury who seemed to be in awe of the wheelchair bound detective. He did not care for the effective Mason's courtroom antics were having on the jury. He had to break Ironside. He watched as Mason approached the witness.


	21. Chapter 21

The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor

Chapter 21

After Ironside was sworn in, Perry Mason approached his witness. "Please state your name and occupation."

"Robert T. Ironside. I am a special consultant to the San Francisco Police Department."

"Could you tell the court what that entails?"

"I am assigned cases by the commissioner as well as I take on many other cases that I decide to become involved in."

"Your honor, the prosecution will stipulate that Chief Ironside is a competent police officer. It is not necessary to waste the courts time going over his entire case load history," Wayland Grant said as he stood up.

"Mr. Mason?" Judge Coleson questioned.

"Your honor, the defense appreciates the prosecution's stipulation but we feel it is important to cover some aspects of Chief Ironside's qualifications. We would like to present our case our way," Mason replied.

"Mr. Mason, I doubt there is anyone on in this courtroom that is not familiar with Chief Ironside's reputation. The court doesn't feel you need to go into his caseload," Coleson said a bit irritated.

"We do have any intention of going into his caseload, your honor. We only want to touch on certain areas of his qualification that will be important to his testimony."

"Very well, Mr. Mason. You may proceed," Coleson snapped.

"Chief Ironside, in the interest of full disclosure, you are related to me, are you not?"

"I am, although it is not something I like to admit," Ironside said will a slight smirk. The courtroom burst into laughter. Coleson smiled and let the laughter die down. Perry gave his brother a smile and slight nod, acknowledging he knew Ironside had noticed Coleson's irritation with him and succeeded in defusing it.

"Likewise, Bob," Perry replied to more laughter. Again Coleson did nothing but let the laughter die. Della and Hamilton looked at one another with grins on their faces. "Now, Chief, you have investigated everything from burglaries, mobsters, missing persons, murders, even missing dogs. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"By police standards, you would be considered an expert in almost all aspects of police investigations, would you not?"

"Yes," Ironside said.

"Chief, what brought you to Los Angeles and how are you involved with this case?"

"Commissioner Dennis Randall was contacted by Lt. Tragg representing the Los Angeles city council. They requested I come to Los Angeles and investigate Hamilton Burger's involvement in this case."

"And are you investigating the case by yourself?

"No. I brought Sgt. Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield who are on my staff."

"Is there anyone else with you?"

"Yes, my aide Mark Sanger who presently is in Los Angeles General Hospital as a result of an attempt on my life."

"Any other officers come with you?"

"One other police officer whose name is Otto."

"What is Otto's last name?"

"Otto doesn't have a last name. He is a police dog, a German Shepherd."

"What is he trained for, exactly?"

"He is a trained attack dog as well as a bomb sniffing dog and a tracker."

Wayland Grant was up on his feet. "Your honor, I am going to have to object. I have been patient but I fail to see what this could possibly have to do with this case."

"Mr. Mason, I have to agree with Mr. Grant."

"Your honor, if the court will indulge me, all of this will be important for the testimony Chief Ironside will give," Mason insisted.

Coleson shook his head. "I am going to overrule you Mr. Grant but Mr. Mason I think it is time you get to the point."

"Yes your honor, I have every intention of doing just that," Mason said as Wayland Grant sat back down.

"Now Chief Ironside, let's go back to the day you came to Los Angeles. After you were picked up at the airport, where did you go?"

"Straight to the Johnson Tech Corporation."

"Who else was there?"

"Sgt. Brown, Officer Whitfield, Lt. Tragg, Mark Sanger, Hamilton Burger, Della Street, you and Otto."

"You examined the scene of the crime, did you not?"

"Yes, I did."

"And do you agree with the assessment of the prosecution that Conner Wolff was killed in the back of his office?"

"No, I do not," Ironside said gruffly.

"Any why not?"

"Because we found traces of blood in the groves of the tiling in the front of his office."

"Was it centered in one area?"

"Yes, there were several tiles in the front of the room that had blood in the groves."

"How do you explain he was found at the back of the room?" Mason asked.

"Because he was dragged there," Ironside answered.

"Objection!" There is nothing to substantiate Chief Ironside's conclusion," Grant called out.

"Overruled," Coleson said immediately. "Continue, Mr. Mason. I think the jury should hear what Chief Ironside bases his conclusion on."

"And what do you base that conclusion on, Chief Ironside?" Perry asked.

"We found blood in every tile alone a stream of tiles from the front to the back of the room."

Perry looked at the jury out of the corner of his eye. That had an impact! Well just wait he thought, if they were impressed by that! "Did the blood match the decedent?"

"Yes, it was his blood."

"The defendant said that he believed there was someone else in that room. That is the reason he picked up the knife from the desk. Could he have been correct?"

"Objection! Counsel is asking the witness to speculate." Grant called out.

"Sustained."

"Chief, was it possible for someone else to be in that room at the time of the murder?"

"Yes."

"Could you please explain that?" Ironside told the court how they came upon the hidden window and how Ed Brown and Mason had opened it and found footprints below the window in the mud.

"Did you investigate the footprints under the window?"

"Yes. I had Mark Sanger take Otto outside to track where whoever made them had gone."

"And where did Otto track them to?"

"Objection! Chief Ironside said Mark Sanger was with the dog so only he can testify to where the dog tracked whoever it may or may not have been."

"Mr. Mason, Mr. Grant has a point. Why don't you call Mr. Sanger to the stand?"

"He is in the hospital, your honor and his doctor will not release him to appear in court. Chief Ironside did get a sign avadavat regarding what he saw and did." Ironside pulled the avadavat out of his suit coat pocket and handed it to Perry Mason who in turn handed it to Judge Coleson. Wayland Grant approached the bench and Coleson gave him the avadavat to read.

"Your honor, I would like that avadavat entered in to evidence." Mason handed the avadavat to back to Judge Coleson.

"Any objection, Mr. Grant?" Coleson asked.

Grant hesitated and then said, "no your honor."

"Proceed Mr. Mason."

"Chief, will you read Mr. Sanger's testimony into the record. The avadavat was given back to Ironside who did as he was asked.

"In your expert opinion, is it your contention that someone left Mr. Wolff's office by way of that boarded window and stepped down into that mud outside that window?"

"No, it is not my opinion; it is a fact that not one but two people stepped down into that mud outside the boarded window."

"And Mr. Sanger stated that Otto tracked them to the woods. Is that correct?"

"That is correct?" Ironside agreed.

"Your witness."

Grant stood up. This could make or break his case. Mason was attempting to show that someone else was in that room at the time of the murder. Yes, that was the key here. He had to break Ironside's testimony or his case against Burger might be in jeopardy. He made his way over to Ironside.

"Chief Ironside, you said that Mr. Wolff was murdered in the front of his office and dragged to the black of the room. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Ironside replied.

"But isn't it possible that that he crawled to the back of the room?" He said in a loud confident voice. Mason held back a smile. He purposely left that out so that Bob could destroy the notion. It was much more effective if his brother destroyed it with Grant grandstanding.

"No, it is not possible."

Grant pretended to be surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"Because there were scuff marks from his shoes on the floor. I had the lab check the polish. It matched the polish on the shoes Mr. Wolff was wearing on the night of the murder."

"But those scuff marks could have been made at some other time, couldn't they?"

"It is possible." Ironside said. Grant showed triumph on his face. "But he would have had to lie on the floor, put his feet together and drag his shoes across the floor."

Grant turned sharply toward Ironside. Damn him! He knew fully well they could have been made at any time. "But it is possible that they were made some other time?"

"Yes. It is possible….but not likely."

"But possible?"

"Yes," Ironside said.

Grant knew that was the best he could do with this evidence. "Chief, Mark Sanger stated that there were muddy tracks outside that boarded window. Did you determine the shoe size of the any of those tracks?"

"Yes."

"And what was the size of the tracks?"

"One print was clearly a size eleven shoe. One other print was a size ten." Ironside said.

"And could you tell the court what size shoe Hamilton Burger wears?

"Mr. Burger wears a size ten."

"So Mr. Burger could have made those prints outside the window?"

"No. I do not believe so."

"But you just said he wears a size ten shoe. So he obviously could have made the prints," Grant insisted.

Mason stood up. "Objection, your honor. Mr. Grant is testifying for the witness."

"Sustained!" Judge Coleson ruled.

Grant was showing frustration. Ironside was impossible! He had to break his testimony. "Chief Ironside, if the defendant wanted to avert suspicion from himself, he could have made those prints before just before Lt. Tragg discovered him, could he not?"

"It is not likely," Ironside said. "If he stepped in that mud then his shoes would have to have been muddy at the time of his arrest. They were not."

"It is possible he could have cleaned his shoes, is it not?"

"Not in his office. There was nothing there to indicate he did. If he had gone down the hall there would have be a trail of mud. There was not."

"So far you have not provided any evidence that anyone came out of that window. Someone could have made those prints from the outside. The ground outside that boarded window may have a large patch of dirt but the rest of the area is grass, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Ironside answered.

"Then those prints could have been made from the outside, could they not."

Ironside shook his head. "No."

"No? Why not, Mr. Ironside?"

"Because Otto tracked the scent and it started at that window."

"Otto? You mean, your dog track the scent. A household pet?"

"He's much more than a household pet, Mr. Grant," Ironside said.

"That has not been proven, Mr. Ironside." I have no further questions of this witness."

"Mr. Mason, any re-direct?"

"Yes, your honor." Perry Mason got up and walked over to his brother. "Chief Ironside, please tell the court how you came upon possession of Otto and describe his training."

Ironside told the court about training with Otto. He told them about Dunlapp, his expertise with training guard and war dogs. Mason asked him to describe how Otto saved his life at Commissioner Randall's cabin and then the lives of all those who were about to enter the van before the explosion.

Grant sat at his table showing very little interest in Ironside's testimony. He stood up and said, "Your honor, all Chief Ironside has done is to tell the court of the dog's heroics. Nothing he has said proves the dog can track."

"Mr. Mason?" Coleson inquired.

"Your honor, I believe I can prove Otto's ability with my next witness," Mason said.

"Then call your witness," Coleson ordered.

Ironside wheeled away from the witness stand, stopped and turned around when he reached the defense table. He settled his wheelchair beside Mason's chair.

"The defense calls Police dog, Otto," Mason said. The courtroom broke out in excited chatter.

"Objection! Mr. Mason has no defense so he is going to turn this courtroom into a circus to divert the fact that his client did indeed murder Conner Wolff!" Grant shouted. "Does he really think he can question a dog?"

Coleson slammed his gavel down several times. "Order in the court!" The crowd immediately quieted. "Mr. Mason, you better explain yourself and right now," Coleson said angrily.

"Your honor, Mr. Grant has suggested to the jury and this court that the footprints outside that boarded window were made by someone who simply walked across that patch of mud. He has also questioned Otto's ability to track. I have no intentions of questioning the dog. I simply would like to demonstrate that ability."

"Oh your honor, this is ridiculous!" Grant roared. "You cannot possibly allow him to turn this into a dog and pony show!" He slammed his fist down on the table in front of him.

"Mr. Grant, I suggest you get control of yourself. Your tone of voice and conduct is not acceptable in my courtroom. Gentlemen, approach the bench."

Mason and Grant walk to the judge's bench. Grant was still fuming but Mason was calm and poised.

"Your honor, I object to Mr. Mason calling a dog as a witness. He can't question the dog and I can't cross-exam him. He doesn't remotely come close to the definition of a witness," Wayland Grant complained.

"Mr. Mason, I don't see where this is necessary. Chief Ironside has already given the court the history of his training and cited enough incidents of his abilities," Coleson agreed.

"Your honor, I have an obligation to use all means within the law to protect my client's interest. I cannot leave the jury with the impression that those footprints were made from someone who just happened by that window. Mr. Grant has challenged Otto's ability and I believe I am within my rights to demonstrate that the dog did indeed track from the point of the mud. It would substantiate that someone came out that window," Mason argued.

Coleson looked at Mason and then at Grant. He scratched his chin and finally said, "Alright Mr. Mason, I am going to allow this demonstration but I warn you. Do not turn my court into a three ring circus."

"I have no intention of doing that, your honor," Mason replied.

"Return to your tables, gentlemen."

Grant shot a nasty look at Mason who just smiled and returned to his table.

"Mr. Mason is going to have Otto demonstrate his ability to track," Carlson said to the jury.

Grant stood up. "Your honor, I must renew my objection!"

"Your objection has been noted and overrule, Mr. Grant," Coleson snarled. "Mr. Mason proceed."

"Bailiff please bring in Otto," Mason said. The bailiff went out the door in the back of the courtroom and disappeared. When the door opened again, Eve Whitfied walked in. She held in her left hand a dog's leather lead. On the other end of that lead was Otto. The excited dog was wagging his tail and panting. When he spotted Ironside, he made a dash toward him and pulled the lead out of Eve's hand. Otto ran directly to Ironside, barking, whining and wagging his tail.

Ironside called out to the excited German Shepherd, "Otto, cease! Sit!" As if someone had turned off a switch on the dog, he was silent immediately and he sat down beside his master.

Perry Mason stood tall, his massive frame directed at the jury. "The defense has hidden a small ball somewhere in this courtroom. It happens to be one of Otto's favorite toys. It is red and has his name on it. In a moment, I am going to take Otto to the back of the courtroom and Chief Ironside will order the dog to find the ball. Otto will have to depend on his ability to track the ball through Chief Ironside's scent as he is the one who handled and hid the ball."

"Your honor!" Grant called out but was immediately interrupted by Judge Coleson.

"Overruled, Mr. Grant. Now take your seat. Mr. Mason, please continue."

Perry Mason took the lead from Robert Ironside and lead Otto to the back of the courtroom. He ordered Otto to sit and then removed the lead from his collar. Perry nodded at his brother to begin.

Ironside shouted, "Otto!" The dog's ears perked straight up. He whined as he looked at Ironside. "Otto, let's play catch. Find the red ball, Otto. Search!" Otto took off on the run. He ran through the gate separating the people in the courtroom and the counsel tables directly to Ironside. After Ironside encouraged him to locate the ball, the dog went back out into the spectators and started sniffing each person he stopped at. People started petting the dog as he went by. Otto went up and down the rows of people until he had covered every row. When he had completed the entire room full of people, he returned to the front of the room.

Otto sniffed around the judge's bench and bounded around it to check out the judge. He ran over to Della and licked her face. He then sniffed around Hamilton Burger and checked around the table. Still Otto had not located the ball. He ran over to the prosecution table and sniffed Wayland Grant, who backed away from the Shepherd in obvious disgust. Otto began to whine and his tail began swishing back and forth. He sniffed Grant's brief case. It was not the typical brief case most men carried. It was more like a box. The top was down and latched. Otto barked and pawed the brief case. His bark became louder as he whined and pawed the case.

Perry Mason walked over to the prosecutor and said. "Mr. Grant, would you please open your briefcase.

"It could not possibly be in there," he resisted.

"Please open the briefcase," Perry said again.

"Mr. Grant, open your briefcase," Judge Coleson ordered.

As soon as Grant obliged, the German Shepherd stuck his head inside. When he pulled his head out, he carried a red ball back to Chief Ironside. Otto threw the ball into the air at him. Ironside caught the ball in his right hand.

Perry walked over to his brother, took the ball out of his hand. The big lawyer held the ball up with the name Otto visible to everyone. "Otto's red ball," Mason said in his booming courtroom voice. The courtroom broke out in applause.

Perry crossed in front of Ironside and sat down beside Hamilton Burger. He grabbed his wrist and placed the red ball in his hand with a smile on his face.

"It is so much more fun when you pull these stunts on someone else." Hamilton said grinning back at Mason.

"That my friend adds up to….."

"Reasonable doubt," Burger finished.

"Now we nail the killer." Perry said.

"It is approaching the hour of adjournment," Coleson pointed out. "The jury is instructed not to discuss the case among themselves or with anyone else. Court is adjourned until nine o'clock tomorrow morning." When Coleson got up to leave, everyone in the courtroom stood up as tradition required.

Wayland Grant looked over at the smiles on the faces of those at the defense table. He knew he not only failed to break Ironside's testimony but also played right into Mason's hands. Attacking Otto's abilities was exactly what Mason wanted. He led Grant right into doing so. Mason wanted that dramatic demonstration to impress the jury and Grant knew he not only succeeded but also had just planted that reasonable doubt. He had just effectively defeated Grant and he knew it.

On one hand, Grant was furious that he had allowed himself to be led and used by Mason in front of the entire court. On the other hand, he could not help but admire this very shrewd and talented lawyer. One did not win as many cases as Perry Mason if he was not extremely good and Mason was good. Grant watched Mason talking to Burger and Ironside. He thought about what had just transpired in the courtroom. It hit Grant that Mason has just proven someone else was in that office. Could Burger be telling the truth? Grant had no desire to see Burger get the death penalty if he was not guilty and it now appeared that he might have been right about someone being in the room.

The dog certainly had been impressive. If he had started tracking from the mud, then there was only one place someone could have come from and that was that boarded window. Grant had to admit he now had doubts himself. If he did, then the jury certainly did and they were not going to convict Burger.

Grant walked over to the defense table. Ironside caught his brother's eye and nodded at Grant. Perry turned around. "Wayland, is there something I can do for you?"

"I would like to talk to you, Perry. Hamilton and Chief Ironside should be present as well."

"Alright, why don't we do it in the prisoner's holding room. Della, would you take care of my briefcase and keep Otto with you."

They went into the holding room. Perry pointed at the chair and Wayland Grant sat down. Hamilton Burger sat down on the other side of the table. Perry remained standing next to Ironside. "What did you want to see us about?"

"I have been doing some thinking and I have doubts about Hamilton having murdered Conner Wolff," Grant said. "I have no doubt that the jury does as well. Hamilton, I want you to know I prosecuted this case because I believed you were guilty. Everything pointed directly at you. I guess I should have known better after having working with you for so long. Maybe ambition clouded my judgment." He hesitated and then said, "No, the evidence was there…"

Hamilton smiled. "Stop beating yourself up Wayland. For cripes sake, Lt. Tragg arrested me for murder and I consider him one of my closest friends. You had no more choice than he did. I didn't do it, Wayland."

"I believe I know that now. I am willing to drop the charges tomorrow in court."

"Before we do that, we have to trap the real killers," Perry said.

"Do you know who the real killer is?" Grant asked.

"Killers, Mr. Grant. There are two of them," Ironside informed him. "One was Daniel Moorey. We have him in custody. The other one is still at large. He has no idea that we know who he is. Perry, Hamilton and I have worked out a plan to trap him."

"What plan?" Grant inquired.

"Perry had him served with a subpoena to appear in court tomorrow as a witness for the prosecution. However, we don't think it will be necessary to call him tomorrow or any of the others we had lined up."

"What the chief is saying is with your help, we would like to trap him tonight," Perry said.

"What would you like me to do?" Wayland asked.

"Nothing," Hamilton interrupted. "That is nothing other than be a witness to what is said and done. "Wayland, I intend to run for district attorney again and in order to win, I must be proven to have been the victim here. We have to arrest the real killers. Just dismissing the case might end my career."

Grant averted his eyes from Burger's. "I am not going to run against you. If fact I will resign my position as soon as you are cleared."

"That will not be necessary. You are a hell of a prosecutor and I want you in my office. I am not going to hold this against you. You were only doing your job and the evidence, though planted, was overwhelming. So forget resigning."

"You are more forgiving than I would be," Grant said.

"That is why he is the prosecutor and you are the assistant prosecutor," Ironside said. "A professional accesses what is in front of him and never blames the guy who is only doing his job."

"I guess I still have a lot to learn," Grant said.

"You doing just fine," Burger smiled. "You don't become a full blown prosecutor until you have had your tail kicked by Perry Mason a few times."

"Then I must be on my way because he sure kicked my tail on this one," Grant replied.

Everyone laughed. "You will find that Perry goes the extra mile to protect his clients. It is part of what makes him so good. You will have to admit he led you right into questioning Otto's abilities," Burger grinned.

"Yea, now I know how you feel Hamilton when he grandstands like that"

"Grandstands? I don't grandstand," Perry mocked being indignant.

"You grandstand," Hamilton and Wayland said at the same time.

"I'll tell you one thing, I hate it when he does that to me but today, I loved it!" Burger laughed. Grant could not help it, he laughed with him.

By the way, how did you get that ball in my brief case without me knowing it?

"Hamilton called to be sure you were not in his office," Perry said. "When he was told you were gone for the day, he and Bob went to his office and planted the ball deep in your brief case where your pens are kept."

"And by the way, it was Perry's idea and we did it before the trial started," said Hamilton.

Grant shook his head. "No wonder you are so ugly after trying cases against him."

Hamilton chuckled. "Maybe next time you will be more understanding when I get….ugly."

"So are your with us?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, I am with you chief," Grant answered.

Perry sat down at the table. Here is what the Bob, Hamilton and I have worked out…


	22. Chapter 22

**The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor**

**Chapter 22**

22.1

Ironside was pacing in Perry Mason's office in his wheelchair. "Well, what is it Perry? Are they coming or not?"

Perry Mason hung up the phone. "Relax Bob. They're coming. Tragg sent Lt. Anderson to pick them up at the airport. You do have Ed and Eve in place, I assume."

"Are you telling me how to do my job, Counselor?" Ironside growled.

"Of course not. Will you relax? Good grief, Bob, how do Ed and Eve put up with you?"

"They don't have a choice. They work for me. We should have had everything in place by now," Ironside complained.

Della walked into the room. He handed Ironside a cup of coffee. "Oh great. Just what he needs….more caffeine. Thanks a lot Della," Perry said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and set another cup in front of him. "You don't need it either. Remember gentlemen, you are on the same team," Della told them.

"It is imperative that they be there," Ironside roared.

"They will be there, Bob." Perry leaned back in his executive chair behind his desk. Watching his brother closely, he finally said, "Are you worried he will get away with it?"

"Perry, he has got to admit certain things. It will insure that will we be able to wrap this whole thing around his neck."

"Are you having second thoughts about our plan?"

Ironside turned his wheelchair in Mason's direction. "No, I am not. Everything is hanging by a thread and I don't want that thread to break."

"It won't. This will work. Look Bob, we made this plan together. If there is anything you think that should be changed now is the time to speak up."

"No, there is nothing I would change. The big unknown is Moorey. Will he play along like he said or will he betray us?" Ironside wondered out loud.

"He is going to jail for murder. He'd get the death penalty for the killing of Conner Wolff. Wayland is willing to only seek life in prison. Shouldn't that be enough for him to cooperate?" Della asked.

"Not necessarily Della," Perry said. "Most of these kinds of people will cling to life. Ocassionally you will get someone who can't stand the thought of spending their life behind bars. So they would rather get the death penalty."

"Well then, which one is Moorey? Della asked.

"He's the classic type," said Ironside. He will cling to life. He is to much of a coward to face death."

"If you are sure of that, than what are you worried about?" Della inquired.

"Because even when I am sure I can never be completely positive," Ironside answered. A cop that is absolutely positive will overlook other possibilities."

"We are as sure as we can possibly be, Bob." Perry assured his brother.

Ironside scratched his chin and then began drumming his fingers on the arm of his wheelchair.

Perry shook his head and went back to his paperwork. The phone rang. Della picked it up. "Mr. Mason's office...just one moment, he is right here." She handed the phone to her boss. "Lt. Tragg."

Perry took the phone from Della and barked into the speaker. "Yes Tragg...were both of them there?...good, Bob will be happy to hear it and it will save me from having to replace the rug in this office." He hung up the phone and turned his attention to Ironside. "Tragg pick him up a few minutes ago. And our suspect came in as well. As soon as we hear from Sgt. Brown, it's a go."

"We have to play this just right. If we do not trip him up and get him to confess his involvement, then there might be that doubt in the public minds," Ironside said. "If Hamilton is to win re-election, we have to remove any doubt.

"But why? Even if you could not prove his involvement in the murder, you can certainly prove Daniel Moorey murdered Conner Wolff," Della pointed out.

Perry said. "We have a pretty good case against him but there is no such thing as a sure thing."

"Besides, there are a lot more involved in this...maybe they were not directly involved in the murder but I want to nail them too. We are hoping to turn them against one another," Ironside said. "If we can get them at each others throat then we will get the truth."

"And that is where Moorey comes in," Perry added. "It will be up to him to provoke all of these men."

"Will he be able to do it?" Della asked?

"He will provoke them with Hamilton's help and I do not think it will take that much. Each of them is blaming the others" Ironside wheeled over to Perry's phone, picked it up and dialed. "Ed, what in the blazes is taking so long?...Tragg called and said both of them arrive? You man should be arriving any time now. Have Moorey stand by and make sure the audio equipment is working properly….He doesn't know we brought him in...Alright, good. Keep an eye on Moorey, we're on our way." Ironside slammed the phone down. "Let's go."

22.2

Ed Brown watched Daniel Moorey. The man was nervous. Ed seriously wondered whether he would be able to pull this off. "Relax Moorey. I would not suggest you let Chief Ironside down. Remember the district attorney agreed not to go for the death penalty if you cooperated. All it would take is one word from the chief and you will end up on death row."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing right now? I said I would cooperate and I will. So get off my back Brown!" Moorey shouted.

"What time is the chief going to be here?" Eve asked, trying to change the subject to head off a confrontation between the two men.

"He was leaving Perry's office after I spoke to him. He wanted everyone here before he came in. He and Perry did not want to take a chance the van might be spotted," Ed answered.

Moorey looked at Ed with his dislike of Brown showing clearly on his face. "How do I know Burger will let Grant honor the deal Ironside and Grant made?"

"He'll honor it. What do you have to lose anyway? You have no choice but to cooperate. If you do not, Grant will ask for the death penalty."

"How do I know he won't do it anyway?" Moorey questioned.

"I would say you do not have much choice but to trust us. You will definitely get the death penalty if you do not cooperate so you do not have any choice. So settle down or you will never be convincing," Ed said.

22.3

"What the hell are we doing here anyway?" Complained William Morrison.

Charles Patrick paced back and forth. "Look we all know that Hamiton Burger is going to walk. Mason blew the prosecution's case to smithereens. Now I don't care which one of you murdered Wolff. As far as I am concerned, you did the world a favor. The important thing is we keep Mason and that damn San Francisco cop from digging any further. "

"Why? Are you worried that it will get out that the computer chip was nothing but a pipe dream?" William Morrison sneered. "Or maybe you are worried about Ironside being on your tail. Tell me Patrick, did you kill him?"

"Go to hell, Morrison. you had just as much reason to kill him as I did. He was blackmailing you too."

"Will you two knock it off!" Leo Baxter (Tennison Corporation) shouted. "The SOB was blackmailing all of us! The important thing is to keep Mason and Ironside from finding out why."

Bret Bradford (Fox Corporation) stood up. "I am with Morrison. I want to know what all of us are doing here. Whoever set up this meeting is, in the words of Robert Ironside, a flaming idiot!"

"Seems to me Bradford that you should have warned us about Ironside," Baxter said.

"Oh hell, Baxter. Have you been living on a deserted island for the past twenty years? Who among you is not familiar with Robert T. Ironside's reputation? You knew he would be a thorn in your side. You should have kept a closer eye on him. I could accuse you of the same thing regarding Perry Mason. You people have delt with him for years so why were you not keeping a closer eye on him?"

"What the hell are doing here?" Morrison asked again. "Is someone going to tell us just what the hell is going on?"

The door opened. Daniel Moorey walked in. "I see we are all gathered together."

All the men turned their attention to Moorey. "What are we doing here?"

"We need to talk, gentlemen." Moorey looked around the room. If these men had any idea that Ironside had this room wired they would realize they had all said enough to keep the Los Angeles police busy trying to decipher what they were all being blackmailed for and which one of them helped in the murder of Conner Wolff. That is, if Ironside did not already know who did it, which of course he did.

Moorey knew what Ironside was like. He had been hoping for a better deal from Ironside and Grant but even if he would have to spend the rest of his life behind bars, at least he would be alive. His partner in the crime would not fair as well. Grant would seek the death penalty for him. In any event, he was only concerned for his own hide. The rest of these guys could go to hell.

He had nothing but contempt for the whole bunch of them. He did not pretend to be something he was not. He knew he was no good but these guys were hypocrites. They pretended to be upstanding citizens parading around their perspective cities as honest businessmen trying to make an honest living. Yet, he knew the truth about each and everyone of them.

"Talking is one thing. Meeting here in Conner Wolff's office is the mother of all bad ideas," Morrison complained.

"What's the matter boys? Are all of you worried about Mason and Ironside?" He could not resist. An evil grin spread across his face.

"I suggest you tell us what this is all about, Moorey. If you don't, I am out of here," Bradford growled. "All of us have subpoenas to appear in court tomorrow.

"Oh none of you are going anywhere. Walk out that door and Ironside is going to receive a tip about what has been going on here. You see gentleman, Conner was a very good friend of mine. He was not smart enough to run an operation such as this by himself and I needed his expertise in computers to make our little venture successful."

"How do we know you are telling us the truth?" Brett Bradford asked.

"You of all people should know the answer to that, Bradford. Tell me why did you not have me prosecuted for stealing technology from your company?"

"I would like to hear the answer to that one myself," Morrison said.

Everyone looked at Bradford. When he said nothing, Moorey continued. "You see gentleman, Mr Bradford had been working with Conner Wolff secretly to developed that computer chip while Conner was working for the Conway Corporation doing the same thing. Unfortunately for them, Conner was also working with the Harris Corporation, isn't that right, Mr. Morrison?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Morrison said indignantly.

"Sure, you don't...that is why you hired him, paying him over a million dollars. You thought you would steal the technology right out from the other two companies but Mr. Bradford hired a private detective to fine out which one of you actually hired him first. Can you tell the others who that was Mr. Bradford?"

"That chip was mine. The rest of you had no right to it," Bradford snarled.

"Then Conner double crossed you and was hired by the Harris Corporation. That way they could lay clain to the chip. After all, you could not very well tell your board what happened since you made the deal with Conner under the table. You could not lay claim, could you?"

"So now we have the Harris Corporation claiming that the chip was developed in your company. Everyone with me so far? Now here is where you came in, Mr. Patrick. You found out about what had happened. I do not know how but you did. You approached Conner and threatned to expose him. To keep you quiet he agreed to come to work for you and bring the chip with him. He destroyed all the plans at Morrison's company or so he thought. But you kept another set of plans that he did not know about. He brought the chip with him to Johnson Tech and began working for you so that you could lay claim to having developed the chip. However as you can tell from my little narrative, Connor never put all of his eggs in one basket. That is where you came in, isn't it Mr. Baxter? You contacted Connor privately. For a rather large sum of money, Conner then turned over the plans for the chip to you, at the same time making sure that Johnson Tech had a copy of the plans.

Then you Mr. Patrick, filed in court claiming that your company developed the chip. Morrison counter sued you. After Connor was murdered well then Mr. Bradford quietly filed in court claiming his company developed it. Then of course the most recent suit filed in this circus was yours, Mr. Baxter."

"You bunch of greedy bastards!" screamed Bradford. "That computer chip belong to me. It was developed in my corporation."

"Relax Bradford. You should have left the whole thing alone. You had the least amount of money invested in that chip," Moorey said.

"I paid him money. That chip belonged to my company!" Bradford yelled.

Moorey laughed. "There is something you just simply do not know. What do you say gentleman, should we let him in on it?"

Bradford looked around at each of the men in the room. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The computer chip did not work. It never did. you were all swindled by Conner Wolff."

Bradford took a step toward Moorey. "What do you mean it did not work?"

"I mean exactly that. It did not work. Furthermore, Conner knew it didn't work from the very beginning," Moorey laughed.

"Exactly what part did you have an all of this?" Baxter asked.

"Let me finish my little narrative and then I will tell you," Moorey said. "Now we get to the good part. Connor begin blackmailing each of you. He threatened to go to your board of directors. He was going to tip them off as to what all of you had been up to. And everyone of you began paying him that blackmail. Because if you didn't , you all would have been out of a job. As you see, all of you had a motive to kill Connor Wolff."

"So again I ask you Moorey, what was your part in all of this?" Baxter asked.

"l set all of you up. Conner did exactly as I told him to do. We split the money between us. Now all of you are really going to pay. But first I want to introduce you to my partner."

The door opened Hamilton Burger walked in. "Hello gentleman."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Morrison cried angrily.

"As you might know Perry Mason has pretty much destroyed the prosecution's case against me. No jury is going to convict me of Conner Wolff's murder now. I don't care about the blackmail. You all got what you deserved. I want the man who murdered Conner Wolff."

You could have heard a pin drop in that room. Not one of the men said a word. Hamilton look from face to face. "Alright if you won't tell me, then we will go about this another way." He set a folder down on the table. Opening the folder, he turned the pages one by one until he found the one he wanted. "Mr. Morrison, I am sure you are aware that Conner Wolff deposited thirty thousand dollars in his account one day after you paid out the same sum to an anonymous source?" Burger handed him a sheet of paper. "I am equally sure that you did not know that that ten thousand dollars came from Mr. Patrick's account."

Morrison ripped the paper out of Hamilton Burger's hand. He was looking at a copy of Patrick's bank statement. "You rotten bastard!"

"He paid Wolf to blackmail you." Burger pulled out more sheets of paper. He handed each of the other men a copy of the appropiate bank statement. Each man realized that one of the others was paying Conner Wolff to blackmail them.

Baxter look at Burger with cold dark eyes. "So what? We were being blackmailed. There's nothing you can do about it.

"I don't think your board of directors is going to look kindly on embezzlement," Burger said. "Each of you had motive for his murder. "Do you really think that Perry Mason and Robert Ironside are going to stop until they know which one of you did it?"

"Let them investigate all they want," said Morrison. I am not guilty of murder. No one is going to hang that on me. you may have me on embezzlement but not murder, Burger."

"Mason and Ironside will find that I have an iron clad alibi," Baxter bragged. "They cannot hang a murder rap on me."

"I may not have an alibi," said Patrick. "but they do not have a shred of evidence that I had anything to do with his murder."

"Have all of you lost your minds? yelled Bradford. "This will ruin all of us."

"What else can we do? asked Morrison.

"He doesn't have to leave this room alive. We can pay Moorey to take care of him."

"You are the one who's lost your mind," Baxter said. "If he dug up this information so can Mason and Ironside."

"We can hire someone to hack into the banks computers and remove the information," Bradford insisted. "I know people who can do it. I have had it done before. I am NOT going to allow this man to ruin everything I have work for all my life"

"So you're the one who had Rustoff hack into the Bar Association's computers and plant that phony information in my file," Burger exclaimed.

"You can't prove that Burger. I am NOT a computer expert. I couldn't do it," Bradford taunted.

The door swung open and Robert Ironside wheeled into the room. "That was the bit of information that I could not get out of Rustoff. Aparently he did not know it was you who paid to have that done."

Bradford watched as Sgt. Ed Brown, Officer Eve Whitfield, Lt. Arthur Tragg, Lt. Andy Anderson all enter to the room with guns drawn." Perry Mason and Wayland Grant followed them in.

"Everyone in this room was faced with the same ruin Mr. Bradford. "You are the only one who suggested murder. But then, this would not have been the first time, would it?"

"I am not saying anything more. I want a lawyer. You can't prove murder, Ironside."

The door opened again and Commissioner Randall entered the room. No one noticed Otto as he made his way behind Bradford.

"I am afraid he can," Randall said. He set a recording on the table. Turns out what Bob and Perry had planned was not necessary." He pressed the button. It was a recording of him ordering Moorey to kill Ironside. He pressed to stop button and backed up the recording. Randall then pressed the play button. Again Bradford's voice was heard only this time he was telling Moorey he would be in Los Angeles the next day to help him take care of Wolff.

"He took money from me. I took that large sum out of the company. Sooner or later it would have been discovered. It would have ruined me. He promised that computer chip. I paid dearly to get it. "

"So you resorted to embezzlement and murder?" Randall said.

"You do not understand. Everything I have worked for all my life is in that company. He cheated me. He put me in a position where I would never have been able to return that money."

"Murder and embezzlement and for what?" Ironside asked.

"For a computer chip that didn't even work," said Perry Mason.

"Mr. Bradford, you are under arrest," Ironside told him.

Lt. Tragg steps forward, put the cuffs on Brett Bradford cited his rights. The rest of the officers holstered their guns.

Perry Mason looked at all of the men standing there. "I have no doubt that we will see you again once your companies have had you arrested for embezzlement of funds. Do not try to leave town. You will be followed and watched until we have the warrants to arrest all of you."

As Tragg led Bradford toward the door, his prisoner suddenly darted toward the desk, grab a letter opener with both hands and attempted to stab Ironside. Before any officer in the room could assist him, Otto leaped into the air and clamp his jaws down on Bradford wrist.

"Otto, flack!" Ironside shouted. The German Shepherd imediately released his hold on Bradfords wrist. Lt. Anderson helped Tragg subdue Bradford. The two of them took him out of the room.

Ironside took one last look at the rest of the men. "Like you were told. Don't try to leave town. You will be stopped. He turned his chair to wheel out of the room. "Ed, attend to Mr. Moorey please."

"Bob, you don't suppose, you can now get back to your real job do you?" Commissioner Randall said. "Crime seems to double when you are out of town."

"We have to have the case dropped against Hamilton and there are some loose ends to tie up. I would like to spend a little time with Della and Perry, see my father, and find out when I can take Mark home. Give me a few days, Dennis."

"Alright Bob. There is something that puzzles me about this case. For instance….."

"Not now Dennis. I am hungry. Why don't you join us for dinner? We have to stop by the office and pick up Della and Barbara. "We can discuss the case over dinner."

So what will it be tonight, chili?' Perry asked.

Ironside grinned. Excellent idea. "Come on Otto, you have earned a steak dinner.

Epilogue to follow…..


	23. Chapter 23

The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor

Chapter 23

Epilogue…..

Perry Mason and Bob Ironside entered the home of William Mason. Mason shook hands with his eldest son. "Come in boys, your mother has dinner on the table." Perry pushed his brother's wheelchair into the living room of his parent's house. Della and Barbara followed the men into the room.

William Mason greeted both women with a kiss on cheek. He poured drinks for them and then said, "Sit down. I'll check on dinner." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Perry waited until Della sat down on the couch and then took his place beside her. She had been to Perry's parent's home on many occasions and had always been made to feel comfortable. This was first time Bob had been there. Barbara sat on the other end of the couch next to where Ironside had settled his wheelchair. They sipped their drinks and made small talk.

Ironside thought of all that had happened since that life changing time Perry Mason came to San Francisco to defend Scott Whitmore. When he provided Perry with the evidence that the two of them were half-brothers, he had never expected a dinner of this sort to take place. If fact, he had never expected to meet his father. They had agreed to keep the information to themselves so as not to hurt any of the people involved. Then the district attorney, John Richards had revealed to the public that they were brothers.

If either one of one them thought they got a lot of publicity before, they were inundated with even more now. Whenever they got together, the press followed them around and a picture of the two of them always ended up in the paper and gossip columns. It didn't help their privacy that they had been drawn together three times now, working together on the same cases.

Neither man would actually give it a second thought except that because of even more attention from the press the rumors and speculation of Perry and Della's relationship become front and center once again. Ironside still did not understand why a couple so much in love did not just get married. He was brought out of his thoughts when William Mason re-entered the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." Mason looked at both of his famous sons. He could not be more proud of both of them. His only regret was that he had not known Bob all of his life. He felt cheated out of a major portion of Robert Ironside's life. Well it didn't matter now. He was slowly getting to know his eldest son. "What are your plans Robert, now that this case is wrapped up?"

Ironside looked at the older man, whom he certainly could not deny was his father. The resemblance between this man, Perry and himself could not be denied. Both he had Perry had their father's size, eyes, voice and trademark jawline dimples. Ironside noted though, that Perry's temperament was much closer to their father's than was his. "Mark is being released from the hospital tomorrow. We all will be flying back to San Francisco the day after tomorrow. We have a heavy work load waiting for us and Commissioner Randall is getting rather impatient that we return home."

"Don't you think you should take a vacation? A little time off might do you some good." the elder Mason asked.

Ironside shook his head. "I just took one with Perry a while back. I can't take off as often as he can."

"You should have been a lawyer, Bob. You would have made more money and you could take more vacations," Perry needled him.

Menerva Mason came into the living room. "Dinner is ready. Please come to the table."

Ironside noticed that his stepmother had left one place, which was missing a chair. He wheeled his chair into that spot. When his mother brought a large pot and set it down on the table, Ironside grinned from ear to ear. The pot was full of chili.

Perry looked into the pot and the look of disappointment was clearly on his face. "Chili?"

"Yes," his mother said. "I thought we would celebrate Robert solving the case with his favorite meal."

Perry looked indignant. "He didn't solve it alone. He wasn't in the courtroom!"

"Well actually I was," Ironside said with a smirk. "And it was my dog that broke the case for you."

"And whose idea was it to bring Otto into the courtroom in the first place?" Perry countered.

Barbara and Della watched the two men with amusement. Della decided to interrupt the brothers. "You both solved it."

"Then why does he get chili?" Perry asked.

"Because," Ironside said.

Everyone laughed at them. "Two grown men….you sound like school boys," William Mason said. "Can you image what it would have been like raising them under the same roof?"

"It would have been a pleasure beating him at everything," Ironside said.

"Bob, you have not beaten me at anything since we met," Perry countered.

"Really?" Who won the poker hand the first time we met?"

"You cheated!"

"I did not. I simply raised the stakes. You folded."

"But I had the better hand."

"You folded!"

"Gentlemen, that is enough," Barbara said with a laugh. "Let's just enjoy the chili."

Menerva and William Mason smiled as both of their sons dished out chili from the pot.

"Poker! After dinner," Perry said. "Be prepared to get beaten, chief."

"So it's chief now, is it?" Ironside said. "Alright counselor, but you are a glutton for punishment. Eat your chili and then I will teach you a lesson in humility," he said with a grin.

23.2

Lt. Tragg headed for the interrogation room. He opened the door and walked in. Sitting around the table were all the police and lawyers who had worked the case.

"Hamilton, you are going to honor the deal I made with Daniel Moorey?" Wayland Grant asked.

"Yes of course, even though it is better than he deserves. He did do as the chief asked him to do," Burger answered.

"What about the companies? Have they been informed of what their CEO's were up to?" Sgt. Brown asked.

"Chief Ironside and Lt. Tragg met with all of them. Every board voted to have them arrested for embezzlement," Lt. Anderson answered.

"Lt. Tragg and I have rounded them all up. They will be arraigned in court tomorrow," Ironside added.

"It will be up to you to prosecute them Wayland," Burger said. "I am going to recuse myself under the circumstance."

"Thanks, Hamilton. I appreciate you allowing me to handle it….under the circumstances," Grant said with a nod.

"What I don't understand is why all of them could have been so easily duped by Moorey and Wolff," Eve said.

"Greed, Eve," Perry said. "All of them were so obsessed with being the one credited for the new processing chip that none of them checked to see if it was really what it was represented to be. As a result, those two were able to take advantage of it. Once they had made sure all of them were fighting for the credit, they turned them all against each other and the blackmailing began."

"Who set the bomb in Chief Ironside's vehicle?" Wayland Grant asked.

"That was Moorey. He was the one paid by Bradford to do the dirty work. If it had not been for Otto, things would have turned out much different. Chances are several of us in this room would not be here," Perry said.

"And the attack on Sgt. Brown?" Hamilton inquired.

"That had not be planned," Ironside said. "Ed was getting too close and they had to do something about it. They found him outside the security room door. They could not take a chance on how much he had heard."

"Their greed brought them down. If they had just killed Ed and dumped his body, we could have proved they took him because Hamilton saw it. However, they did not know that. They decided to try and ransom Ed to Chief Ironside," Lt. Tragg said. "Again, greed."

"And the recordings will tie Bret Bradford to ordering the killing of the chief and prove he was involved in the killing of Connor Wolff," Perry said.

"What about Richard Littleton, Wolff's attorney," Hamilton asked.

"He has confessed to withholding the video of Conner Wolff murdering the five employees including Hamilton god-daughter. Disbarment proceedings have already begun. He will go to prison for a very long time." Perry said.

"When you think about it," Della said, "a lot of people are going to jail and all for a computer chip that was useless."

"But they did not know that Della," Ironside said. "They all wanted to be the company that got credit for the computer chip. In their minds, it would have meant millions for their board of directors. Greed, Della. That is what it was all about."

Hamilton Burger stood up. "I am at a loss for words to express the gratitude I feel to all of you for what you have done to clear me of this charge. Especially to you Perry for not doubting my innocence and stepping in to defend me. You and Arthur were really responsible for bringing in Chief Ironside. Chief, thank you for all you and your people have done. And you, Arthur. You arrested me and then did everything in your power to clear me of the very charge you arrested me for. I can't thank all of you enough."

"When an injustice is about take place, it is all of our jobs to see that it doesn't happen," Ironside said. "That is what we did. As much as I enjoy working with all of you, it might be nice if you people would refrain from getting yourselves into trouble."

A few chuckles sounded around the room. "By the way Hamilton, you left out one important participant," Perry said. "Our star witness."

"Believe me I will always be grateful to Otto. That is a hell of a dog you have there, chief." Hamilton smiled as he looked at Ironside.

"He's not just a dog, Hamilton. He's a cop and he did his job," Ironside replied.

"You all did," Hamilton said with grateful smile.

23.3

The airport was noisy and busy. Ironside and Mark had just completed checking Otto in. Mark wheeled the boss back to their friends. Should you be pushing him, Mark? You just got out of the hospital," Perry asked with concern for the young man.

"I'm fine and it is my job," Mark replied.

Perry and Della smiled. Bob's people were certainly dedicated. "Well Bob, one more case has been solved by the brilliance of California's most celebrated lawyer and detective." Perry grinned.

Ironside grunted. "You mean solved by the brilliance of California's most celebrated detective, don't you?" The smirk was apparent on his face.

"Now just a minute Bob….."

Barbara grabbed the handles on Ironside's wheelchair and began to turn him. "Let's not start that again," she laughed. "They are calling for our flight."

Ironside looked at his younger brother. He put out his hand. "Until the next time, Mr. Mason."

Perry Mason took his brother's hand and shook it. "Thanks for dropping everything and helping out, Chief Ironside."

"You did the same for me," Ironside said. "Take good care of Della."

Mason smiled. "I will. Goodbye Bob."

Barbara turned his chair and began wheeling him away. Perry shook hands with the rest of them and watched until they were out of sight. "I am going to miss him. It's too bad we don't live in the same city."

"I don't think Los Angeles or San Francisco is big enough for both of you," Della said with a smile.

Perry looked down at Della and returned the smile. "Tell me, have you named this case yet?"

"Yep…..The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor."

"Defenseless? How do you figure that? Bob and I provided him with more defense than anyone gets."

"Oh I don't know, I just like the sound of it," Della said.

Perry chuckled. "Alone at last. How about dinner and then an evening at my place? We can figure out a way to….enjoy each other."

"Aren't you forgetting something, chief?"

"Such as?"

Paul Drake was headed in their direction, suitcase in hand. He spotted Perry and Della and continued in their direction. When he arrived, he set his suitcase down and took the newspaper out from under his arm. "I leave town for a month and you two are up to necks in another murder case…and you solved it without me," he sulked. "Perry, please tell me you let Burger sweat just a bit?"

Perry laughed. "Hamilton will appreciate your concern."

"Was Ironside as grumpy as usual?"

"Yep," Perry answered.

"At least some things never change," Drake replied.

Della looked around. "I thought you took a companion with you. I was looking forward to meeting her. Where is she?"

"Don't ask." Paul said.

"No way are you going to leave it at that," Perry pushed. "What gives?"

"Well, she spent the month with me alright but she met a Frenchman who lives here in the United States…"

"And…" Perry encouraged him to continue.

"She came back with him," Drake despaired

Perry threw his head back and laughed. Paul give him a dirty look and then could not resist, he began laughing with him. Della joined in.

"So what do you say we all go to dinner and catch the fights on television," Paul asked excitedly.

Perry looked at Della and sighed. Della began laughing again.

"Am I missing something?" Drake asked.

"A girlfriend," Perry replied.

"Don't remind me. Now how about dinner?" Drake grinned at his friends. "I'm starving."

"So am I," Perry said giving Della a look only she understood. She elbowed him as if to say, he's our friend and he needs us tonight. "Oh what the hell, dinner's on me," the lawyer said.

Drake picked up his suitcase and the three friends left the airport.

The End.

I again remind you that I am not an attorney so please look past any legal mistakes and take it for what it was intended…..pure entertainment.

Next up in the Mason/Ironside adventures The Case of the Politician's Wife.


End file.
